But Home Is Nowhere
by Mercury Bohemian
Summary: [Complete] My first Naruto fic. Say hello to highschool as seen through the eyes of Sasuke and Naruto, two guys who are completely different, yet exactly the same. And then there's Itachi. [WARNING: SasuNaru, and a major character DEATH]
1. There Is No God Up In The Sky

Disclaimer: Naruto= Not Mine Story= Mine Random People who aren't in Naruto but are in the story= Also Mine I have exactly 25 cents to my name, so it wouldn't really help to sue anyway.

A/N: This is my first Naruto fanfic, and it's also the first fanfic I've ever posted anywhere, so be gentle. I know, my title's weird, but I couldn't think of anything, and I was losing sleep, so I just used this one. It's the title of a song by AFI (Awesome band!), and thus far, completely irrelevant to the story. I'm not sure if the actual story is good or bad, so I would love to hear either way. And ideas are welcome too. There's a few warnings below. And please review, even flames would be welcome. I'm a pyro.

WARNINGS: Future SasuNaru shounen-ai/yaoi/whatever you want to call it, so beware, A Little Rough Language, a lot of POV switching, and that's about it. Except that I'm not really familiar with most of the later series, so I don't know all the temperaments of the characters, and there may be some I don't know exist, so there could be some pretty serious OOC. Then again, there could be serious OOC anyway. That's why it's AU.

Also, if I get a flame because you're some homophobe, I'll send it to hell and use it to roast you when you go there. If you don't like it, then don't read it. It's really not that hard of a concept to grasp. Anyway, I ramble, ON WITH THE FIC!

But Home Is Nowhere...: There Is No God Up In The Sky

The first day of school was undeniably one of the worst days of Naruto's life, every single year. Any morning that started with having to pull himself out of bed at seven thirty in the morning for the first time in two months was going to be shitty, and that was a given. But then add the fact that following this dreadful awakening, he would be forced to drag himself to school for the next 180 week days to be scorned, mocked, and generally hated all around by hundreds of students and teachers alike, and you had yourself the recipe for the absolute Holy God of bad days. Thus, when the shrill beeping of Naruto's alarm was heard on the lovely morning of August the 17th, it was no surprise that it ended up on the floor in multiple pieces.

Once he was sure that he'd exacted his revenge effectively, Naruto rolled from his bed, thoroughly tussled and spouting a fountain of creative profanity. He yawned hugely as he ambled into the kitchen, and, rubbing sleep from his eyes, began rummaging through the cabinets for his breakfast Ramen. He was extremely disappointed when he found none, and slammed the door shut shouting, "Well fine then! I wasn't hungry anyway!"

Once he had managed to calm himself, the blonde grudgingly made himself a bowl of Lucky Charms and ate it as he pouted. "I can't believe I forgot to go shopping." He said to no one in particular, ignoring the fact that he was alone. "Damn Lucky Charms for breakfast. It's injustice." He glared at the refrigerator angrily. "This is all your fault!" he told it. "You should have reminded me, you stupid box. You should have been empty or something." Shockingly enough, the refrigerator didn't respond to these accusations, and after a few moments of deafening silence, Naruto rose from his seat and dropped his bowl in the sink.

Sending one last death glare in the direction of the obviously guilty appliance, Naruto stalked from the kitchen, resentfully nourished and ready to put on some clothes. Unfortunately, much to Naruto's chagrin, the only clean piece of clothing he had was a bright pink tank top which had been given to him in third grade as a joke by one of his classmates. By now it would undoubtedly fit like a crop top, not to mention the bright pinkness. And so Naruto would be forced to wear something dirty and foul smelling, which would most likely provoke several cruel remarks from people passing by in the hallways. But alas, the pink tank top would be worse. So the blonde dealt with his second fiasco of the day, pulling on a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt. Dark colors, he reasoned, didn't look as dirty. He gave himself a once over in the bathroom mirror as he brushed his teeth, and decided he didn't look too bad, and that the only problem was the faint odor. He could live with it, though, and so with that, he grabbed his backpack and exited the premises, locking the door behind him.

33333333333333

Sasuke very nearly cringed when his alarm went off. Today was the first day of school, and he was thoroughly dreading meeting hundreds of people, most of which would probably be swooning over him and staring, completely ignoring the fact that he had a brain. It was like that everywhere he went, and he didn't figure this place would be any different.

He hadn't gone out much since they'd moved here mid-summer, and he had been dreading the first day of school for weeks, desperately willing the days to grow longer, hoping that he would wake up and it would still be yesterday, but unfortunately he was not the god that many people thought him to be, and August the 17th had come too quickly. So now the stoic boy was forced to get up and face the throngs of admirers that were sure to come.

He drug himself slowly from his bed, and pulled on a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt, running his fingers through his naturally spiky hair, and entering his bathroom to brush his teeth. He had no appetite whatsoever, so he sat on his bed, staring at the wall for ten minutes before pulling on a pair of socks and black high top chucks. His brother, Itachi frowned at him when he came in and said harshly,

"Sasuke, what took you so long? I'm gonna be late now!"

"Hn." He grunted his reply as he was ushered out the door and into the passenger seat of his brother's red Porsche convertible. He sat silently as his angry chauffeur lectured him on the importance of punctuality, asking him, "How the hell do you expect me to keep a job if you make me, late every morning?" and telling him, "I don't have to give you a ride every morning. I could make you walk!" And other such shit.

He was forced to suppress a groan when he saw the sign that read "Sans High", and he had a harsh frown plastered across his face when they pulled up to the curb. All Itachi said as his younger brother stepped out onto the sidewalk was, "Smile, Sasuke."

Sasuke gave a sarcastic, "Yeah, right" as his brother drove off, leaving him with no place to go but inside.

333333333333333

The walk from Naruto's small and humble abode to his school was a short one, and on average took him ten minutes. The morning was dark and overcast, the sun hidden behind a throng of monolithic rain clouds and all Naruto could think was, "Oh lovely. An omen." He increased his pace as a cool breeze swept past him, bringing with it the sound of thunder. "Crap monkeys." The blonde cursed his luck and broke into a jog, trying to outrun the inevitable storm. But, the Gods would not have it, and at that very moment the sky opened up and sheets of rain came pouring down upon him, swallowing him up and soaking him through. And he was caught.

33333333333333

Almost immediately after the tail lights of the cherry red Porsche disappeared around the corner, a clap of thunder broke the sky. "Crap." Was all Sasuke had to say as he turned towards the doors, disappointed that he would be forced to go inside earlier than was necessary.

Upon entering, he began to rummage through the front pocket of his backpack for his schedule, which had his locker number on it as well. When he found it, he unfolded it and scanned the top border: Uchiha Sasuke, Grade 10, Locker Number 110. He had six class periods, a study period, and a lunch hour this year, he noted and then slipped the creased paper back into his bag.

333333333333333

When Naruto arrived at Sans High school five minutes later, he was dripping wet, his wheat yellow hair turned almost brown and matted to his head, and all of his school books soaked through. School hadn't even started and already he was prepared to quit. He trudged miserably up to the entrance and, in a futile effort to make himself feel better before going to his doom, said quietly, "At least your clothes don't smell anymore." Then he went inside.

Once he was in the air-conditioned building, he began to shiver, and with shaking fingers, he pulled out his sopping wet schedule and gingerly unfolded it, being careful not to let it rip. He scanned it quickly for his locker number and when he found it, set off down the hall in the direction of the 100's, ignoring the "wet dog" and "mangy stray" remarks that he heard whispered behind his back as he passed by.

333333333333333

Now that he knew his locker number, Sasuke's only problem was to figure out how to get there with as little human contact as possible. He scanned the entry hall for anyone who seemed unimpressed with the human race, and upon discovering no one, resigned himself to asking a guy standing by himself near the water fountain. He approached the boy slowly, his face emotionless, and his dark eyes cold, looking as if he were only asking for help to boost the guy's self esteem. For a moment he stood silently, and then he said coldly, "Hey, can you tell me where the hundred lockers are?"

The guy looked about six feet tall, with wiry muscles and dark skin to match his hair. He was wearing a pair of cargos and a blue shirt, and looking very self-important as he turned his gaze upon Sasuke. "That depends," he said, sounding disinterested. "Who's asking?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." He adapted the other's tone and look with full force, and just when he thought he might get a decent answer, a girl sauntered up beside he guy.

She was shorter than him with long pink hair and bright green eyes, and she looked ready to piss herself. "Kenji, who is this?" she asked, almost breathlessly.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke answered her question in a valiant effort to prove that he had ears. She stuck her hand out in front of him and offered sweetly,

"I'm Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you." She was smiling widely, and Sasuke could nearly see her imagining boffing him into eternity.

"Hn." He grunted and refused to shake her hand, more than ready to leave. Kenji, was apparently also ready for him to leave, because he quickly cut Sakura off from saying anything else,

"The hundreds are at the end of this hall to the left." He said quickly. Sasuke grunted again and rushed off, eager to relieve himself of Sakura's wandering gaze.

333333333333333

Naruto trudged wearily down the hallway, leaving a trail of water behind him and shaking violently with cold. He was passing by the water fountain when he heard a voice he recognized say happily, "Oh my god Kenji, look at him. He probably can't even afford an umbrella. I bet Sasuke's got a great car." When Naruto looked up, he was disappointed to find that it was indeed Sakura, the girl of his dreams putting him down.

"Who's Sasuke?" he asked her, making an effort to smile at her, never willing to give up winning her heart.

"Just a guy." She responded with disgust. "He's new, I think." Then her voice darkened, laced with a bit of malice, "And super hot. Not like you."

And with that, Naruto's little light was put out for the moment. He gave a small, "Oh. Bye then." And continued his walk down the hallway. He ducked into the bathroom on the right when he reached it, and dropped his bag on the counter. He pulled off his shirt and began wringing it out in the sink, trying to get it to transform from sopping to damp. He then laid it flat and proceeded to dry his pants with hundreds of paper towels, frustrated by the fact that they kept crumpling into his jeans, leaving them spotted with brown. He then did the same to his backpack and all of his books before pulling his shirt back on. He shivered as the freezing material came into contact with his skin once again and cringed at the thought of walking around wet for half the day.

33333333333333

Sasuke found his locker with ease, and was glad to see that it was not on the bottom row, knowing that he would be safe from falling books. With that small bit of light shed on his life, he began slowly unpacking his books, arranging them by size and class in his locker, glancing at the clock on the wall every once and a while to verify how much time he had until class started. He finished with twenty minutes to spare and was just about to put his lock on the door when he heard a loud shout, "Hey! Would you at least make sure I'm not looking when you put a fake lock on my locker!"

When he turned toward the voice, he saw a very wet, very angry looking blonde boy marching toward him. "I mean, really!" he was saying. "Is it so hard to be smart when you're messing with me. Isn't the point of a fucking prank to have the person wondering who in the hell humiliated them. Come on man."

By now, the blonde was standing directly in front of him, yelling in his face, and Sasuke was seriously confused. He looked up at the locker number, and it read 110. "Who are you?" he asked.

"What do you mean, 'Who am I?' You don't even know who I am and you're playing jokes on me?" The boy's lips had turned slightly bluer than was natural and was shivering. He was also an inch or two shorter than Sasuke, and he was becoming supremely annoying.

"I didn't play a joke on you, you idiot. This isn't your damn locker. It's mine." The boy's eyes flashed and he looked ready to kill Sasuke.

"I'm not an idiot! And this is not your locker! It's 110, MY locker." The boy plunged his hand into the pocket of his soaking wet jeans and pulled out an incredibly decrepit looking piece of paper. Unfolding it carefully, he waved it in Sasuke's face and said loudly, "Read it and weep: Uzumaki Naruto, Locker number 110!" The boy smirked triumphantly. "Who's the dummy now, pretty boy?"

"You." Sasuke replied coldly, and handed Naruto his schedule. "Uchiha Sasuke. Also locker number 110. It must have been a mistake." Before Naruto really had a chance to read the paper, he snatched it back and replaced it in his backpack, saying, "We'll just go talk to the office."

Naruto frowned and gave a grudging, "Fine," stomping off towards the main office, leaving Sasuke to follow.

"Damn, that kid's annoying." he said to himself, as he commenced walking.

33333333333333

Upon reaching the office, Naruto was fuming. It was just his luck that he would get stuck with the same locker as damn Sasuke. The high and mighty pretty boy. What was so great about him? He was a snob. Naruto hated him already.

He could never remember the name of the lady at the front desk so he merely stormed and said loudly, "How come there's two people assigned to the same locker huh! What idiot made that mistake?"

The lady looked up at him distastefully and replied curtly, "If you need something, then you will address me politely you little brat."

"We're so very sorry ma'am." Came a soft voice from behind Naruto, and he turned around to see Sasuke standing there, giving the lady a charming smile as he continued to speak. "The thing is, both of us are assigned to the same locker, and we were just wondering how that came to be?"

The woman looked a bit breathless as she answered sweetly, "Well, Dear, lets see if we can get that sorted out. What is your name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." He replied politely. Having a bit of tact and charm was useful every once in a while, Sasuke decided as the woman began typing furiously on her computer. The sooner he got away from the dobe, the better.

Then the woman looked up and said a saddened tone, "Well, dear, I'm quite sorry, but the reason that happened was because we're a bit short of lockers this year." Both boys gave her a blank and uncomprehending look, so she spelled it out for them, "You two will have to share a locker this year."

"WHAT?!" Both Naruto and Sasuke asked in dismay. Naruto continued by saying, "I can't share a locker with him! He's a stuck up pretty boy! Oh my god! I'm gonna die!!!"

Sasuke gave him an unimpressed look and said coldly, "Oh don't be such a drama queen, Dobe. We'll just have to live with it for this year."

"Crap!" Naruto growled, and stalked out of the office.

Sasuke stayed momentarily as the woman gave him a locker shelf to divide it into top and bottom parts, and then followed Naruto into the hall. He was, in truth, just as seriously bummed as Naruto. He was unsure if he could keep from strangling the blonde, and he'd only known him for ten minutes. This year was definitely going to be hell.

TBC...

A/N: Sooooooo, what'd ya think? Good? Bad? Please tell me, I need to know. I know the name of the school is dumb, but I couldn't think of anything so I used part of the name of the font I was using at first. So, please ignore that and tell me what you think! Really, I cannot go on without knowing. PLeeeeeeeeeeeeeeezzzzzzzzzzeeeeeeeee. Tell me. Even if you hated it, tell me. Release your hostility towards me and tell me where I should go! If you don't I won't know what to think, and I might keep on writing against your wishes.

Then again, I'll probably keep on writing either way. So anyway, the point is please review.

Thankies for reading.

P.S.- This chapter's title is part of a line in the song "Suck" by Nine Inch Nails (Another Awesome Band) and is not mine


	2. We All Have A Little Sin That Needs Vent...

Disclaimer: Naruto= Not Mine Story= Mine Random People who aren't in Naruto but are in the story= Also Mine

A/N: Wow. I wasn't expecting reviews! I know three isn't that many, but I'm excited. Problem is, it's only the second chapter, and already I'm hitting writers block. Crap... This does not bode well for the story. I am determined to make it to at least five chapters, though. Even if it sucks! If this chapter is disappointing, I'm sorry. I just need a little time to find my groove. It was the middle of the summer when I wrote the first chapter. Only problem was I don't have internet at my house, so I couldn't/can't post at home. (My mom's a stiffy). So anyway, I might need a little time to get back in my groove, since I was lazy the rest of the summer. There're also a few little warnings which are:

_Future SasuNaru shounen-ai/yaoi/whatever you want to call it, so beware, A Little Rough Language, a lot of POV switching, and that's about it. Except that I'm not really familiar with most of the later series, so I don't know all the temperaments of the characters, and there may be some I don't know exist, so there could be some pretty serious OOC. Then again, there could be serious OOC anyway. That's why it's AU. Also, if I get a flame because you're some homophobe, I'll send it to hell and use it to roast you when you go there. If you don't like it, then don't read it. It's really not that hard of a concept to grasp. _

So, with that said I'm done rambling and will now respond to my reviewers!

Ewon: Thank you so very much. And it's girl. I'm glad you like it. I was afraid it was horrible. Here's a cookie for your review. /Hands ewon an imaginary cookie/ Or if you don't like cookies, you can turn it into something else. (It is imaginary after all.)

Annachan: I know it's pretty crazy, but I've always had trouble with the slowly building plot. I like to throw myself into the story right away. My stories suffer for it sometimes, but it can have a nice effect occasionally. I'll try to move a little more slowly this time. Since I gave Ewon cookies for her review, I'll give you muffins. The yummy kind with tasty crispies on top. (Unless you don't like those, in which case you can imagine something else tasty as well)

Teki Star: I didn't realize I'd bolded everything until just after I'd posted it, and I didn't have time to change it. But I've fixed it now. I had it in bold on my computer at first. Sorry bout that. Anyway, I'm glad you liked it. Do you like pancakes? I've already given away cookies and muffins, but I still have pancakes for my reviewers. So I'll give you pancakes. (If you don't like them, you can imagine I've given you something you do like. Since they're imaginary pancakes anyway. But before you do that, I would suggest considering the fact that you also get imaginary syrup and powdered sugar, too.)

Thank you guys for your reviews! And now, after many paragraphs of blabbering, here is chapter 2.

But Home Is Nowhere...: We All Have A Little Sin That Needs Venting

Naruto's clothes were very nearly dry when the lunch bell rang at eleven forty five. His jeans were still damp on the backs of his knees, and his socks were soggy inside his shoes, but other than that, he was home free in the warm and dry zone. Now, normally this would have been a good reason to smile, but before his mouth had even curved half way up, he saw his locker. Or rather, he didn't see his locker. Instead, his senses were assaulted by the sight of at least forty shrieking girls crowded around his locker as if Justin Timberlake (1) were standing there giving away free kisses.

As he approached, hoping to avoid being throttled as he retrieved his lunch, he was devastated to discover that the source of all the teeny bopping behaviour was, in fact, the pretty boy himself, Sasuke. It was with great effort that he suppressed the overwhelming desire to vomit, and pushed his way determinedly through the horde of thrashing elbows and stomping stilettos (2), his ears ringing painfully with Sasuke's name.

Upon breaking through the front wave of girls, including the love of his life, Sakura, who gave him and absolutely revolted look, Naruto was immensely satisfied to discover the sheer disgust and terror plastered across Sasuke's face. The boy's eyes were pleading with Naruto to save him, but the blonde chose to ignore him as he opened their locker and extracted the brown paper bag which contained his lunch. He then turned and proclaimed loudly, "Sasuke! Why don't you eat lunch with these lovely ladies. They appear to like you." And with that, he pushed his way back through the ocean of girls, ignoring the way their faces seemed torn between disgust at being called lovely by Naruto and delight at the suggestion.

Naruto just smirked. If he couldn't get Sakura to like him right now(3), he could at least enjoy that horrible constipated look on the snob's face that came as a result of her attentions. It was really quite hilarious if he didn't think about it in terms of a fuck-job pussy stealing his love's afections. Because, really, Sasuke was obviously not a happy camper.

33333333333333

Sasuke was ready to commit homicide by the time second period rolled around. He'd only been in class for fifty minutes and already, at least fifteen girls had made passes at him. Multiple times. It would seem that he'd been wrong about this place being no different than all the others. It was, in fact, much worse. The girls were louder and more obnoxious. The teachers, or at least his Algebra teacher was a complete head case capable of stirring his very soul into a state of profound boredom within five minutes of the first bell. And worst of all, when he'd looked at Naruto's schedule this morning, he'd discovered that it was identical to his own. It didn't help that they seemed to be the only two people in the grade with last names (4) beginning with the letter "U", meaning they would be sitting next to each other in every class.

The annoying blonde had spent the entire Algebra class glaring at him and throwing small pieces of trash at him when he thought Sasuke wasn't looking. He was sure he had three or four pieces of paper stuck in his hair at the moment, but he refused to acknowledge the dobe's antics by brushing them away. It was, as he liked people to think, beneath him to care.

Now, as he was walking down the hallway towards the Latin classroom, he was supremely annoyed to discover that he had not just three or four, but sixteen or seventeen pieces of wadded up notebook paper in his hair. (5) He cringed, contemplating how he would punish the dobe if he got the chance.

"Poison," was the quiet suggestion that sprung forth from his lips as a response. He smirked, ignoring the astonished look he'd received from his fellow students at the random declaration. Wouldn't it be nice to poison Naruto? To watch him turn blue and then keel over after drinking a glass of water? Yes. It would be very nice.

But then again, he wouldn't be able to get away with it.

TBC...

A/N: So! Whatdya think? Did I disappoint? I'm so afraid of disappointing, I wrote this chapter like eight times. You have to tell me if it was good or bad. Was that poison thing over the top, 'cause, you know he doesn't really want to poison him. He's just annoyed. I know it was short, but I didn't want to write the next few periods, and I had to get Sasuke to lunch before I could switch back to Naruto. Anyways, the next one will be longer, maybe. So anyways, thanks for reading. Review please...I give away imaginary treats. :)

In story A/N:

1. Okay, I don't even know if I spelled his name right. I know he's not really Japanese, but this is AU so we're just gonna pretend this is country where there's a dangerous culture splice. And just for the record, I DO NOT like Justin Timberlake. I just thought it was a good teeny bopping reference.

2. Tee Hee, alliteration. Okay, okay, I'm officially a bigger dork than I've ever been before.

3. I know this is out of character for Naruto to accept that Sakura doesn't like him, but I couldn't think of any better way to write the sentence. Oh well. Maybe they'll be friends later. Maybe not. I don't know.

4. I know the surnames come first, but I think we all get it. And I also know that it's rude to call someone by their first name if you don't know them well, but I would just mess that up while I was typing, so they're just calling each other by their first names.

5. I've just realized how supremely entertaining the idea of Mr. Dignified Sasuke walking down the hallway with wads of paper in his hair is. It makes me laugh.

P.S. The Chapter title is from "Omega" by Stonesour.


	3. I Gave Up Fighting

Okay, so I guess you've probably figured out that I don't own Naruto. But, I do have a plan to steal. I'll go in undercover and perform a sting operation. Woo Hoo! ;)

A/N: Hello Everybody! Welcome to chapter three of But Home Is Nowhereâ Thank you for reading. I haven't really got much to say here, so I'll just say I'm going to up the rating just to be safe, because I don't know of anything rated PG where they use the word fuck. And that's about it. There's one more thing that needs to happen before you read the story though.

_Clears throat_

Ahem

Now, it is officially time to thank my reviewers:

ewon_: I'm sooo happy you enjoyed it. You were actually the first person to review meâEver, so it is important that you like it. I'm sorry it was so short. This one should be much longer. I also plan on keeping Naruto evil for at least a few more chapters. I think it's great when he's that way. So, I gave you cookies last time. This time I'll give you lemon squares. (mmmmmmmmm.) -Hands ewon imaginary Lemon squares- Thanks for your review._

Yaoilover S: _I'm glad you liked it. I know high school fics aren't always that original, but I like them too. I always like to see how people integrate the characters into the setting. Anyways. Thanks so much for your review. And, since I give away imaginary treats to my reviewers, here –whips out a tray of imaginary brownies- are some brownies for you! (Unless you don't like those. In which case, use your imagination and turn them into something else.)_

Ah Ha! I've remembered what I forgot! Warnings! They are: Language, OOC, absurdity, and last but totally not least, future SASUNARU, meaning boys on boys. Now that this has been said. There isn't any yet, but stop reading now if you don't want it. I personally find it very sexy and will not tolerate a flame about it, because you have been warned. That said, on to chapter three!

But Home Is Nowhereâ: I Gave Up Fighting

Sasuke's next three classes were spent pondering whether or not it was really right of him to want to poison Naruto. He'd only known the kid for a couple of hours, and when he thought about it, the blonde was the first person he'd met in years who didn't completely worship him. It was refreshing in a masochistic sort of way. But then, it was also difficult to tolerate the constant barrage of irksome antics stemming from the stormy nimbus that was Naruto. Sasuke shook his head.

"Maybe there's a reason, though," he said out loud, and the teacher turned on him.

"Is there something you'd like to share with us?" Her voice was loud and annoyed, as if this were his hundredth offense, rather than his first. It wasn't until he looked up; supremely confused, but ready to give a pleasant answer that he realized there had been a mistake. Ms. Russell(1) was looking, not at him, but at the exasperating blonde who had, less than thirty seconds before, been the object of his ponderance (2).

Said blonde was spluttering incoherently in an apparently unsuccessful attempt to relay that it was not him that had spoken, but Sasuke. He pointed his finger directly at Sasuke and practically shouted, "I- I didn't- It was him! I swear! God dammit. Why does everything always" The last part was left unsaid, as he trailed off into a disgruntled growl. He scowled harshly, and Sasuke noticed a set of whisker-like markings on his cheeks that turned downward, lending him the look of a very angry feline. Or maybe a fox.

Ms. Russell merely shook her head and said quietly, "That's the last time, Mr. Uzumaki." Sasuke had to wonder a bit. It seemed as if everyone hated this boy, who, as far as Sasuke could tell, hadn't really done anything. Except maybe the execution of extremely vexing behaviour. He frowned. There had to be something else.

"But what is it?" He spoke more quietly this time, making sure no one but the few students beside and in front of him could hear. (3) 'What the hell could he have done to warrant such widespread public hatred?' He began to tap his pencil lightly on his desk, letting the rhythmic clicking lull him more deeply into his thoughts. He knew there had to be something. 'People are too cruel for it to be simple annoyance with him.' "I have to find out!"

"Would you shut the fuck up, Pretty Boy!" Sasuke turned in surprise, pulled from his reverie by the harsh whisper of Naruto. "You're gonna get me a D-hall (4) on the first day." Sasuke just stared, mouthing a silent, 'Sorry,' briefly wondering if Naruto would even care if he apologized.

Apparently not. A minute later, Naruto had ripped several strips of notebook paper and wadded them into tiny balls. He then proceeded to continue his activities from Algebra class, throwing them into Sasuke's hair for the rest of the History lesson. Sasuke just scowled. He was definitely going to have to figure this kid out.

'I have to figure him out. He's the only person I've met in the last five years who hasn't bent over backwards to assure my every comfort. I have to get to know him just for the principle of it all.' It would be a worthy challenge, he decided. He'd never had to work to earn anyone's respect, and it was starting to wear on him. Maybe this would be his chance. "It would be nice to have to make an effort," he whispered, silencing at the glare given by Naruto. The blonde was now chewing on a piece of paper.

'Oh fuck. He's gonna shoot a spitball at me.' Sasuke shook his head, and prepared himself for the utterly disgusting experience of having a spit-logged piece of paper stuck in his well groomed locks. Naruto was smirking at him, holding a straw, which he seemed to have produced out of thin air, and preparing to fire.

Then, a shrill ringing noise filled Sasuke's ears, and as if in slow motion, he ducked down, picking up his bag and stuffing his books into it. As he slid out of his chair, staying low to the ground, he saw Naruto's cheeks slowly lose their balloon like shape as a huge soggy wad shot out the end of the straw, and directly through the space where his head would have been, lodging itself firmly into some girl's massive auburn ponytail. The poor thing didn't even notice.

Naruto's face fell and Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. He stood shakily and hurried quickly away from the classroom. Apparently, he was going to have a very hard time getting to know this guy, who appeared to be hell bent on ruining his life, or at least his hair.

"But why my hair?" Sasuke was still frowning, contemplating the many levels of annoyance Naruto had managed to bring him to during the course of four and a half hours when he noticed something weird was occurring near their locker. 'I wonder what happened.'

There were probably forty girls standing around his intended destination, some looking disappointed, and some looking immensely hopeful. It didn't occur to him what was going on until one of them (he thought it might be the girl from this morning- Sakujo or something) saw him and shouted,

"There he is! Sasuke, we've been waiting for you!"

Suddenly, all thoughts of Naruto were pushed out of his head as his brain launched into a number of complicated calculations, including the distance from where he was standing back to his house, the speed at which he would have to run in order to successfully evade the throng of squealing girls, and the probability that he would be able to escape at all. The last one was easiest. They'd already seen him, "So that would be a negatory, Sasuke. You let them see you, so now you have to face them."

His expression was grave as he approached the girls, and the one with the pink hair, latched onto his right arm. Immediately, another one with blonde hair attached herself like a leech to his left, glaring a challenge at the other.

"I'm Ino," the blonde said, in what she must've thought was a seductive voice. "Don't mind Sakura-"

'Sakura! That was it. I knew it was something with an S.' Sasuke felt minorly triumphant until he was reminded of the other thirty-eight girls who had begun to fight over his arms, unsuccessfully. When he'd reached his locker, he pulled roughly away from Sakura and Ino, rubbing his extremities to renew blood-flow before opening his lock. It took him three tries, because he'd had to memorize a new one that morning. Naruto had insisted that they use his lock, and Sasuke, faced with Naruto changing the lock in ten minutes and not telling him the code at all, had been forced to acquiesce.

When he finally attained success, he ripped open the door, causing the girls to move backward in an uproar of whispers about all his manly strength. He grimaced. 'Maybe I should tell them I'm gay, or something.' He turned this thought over in his head once or twice. 'No. That could lead to problems.'

He reached in the locker and grabbed the brown paper bag, which contained his lunch. There was a loud bang as the locker slammed shut, and Sasuke cringed at the squeal that ran through the crowd in a ripple, starting with Sakura and Ino. Then Naruto appeared, pushing his way through the throng of admirers and frowning slightly. That is, he was frowning until he broke through the front of the crowd, at which point a gleeful expression overtook his eyes.

Unfortunately for Sasuke, it seemed that Naruto was going to make up for his botched spitball operation. Sasuke's face fell even further, and he hoped his eyes were pleading as desperately as he wanted them to, because Naruto was smirking as he extracted his own lunch from the locker. 'Oh shit,' was the only thought running through Sasuke's mind as Naruto turned around, facing all the girls as he proclaimed loudly,

"Sasuke! Why don't you eat lunch with these lovely ladies? They appear to like you."

Sasuke could only watch in horror as Naruto departed, leaving the girls to fall in on him. He couldn't help but think that perhaps a little poison wasn't such a bad idea after all.

TBC

A/N: So. That was it. Much longer than the last one, but still, a little short. I promise the next one will be longer. And it will feature both POV's. I'm wondering if this is really believable. I mean does it all make sense? I need to know. Please tell me what you think. I would be eternally grateful. (In other words: Please review.) As for the chapter title, it comes from a song by AFI called "Reiver's Music". It's not mine (though one would think I could've come up with it if I tried) Oh! And one last thing. I know Naruto didn't have any thoughts about any of the stuff that just happened in chapter two, but I didn't know I was gonna write this. Please excuse the discrepancies. I'll try to edit later.

And now, the ISAN (In Story Author's Notes):

1. I know it's a stupid name, but it's my History teacher's name, so whatever, right? It's Just a cameo.

2. Okay, I know this isn't a real word, but I use it all he time. In case you haven't figured this out, it means the same thing as pondering or thoughts. I make up words all the time, so please don't be mad.

3. Single quotations will mean the beginning and end of thoughts. Since Sasuke likes to talk to himself.

4. D-Hall is what we call detention at my school. I know people who don't know that so, that's what that means

And Finally, Something I've decided to do just now. I might keep up with it, or I might not.

Coming up next chapter

The Great Lunch Fiasco! How will Naruto react when his lunch is not what he expected?

AndâThe Elective class! It's creative writing, and there's a project. Who will the teacher be? What will they do in class? How will Naruto react when he has to write a poem? What color underwear is Sasuke wearing? Tune in next time to find out, on But Home Is Nowhere


	4. I Submit No Excuse

I am sorry to say, but my sting operation was not successful and I am now forced to say that I do not own Naruto. The problem was they used Sasuke against me. He stood there looking all sexy, and I got distracted. TT. It's a lost cause.

A/N: Hello Everybody, and welcome to the wonderful world of Irrelevant Titles! Once again, this chapter's title has nothing to do with what's going on, but hey! To make up for it, Sasuke's underwear make a cameo. Anyways, the Warnings for this story are: Language, OOC, and future SASUNARU. This means that in the future, this story will feature boys kissing boys, and maybe even boys boffing boys. (I don't know about the boffing yet.) If this bothers you, get the hell away from here! I don't like you, and you should have gone away already. That's all I really have to say, so I will now thank my reviewers.

Yaoilover S: I'm glad you liked your brownies! And the story. You're the only one to review chapter three. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'm trying to make it believable, but I think this chapter kind of destroys that idea. Anyway, thanks for your review, and HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Here is a cake. –pulls a giant five layer cake of Yaoilover S's favorite variety out from under cool flowing cape- Enjoy. (okay so technically I don't have a cool flowing cape, but it'd be nifty if I did!)

But Home Is Nowhere...: I Submit No Excuse

Naruto was practically grinning as he strolled through the noisy cafeteria, tapping his fingers on his thigh as the words from "Bohemian Rhapsody" scrolled through his mind. He could almost say this had been the best first day of school he'd had in a very long time. Torturing Sasuke had proven to be quite an enjoyable pastime.

By the time he reached the table that had unofficially been declared his, he was singing quietly. "Mommaaaaaaa, just killed a man. Put a gun against his head. Pulled my trigger now he's dead. Mommaaaaaa, life had just begun. But now I've gone and thrown it all away." He slid across the bench, so the he was flush against the corner of the wall that was farthest from the door. "Mammaaaaaaa, ooooooooo-" He cut himself off, frowning furiously. "What the fuck!" In his hands, he held a package of Sushi and a bottle of water. This was definitely not his lunch.

"How the hell did my Ramen turn into sushi?" he demanded loudly, though no one could hear him over the general chatter that filled the room. He spent a good ten minutes staring at it before a thought occurred to him. Sasuke had been holding a brown paper bag when he'd gotten his lunch out of locker. "Sasuke stole my Ramen!"

Naruto stood abruptly, sliding over the bench and away from his table. He stomped violently across the cafeteria to a table that was crowded with nearly twice as many people as it should hold, immediately spotting the center of attention. He stopped directly across from Sasuke and pointed straight at him. "You!" he growled vehemently.

Sasuke looked at him, unimpressed. It didn't appear that he'd opened his sack yet. "Yes?" His voice was dry and he sounded rather annoyed. Him! Naruto's frown deepened. 'Why the hell is he so annoyed?' he asked himself. 'He's the one that stole MY lunch!'

"You stole my lunch, you bastard!" Naruto was fuming now, and the girls were all looking at him as if he'd just spoken some sort of blasphemy.

The only reply Sasuke gave was a short, "What?"

"You did, you god damned maniac. I know, because I have yours! Now hand it over." Naruto growled unintentionally at the end of his sentence, and several of the girls near him scooted to the side, pushing the ones at the end of the bench to the floor. Sasuke looked a little startled himself as he shrugged and handed over the lunch, that had to be Naruto's.

Naruto snatched it away violently and gave a stiff, "Thank you," before throwing Sasuke's own lunch down on the table. He was about to turn and make his dramatic exit when Sasuke stopped him, saying callously,

"Tomorrow, label it, and we won't have this problem."

"Why don't you label yours?" Naruto asked incredulously. "Are you too good for that or something?" He stood there, his arms crossed, his breathing heavy, and his nostrils flaring. It seemed like Sasuke was about to make a witty comeback, but his eyes suddenly went wide, his eyebrow twitching as Ino, who was sitting on his left, shouted triumphantly,

"Ah-hah! They're boxers! I knew it." She had a wide grin on her face, and appeared to have pulled Sasuke's boxers far enough past the waist line of his jeans to see what kind they were.

"Oh! What color are they?" A girl at the end of the table shouted, her voice filled with glee and hidden traces of envy.

"They're black." Ino giggled and then added, "With 'Sexy' written all over them in curly white letters."

Naruto was forced to turn away, so he wouldn't crack up as Sasuke stood abruptly and exited the cafeteria as quickly as he could without running. Naruto just made his way back to his table and sat down again. He was attempting to eat his ramen without laughing, but after five minutes, he could no longer hold himself back, and he began to giggle. This giggling soon turned into an uproarious chortle, and he was soon clutching his side and gasping for breath. By the time the whole thing was over, he had practically no time to finish his food, and the lunch bell rang less than thirty seconds after he'd finished.

He left the cafeteria still smiling.

3333333333333

Sasuke was still shaking with angry embarrassment as he walked into his sixth period class. He was sure his face was bright red, and he couldn't help but growl when two girls, who he was pretty sure he hadn't seen at lunch, began talking about how jealous they were of Ino. Rumors, it seemed, spread very quickly in this place. 'I guess it's a good thing I didn't tell them I was gay then.' (1) That would have been the beginning of a dangerous social destruction, he was sure.

Frowning at the thought of this, he slid into a seat at the back of the room and waited a little impatiently for class to begin. This, he knew already, would be his favorite class. It was the elective class, and he had chosen Creative Writing, something that had always been a hobby of his. He remembered being exceedingly excited to discover this class was an option, and there had been no competition when he'd looked at the other choices. Somehow, he just knew he would enjoy Creative Writing more than Home Economics, Archaeology, and Visual Arts I.

It was at this point, as he was grimacing at the thought of the other choices, that a very strange looking man entered the classroom. He was tall, with a youthful face that contradicted the silver color of his hair. He was wearing black slacks and a white button-down shirt, un-tucked and wrinkled. And for some reason, Sasuke was disturbed, but not at all surprised when the corner of a book with a naked woman (no wait, it was a man) on the cover slipped out of his notebook.

The teacher looked a bit sheepish as he slipped the book back into hiding, scanning the room to see if anyone had noticed. When he saw that Sasuke was looking, he gave him a look that clearly said, "Well, what can ya do? Gotta satisfy the urge somehow," and smiled. Then, the bell rang, signaling the end of the passing period and the man turned and looked out across the classroom.

Sasuke barely noticed as the dobe slid into the desk next to him, and began sniggering, because the man turned, looking out over the students as if he were king and they were all loyal subjects. "Hello students," he said in a calm voice. "I am Mr. Kakashi (2), and I will be your creative writing instructor for the remainder of the year. So, you ask, what does this mean to you?" He paused, as if waiting for a reply, and received a chorus of sixteen blank stares. He just shook his head.

"Fine then. I will tell you hat it means to you." He smiled. "It means that you are going to have to learn to like me as well as obeying my every command while in this classroom." The students just nodded. Sasuke was forced to smile. This had just turned into his favorite class.

"So, we are going to start of class with a short spur of the moment assignment. I want each of you to write a five line poem about anything you want. I'll give you ten minutes, and then we'll read them aloud. We do, after all, have to get rid of all our embarrassment. We will be reading our work aloud on a regular basis. And when I say we, I mean all of us, including me." He nodded as the students began rummaging around for pencils and paper, and we he saw that everyone had prepared themselves, he said firmly, "Okay, everyone. You have ten minutes. Start writing."

For a moment, Sasuke had no idea what to write, so he just stared down at his paper as the little blue lines taunted him. His pencil was resting lightly at the left margin of the first line, and without even thinking, he began to move it across the page, wondering what words would come out. Within three minutes he'd printed five lines of complete nonsense, and as he read it to himself, he was sure it would not satisfy the teacher.

Sasuke frowned. He was about to erase it and start again, but before he could even touch his eraser to the paper, there was a loud bang and Mr. Kakashi practically shouted, "Time's Up! Put your pencils down." Sasuke groaned inwardly. 'Crap.'

Mr. Kakashi's eyes were scanning the room as he asked, "So! Who's gonna read first?" When he got no response, he frowned almost playfully. "Well, fine then. I guess I'll just have to pick someone." He looked around once more, and Sasuke was supremely relieved when his gaze settled on Naruto. "You! Naruto! You look particularly troubled. You get to go first."

Naruto's head snapped up, and his eyes widened. "B-but why me? He looks troubled too!" The blonde was pointing at Sasuke once again. Mr. Kakashi just shook his head and smiled.

"Now, now Naruto. If you go first, no one can compare you to anyone. You set the president. Come on. You have to anyway."

Naruto growled, turning his paper over, "Fine." He cleared his throat and began reading,

"Eyes of the apple

Cry into fur and whiskers

Screaming for the midnight aura

Lost in the painful hurt

Emotions that mirror the hated love." (3)

Naruto frowned, and everyone was silent for a moment, and then Kakashi smiled. "Very good! That was excellent. And reading wasn't really that hard was it?" Naruto just scowled, looking as if he wanted to stick his tongue out at someone. All Sasuke could think was, 'Wow.'

He was surprised to say the least, and for some reason, every word of the blonde's poem made sense to him. It was beautiful.

3333333333333

Naruto was fuming. He couldn't believe Mr. Kakashi had made him go first. He was sure the man had done it just to spite him, and now everyone was staring at him like he'd grown tentacles or something. Especially the pretty boy. He wished they would just stop, and he was about to say so when Kakashi broke the awkward silence. "So! As Naruto said. You," he looked at his roster, apparently searching for someone's name. "Sasuke! You also looked rather uncomfortable. You're next!"

Naruto smirked. At the sound of his name, Sasuke had immediately quit staring and started looking extremely disgruntled. He did not, however, protest as he picked up his paper and began reading very quietly. Unfortunately for him, Kakashi thought it was too soft, and told him to start again, and speak louder this time. Naruto's little pinch of glee returned at Sasuke's embarrassed look, and he was extremely gad to here discomfort in the boy's voice as he began again,

"Killer days of starry skies

Scrolls of blood slice the meat

Daisies grow on the side of the road

I kill them in my grip

And they laugh."(4)

When he was finished, he crumpled the paper in his hands and slid low in his desk as the uncomfortable stares were turned onto him. Naruto's was one of them. He was a little shaken by the whole idea of the pretty boy snob having a brain, much less an emotional one, and he was sort of stunned.

"Well!" Kakashi's voice was extremely cheerful now. "It would seem we have a couple of very talented poets here!"(5) He smiled, once again scanning his subjects, and picking a girl this time.

The only thing Naruto really heard of the other poetry was something about puppies and something else about a slinky. He was too busy thinking about the disturbing revelation he'd had after Sasuke's reading. He'd actually _liked_ the boy's poem. It was really good, and he wasn't sure he could handle it. How was he supposed to hate someone who was capable of real, intelligent, completely incoherent thought?

'Damn it! It sounded like something I would write. That is so not cool.' He frowned. 'Maybe it was just a fluke. Maybe he'll be a stupid, stuck up, pretty boy next time. I hope so.' Naruto cringed at the desperateness of his own thoughts. He couldn't help it though. If he was gonna lose Sakura, it had to be to someone he could hate. To some shallow, lunch stealing, trouble-making bastard. Not someone who wrote poetry.

TBC...

A/N: So that was it. I don't really have anything to say here. What did you think? Please tell me in a review. Please. (I'm begging you.) Oh! The chapter title is from "Guernica" by Brand New. It is not mine. Tootles!

ISAN:

1. Sasuke isn't really gay at this point in the story, I don't think. Or maybe he is. Never mind, ignore what I said and interpret as you will. Oo

2. I know it sounds weird and should be Kakashi-sensei, but I made all the other teachers Mr. and M(r)s. so I had to do it this way. Forgive me. Maybe I'll just start calling him Kakashi. I dunno.

3. Okay, I know this makes no sense whatsoever, but it's not supposed to. I just did what I said Sasuke did. Made it up with out thinking. Please forgive me if it sucks.

4. Once again, making stuff up, sorry if it's bad.

5. I just want you to know that I'm not trying to toot my on horn here. Just pretend they're brilliant. Okay? Thanks.

Coming Up Next Chapter: An encounter in the hallway. What will Naruto say? How will Sasuke react? Will there be bloodshed? And, most importantly, is the word 'ditto' actually part of Sasuke's vocabulary?

Find out next time on, But Home Is Nowhere...


	5. I Won't Recognize Myself

Woe is me, the polar bear who cannot swim and fears the water! I don't own Naruto, and I nearly got arrested for stealing it! Woe is me...and my botched sting operation!

A/N: Okay everybody. This one's a real shorty. I think it might even be shorter than chapter two. I can guarantee the next one will be way longer, I've explained myself at the end. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, despite the fact that it is challenged in the length department. It actually took me a very long time to figure out what I wanted to do with this scene. But, before you read the midget chapter, there are warnings!

Language, OOC, and future SASUNARU shounen-ai and maybe even yaoi. This, my lovely compadres, means boys kissing, petting, fucking, and generally loving other boys. If any of these ideas bother you, then you suck ass, and you need to go away right now. I don't like you. (Technically you should be gone already due to warnings in previous chapters, but some people are just really dim).

Now...Reviewer Response-

ghostninja85: I guess you're right, it should be Hatake, but since I've already started using Kakashi, I'll probably stick with that. Thanks so much for your review, I really appreciate it. Here are some cupcakes –whips out tray of imaginary cupcakes- Enjoy!

Kaiou-hime: The idea with Sasuke is that he's known he's gay for a while, so there isn't really any mental struggle or anything. You're right about him not really liking anyone before, but we're all sexually attracted to people sometimes (he is a teenager after all). Also, about the Americanization of the school, I think I said in one of my Author's notes that this was like one big culture splice, because I'm not as familiar with Japanese culture as I should be. I'm sorry if this bothers you, but I don't think I know enough to write it like a Japanese school without completely butchering it. I wouldn't want to completely embarrass myself more than necessary, you know? Also! I'm glad you liked my poetry, I know it's weird and I wasn;t sure what people would think. Thanks for telling me it was okay. And since I give out treats...Here –whips out tray of cookies of Kaiou-hime's favorite variety- are some cookies for you. Thanks for the review. (whew! That was long.)

ewon: I hate reading in front of the class too. I once had to read an entire essay in front of my class and I almost fainted. It's even worse when it's something like poetry that comes from your heart, though, because it hurts more when people criticize you. Thanks also for telling me about my little anonymous review blocker. I had no idea that I had it set that way. I've changed it now, so it's okay. I would have probably gone on for a while without noticing if you hadn't said something. Thanks. I'm glad you like the chapter, and I hope you like this one too, even though it's so short. Thanks for reviewing again. I really appreciate it. Do you like triple fudge brownies with caramel? If you do I have two pans of them waiting for you. –gives ewon pans of brownies- I hope you like 'em, and thank you again for all your reviews.

Kyuubi-kun: Massive thanks for your review, and since you have mentioned a movie that I have not seen, I will have to see it! I'm glad you liked it, and all your questions will be answered in this lovely chapter. Since I give out treats to my reviewers, I will give you a box of Brazilian chocolate! My friend just came back from Rio and she brought me chocolate. It was soooooooo good. I hope you enjoy. And if you don't like chocolate, I personally think you're psychotic, but you can turn it into something else! Thanks for reading.

Bleeding Heart12: I'm glad you like it. I hope this update is soon enough, and I hope you like this chapter. You might have figured out by now, if you read the other reviewer responses, that I give my reviewers treats. –Turns around and grabs a fresh baked apple pie- Here is a pie for you. If you don't like pie, you can change it into something else. ;) Thanks for reviewing.

That's it! Wow, that took up like an entire page. I should write less next time. Anyways, thanks for all your reviews.

And now, after many paragraphs of endless rambling: ON WITH CHAPTER FIVE!

But Home Is Nowhere...: I Won't Recognize Myself

When the final bell rang at three forty five, Sasuke let out a sigh that bordered on monumental, and stood slowly, legs aching almost as much as his mind. This had been the most eventful day he'd had in years, and he was utterly exhausted. His mind was racing at a moronically slow pace as trudged towards the locker he shared with Naruto.

"Naruto." He said the name as if it were a foreign word, shaking his head thoughtfully. Naruto the annoying, temperamental, overly boisterous dobe. Naruto who had spent the entire day hell bent on irritating him, and who everyone seemed to despise for no real reason. Naruto who wrote poetry that made so little sense it was beautiful. He sighed. "I definitely need some sleep."

He managed to open the lock on the first try this time and was about to close it again five minutes later when Naruto came up behind him and gave a mellow, "Leave it open." Sasuke just shrugged, and was turning to leave when the blonde caught hold of his shoulder. He turned, giving Naruto a look that he was sure portrayed great confusion. For a moment, the dobe just looked at him, and then he said quietly, "I liked your poem."

Sasuke was a little surprised by that. Well, actually, he was a lot surprised, and he barely even realized he'd said anything when he replied, "Ditto."(1) Naruto just gave a half smile and turned back to his books. Sasuke walked down the hallway with a strange look of confused cheerfulness on his face. He'd only know Naruto for one day, and already he was able to apply the phrase, 'He never ceases to amaze...or confuse.'

33333333333333

The three forty five bell was ringing shrilly in Naruto's ears as he snapped out of the boredom induced stupor into which he'd fallen during his last period class. His mind had been wandering quite thoroughly off topic for the past two hours (granted, one had been a study period, so that didn't matter as much), focusing intently on the poem Sasuke had written in Kakashi's (2) class. For some reason, he couldn't drag his brain away from the five simple lines that sounded so much like something he would write, and it was both extremely annoying and strangely refreshing. He even found himself beginning to think of Sasuke in terms other then someone trying to steal Sakura.

"Maybe," he decided as he walked down the hallway. "I could be civil." He smiled at the idea and someone walking past him said something about animals not being tame enough to be civil. He wasn't listening.

Sasuke was about to close their locker when the blonde came up behind him. "Leave it open." Naruto made a conscious effort to sound normal and not hostile. Sasuke just shrugged at him. 'I should say something else,' Naruto's thoughts were suddenly very lively. 'That's what people having real conversations do. They say things.' He was trying to think of something to say when Sasuke turned away. As the boy began walking off, it came to him, and he reached out to catch Sasuke's shoulder.

The other boy turned towards him with an extremely confused look on hiss face and Naruto had to think for a second to remember what it was he was going to say. Dropping his hand back to his side it came out, "I liked your poem."

'That! You stopped him to say THAT! Naruto you are a complete imbecile. Why the hell would he care if-' His mental tirade was cut short as Sasuke's voice filtered into his mind.

"Ditto."

Naruto looked away then, allowing himself a partial smile as Sasuke turned once again to leave. Sasuke liked his poem too. 'Maybe,' he thought to himself, 'I could even be nice.'

TBC...

Okay, I know it's way short, and I apologize greatly. I just thought this scene should stand on it's own, so I stopped here. I just don't think it would have had the same effect if I'd kept going. Short chapter does mean longer chapter next time, though. Thanks for reading. Kisses to all of you, and an extra one if you review. I won't be able to update over the weekend, but I hope to have chapter six up by Monday afternoon, or Tuesday. No later than Wednesday morning. Peace out.

P.S. ARGHHH!!!!!!!! I've just realized that if they were in the same class, they'd probably be walking down the hall at the same time. Oh well. We'll just say Naruto was moving really slow, or had to talk to a teacher, or something. (I hate it when I don't catch my plot discrepancies. I hate it even more when I do.)

ISAN

1. Is this a stupid word? I've always liked it. I guess it's not something Sasuke would say, but we'll just say this'll be an OOC moment.

2. I never think the Mrs. or Mr. inside my head, so when Naruto and Sasuke are thinking about, or talking among themselves about their teachers, they'll just say the one thing, like I've done here.

Chapter title line from "Exsanguination", by AFI. It's not mine.

No next time this time. I have no idea what's coming up. ;)


	6. The Sleeping Mouth

Alas! Naruto and all of the characters from Naruto belong to someone who is not myself. I try to claim them, but I cannot, and I must say... I am not talented enough to create something so lovely as Naruto.

A/N: Okay everybody! Welcome to chapter 6. I would just like to say, I am not very happy with this chapter, and I don't think it's very well written, but I tried. I had quite a bit of trouble with all of this, so please forgive me. There are warnings, too. They are the following: rough language, though not in this chapter, OOC, especially in this chapter, and future SASUNARU. AKA shounen-ai. This means: hot (okay, maybe no that hot) boy on boy action is going to be occurring in the near future. If this bothers you, then I'll say it again. Fuck you. Get Out. Thanks for reading y'all, and thanks for reviewing. I like responding to reviews. It's very fun. And so, I will do it now!

Kaiou-hime: I'm glad you like it even though it's Americanized, and I do indeed plan on keeping it consistent, even if that means consistently wrong, as in the case of Kakashi's name. do you like sno-cones? What flavor is you favorite? Because –whips out sno-cone stand complete with cream and a hundred different flavors- I just happen to have a shaved ice stand laying around, and I would love to make you a few as a thankyou for your lovel review. ;) Thanks for the review!

Juu: I'm so glad you like it! I personally enjoy high school fics as well, for some totally unknown reason! I just love to read them. Also! I'm terribly happy that you enjoyed my poems, and I really appreciate you telling me you like them. I sort of like the first few lines of Naruto's and then the last few lines of Sasuke's. ;) Anyways, thanks for reviewing. As your reward, I will give you an economy sized box of your favorite candies. Mixed variety!

SasuNaru-kun I am indeed a girl! A rabid fan type girl. I'm so glad you liked it, and I do try to make my chapters long, but it doesn't seem that I've really written one of any substance. Oh well. Thanks so much for your review. Here are some lemon squares for you! (If you don't like those, then you can change them into something else!)

Kyuubi-kun: I think ditto is a pretty cool word too, and even though it's OOC for Sasuke to use it, I thought that was kind of the whole point of the scene. You know, two OOC moments that create a certain level of peace between our soon-to-be-slashed boys. Thanks for reviewing, and since you love ramen so much, I bestow upon you the beauty that is lifetime supply!

ewon: I know I hate it when I have to wait forever for an update, so I like to update quickly. I've kind of quit editing because of that, but I'm glad you think it's well written anyway. It's good to know my speed is appreciated. ;) So! What haven't I given you yet? Pocky! Here is a lifetime supply of Pocky for you! Thanks for all your reviews.

And now, after multiple paragraphs of thank yous, on with the fic!

But Home Is Nowhere...: The Sleeping Mouth

When Sasuke walked outside, he found himself wishing he could be surprised when a timid voice called out to him, "Hey, Sasuke! Can I talk to you?" He turned, to face the brave girl and half wanted to just say no. Something held him back, though.

Sakura was standing there looking so hopeful, and there was something about her eyes that he just couldn't refuse. This girl was genuinely nice. "Sure." He said quietly, and they began walking. He knew this conversation was going some place he didn't want to be, but he also knew he'd have to deal with it eventually.

Sakura was blushing a brilliant shade of red as she launched into a jumbled speech that she'd obviously been practicing. Sasuke felt his mouth twitch upwards a fraction. "So, I know you're new here and everything, and you probably have tons of girls hitting on you, and you're probably really annoyed already, but I was just wondering if maybe, sometime, you might..." Her voice was unsteady and she sounded as if she wanted Sasuke to finish the sentence for her. Upon realizing that he wasn't going to, she continued, "I was wondering I you might be interestedinadate." The last part was rushed and utterly incoherent, and, had Sasuke not known what she was going to say already, he wouldn't have had any idea what was coming out of her mouth.

He sighed. Sakura really did seem like a good person. She was someone he could get along with if he wanted to, and if she had a dick instead of boobs, he could even date her. But alas, Sasuke was quite sure that she was a female fully equipped with breasts and a vagina. He shook his head and looked her straight in the eye. They had stopped walking by now, and they were standing alone in the middle of the school courtyard. "Sakura," he said gently, trying not to sound as if he was rejecting her. "You really seem like a nice person, and I might even consider dating you. But, the thing is..." Sasuke was the one who sounded nervous now, and he had no idea why he was even telling this girl his secret, but now that he'd started he had to go through with it.

"The thing is, I'm not really interested." Her face fell, and he hurried to continue before she ran off crying. "It's not you, though! It's girls in general. I just...don't..." He was fidgeting, twisting the hem of his shirt. "I like boys instead. I would appreciate it if you wouldn't tell anyone." Sasuke gave a timid half smile.

Sakura's eyes had widened a bit, but she seemed okay otherwise. For a moment she just stood silently gaping, and then she said, "Of course I won't tell anyone." She was smiling now. "Thanks for telling me. I would have felt really bad if I thought you just hated me."

Sasuke let out a long breath and nodded, a wave of relief washing over him. "Maybe," he replied. "We could be friends. You know, hang out and stuff." He could definitely like this girl. She was sweet, and her face was currently lighting up like a Christmas tree.

"Of course!" Her voice was cheerful now, almost excited, and Sasuke was a little shocked when she pulled him into a tight hug. "That is, if you don't mind having a friend who'll spend a fair amount of time ogling you behind your back."

He returned her smile softly and replied, "Not at all." He felt as if some kind of horrible weight had been lifted off of him now that someone knew, and while it had been a risk telling her, he was glad he had. It would seem he was going to get a new friend out of it. "That is, as long as you don't mind having a friend who talks about guys all the time, because you're the only one who knows he's queer."

"Not at all." Sakura turned and began walking back in the direction from which they'd come. When they'd reached the front of the school again, they both noticed their rides, and with a short hug, they parted ways. Sasuke was smiling when he slipped into the passenger seat of Itachi's Porsche. His brother just smirked at him as they drove off, speeding horrendously through the school zone.

3333333333333

Naruto fumbled with his key as he pulled it out of the lock. The damned door was jammed again, and the key was refusing to turn. He let out an exasperated sigh and plopped down on the front steps, attempting to calm his frazzled nerves. He had been happy when he'd left the school forty-five minutes earlier, but somehow, his journey home had managed to return him to the supremely agitated mental state he'd been in that morning.

Remembering that he needed groceries, he'd stopped at the convenient store on the way home and picked up forty cups of Ramen, some fresh milk, and two liters of soda. He had then proceeded to fight with cashier for ten minutes about how much ramen, he had. It was apparently against the rules to buy out the entire stock, and the cashier had given him a look of sheer hatred when he'd grabbed one of the cups and returned it to the shelf. He had merely glared at her. He was so sick of people hating him for something he had no control over.

When he finally left the store, bags in hand, someone had rushed past him with a cup of hot coffee and viciously drenched him in the scalding, smelly liquid. As he trudged up his street, clothes stinking and arms aching with the weight of the milk and soda, the woman who lived three doors down had commented maliciously about his orphaned state and then sprayed him with her hose, saying harshly,

"I'll give you a free bath you mangy stray! I can't afford to have you tracking dirt on my sidewalk" She had been smiling, and he flipped her off, his pace quickening. He was now sitting on his front step dripping wet and smelly with six bags of groceries and milk that would go bad if he were stuck outside as long as he had been last time.

He wanted to cry, and he felt his eyes watering as a lump rose in the back of his throat. For some reason, no matter how often things like this happened, he couldn't get used to it. He was sick and tired of being treated like crap, but there was nothing he could do about it. Every day, the world insisted on bearing down on him and pushing all of it's hatred onto him as if he were some kind of giant garbage can. By now, he was exhausted with all of it, and he often found himself ready to break down, as he was right now. He barely even noticed when the tears started falling down his cheeks.

33333333333333

Sasuke was lying on his bed counting the bumps on the ceiling when the phone rang. The shrill noise pierced through his concentration, and he practically fell off his bed in surprise, picking up the portable from his bed table.

"Hello?"

There was silence on the other end for a few seconds and Sasuke was about to speak again when a happy voice replied, "Sasuke?" He smiled. It was Sakura.

"Yeah, is this Sakura?"

"Uh Huh." Sasuke lay back down on his bed, the phone resting on his shoulder and the girl continued speaking, "I was just calling to talk. Are you busy?"

"Nope. I was just counting the bumps on my ceiling."

He heard Sakura laugh. "Well, I guess it's a good thing I called. You might have lulled yourself into a coma if you'd kept doing that for too long."

Sasuke nodded, and then, realizing she couldn't sheep him, said, "Yeah, I guess so. So what's up?"

"Not much, I was just sitting here doing my math and I got bored, so I called. Your number was in the phonebook." He could here her smiling. "How lame is it that we have homework on the first day of school?"

"Pretty lame." His smile grew a little. "So how do you like our teachers?"

"They're okay, but my classes aren't very interesting this year. There aren't really any trouble makers in any of them except for English."

"Who's that?" He was a little confused since they were in the same English class. He hadn't really thought anyone was that bad. Except-

"Naruto. You know? The kid who you have to share a locker with." Her voice was tainted with the same heated disgust that seemed so common in everyone when it came to the blonde. Sasuke once again found himself wondering what the boy had done.

"He's not that bad, though. Maybe a little annoying, but that's it. Unless there's something I don't know?" He said the last part as a question, hoping Sakura would enlighten him. He was disappointed when all she said was,

"There are things, but you don't want to hear about those."

Actually, he did. "Sure I do. What things?"

Sakura didn't reply for a very long time. "I'm sorry Sasuke. I can't say. It's not something anyone likes to talk about. Maybe you should just look at the local newspapers from twelve years ago." Sasuke frowned. He was really interested now. How could Naruto have done something twelve years ago? He wouldn't have been more than a toddler.

All he said was, "Okay." He would drop the subject for now. It obviously made Sakura uncomfortable.

333333333333333

Naruto hung his head between his knees, slipping his hand under his shirt and finger the marking he had there. It was a blemish he'd always despised, the red ink swirling in dizzying ugly pattern, spreading out across his entire stomach. The stupid spiral caused him pain every day, marking him for life. He would never be able to get rid of it, and because of that, he would be despised for the rest of his life.

The thought of this made him cry even harder. The tears were falling faster, and his sobs became louder, and all he could hope was that no one would see him. He had nowhere to run, and he really didn't think he was in any condition to be fighting.

TBC...

A/N: Don't kill me. I'm completely aware of how horrible this chapter went and how mean I am to Naruto. I'm very sorry. Not to mention how nice I am to Sakura and how completely OOC Sasuke is. With all the smiling and everything. I don't know what I'm thinking! I'm sorry. I would rewrite it, but I didn't think this thing would ever end. It took me hours to write this chapter, and it was even harder than chapter two was for me. Arrrgggghhhhh. I hope you liked some part of it. If you did, please tell me, and if you didn't also please tell me. (That was some not so subtle begging for reviews. ;)) I hope the next chapter will turn out better, although, I do think OOC Sasuke might be here to stay. Maybe not. I hope not. But even I can't tell. TT

Tootly Doo.


	7. You Don't Care That It Haunts Me

I'm broke. I'm artistically challenged. I'm recovering from surgery. Do you really think suing me would get you anything? The only things having to do with these characters that I own are this story and two, that's right, two volumes of Naruto. I can't afford to by any more manga right now.

A/N: Oh my goodness! I got so many reviews for the last chapter, and they're long too! Today I opened my mailbox, and I was in a really bad mood, but then I read all of my wonderful reviews and I was so happy! I was gonna wait another few days to start this chapter, but I just had to start after reading all the reviews I got. Speaking of Which, I'm going to respond to them now! Or rather, I'll respond to them after writing my warnings.

Language. OOC. Future boy on boy action involving Sasuke and Naruto. If this bothers you, I hold great hatred for you and your bigoted kind, and I hope you all go to hell. Unless you like YAOI and just don't like the SASUNARU pairing, in which case, I only think you're crazy. But anyways, whatever the case, if you don't like, don't read, and really, you should already be gone by now. Now! It is time to thank the reviewers! Oo

Sasunaru-fangurls: Much and Many great thanks to you! I'm glad you love my story, and I'm sorry you were confused. I know how that goes. I once thought I reviewed a story and never did. I was quite dismayed when I discovered the truth. Anyways! Thank you for reading and for your review, I have a gallon sized tub of your favorite flavor gourmet ice cream. ;) Keep reading, and keep reviewing. Thankies! Thankies!

Kaiou-hime: I LOVE your long reviews! They always make me happy. I don't particularly like Sakura either, as matter of fact, I really dislike her, but I didn't want to bash her in this story because I think she'll paly an important role, like I said in my author's note. Or did I? I can't remember. Anyways, I though it might be cool to have Sasuke and Sakura be friends. I don't know how she'll react when she discovers Sasuke's feelings for Naruto, but then again, I don't know how Sasuke will react yet, so! Thanks o much for this lovely, long, and constructive review! Here is a tray of supremely yummy, soft and gooey, triple fudge, Mississippi Mud brownies. ;)

Hieisbestbuddy888: I'm glad you liked it! But you should do your homework. Oo (I say that, but you know I'm writing instead f doing homework, so, you can ignore me.) Thanks for the review. Here are some chocolate covered strawberries, including dark, milk, and tuxedo chocolate!

SasuNaru-kun: Oh no! I can't believe your muse stole your lemon squares. It's a good thing I have extras from m last batch to give you as a replacement. I know it was sad, but I had to make it sad to get my point across. I hate being mean to Naruto, but it had to happen! :( Thanks for reviewing, and in addition o your replacement lemon squares, I have some gooey, chewy, tasty and delicious cookies for your eating pleasure. Enjoy.

Kyuubi-kun: Well! I'm glad you enjoyed, and I thank you eternally for rationalizing my OOC for me! Anyways, thanks for review, and here is a three layer cake of your favorite variety. Thankies for the lovely review!

Tiffyki: You leave me with nothing to go by! Interesting Good or Interesting Bad! How can you not tell me. I'll go crazy! Ahhhhh! Anyways, thank you for the review, despite the fact that I am unsure if it's a good review or a bad review. I have a box of fresh and assorted chocolates for you. I hope you like.

Juu: I must say, I have never been compared to potato chips. I don't particularly like potato chips, but since most people do, I will appreciate as the compliment that it was. Thank you very much. I know it's all crazy and weird, but, Hey! Whatever. Anyways, thank you so much for the lovely review, and for your troubles, I will give you a pan of freshly baked lemon squares with extra powdered sugar. I hope you like!

ewon: Thanks so much for your review, and I promise I'll start being nice to Naruto in a little while, though not in this chapter, and there will definitely be some happy comforting done by Sasuke some time in the near future. Thanks so much for your reviews. Here's some Jello with extra whipped cream for you. (Unless you're one of those people who think Jello is really nasty, in which case, I sincerely hope you'll change it into something better.) I'm having trouble coming up with new treats to give. So, next time you might get something you've already gotten before. I hope not, though. Thanks for reading. :)

And now, after lots and lots of author's notes and reviewer thanks! Thanks for baring with me. On with chapter seven!

But Home Is Nowhere...: You Don't Care That It Haunts Me

Naruto woke shivering and cramped, the violent stench of milk gone bad stinging his nostrils cruelly. He groaned and sat up, noting with great sadness that he was sticky, his black shirt tinted milky grey. Someone had poured the entire half gallon of milk over him while he'd slept. "How the fuck did I not wake up?" His voice cracked, his throat dry and raw from the crying he'd done earlier.

It was as this point, remembering that he'd been crying earlier, that Naruto realized that it was dark, the moon sitting full and proud in a black sky. He'd probably been sleeping out there on his front step for hours, and no one had bothered to help him. He shook his head, attempting to fight off another bout of tears as he stood. 'I just need to figure out a way to get into my house. Then I'll be okay.' His mind was desperately trying to be strong, willing his spirit into complacency. "Just go around back. I'll just go around back and see if the window is open."(1) Deciding this was a good idea, he grabbed the two bags of non-perishable groceries as well as his backpack and headed around the side of the house.

Once he was standing directly below the window sill, he reached up as far as he could and began pulling one half of the pane sideways. At first it didn't move, and Naruto was just about to give up when he was sent flying to the ground. Apparently the window, like the door, was just jammed. He stood up slowly, bracing himself against the wall and grabbing his grocery bags. He threw the sodas in first and then his backpack, followed by the ramen, hoping he wouldn't squash the precious noodles when he landed.

He then proceeded to brace his hands against the brick of the outer sill and hoist himself up. He winced as the harsh stone bit into his palms, planting his feet against the wall and heaving upwards again. He cried out as he tumbled forward and onto his floor, his arms being jarred as the entirety of his weight came down upon them. He could hear the skin ripping from his shin as it scraped against brick, then metal, then wood. For a moment, the blonde did nothing, lying still on his floor staring at his grocery bag, tears blurring his vision.

When he was finally able to move, he looked down at his left leg. "Crap." His jeans were ripped lengthwise, and there was a six inch strip of mangled and bloody skin. The sight of it somehow caused the pain to register in Naruto's brain, and suddenly he was sobbing and attempting to pull himself up with his weakened arms.

He stumbled slowly into the bathroom, tripping over his pile of dirty clothes, and then over a pair of discarded shoes before entering the small room. Flipping the light on, he slowly stripped out of his jeans, carefully peeling the pieces of torn denim from the deep gash and turning on the faucet in the tub. When the water was warm enough, he sat down on the edge of the tub, and gingerly began splashing water on the cut.

He winced in pain, and decided that the process was much too slow, sticking his leg directly under the flow of water as he reached into the cabinet behind him for the peroxide (2). Frowning, he gripped the lid a spun it off, bracing himself and drying the water from the cut with a small hand towel. He bit hard on his lip as he rested his heel on the soap holder that stuck out from the wall and began pouring the clear liquid over his leg. He watched it bubble up and drip off his wound, and tears of pain seeped from his eyes as blood and dirt mixed with the water flowing down the drain.

He sat there for about five minutes, watching the chemical work, and then, unable to take it any longer, pushed his leg back under the faucet, almost sighing as he felt the peroxide wash away. After he was sure the wound was as clean as it would get, he turned off the faucet and dried his leg once again. The towel he was using would definitely have to be tossed along with his jeans. He frowned at the thought, realizing that he didn't have enough money to buy new jeans, which meant he would be left with one pair for the next few months. He shook his head, not in the mood to think about it. "I'm just going to shower, and then put some Neosporin on this thing, and then go to bed," he said quietly, his voice shaking as if he were going to cry again, but his mind and body to exhausted to let him.

He moved slowly, unable to force quick movements as he pulled off his shirt and boxers, turning the shower head on and waiting once again for the water to warm. His arms felt like jelly, still weak from the jarring he'd given them in his unceremonious landing, and he'd dropped the soap five or six times before the shower ended. His body ached as he stood, and he nearly collapsed when he stepped out onto the grungy tile floor, drying himself with a clean, but rather ratty towel and walking into his bedroom. He picked up a pair of boxers that he'd only worn once already, and a no-sleeved undershirt of the same status and pulled them on, noting that he still needed to do laundry.

He then threw the towel back into the bathroom and grabbed the Neosporin off the counter, applying a generous amount to the wounded area and then throwing the tube back down. He grabbed three giant band-aids from the drawer by the sink and spread them across the medicated area before turning off the light and stumbling back to his bed and collapsing, unable to prolong sleep any further.

TBC...

A/N: I hate being mean to Naruto! Waaaahhh. Anyways, I'm sorry if this is short, I can't really tell right now, and I'm too lazy to compare and contrast. It's really late, and I have to get up early tomorrow. :( Anyways, I can't really think of anything to say right now other then, next time there will be some juicy stuff about the past, and we will find out what Sasuke was doing while Naruto was sleeping on his porch and breaking into his own house. So, yeah. Stay tuned! Thanks for reading, and please review.

-Mercury Bohemian Out-

ISAN:

1. Okay, I know he should have thought of this earlier, but he was busy being sad. He probably would have come up with it when he was done crying, but he fell asleep, and thus only just now came up with it.

2. Is this what you call the stuff you pour on really big scrapes? I can't remember. If this is wrong, sorry! Please forgive me. ;)

P.S. The Chapter Title is from, "But Home Is Nowhere..." by AFI. (That would indeed be the song for which this fic is named, and all titles thus far are still completely irrelevant. But, you should really listen to this song, it's good. I love AFI! ;))


	8. Tearing You Apart Makes Me Feel Alive

A/N: The first thing I need to say is that in the last chapter I totally blew off ewon in my reviewer response. I was trying to post it during class, and ewon's review was new, so my mind was completely not in the right place when I replied to her (seeing as how I was also taking notes and iming my friend), and I think I implied that I would quit being mean to Naruto in chapter seven, which was obviously not the truth. So, I've posted a new version with a proper response, and I extend my deepest apologies for blowing off ewon, who was the first person ever to review me. And with that said, on to more author's notes. Oh wait, I don't have anything else to say. Warnings are Language, OOC, a little Angst, a little Violence, and the big whammy, coming up SASUNARU happy boy on boy love. Woo Hoo! That said, it's time to respond to my reviewers.

someone: I'm glad you liked it! And you're about to find out why everyone hates Naruto. It's pretty crazy. Anyways, thanks so much reading, and since you reviewed, I have a tray of fresh baked chocolate chip cookies for you. Enjoy

xjuu: I know it's sad, but there's nothing I can do about it. The end of this chapter is a little happier, but the beginning is not so much. Naruto's past iss pretty insane, and maby a little unbelievable, but hey. That's the way I like things. Thanks for reviewing. Since you did, you get a pan of gooey, chewy, super tasty brownies. Keep reading. :)

sunhawk: That's interesting about the peroxide. I always thought it was okay, and the only reason I put it in there is because in fifth grade I did the same thing to my legs, arm, an shoulder when I was skating, and we used peroxide. Thanks for the good info. I'll never do that again! Thanks for reviewing. Do you like lemon squares? If you do, I have a pan fresh baked lemon squares with extra powdered sugar. Hope you like! ;)

But Home Is Nowhere...: Tearing You Apart Makes Me Feel Alive

Sasuke looked at the clock, rubbing the haze out of his aching eyes and groaning. "Three thirty. Dear God." He suppressed a yawn and attempted to turn back to the computer screen, but the bright white of the three open windows stung his eyes and provoked a harsh throbbing in his temples, so he looked away again.

He'd been sitting in front of his computer for the past six hours, desperately searching for anything about Naruto or his family, and had, thus far, been completely unsuccessful. Sighing, he decided it would be alright to leave the search engines to work alone and pushed his chair away from the desk. He stood slowly, stretching his cramped legs and walked out of his room. He felt carefully along the wall until he found the stairs, and the proceeded to descend to the kitchen.

Once he was downstairs, he flipped the light on in the kitchen and opened the fridge, standing in front of it and staring thoughtfully. After many moments of contemplating, he pulled a chocolate bar out of the butter compartment and grabbed a bottle of Sunny D. He then exited the kitchen, flipping the light off and crawled back up the stairs, snack in hand.

It wasn't until he'd finished unwrapping the candy bar and reclaimed his spot in front of the computer that he noticed a large message window blink on the monitor. SIX MATCHES FOUND! Sasuke nearly fainted, but opted instead to click the 'show results' button. For a moment the screen went black, and then there was one window with a newspaper article.

"Match one," he read aloud, chewing thoughtfully on the chocolate. "June 24, 1992. Virgin Park Disappearances Solved." Sasuke frowned. What the hell were the Virgin Park Disappearances? "Yesterday, at approximately two o'clock in the afternoon, police received a phone call from one Chihiro Miyazaki informing them of a dire situation in the residence of Rika and Yoh Uzumaki." Sasuke nearly yelped at the mention of the name, excited at his apparent success. He continued reading silently. '_Upon further investigation, it was discovered that in the basement of 1615 Angel Blossom Drive, there were more than thirty bodies in various state of decay and dismemberment. Among these bodies were the positively identified twenty three teens that have been reported over the last six months, as well as seven unknown people of the same age. Also found were the bodies of apparent kidnappers and murderers, Rika and Yoh Uzumaki, dead by self inflicted gunshot wounds. Left alive and confused was there two year old son, one Naruto Uzumaki. He was found by Miss Chihiro Miyazaki confused and abandoned in his crib. _–visual: Blonde toddler clinging desperately to a weeping teenager's shirt.-_ The disappearances have been renamed the Blood Ink Murders due to the freshly administered tattoo found on the child's abdomen, presumably applied by the boy's father using ink that, when tested reveals traces of three different blood types, probably the blood of the victims.'_

Sasuke quit reading there, his heart beating fast in his chest, and his head ready to explode with the weight of the information. Naruto's parents were serial killers. "They left him all alone. He probably had no idea what as going. He was only two." Sasuke felt like throwing up, or crying, or something. They hated him for his parents. They hated him for something he had no control over. Something that he had to be reminded of every single day. "They tattooed him using those peoples' blood. Oh dear god."

Sasuke leaned forward, covering his face with his hands, unable to keep from crying. It hurt him just to imagine what Naruto went through, it hurt him to lose his own parents in a normal fashion. But to have them do something like that would be unbearable. Why did they hate the boy who was just as much a victim as anyone else? It was even more of a mystery to him at that point then it had been before. "How can they possibly blame him for that? He was only two." Sasuke pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes, rubbing hard and trying to forget what he'd just read and ignore the heart breaking images of his own parents that were flooding his mind.

He didn't even remember it happening, but he had a very clear recollection of the day Itachi had explained everything to him. He'd been four, and he'd wondered why he didn't have a mommy and daddy like everyone else, so he'd asked big brother. He ended up wishing he hadn't. Itachi had shown him pictures of the car after the crash, and had explained to him exactly why their parents hadn't survived. It had broken Sasuke's heart then, and he found it impossible to imagine what it must be like for Naruto to live the burden left by his own parents. It was both heart breaking and exhausting.

Sasuke composed himself momentarily and closed the window, deciding he knew enough and did not need to see the other five matches. He reached forward and flipped off the monitor, leaving the computer on in case he needed it in the morning, and then turned off the desk lamp. He threw the trash from his candy bar and Sunny D away and then stripped out of his jeans. He crawled into bed wearing his boxers and t-shirt and clapped his hands twice. The room was plunged into darkness, and as he drifted off into sleep, the large red numbers on his clock read four fifteen a.m.

333333333333333

When Naruto woke up, he felt considerably refreshed, and had nearly forgotten about all the horrible happenings of the day before. That is until he moved and his entire body either stung, ached, or throbbed in protest. He looked at his alarm clock (the back up that he'd bought a week ago, knowing he'd destroy his on the first day of school) and it read seven o'clock. He had plenty of time. He sat up slowly and walked into the bathroom to begin work on band-aid removal.

He winced and braced himself as he took hold of the bottom strip and pulled. Hard. By the time the final bandage was removed, he'd screamed like a girl three times, and had successfully waxed the entire front of his shin. It looked like the wound wasn't planning on scabbing over, so he reached down into the cabinet under the sink and pulled out a roll of gauze. He refused to go through the band-aid removal again that afternoon.

He slowly wrapped his leg three times, making sure to cover the entire length of the deep scrape, and then pulled out a roll of medical tape. He measured the correct amount and the taped the gauze tightly so that it would not come undone during the day. Currently, he had no blood circulation in his leg, but he knew that would return in a few moments. "Nice job Naruto. You treat your wounds well."

The blonde was giving himself a half smile in the mirror, and before he left, he shot himself a thumbs up. He then began sifting through his dirty clothes pile, and pulled out his one pair of jeans and a black wife beater. Pulling them on, he told himself that he absolutely had to do laundry tonight, and that he would seriously injure himself again if he didn't. He figured he probably would.

Suitably dressed for the day, Naruto picked up one of the grocery bags and carried it into the kitchen. He quickly began preparing the cup of ramen that he was planning on eating and grabbed a glass from the cabinet. The microwave dinged just as he was putting the juice back in the fridge, and he sat down to a breakfast that was considerably better than the one he'd eaten the day before. "This is more like it," he said through a mouthful of noodles, and continued the thought inside his head, 'Maybe today won't be so bad.'

When he left the house fifteen minutes late, he checked the key twice to make sure it would work that afternoon, and was almost smiling as he walked down the street. The sky was cloudy again, but it wasn't going to rain right away, so Naruto walked at a leisurely pace, trying to ignore the constant throbbing in his body. So what if he was hurting? At least today was going to be better.

Naruto was happy when he entered Sans High on his second day of school.

TBC...

A/N: Blargh! Another shorty. Or was it? I can't tell. Blah! Never mind. So, I revealed a little of Naruto's past, and a teeny bit of Sasuke's past. I hope Naruto's parents weren't too unbelievable. I had to do something really drastic, or else it wouldn't have made sense for everyone to despise him so. I'm just afraid it was over the top. Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. I'd like to hear either way, although this is something I probably won't change much about. I kind of meant it to be a little unbelievable. Whatever, even if it's bad, I have a little bit of affection growing within me for Naruto's past. Although I do hate being so mean to him. Anyways, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed, and please tell me what you think. This chapter's title is from "Top of the Food Chain" by the Dirty Worms. They're from Austin. That's where I live! I really love this song, it's just so, grrr. Anyways. That's all I have to say.

Good morning, good evening, and goodnight.


	9. Why Does It feel Like Night Today?

I own the world. I am officially changing the female role to King and the male role to Queen. I am King of everything! And I am officially claiming custody of Naruto and all of co-workers! Muwahahahahahaha! Okay, maybe not. But I do own the story!

A/N: I don't This chapter was very hard for me to write. I really don't think it flows very well, especially in the beginning. But! There is one plus. What is it, you ask? Well! This chapter has naked Sasuke! Bring out your drool pans. Nah, I'm just kidding, but when he's taking a shower, I encourage you to take a moment and imagine, for all our sakes. Anyways, now that this is out of the way, welcome to chapter 9 of But Home Is Nowhere. I will now thank the reviewers of chapter 8.

Sasunaru-fangurls: Well, I'm glad you thought Naruto's ast was believable, because I was really worried about that. Thanks so much for review, and here is pan of Puppy Chow. If you don't know what that is, it's a really tasty treat that's like chex mix ecept with chocolate and powdered sugar.

ewon: I'm glad you were satisfied, I was very worried about all of this, thinking it was far too crazy and stuff. And Sasuke and Naruto will definitely become friends soon. Thanks for all your reviews, and since I'm not entirely positive what I've given you already, I hope this isn't a repeat. I have a quadruple layer cake of your favorite variety, and It's very moist and tasty and fresh. I hope you enjoy.

Kyuubi-kun: I guess I don't really have a reason that his parents were insane. They just were. Sorry, but I probably won't explain it unless I have some stroke of brilliant inspiration. Thanks for reviewing. Here are some cookies for you. Sorry if I've already given you some.

Juu: I'm glad you liked, I was afraid it was a little over the top. I promise, there will be some SASUNARU very soon. Thanks for reviewing. As a reward, here is a very big, very tasty cookie cake, just for you. Enjoy.

Now on with chapter 9!

But Home Is Nowhere...: Why Does It Feel Like Night Today?

When his alarm went off at six thirty on the second day of school, Sasuke nearly had a heart attack. He sat bolt upright and screamed at the top of his lungs, feeling as if he'd been roused by the sound of a gunshot, not the soft beeping of a clock. He reached a shaking hand over to his nightstand and pressed the 'off' button before flopping back into his pillows. He'd just been entering the deepest phase of sleep when the clock had gone off, and he was unused to being pulled from slumber so soon after entering it. Overall, he felt quite disoriented and extremely weak.

"Oh dear god," he groaned, his voice rasping and his throat raw. He was utterly exhausted. "I shouldn't have stayed up so late last night." His frowned deepened, as he tried to remember why he'd been up so late. When the thoughts of the newspaper article came flooding into his mind, he wished he hadn't remembered. He sat up again, this time slowly, and shook his head, trying to clear his mind.

He threw the covers off of him and brought his legs over the side of the bed, letting his toes graze the cool, hardwood floor. After taking a few forcefully slow breaths, he braced his arms against the mattress and pushed himself into a standing position. He walked slowly into his bathroom, and flipped the light switch up, forcing himself to squint as the bright white light washed over him. He walked over to the shower stall and adjusted the knob to sufficient heat, removing his boxers and t-shirt as the water warmed.

Stepping into the shower, he sighed at the warmth. As the water sheeted down his body, he found himself hard pressed to stay awake, and he very nearly fell over when he reached for the shampoo. He washed slowly, first his hair, and then his face, and then the rest of his body, starting with his feet. When he was finally finished, he decided that he definitely needed something to wake him up, so he turned the knob all the way in the cold direction, waiting for the water to cool. He stood still, attempting to stay under the freezing spray for an entire minute, but after ten seconds, he could take it no longer, so he shut of the water.

He was shivering when he reached for his towel, and though he was still feeling sluggish and tired, he was considerably more coherent. A few Dr. Peppers for breakfast and he would be as good as new. He dried off quickly and threw the towel on the bathroom counter, grabbing his hair brush. He ran the brush through his hair quickly to rid it of all tangles, and then exited the bathroom, still naked, hair flat against his head and towel over his shoulder.

He approached his closet lazily and pulled a pair of blue jeans out, rummaging through the drawers for a pair of underwear and a shirt. He came up with his 'foxy' boxer-briefs and a black tank top. He smiled and decided he'd go for the 'goth' look today. He replaced the blue jeans and pulled out a pair of black leather pants and a long sleeved fishnet shirt instead.

Pulling these on, he contemplated wearing boots today and thought it was a good idea. He finished zipping his pants and picked up the discarded towel, placing on top of his head and rubbing fervently until he was satisfied that his hair would stand up well. He then pulled on a pair of black tube socks and his knee high combat boots, finishing his look with a few chains around the neck. (1)

He looked at himself in the mirror, deciding to forgo makeup, thinking that might be a bit extreme for the second day of school. He hen picked up his backpack, stuffing the books from his desk into the various pockets, and the slinging it over his shoulder. As he exited hi room, the clock read seven o'clock.

Sasuke walked slowly down the stairs, trying to become reacquainted with walking in his goth-wear, since he hadn't worn it all summer. It was really quite difficult to walk in boots and tight leather pants for the first time in two months. He gave a short, quiet laugh as he mocked himself inside his head, 'Some people can go years without wearing this stuff and be fine when they put it on. What's the matter with you?' "And why the hell am I even thinking about this?"

When he entered the kitchen, he was half smiling. Itachi didn't even look up at him when he said, "Well, I can see you're wasting no time scaring all your new acquaintances." Sasuke just grunted in return and went over to the refrigerator. Opening it, he tossed his bag on a stool by the island and grabbed a Dr. Pepper. There was a plate of toast on the island, so he slid onto the stool next to his backpack and grabbed a piece. His brother just shook his head, not even bothering to comment on Sasuke's choice of beverage.

Fifteen minutes later, they were in the red Porsche convertible speeding down the road towards Sans High, Sasuke nursing his second bottle of caffeine.

33333333333333

Naruto cringed. Sasuke was not going to be happy about this. At all. Apparently someone hadn't gotten the memo that they were sharing a locker. Naruto was sure that if whoever had done this knew, then they would have at least taken measures to protect Sasuke's half of the locker. Because, really, why would anyone want to do this to Sasuke's stuff? All Naruto could to say was, "Shit!"

When he'd gone into the school that morning, he'd been happy, but immediately upon entering, his stomach had dropped. People were smiling at him, not making fun of him or insulting him. He had know something had to be up, so he'd walked down the hallway with utmost attention, his senses perked, alert and ready for anything. It hadn't occurred to him that the prank would be based in his locker. He had thought everyone knew that he and Sasuke were sharing, and even after just one day of school, Sasuke was already the school God. Thus, it had hit him by surprise.

Sasuke was going to kill him. He knew it. He was going to ring Naruto's neck. So what if they'd had a civil moment in the hall yesterday? So what if they liked each others poems? Sasuke was still going to kill him. And the only thing Naruto had to make him feel better was the fact that his spirals were in his backpack, safe from all malicious pranksters. The blonde frowned. He wasn't ready to die yet.

3333333333333

When Sasuke pulled the door open, he cringed. Standing there, ready and waiting to ambush him was a crowd of fifteen girls, who had probably gotten there hours early just to wait for him. He tried to ignore them as he made his way to his locker, but found himself unable to disregard someone's hands taking firm hold of his ass for a brief second. He was about to snap an insult to the group when he heard a familiar voice shout,

"Ino, I know you did not just grab my man's ass!" Sakura was standing in the middle of the hallway, watching the group approach, and when Sasuke looked up in surprise, she winked at him. He felt himself breathe a sigh of relief.

Ino screeched, and Sasuke was sure she was going to deny grabbing his ass. He found himself face-faulting when she yelled back, "What do you mean YOUR man! Last I checked he was single!"

Sakura just smiled back. "Well, Ino-pig! Your sources must be out of date, because as of yesterday afternoon, this man," She came up and put her arms around Sasuke. "Is taken. Ask him yourself."

Ino looked at him as if she were ready to die, begging him to say otherwise, but instead, Sasuke put an arm around Sakura's waist and gave a cold, "She's telling the truth."

They walked off without another word, Sasuke's arm still around Sakura's waist, and the entire group of girls melting down into tears and jealous cries. When they were far enough down the hall to be out of earshot, Sasuke retrieved his arm and gave a quiet, "Thanks. That was really smart of you."

Sakura smiled a small smile and replied, "Any time. I figure, if I can't have you, I can save you." He looked at her and returned her smile as she said, "I gotta go. My Spanish teacher asked me to water her plants this morning."

"Alright. I'll see you later." Her smile broadened as she turned off down the hall, leaving Sasuke to wander alone towards his locker. It wasn't until Sasuke was halfway down he hall of one hundreds that he actually noticed his locker. It was open, Naruto standing in front of it looking rather dismayed, and upon closer examination, he discovered that the floor in front of the boy was drowning in a puddle of murky brown something. He was about to say something when Naruto's head snapped up, his piercing blue eyes looking straight through him.

The blonde then proceeded to turn quickly towards the locker and slam it shut, pressing his back against it, obviously trying to block the approaching Sasuke. "H-h-hey! Sasuke. How's it goin'?" His voice was shaking, and Sasuke was sure that yesterday he'd been a tenor, not an alto. Something was definitely wrong.

"What's wrong, dobe?" Sasuke was scowling. Judging by the stench coming from the puddle on the floor by Naruto's feet, there was a prank involved. Naruto was smiling sheepishly.

"Wh-what do you mean? Nothin's wrong. I dunno what you're talking about."

"Well, if there's nothing wrong, then could you move, so I can get my books?" Sasuke frowned.

Naruto looked like a little kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar right before dinner. "Um- No?"

"Wrong answer. What's in out locker?" Sasuke wished the done would just tell him so they could take care of it.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Naruto's voice was questioning, as if he weren't sure his answer was correct. It wasn't.

"Well, then. Why is there a pile of liquid shit next to your feet?"

Naruto's smile faltered. "Oh! That. Well, you see, um, there seems to be, uh, well, the thing is-"

Sasuke cut him off, "Look, dobe, whatever it is, I won't get mad at you, as long as you didn't put it there. So would you please just open the locker and le me see?"

"You won't kill me?"

Sasuke was getting annoyed. "I might if you don't let me see sometime in the very near future!" Naruto squeaked and went rigid.

"You might want to stand over there. He pointed to a spot far to the side of the locker. Sasuke moved obediently and watched as Naruto stood as far away from the locker as he could and still be able to open it. He pulled open the door, jumping back as it slammed against the other lockers and a large mass of sludge like brown stuff came out. "I don't really know what it is, but it got all over our books." Sasuke just nodded, walking over to assess the damages.

"It's a good thing we have study period first. We're going to have to clean this out." Sasuke shook his head, exhausted as Naruto cringed yet again.

"We should go ask for cleaning supplies at the front office. This happens to me all the time. They'll give us a mop and some rags and a bucket with cleaning stuff if we ask real nice." Sasuke just nodded and turned down the hallway.

33333333333333

Naruto was, to say the least, surprised. Sasuke didn't kill him. Sasuke didn't even injure him. Sasuke was being rational, civil, and perhaps even nice about it. If Naruto had heard right, he'd actually said "We're going to have to clean this out." Meaning the both of them. Meaning Sasuke would be helping. Meaning he wasn't going to make Naruto clean the entire thing himself. Naruto was almost in shock.

When he entered the office, Sasuke was glaring at the assistant secretary's back as she rummaged around for cleaning supplies. He was still scowling when she stood back up and turned towards him, but she smiled cheerily nonetheless. He handed the mop and bucket to Naruto and held onto the rags and cleaning solution as the woman spoke, "I'll send the janitor t help you out, sweetie. I'm sorry you've been stuck with all the pranks that people play on him." She nodded towards Naruto, the last word laced with hatred, and for some reason, Naruto saw Sasuke bristle, his finger tightening around the bottle and rags.

Sasuke then proceed to shock him completely by saying harshly, "It's not his fault people hate him for no reason! Besides, it's not that bad. I'm sure I'll be fine! Be sure to tell the Janitor his half is dirty too!" He wasn't exactly yelling, but his voice was louder than usual and his knuckles had turned white from clutching so hard. Naruto's jaw hit the floor. Sasuke was defending him! And the assistant secretary looked quite surprised. And Sasuke was defending him!

'What the hell?' Naruto's mind was officially a maze of confusion. He was almost as lost as the woman behind the desk who was nodding dumbly, her face red, and her mind obviously unable to process the outburst. Without another word, Sasuke turned on his heel and left. Naruto followed him in a daze.

When they arrived back at their locker, Sasuke turned to him and said in his usual tone of voice, "We should take care of our books first." Naruto nodded and proceeded to remove everything of his and make a pile on the floor. Sasuke then did the same.

333333333333333

Sasuke grimaced as he attempted to remove his books with two fingers. Whatever this stuff was, it was absolutely disgusting. Upon realizing that he was not going to be able to do the job without complete use of his arms, he dropped the book he was holding on the floor and then proceeded to remove his fishnet shirt, not wanting to soil his clothes nay more than necessary. He walked over to his backpack, which was placed a safe distance away, and stuffed the shirt inside, leaving him in his leather pants and black wife-beater.

He was ranting internally about numerous different things, including how disgusting this stuff was, how mad he was going to be if his pants got messed up, and how completely stupid and thoughtless the assistant secretary was. Sasuke returned to their locker and looked distastefully at his pile of books, turning to Naruto. "So, don't take this wrong way, but you said this happens a lot right?" Naruto just nodded. "Any ideas on ho to clean these?"

The blonde looked up at Sasuke his eyes suggesting that he just said something completely idiotic. "First you're gonna want to wipe down the pages with a dry rag, and then you're gonna want to do the same with a wet one. That should get them pretty clean. And then you're going to want to start storing them in economy sized freezer bags, so if this happens again they'll be safe. I guess I should have warned you before, but o be honest, I didn't think anyone would try anything on my locker, since it was yours too."

Sasuke gave a half smile. "It would seem you're not the only one that hates me, then." He grabbed a rag and started the process of wiping his books down, and he barely heard it when the blonde gave a quiet,

"I don't hate you." Sasuke looked at him, slightly confused, but the blonde was working earnestly on his own books. Sasuke sighed.

"Ditto." (2) There was a smile in his voice and when Naruto looked up, Sasuke was back to rubbing his tarnished belongings clean.

TBC...

A/N: Woo hoo! Second longest chapter so far! The longest being chapter one and only by seven lines! This one really didn't turn out like it was supposed to, but hey! I actually kind of like it, even though it's not very good. I like making Naruto and Sasuke have moments like this. It's very fun. As for the stuff in their locker. I have no idea whatsoever what it is, so use your imagination! Chapter title is from "Papercut" by the lovely Likin Park. Thanks for reading, if you love me you'll review! If you hate me you'll review! And if couldn't care less either way, then review! ;)

-Mercury Bohemian Signing Out-

ISAN

1. Okay, I know this is weird, but I just felt compelled to do it. I'm sorry if any of you think it's scary, but I think it would be incredibly sexy. I just couldn't help it! If you don't like it, then laugh at it. I promise, he won't be goth every day. Just today. ;)

2. Muwahahahahahahahaha! There it is again! I love this word! And I'm making Sasuke love it as well. So blargh!


	10. Razor Wire Shrine

I don't own Naruto. So there. Did you really think I did? I mean, really?

A/N: Chapter 10! Holy crap! I never thought I'd actually get to ten! I was expecting five, tops, and now I'm at ten, and I'm not even like close to done. I hope ya'll are still interested, even though I haven't really gotten to any juicy SASUNARU, I promise, it's coming, scout's honor. That is, if I were a scout. Sweat drop. Anyways. I'm not sure if I like this chapter or not, and since I wrote two tonight, I think my judgment could be impaired. So anyways, since I'm posting this as the same time as chapter nine, all my reviewer thanks are in there. So yeah. On with chapter ten (wow).

But Home Is Nowhere...: Razor Wire Shrine

When the janitor finally arrived, both Sasuke and Naruto had sufficiently cleaned their books, and they had started scooping any left over stuff out of their locker. The janitor scowled at Naruto as he cleaned up the pile on the floor and began cleaning out the inside of their locker. Naruto growled and scowled back. He hated these people, and it just scratched his nerves even more knowing that if Sasuke weren't there, he wouldn't be getting help at all.

By the time the bell rang and the passing period began, there was virtually no sign that anything had been wrong with their locker in the first place, not even a residual smell, which was something Naruto was unused to. At least the janitor was good at his job. He heard Sasuke thank the man tersely, and when he turned to look, Sasuke was looking ready to punch the grumbling man. Naruto smiled, wondering why Sasuke was suddenly so into defending him.

Naruto walked over to his bag and unzipped the front pocket, extracting the fragile piece of paper also known as his schedule and smiled. They had English second. That was one of Naruto's two favorite classes, the other being Creative Writing, and he particularly liked the teacher, Mr. Iruka. (1) Naruto glanced at Sasuke, only just then noticing hat the other boy was wearing, and smiled brightly. "Nice pants," he said cheerfully.

"Thanks." The reply was muffled, due to the fact that Sasuke was attempting to put the fishnet shirt back under his wife-beater. He seemed a little frustrated. Naruto shook his head and began walking down the hallway, leaving Sasuke to finish with his shirt troubles.

By the time he was entering the classroom, Sasuke was walking beside him again, clothes rearranged in perfect order. Naruto decided that Sasuke pulled the goth look quite well, and was soon proven right as they crossed the threshold of the room.

33333333333333

For some reason, the fact that Naruto like his pants cheered Sasuke up considerably, and he found himself smiling as he hurried down the hall. That is, he was smiling until he walked into the classroom and discovered that Naruto was not the only one who liked his pants. As soon as he stepped into the room, a chorus of at least six high pitched voices shrieked simultaneously,

"Oh Sasuke! You look so sexy!" He could hear Naruto snort beside him and watched as the blonde made a beeline for the seat in which he'd sat the day before. Apparently, these girls had not heard the tragic news that he was taken. Either that or they hadn't believed it, because the were now crowding around him, feeling up his legs in an effort to 'determine whether his pants were real leather'. They were.

33333333333333

Naruto watched amused as Sasuke was attacked by the group of rabid fan girls, all of whom insisted on touching his pants thoroughly and squealing. Naruto shook his head, smiling his vulpine smile, and turning away from the scene. For some reason, he felt really good.

It was weird. He didn't usually feel genuinely happy while at school, especially not after being subjected to a prank, but today, he couldn't wipe the smile from his eyes, and he knew that even with a straight face, he would look like a grinning fool. 'I guess I it was sort of nice having someone stand up for me, for once,' he thought to himself. "Even if he is a stuck up pretty boy."

He glanced over at Sasuke again and let out a snort of laughter. He stoic boy had two girls clinging to each arm, one hugging his left leg, one clinging to him piggyback style, her chin resting on his head, and on his face was a look of extreme discomfort. It was overall a very entertaining sight. And Naruto watched happily as Sasuke fought desperately to get free. It wasn't until Mr. Iruka walked in and said loudly, "Seats everyone!" that Sasuke was set free, but when he was he hurried to his spot in the back row next to Naruto as if someone had lit a fire under his ass.

He looked over at Naruto and shot him a look that clearly stated, 'Why the hell didn't you save me, dobe!' Naruto shot one back that said just as clearly, 'Do you really want me to die?' Sasuke just shook his head and turned towards the front. It was weird, Naruto thought, but it almost seemed as if he and Sasuke were becoming friends. Maybe they were? Naruto found himself hoping they were. Even if he would never admit it, it would be nice to have a friend for once.

TBC...

A/N: I sense developing SASUNARU! Even if they've only known each other for two days, a lot has been happening. I will promise this, I won't have them become a couple on their third day or anything, I plan on having things pick up and doing multiple days in single chapters soon. These days are just kind of really important in laying the grounds for the future so they get many, many chapters each. Thanks for bearing with me. Also, the reason I'm posting two chapters today is because I won't be updating again until Tuesday because we have a long weekend at school and we don't go back until Tuesday, and as I've said once before, I don't have the internet at my house because my mom's a freak of nature, and thus I can't post unless I'm at school. So, I worked really hard and wrote two chapters in one night for you guys. Thanks for reading, and I promise t have an update for you on Tuesday. This chapter's title is from "Building a Mystery" by Sarah McLachlan(sp?), although, I'm sure if I thought hard enough I could have com up with it on my own. But then it would be even stupider with the irrelevance and everything. Plus I sort of have a pattern to keep. Anyways, reviews are appreciated.

-The Wormhole Is Now Closing-

ISAN

1. Ha Ha. Once again, I know this is wrong, but! It's consistent. Like I said, I'm consistent, even if it's consistently wrong. Please forgive the weirdness.


	11. Malleus Maleficarum

Nope! I don't own them. Shocking isn't it. I mean, everyone writes fanfiction for their own stories. (Well, actually I do. But that's not the point.) The point is, if I owned them, I would fill the manga with tons of SASUNARU fluffy goodness. Wouldn't we all?

A/N: Okies everyone. It's Monday, and as promised, I have an update for you, and a day early. I do apologize for the long wait, especially after I spoiled you with a chapter every day last week except for Tuesday. That said, I probably won't be able to post that many times this week, but I'll try. The chapter title, I have to mention now because I'm really excited. It's the title of a song by AFI off their _Black Sails In The Sunset_ album, which I just bought a few hours ago so I'm really excited. It's also the title of a piece of Literature from the Middle Ages about the evil of witches and how to detect it and kill them, but that wasn't what I was thinking of. Anyways, I'm really excited about buying it, because, as we can all tell (if you can't your retarded), I love AFI. Anyways, the whole point is, it's not mine either. The warnings for this story are OOC, Language, and future SASUNARU boy on boy lovin'. (And I promise, it's coming soon) If you don't like it, commit suicide. Or, just don't read it. Now that that's out of the way, I'll thank my reviewers.

Kaiou-hime: I'm glad you like them, I'm definitely trying to have them interact more with each other. About Itachi and Sasuke, there's no real grudge between them, they've just sort of both really cold people, you know? Thanks so much for reviewing. I'm not giving away treats this chapter because I only have like five minutes to respond to your lovely reviews and I'm trying to update a day early. I don't have time to think of things. Treats next time. Thanks.

Sasunaru-fangurls: I'm so glad you've grown to like this story, I'm trying to speed things up and get to the SasuNaru, but with my writing style, it makes things hard. No treats today, I explained to Kaiou-hime. Treats next time. Thanks for reviewing.

SasuNaru-kun: I'm quite the Sasuke fan myself, especially when he's wearing leather and being nice to Sasuke. No treats today (see response to Kaiou-hime). Thanks for reviewing.

Hieisbestbuddy888: I know it's only the second day, but like I said in one of my author's note, lot has happened. I'm glad you like it anyway. NO treats today (see Kaiou-hime's response). Thanks for reviewing.

Juu: I'm glad you're enjoying the story, I'm trying to get the SASUNARU in a believable fashion, believe me, I'm tempted to just jump into, but that wouldn't be right. TT. No treats today. (See Kaiou-hime's response) Thanks for the review.

ewon: I'm glad you like the chapters. No treats this time (see Kaiou-hime's last few sentences). Thanks for reviewing.

Kyuubi-kun: I know! I have a total goth fetish, and it's going to be the downfall of me one of these days. Almost every character I create is the two G's. Goth and Gay. I'm glad you enjoyed these chapters, thanks for reviewing, and see Kaiou-hime's response for an explanation of the lack of treats.

Now on with the story.

But Home Is Nowhere...: Malleus Maleficarum

Mr. Iruka stood silent at the front of the classroom waiting for the students to quiet own. When, after five minutes, they were still chattering away, he picked a large history text left behind by someone and dropped it from above his head onto his desk. Naruto, who had seen this coming had plugged his ears. Everyone else was shocked, a few screamed, and everyone went silent. "Thank you." Mr. Iruka had a bright smile on his face. Naruto just shook his head.

Mr. Iruka looked around the classroom as if challenging anyone to speak before continuing, "Today, I will be assigning a project." There was a loud group moan in response to this comment, and Iruka's smile widened as he continued, "Oh come on, it won't be that bad. Now, I want you to number off one two, starting here," he pointed at the desk in the front right hand corner. "And going down the columns. When you get to the last person in a column, start back at the front of the room. Go."

For two or three minutes, the twenty students in the classroom numbered off. Naruto, when it was his turn shouted loudly, "Dos! Ni! Deux(1)! Two!" Several people glared at him, but Naruto didn't care. Sasuke smiled at him, and he smiled back. When it came to the dark haired boy's turn, he gave a quiet,

"One."

Once the counting was finished, Mr. Iruka nodded and said happily, "Alright! Twos, I want you to tear out a strip of paper and write your name on it. Once you've done that, fold it in half and come put the slip in this basket." The teacher waved a wicker napkin holder and waited for the students to do as they had been told.

Naruto ripped a piece of notebook paper from his binder and tore a strip off the bottom. On it he wrote in all caps, 'UZUMAKI NARUTO, COOLEST KID IN THE CLASS.' This done, he followed the rest of the directions. He was the last one to slip back into his desk, due to so many people pushing him back in line, and once he sat down in his seat, Mr. Iruka began giving more instructions.

"Alright then. Is that all of the twos?" He looked around, everyone was nodding. "Good. Ones, I want you to come up here and pick a name out of the basket. Whoever's name is on your piece of paper, they will be your partner for this project."

Naruto frowned when he heard this. He hadn't thought they would have partners, although it made sense now, with the numbering off. But still. He hated projects with partners. They always made him do all the work, and the never stopped being mean to him. 'This is not good. The only person I can hope for is Sasuke, and what are the chances of that? There're ten other people drawing. Shit!' His mind was racing, and he found himself unable to suppress the horrible sense of impending doom rising in his chest. He thought he might vomit.

'Last time I had a project with a partner, that jerk destroyed my house. I'm so screwed.' He could feel the bile rising in his throat, and he knew that all the blood had drained from his face. He couldn't work with a partner, he couldn't. He didn't even notice when Sasuke began shaking him, calling his name in an attempt to bring him back into reality.

3333333333333

Sasuke frowned. Something was the matter with Naruto. The blonde had suddenly gone extremely pale, and he kept gulping. His blue eyes were wide and his pupils had all but disappeared. Sasuke shook him harder, calling his name loudly.

It wasn't until he'd called Naruto's name six times that the blonde snapped out of his stupor, his pupil's dilating immediately as he visibly tanned and turned his head towards Sasuke. "Huh?" His voice was soft, as if he had no idea what was going on. Sasuke smiled.

"We're partners," he said softly, handing Naruto one of the assignment synopses he' been given. "We have to spend time studying each other objectively for two weeks, and then we have to write about one specific characteristic of our partner. We can use any form of writing we choose, as long as we thoroughly describe what we have learned about our partner."

For a moment, Naruto just stared blankly, but then a bright smile spread over his features, and he heaved what seemed to be a relieved sigh. "So I have to write something about one single specific aspect of your personality after getting to know you for two weeks?" Sasuke nodded. "Well then. It's a good thing I got you as my partner. No one else in this class would let me within twenty feet of them with attempting to beat the crap out of me."

Naruto sounded relieved, and there was a smile plastered across his face, but his eyes had grown sad, turning a shade darker and glistening dangerously. Sasuke felt a pinch in his chest and was forced to acknowledge it as sorrow and anger on the blonde's behalf. It was odd. He'd never really felt...anything towards anyone else, not even his own family. Sure, he was gad to have Sakura as a friend, and he liked her as a person, but he doubted he could feel any sort of real emotion on her behalf. He'd almost begun thinking that he was incapable of feelings of this sort, but then came Naruto with his tragic past and his sad smiles, and here Sasuke was, feeling pangs of hurt inside his chest. It was most definitely not normal.

Suddenly there was a palm waving in front of his face, and a very confused Naruto was calling his name.

3333333333333

"Sasuke. Come in Sasuke. Earth to Uchiha." Naruto was waving his hands in front of Sasuke's face, trying to bring him out of the trance that had seemingly been brought on by Naruto's comment. The Uchiha had sort of just zoned out, a weird look coming over his face. When he finally snapped out of it, Naruto was forced to suppress a laugh at the look of confusion on Sasuke's face. "You've returned. Where didst thou go?"

For a moment Sasuke didn't say anything, apparently confused, but then he replied, "Nowhere in particular. It's dangerous getting lost inside my mind. I can't afford to stray too far from the world." He was smiling again, and it seemed to Naruto that this was something he didn't do often enough. It almost seemed as if the dark-haired boy was out of practice.

"So," he began, figuring they were supposed to be discussing their project with their partners. "Are we supposed to, like, go to each other's houses and stuff? Or is that too much studying?" He was nervous again. After all, did it really matter that they got along okay? What if he was just that bad at working with other people? What if he was just too stupid for Sasuke once they got to know each other? What if Sasuke hated him again once the project was over? There were so many things to worry about when it came to working with partners, even if he'd gotten the one person who'd ever been civil to him.

Sasuke's mouth twitched upwards into a bit o a smirk. "How are we supposed to get to know each other if we can only see each other in one environment? If we're going to do this project properly, I think it's important that we each observe the other in the private home setting as well as the public school setting. So, no, I don't think that's too much observing."

Naruto nodded, thinking that Sasuke really was right. "So, today is Wednesday, Do you want to come over tomorrow? And then you could stay until Friday, and then I could come to your house over the weekend."

3333333333333

Sasuke thought this suggestion over in his head for a moment before nodding his consent. "I'll talk to my brother tonight, and tomorrow I'll come home with you. Perfect." Naruto looked relieved to hear this. Almost as if he'd feared Sasuke would reject his suggestion. Sasuke just shrugged to himself. The bell rang moments later, and as Naruto was packing hi s bag, Sasuke gave a good humored, "Don't clean for me or anything." Naruto smiled at him.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Good."

3333333333333

The rest of the day passed by very quickly, and Naruto found himself quite surprised when the final bell rang. He and Sasuke walked to their locker in companionable silence, and he found himself hard pressed to notice the hundreds of malicious glares being shot in his direction. It seemed he had made himself a friend, and he refused to let people ruin it for him.

They both gathered the books they needed from their locker, and Sasuke clicked it closed as Naruto turned down the hall. He looked back over his shoulder ad gave a happy, "I'll see you tomorrow! And don't pack too heavy, 'cause I walk home, and I ain't carrying your stuff."

Sasuke just shook his head. "I won't, dobe. I'll see you then." This said, Naruto continued walking down the hallway. The way Sasuke had called him dobe had seemed affectionate, as if it were a nickname, not an insult, and Naruto kind of liked it.

When he exited the school, he found himself ignoring everyone, and smiling as he made his way home. He stopped once again at the convenient store and bought another half gallon of milk, and this time, when someone tried to drench him in coffee, he dodged and threw a rock at their retreating back. His cruel neighbor was in her yard again, watering her grass as usual, so when he passed her, he shouted,

"Hey, thanks for the bath yesterday! I really hate that coffee smell." Her face was twisted into a look of utmost constipation when she heard this, and he smiled even more brightly. He climbed his front step, milk in hand, and his key worked on the first try.

Closing the door behind himself, he toed off his shoes and entered hiss small kitchen. He put the milk in the fridge and then entered the bathroom. He had been dreading removing his bandage all day, so he decided just to get it over with now. He rolled his pant leg up and carefully removed the medical tape. He winced as the gauze pulled with it several pieces of scab, but he refused to cry. Instead, he threw the dirtied bandage in the trash, cleaned his wound with a black rag, and pulled out the Neosporin and economy sized box of band-aids. He slathered a fresh layer of cream on his wound and then opened three large bandages, placing them over his wound in the same fashion as the night before. This done, he braced himself for cleaning.

He had laundry to do anyways, and despite the fact that he'd promised not to clean, his place was a pig sty. He refused to let anyone see it like this. At least anyone he thought he had a chance at being friends with. He started by dividing his clothes into three piles, not even bothering to divide the lights from the dark. He washed everything on cold anyways.

He carried the pile with the most underwear into the laundry room, which was really nothing more than a corner of the kitchen, and dumped them in the washing machine, filling a cup of detergent and turning it on. On his way back to his bedroom, he detoured through the living room and deliberated over which three CDs to put in the changer. In the end he decided on Smile Empty Soul's self titled album, Nine Inch Nails_ Pretty Hate Machine_, and Linkin Park _Hybrid Theory_. He pressed the shuffle button and turned the volume up as loud as he could without getting a call from the neighbors.

Then, with "Silhouettes" blaring in his ears, he began the task of cleaning his room. He made his bed, deciding that his sheets were clean enough (he'd washed them less than a week ago), and then grabbed a shirt from his dirty clothes pile to dust his chest of drawers, bookshelf, nightstand, and desk with. This done, he decided the area was clean enough and moved into the kitchen.

By the time he finished with the kitchen, he'd finished washing all of his clothes, having breaked to fold and put away the freshly dried clothes, and he was thoroughly pooped. His kitchen had to be the nastiest kitchen known to man kind, not surprisingly since before today, he hadn't cleaned the damn place for half a year (2).

His living room was mostly clean, except for the discarded ramen cups all over the floor, so he grabbed a trash bag and picked up all of he trash. He lightly dusted the bookshelves and CD player, and then decided he was done. He took out all the trash, and then came back inside. The clock read six. He still had to clean the bathroom.

Luckily, the tiny room was not that dirty, and took him a grand total of twenty minutes to clean. That was the last room, and he plopped down on his bed, sighing when he was done. He was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, since he'd been washing all of his other clothes, and he was extremely grungy. He decided to take a shower.

When he went to bed that night, Naruto was wondering what Sasuke would think of his humble little abode. He found himself hoping the dark-haired boy would like it, even if it was small. He really wanted someone to like his house. If they liked his house, they could like him, and it would make everything normal. If Sasuke liked his house, it would mean he wasn't such a horrible atrocity after all, because it would mean he lived like a normal person. At least it would mean Sasuke thought he did, and that's what really mattered.

TBC...

A/N: All righty! Chapter eleven done! All the bands and albums mentioned are real, and not mine, so, yeah. They're all really cool too! Anyways. I hope you enjoyed, despite the choppiness. It was happier this time, although, there was still a little underlying angst. It was just a little. I know after making you wait for so long I probably should have made it longer, but I still wrote it in the same amount of time. I've been distracted this weekend. Today I went to see the Yu Gi Oh movie, and it was awesome. It was absolutely horribly dubbed, but I was sort of imagining the actual version while I was watching it, so I was like "Yay!" (I know I'm a dork, so shut up already) Anyways, sorry it's not longer, and thanks for reading. Next time, Sasuke comes to Naruto's house, I hope y'all like it.

-Sayounara-

P.S. Sorry about all of the cleaning I wrote about. I just felt like telling you what order Naruto cleaned his house in. And it was completely random, wasn't it? Oh well...

ISAN

1. Okay this is French, but I've forgotten how to spell it, forgive my sadness, I take Latin.

2. Okay, I hope I'm not the only one who thinks this is gross. I'm sitting here grossing out at the thought. But, then again, that's the point.


	12. The Sacrament

Hmmm... I need something witty to say. Um...(Thinking) Oh! No, that's no good. (Thinking) Oooo! Ahh! That sucks. Okay, well, as we can see, I cannot think of anything fun to say, so I will simply say this. If Naruto were mine, he'd be fucking Sasuke! I mean visibly, on screen! Booya!

A/N: I'm so sad, because I can't view my story. It only loads as a blank page on my computer, and sometimes I need to see, just so I know it's still there, and I can't! If anyone has any idea why this is happening, please tell me in a review or e-mail me. My e-mail is on my profile, since it won't let me write it in this document. (Why? Beyond Me) Thanks. That said, here's more author's notes. Blah, blah, blah. And Now to thank my reviewers!

Az-Strawberry: I'm glad you like the chapter, I can't remember if I did or not, and I'm too lazy to go look! Also, I guess the whole point of the project is to give them an excuse for them to get to know each other, which I know that's lame and cliché, but, hey, I did it anyway! The point of that was, I had to make them partners, although, I did consider making there be an odd number of people in the class and having Sakura be in there group, but then I as like, "Nah." As for the music comment, es, you should listen to it! Sure you might end up hating it (I know plenty of people who do!), but you could en up loving it (I know lots of people who do this too!). Thanks for your review. And here is a fresh baked peach cobbler for you! Mmmmm... Enjoy!

Hieisbestbuddy888: Was it long? I thought it was short. Hmm. Shows how much I know. As for the making out comment, wouldn't I love to do that, but they've still only known each other a few days. I promise, it's coming soon, though! Also, about the Latin thing. I suck at it too, but at my school we're required to take three years of a language and my mom thought it would help me on the SATs. So here I am. But at my school, Spanish is the minority. St. Andrew's is a completely Latin Geek school, we have a Latin Banquet, and a Latin Club, and our Latin team (like certamen and stuff) is ranked first in the state. We have also produced the State's Latin Student of the year for three years running. I'm so ashamed. Anyways, thanks for your review. Here is a tasty warm Apple Pie. Hope you like.

someone: I'm glad you like it. That is my goal. As for the quick updates, I try very hard because I know how much I hate waiting. This one took a little longer than most, but whatever. Thanks for reviewing, and since it's pie/cobbler day in the treat corner, I have a fresh baked blueberry pie for you.

Yum: I'm glad I spelled deux right, I had it spelled du, even though I kne that was way wrong, but then I reached into the far recesses of mind and remembered the first trimester f sixth grade and tried a more reasonable spelling. I'm glad you like the story, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for your review, and here's a scrumdidleumptious raspberry cobbler for you.

Ly Mizukage: I want them to have sex, but I can't do that yet! I'm trying so hard to make this believable, I hope you can stand the wait! Thanks for reviewing. Here's a delicious peach pie for you!

Coriander: I'm glad you like my story, and thank you for caring enough to be angry about my small number of reviews. You can be put out so I can just enjoy the reviews I do have. Then again, don't feel bad on my behalf, I was expecting maybe ten reviews, tops, and I've already broken forty. I'm excited, Though it would be nice to break a hundred by the end. Also, about the summary. I changed it, it sounds stupid now, but it sounds more eventful. Maybe you were right and my dumb sum (he he that rhymes) wil attract more attention than my boring one. As for Linkin Park. I don't use their lyrics as much, because they're simpler than the songs I do use, but I love 'em so much I had to mention 'em in here. I know I used them once on a chapter title too, because I just had to! I'm glad to know you like them too! (Chester...yum. Mike...Also yum.) Thanks for reviewing. Here's a tasty variety of your favorite pies and cobblers. You get extras since you reviewed twice on one chapter!

Amei: Ahh! You must eat! You must sleep! I promise to update quickly (well, relatively), just eat and sleep. I would hate to be responsible for pushing you into a coma or something! I'm glad you like it though. I love getting reviews from new people! Well, I love getting them from old reviewers too (makes me feel love either way), but that's not the point! Thanks for reviewing is the point. Your treat for today is going to be a Chocolate Crème Pie! Enjoy!

Wow! I think that's everyone. I sure wrote a lot here. I do apologize to those who don't really give a damn, but I just love to talk to the readers...you know, explain myself, discuss sexy goth men, diss latin, find out I'm not the only one who likes the bands I do! Anyways, the point is that all that's over, and now chapter 12 is beginning. Enjoy!

But Home Is Nowhere...: The Sacrament

Sasuke watched as Naruto faded into the crowd of people, a slight smile playing on his face. He was just telling himself again that he could definitely like that kid when Sakura came up behind him and glomped him. He cringed. Sure he liked the girl, but did she really have to insist on messing up his hair? "Hey, Sasuke! Whatcha lookin' at?" Her voice was cheerful, and he turned towards her as she let go.

"Nothin' much. What's up?" He turned back towards his locker and re-opened it, forgetting that he'd already retrieved everything he needed.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" Sakura was smiling sweetly and she sounded hopefully. Sasuke hated to tell her he was busy, but he refused to break the plans he'd made.

"I'm going over to Naruto's. I'm gonna stay there 'till Friday for the English project." Sasuke watched as the girl's face fell slowly, disappointment claiming her features first, and then a sort of warped pity mixed with disgust.

"Oh." Her voice held the same emotions as her face. "Well, I guess I'll be having more fun than you, huh?" She didn't wait for a reply before continuing, "I'm so sorry you got paired with that freak. I would die!"

For some reason, Sasuke couldn't suppress the sudden flash of anger that overtook him as the words slipped from Sakura's lips in a tone far more dramatic then necessary. "I don't see what the hell everyone's problem is. Naruto is no that bad! I was actually kind of happy I got paired with him. He could be nice if you people would give him a fucking chance!" Sasuke was fuming, his breathing slightly irregular, and his voice an octave lower than usual. Sakura just looked at him, tears gathering in her eyes. It took a moment for him to notice this, but when he did, his anger fled as quickly as it had come. "Look, I'm sorry. It's just I don't understand how everyone can hate him. It just makes me angry. Its nothing personal."

Sakura nodded, looking relieved at his return to normalcy. "Alright. I guess I can respect that, although it still doesn't change my opinion about him, I'll try not talk like that anymore." She smiled timidly, and Sasuke gave her a half smile, half smirk.

"Thanks," he said quietly, managing to quell his anger for now. He wished he could convince her that Naruto wasn't all that bad, but apparently it was going to take longer than five minutes in the hall to do it. He'd work on her gradually. Sakura was smart enough to see the truth eventually, if he helped her. For now, he changed the subject, "So what are you doing tomorrow?"

Sakura beamed, looking immediately cheerful. "I'm going shopping! I just got my first really big paycheck from work, and even though I know I should save it, I can't help it! I'm gonna celebrate."

Sasuke was a little surprised, he hadn't known she had a job. "Where do you work?" he asked.

"I work at Tropical Gifts, that exotic flower shop, you know?"

Sasuke nodded. "Well, we'll have to get together next week so you can show me all of the wonderful things you buy." She smiled again and hugged him.

"Sure! That would be so much fun, I could do a fashion show!" Sasuke just smiled at her, enjoying her sweet girly innocence. They had exited the school sometime during their conversation, and he spotted Itachi speeding up to the curb, his attention dawn by the loud shrieks coming from the general direction of the road.

"I gotta go Sakura, that's my ride, and if we don't leave soon, I think we'll get arrested."

"Alright then." Sakura hugged him before he left, and as he got into the car, he heard her shout, "I'll see you tomorrow!" He waved at her.

When they were safely out of the school zone, Sasuke realized that Itachi was giving him a gunny look. He growled, "What?"

Itachi smirked, "I was beginning to think you didn't like girls."

For a second Sasuke froze, momentarily unaware of the amusement in his brother's voice, but he recovered almost immediately. "She's not my girlfriend."

Itachi kept smirking, "Is that so?" Sasuke grunted in response, and then remembered Naruto.

"I have an English project with a kid named Naruto. We have to get to know each other, so I'm gonna go stay at his house tomorrow, and then on Friday, he's coming to our house for the weekend."

The only response Itachi gave was a quiet, "Fine." The rest of the ride home was silent except for the His Infernal Majesty CD playing in the background. Sasuke listened intently to "Beyond Redemption", humming along.

When they arrived at their huge three story mansion of a house, Sasuke grabbed his back pack and strode into the house, ignoring the fact that his neighbor was gawking unashamed at him in leather. It didn't help that Itachi was standing right next to him wearing the tightest pair of jeans he owned and a black wife beater with buckles across the front. Sasuke was sure the girl was about ready to cream herself when Itachi began talking to her, and he knew she wouldn't notice if mini-Itachi slipped inside.

Sasuke climbed the stairs slowly and tossed his backpack on his floor. He deftly unlaced and removed his boots, followed by his pants and the fishnet shirt. He slipped into a pair of black athletic shorts and plopped down on his huge bed, surrounded by deep azure blankets. He slipped slowly into sleep, and didn't wake up again until eight o'clock. He went down stairs and ate a bowl of frosted flakes for dinner before returning once again to his room.

He decided to forego the homework, realizing that it was a bad pattern to set on the second day of school and not caring. Instead, he grabbed a small duffel from his closet and began packing for Naruto's. He grabbed two pairs of black jeans, one pair of blue jeans, and one pair of leather pants with buckles down the entire side of both legs. If there was one aspect of his life that proved him gay, this was it, he had to have variety when he was packing, so he packed twice as much as he needed. As for shirts, he grabbed two black wife beaters, a fishnet shirt, a white wife beater, a black silk button down, and his bright pink His Infernal Majesty t-shirt. (1) Satisfied that he had enough variety in this section, he picked up his black chucks and his knee high platforms with zippers up the inner side and a series of buckles and decorative zippers on the outer side. He then proceeded to fold all of these items and put them neatly into the duffel. He threw in a tube of black lipstick, a bottle of liquid eyeliner, and a few shades of grey and black eye shadow on top of his clothes, deciding that was all he needed. Zipping the bag, he tested its weight and decided it was light enough.

This done, he decided to pick what he was going to wear tomorrow, and after much shuffling, realized he'd forgotten his toothbrush, socks, and underwear. He quickly retrieved his travel toiletries and five pairs of underwear and socks. Then, he went back to scanning his closet, and finally, he picked out a pair of baggy black cargos with chains, buckles, and zippers on every pocket, and a single zipper running all the way up the side of each leg. To go with this, he pulled a black muscle tee out of a drawer and removed his "Kiss The Cock" boxers as well. For shoes he decided on his purple Chinese silk chucks. He laid all of thes out neatly on his desk, and then decided to go to bed. He put his H.I.M. _Love Metal_ CD in the player and turned the volume down very low, falling asleep to the soft piano of "The Sacrament".

3333333333333

Naruto woke with a groan, his throat sore, and his body not yet ready to rise. He felt exactly like he did every morning, and he still hated it. He crawled slowly out his haven of sheets and blankets, squinting at the meager light coming in through his window. He'd slept later than usual this morning, so he barely had time for breakfast, a fact that inspired him to move more quickly as he pulled on a pair of baggy jeans, a plain white t-shirt, and his high-tops. He made the ramen quickly, and devoured it as he went out the door. He threw the empty cup in the garbage can that was at the street (today was garbage day), and hurried down the road. It wasn't until he was walking up the school's front steps that he remembered that he'd meant to make his bed that morning, since Sasuke was coming over. He sighed, "Too late now, I guess."

He scolded himself silently as he walked down the hall to his locker. He was alone in the hallway, and he figured everyone had just gone to hang out in whatever room their first period classes were in. He grabbed his books and did the same, heading for the English room. He was half wondering how he was going to stay awake through first period, but gave up as he slid into his seat.

There were several people in the classroom, all ignoring him, and he was a little confused at why Sasuke was not there. As far as he could tell, the stoic boy was usually the picture of punctuality. Then again, they'd only known each other for a few days, so what did he know? Maybe Sasuke was always late, and had just been having a stroke of luck the past few days. Maybe not. Naruto shook his head, not even noticing the when the subject of his pointless wondering slipped into the seat next to him. Thus, he was rather startled when he heard a quiet,

"Hey, Naruto."

The blonde's head snapped up, and he felt rather shaken. It was scary the timing Sasuke had. 'Damn! I was just thinking he was gonna be late, and then he sneaks up on me and surprises me out of-' "Hey."

"Did you clean?" Sasuke's voice sounded amused, as if he'd just thought of this and found it funny that they'd ever mentioned it.

Naruto thought about saying he did, but then he replied, "No." 'Why tell him? Why not just let him think I have a naturally tidy house? That way, it'll be easier for him to like it.'

"Good." He smirked then, and Naruto was about to say something about never cleaning for company when the bell rang. He was glad it did, because even if it was just about cleaning his house, he didn't like lying to Sasuke.

Mr. Iruka was smiling when he walked in. "Alright class! Settle down." The room went quiet, as people remembered the great book drop of the previous day, and Mr. Iruka continued speaking, "For the next two weeks, you will be working on your projects every day. I know this may sound difficult, since I have yet to inform that there is more to this assignment than I told ou about yesterday, but calm yourselves, I will explain now."(2) He received a chorus of blank stares at this comment, but continued cheerfully nonetheless. "Every day until the project is due, I will be giving you a daily assignment. The compilation of these grades will equal thirty percent of your project grade, and your finally literary work about your partner will count as the other seventy percent. Now, before I tell you what today's assignment is going to be, I issue a single warning. Don't blow this project off, it is one your most important grades this term, meaning if you fail, you will most likely fail this class for the term." There was a group moan.

"This said, it's time to find out what today's assignment is. I want you to write one paragraph each about how you view your partner now, before you actually begin the study of him or her. The purpose of this is to show how your views can change about someone by getting to know them. For extra credit on today's portion of the project, you can switch papers and allow your partner to read what you said about them and discuss. If you do this, make sure you right down what you discussed so I have proof." Naruto saw the light go out of a few eyes, most likely because they'd been hoping for etra credit without proof of work. Mr. Iruka told them to get with their partners and begin.

Naruto turned to Sasuke and said quietly, "Do you want to do the extra credit?"

Sasuke shrugged before replying, "Let's just write our paragraphs and see what we decide when we're done."

"Okay." Naruto turned back to his desk and extracted a piece of notebook paper from his binder. Chewing on his pen cap, he began to write.

_Who is Uchiha Sasuke? That is a difficult question to answer. An easier question would be "How does the world view Uchiha Sasuke?" This is a question I can write on quite easily. The first thing that comes to mind is that the entire female population, and I'm sure the entire gay male population, view him as a sexy beast. He has the suave good looks of a movie star, and this draws people to him, causing them salivate over, and worship him. This is not how I view him though. The first time I met Sasuke, I thought he was the coldest, most annoying, heartless bastard ever to roam the planet. He was distant, rude, and almost mean, and this annoyed me to no end. Needless to say, I quickly grew to hate him. By second period on the first day of school, I despised his guts, and had a sincere desire to rip his guts out, but then something happened. In creative writing class, we were asked to write a short poem and then read it aloud. This is when I began forming the opinion I now have of Sasuke. He is not a bad person. In fact, I think he is a very good person, and I think he is cold and distant, because he does not appreciate all of the attention given to him by everyone. I think he's probably had a hard past, and I think it will be very interesting to get to know him. He is the first person who has been civil to me in years, and whether this comes from ignorance or tolerance, I do not know, but my current view of Sasuke is a very positive one. Despite his harsh exterior, I believe that he is truly a good person. But, hey, what do I know?_

When Naruto was done, he read over what he'd written once and decided it would be okay to let Sasuke read it. He waited for Sasuke to finish and asked if Sasuke wanted to do the extra credit. Sasuke looked over his paper a few times, as if still deciding and then gave a nod, handing it to Naruto. Naruto handed his own paper over, and began reading.

_Naruto Uzumaki is a boy hated by the world. He is shunned and insulted, and no one ever seems to have any sense of kindness towards him. People are constantly bad mouthing him, and lying about him behind his back, and as far as I can tell, after knowing him for three days, there seems to be some sort of twisted group hatred in this town. I find this absolutely appalling. When I first met Naruto, I do admit, I thought him quite annoying, but by the end of my first day of knowing him, I had started liking him. I find his company is really quite enjoyable if one gives it a chance, and I look forward to getting to know him. It is impossible for me to fathom the hatred that so many people seem to harbor for him, especially when it stems from something so out of his control, and I find myself angry at these nurturers of intolerance, because Naruto really is a good person._(3)

Naruto smiled. So it was tolerance then. For some reason, he was really happy to read what Sasuke had said. It meant that he really did have a friend, or at least someone who didn't hate him. He almost felt like crying. Someone had finally pegged him right. Someone finally understood. And even if it was just a paragraph on a piece of paper, it meant the world to him.

3333333333333

Sasuke touched Naruto's arm, wondering if there was something wrong with him. The blonde had been reading his paragraph, and he'd suddenly gone all spacey and zoned out or something. He hoped Naruto wasn't mad at him for writing what he did, and his voice was tinged with worry when he said softly, "Naruto? Are you okay?"

The blonde turned towards him slowly. He was smiling. "I wanna hug you," he said sheepishly. Sasuke couldn't help but smile back.

"I must say, kinda want to hug you too. But alas, I don't want you to die, and, well, we have observers." Sasuke made a gesture to the twelve girls who were now glaring at Naruto, having heard the blonde's comment, somehow, through their magical Sasuke radars. It appeared, they had missed Sasuke's reply, however, seemed to go unheard. The bell rang five minutes later, and Naruto was the first out of the classroom.

The rest of the day went by rather quickly, and Sasuke sat with Naruto at lunch, surrounded by a mere three girls brave enough to endure the blonde. In creative writing they did reading day, where they each picked their favorite poem from a compilation, and when one student asked why they were doing so much poetry, they were informed that their first unit was poetry. Both Sasuke and Naruto ended up picking something by Edgar Allen Poe.

In their study period, the boys sat in the library, Sasuke working on the Algebra homework he'd put off the night before, and Naruto reading a Poppy Z. Brite novel (4), which he said was trashy, but still well written and enjoyable. Sasuke had smirked at that, having read he back, and laughed. It actually sounded pretty interesting, but he wasn't going to tell the blonde that.

When the finl bell rang, he took his time gathering his books, and wished he'd worn platforms today instead of chucks as began attempting to retrieve his duffel from the top of the locker. On his fourth jump, Naruto looked up and gave a surmised laugh. "Where do you get your clothes? Those pants are awesome."

Sasuke looked down at him and smiled. "I dunno. I don't usually pay attention to what store I'm in, though I go to Hot Topic and Commander Salamander a lot." He reached up one last time, and finally caught the strap, pulling it with him as he went. They left the school soon after.

3333333333333

Naruto had been surprised when he'd finally noticed what Sasuke was wearing. He had once again thought his pants were utterly awesome, and though he hadn't said anything, he'd loved the shoes too. (5) As they neared his street, however, thoughts of Sasuke's clothes drained out of his mind and were replaced by a sinking feeling in his gut.

They were going to his house. The house that he so desperately needed someone to approve of. The house that he lived in. The house where the garbage men didn't take the trash half the time. When this thought occurred to him, he quit walking for a moment, but when Sasuke turned to him with a questioning look, he just shrugged and sped up.

When they turned onto the street, he saw that the lawn watering woman was staring at him, a look of murderous intention plastered across her face, and he cringed. "Hope you don't mind getting wet Sasuke," he said quietly, and before the other could reply, he continued, "This lady likes to spray me with the hose. Sometimes I think she waters her lawn right at this time for that sole purpose."

Sasuke gave a small, "Oh." He sounded a little surprised, but didn't make a big deal of it. Lucky for them, the lady's aim was off today, so they only got sprinkled a little. This made Naruto smile, and he was even happier when they reached his driveway, and there was an empty garbage can at the end. He grabbed it, saying happily, "This is the one." He dragged the garbage can to the side of his small house, and then came back to let the two of them in. He was relieved when his key turned with no trouble, and as they entered he gave a deceivingly confident, "Welcome, Sasuke, to my humble abode."

TBC...

A/N: Yay! Longest chapter so far...Okay, I know this is an evil place to stop, but I really cannot write anymore tonight...well not so much can't write, but can't type...I keep making billions of typos. I spent two nights on this chapter already anyways, and I like to write things in one sitting, so I don't think I can do it again. I promise to update before the weekend, though. I know, I've taken longer with this chapter than most, but this story is getting harder for me to write. It's not so hard hat I'll quit though, and I promise, SasuNaru very soon! This chapter's title is a song by His Infernal Majesty. It's not mine. Sorry if you guys aren't happy with this chapter, I'm just not feeling well this week. I'll do better next time. Thanks for reading.

-Must Sleep. Good Night...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-

ISAN

1. As we can see I'm going H.I.M. crazy this chapter. If anyone wants a picture of this shirt, e-mail me (once again, look on my author profile) and I'll send you one.

2. Okay, I know Iruka is totally OOC in this story, but I couldn't help it, he just kind of turned out this way!

3. alright, I know this is poorly written, but I couldn't think of any other way to say what I was saying. Grr.

4. Poppy Z. Brite is awesome, I love her books. I'd say here I was thinking of Lost Souls or Drawing Blood, but feel free to insert some other book by her if you've read it and like it better.

5. I think I could find a picture of these shoes if anyone wants one. I think seeing them would make you laugh. (e-mail me...duh)


	13. No Real Distance Here To Mention

Hey everybody...I'm feeling a little under the weather today, so nothing witty to say. The characters aren't mine, so please don't sue.

A/N: If you care, and since I feel like whining, I had surgery three times this summer, and I thought the incision had finally healed, but today it went all psycho painful on me. I had to go home from school early, but I still plan on giving you a chapter! (Today is Thursday, but I won't be able to post till tomorrow, Friday...no internet. TT) Sorry if this chapter sucks, I'm typing lying down, and it's kind of difficult. (That's also why it's short) Thanks for bearing with the pathetic AN. And now that I'm done whining, I'll thank my lovely reviewers.

KShindou25: I'm glad you liked it! I really have never thought my writing is very good, because it's broing to me. If I try to read something I write I'm just like, blah, blah, blah, because I've already written it, so, yeah. It's nice to hear that people enjoy my style. Thanks so much for your review. Here is a pan of tasty chocolate chip cookies. Enjoy!

Yugi-obsessed: I'm glad you liked. I'm not sure if I meant for it to be cute, but I think it turned out a bi on the cute side. Thanks for reviewing, here are some fresh baked brownies.

Hieisbestbuddy888: I'm glad you think you did well on your Latin test. I never feel that way after mine, although this year, I haven't really had a chance to take one yet, because I've been missing so much school! Oh well, I guess I'll have to do it eventually. I don't know why Sasuke dresses weird, but I have grown quite fond of his clothes. ;) Thanks for the review. Here, is a cookie cake for you!

ewon: I am completely in love with Uchiha brothers! I completely agree abou the drop dead gorgeousness, and Naruto is indeed supposed to be cute and huggable. I'm glad you enjoyed this/these chapter(s). I can't remembered what I've given you, so sorry if you've already gotten a sno-cone stand. (I don't think that was you!) I hope you enjoy, and if you don't, you can sell it and make lots of imaginary money!

animecutie101: I'm so glad you like it! I love it when people like my story. So, I don't think there'll be many cliffies in my story, so, yeah. Thanks for reviewing, here's a fresh baked pan of lemon squares.

Juu: I'm glad someones hapy about the slow development, I'm sure having trouble with it! I might have Sakura star being nice. Or maybe not. I'm glad you like this chapter, thanks for reviewing. I now bestow upon you a lifetime supply of chocolate!

Danya2: I'm glad you liked it, and I hope this update is soon enough! I know I already gave someone lemon squares, but I'm having trouble being creative with the treats today. Thanks for reviewing. Enjoy your lemon squares!

Kyuubi-kun: Hey! I'm glad you like it, and I can understand what you're saying, even if you feel incoherent. I hate politics, even if I know next to nothing about them. I still hate them. As your treat, I am giving you a chocolate cheesecake with whipped cream. Enjoy!

But Home Is Nowhere...: No Real Distance Here To Mention

Sasuke smiled. It was just like Naruto to introduce his house as "humble abode". For a moment, he stood still, taking in the long hallway that ran all the way to the back of the house, with a kitchen and living room branching off of either side, or two doors further down. It was small, but nice, and Sasuke found himself feeling quite at home already. It wasn't until he heard a soft, "So what d'ya think?" that he realized he hadn't said anything.

"It's great," he replied, his smile brightening as Naruto's face lit up.

"Well, there isn't much to it, but if you like, I can give you a tour." Sasuke nodded and Naruto beamed. The blonde led him down the hall and into the kitchen. "This, as you can see is the kitchen. That," he pointed to the refrigerator. "Is the fridge." His hand moved as he spoke, pointing to various objects. "The oven. The microwave, the Ramen cabinet, the Cereal cabinet, the silverware drawer, the pots and pans cabinet, the cups cabinet, and the dishes cabinet." Sasuke paid close attention, figuring this information could come in handy later, and the blonde crossed to the other side of the room, motioning for Sasuke to follow.

After a few steps, Naruto stopped. "This lovely branch is the Laundry room, where all of the washing of clothes is done. And that lovely appliance there is known as my dishwasher." Sasuke smiled at his antics, and nodded as if fascinated. It was almost cute the way the other boy was expanding his tour to include every aspect possible, undoubtedly trying to make up for the lack of size of his house. Naruto turned to him once again, continuing,

"Now, if you'll follow me, we will continue on to the living area." He sounded like he was giving a tour of a museum. Sasuke laughed. They walked across the hall and into a relatively large open room, with soft grey carpeting, a dark blue sofa, a love seat, a TV, a lamp, a large sound system, for racks of CDs, and a coffee table. Naruto pointed each of the objects out, explaining what their use was, and why they were in the room, and then asking Sasuke to follow him once again.

He stopped a few feet down the hallway, in front of one of the doors and said sagely, "I hope you're ready for this. It is one of he most interesting parts of the house." Sasuke nodded as a signal that he was ready, and Naruto flung the door open with a flourish. "This! Is the hall closet, house of all cleaning supplies including the Vacuum, the mop, the broom, the dustpan, and, most importantly, the dust buster."

Sasuke laughed again at the dramatic tone Naruto was using. He sounded as if he'd just discovered some remnants of an extinct species never known to man before. "Oh yes. This is definitely the most interesting thing I've seen in quite a while. Quite amazing, really. I commend you, Mr. Uzumaki." Naruto beamed once again as he closed the door. There was only one room left, and Sasuke had to assume it was the blonde's bedroom, and hopefully, bathroom.

3333333333333

Naruto was relieved beyond imagination that Sasuke seemed to like his house, and was playing along with his tour. There was only one room left, though, and it was the most important one. His room. His sanctuary. The place that no one other than him had seen for more than six years. He was a little scared Sasuke would scoff at him when he saw the peeling paint and posters with tattered corners, or his old bright orange comforter(1). He paused a moment before opening the door, taking a deep breath and looking at Sasuke seriously. "This is my room." The other boy smiled at him, and he opened the door slowly, walking in and spreading his arms, as if Sasuke wouldn't see it if he didn't make the gesture.

Sasuke was silent for a moment, a quiet look on his face, and then he smiled again, his face lighting up, "It's just like I thought it would be. I like it." Naruto wouldn't say it, but at that point, he felt a wave of relief flood through him, saturating his every pore. Someone liked his room. _Sasuke_ liked his room. 'Thank God.'

"The bathroom is in there," he said gesturing to the open door. "Do you wanna go get your stuff from the hall?"

3333333333333

Sasuke nodded and left the room, returning a moment later with his duffel bag. He dropped it on the floor next to the door. He looked around the room once again, smiling. It really did seem to suit Naruto. There was black paint on the walls, peeling slightly, and there were multiple posters of various bands including Nine Inch Nails, Linkin Park, AFI, and His Infernal Majesty. He had wood floors, just like in the kitchen, and orange sheets. His room was fairly neat, except for the unmade bed, and there were a few books and spirals scattered across the floor. It just seemed like a homey room to him.

Suddenly, Naruto hugged him. He was a little confused, but hugged him back anyways. After a short moment, the blonde pulled away, and Sasuke gave him a confused look, asking, "What was that for?"

"I remembered I wanted to hug you earlier." Sasuke just smiled, shaking his head. The blonde continued talking, unfazed, "So! What do you want to do?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I dunno. Anything's good." Naruto nodded, placing his fingers on his chin, and striking a "Thinker" pose for moment.

"We could watch a movie?"

Sasuke though that was an okay idea. "Sure." He followed Naruto back into the living room, and they then proceeded to have a twenty minute discussion over who should pick the movie. Naruto kept saying that he was the guest, so he should pick, and Sasuke finally just gave in.

"So! What are you in the mood for? Horror? Comedy? Romance? Action? Independent? Drama?" Naruto looked at him expectantly, and he thought for a moment before answering.

"How about Independent."

Naruto smiled and said cheerfully, "I was hoping you would say that. I've only got a few, but they're good ones." He searched through his DVDs until he came to the ones he was looking for. "I have American History X, The City Of The Lost Children, that's in French, Gothic, and Beautiful Thing. (2)"

"You have Beautiful Thing too?" Sasuke was shocked. He didn't really expect Naruto to own anything like that, because, really, what straight guy owns a movie about two gay boys? Naruto just gave him a 'duh' look and said quietly,

"Yeah. It's a good movie."

"I agree. I was just surprised is all."

Naruto just nodded and moved on, "So, what do you want to watch?"

Sasuke thought for a moment longer and decided on American History X. He'd heard it was one of those movies that everyone has to see once before they die, and he had yet to do so. "How about American History X." (3)

"Good choice!" Naruto put the other four back on the shelf and opened the box, sticking the DVD in the player. "Hey, do want something to eat?"

"Sure. I'm kinda hungry now that you mention it." They walked into the kitchen as the DVD loaded, and Naruto opened what he had called the "cereal cabinet". Inside there was box of Lucky Charms, a Box of Frosted Flakes, a box of Popcorn, and a few different bags of chips.

"Popcorn okay?" Naruto looked over his shoulder, and upon seeing him nod, stood on tip toe to reach for the popcorn, which was on the top shelf. It took a few minutes to pop, and then the blonde poured it into a large bowl. "Do you like butter and salt?"

"Yeah, but I can do either way if you don't."

Naruto looked as if he'd just spoken some sort of horrible blasphemy. "Me? Not like butter and salt? I was only asking to be polite. Wouldn't want you to have a heart attack or something." He smiled slightly, and Sasuke found himself amused once again, thinking of what an odd character Naruto was.

"Alright then, put as much as you like on it. My goal is to one day become a very successful plus size model, if my metabolism will every let me." For a moment Naruto just stared at him, processing the joke, and then he burst out laughing. He bent over and clutched his side, and Sasuke found himself wondering if what he'd said was all THAT funny.

"You!" Naruto was gasping now. "Fat!" He cracked up again, and collapsed to his knees. Sasuke smirked.

"What? You can't see me as obese? Really? I thought I would be able to pull it off pretty well." Naruto was crying now, clutching his stomach, and screaming.

"Holy crap. Ow, oh my god, ow. I think I'm gonna die." He was still laughing as he said this, but obviously in pain. He was seriously crying now, too, and Sasuke quickly knelt beside him, grabbing his arm.

"Hey, breathe. Just breathe." Naruto was gasping hard, still clutching his stomach with one arm, the other hand holding on to Sasuke's shoulder. "Slow down. Breathe slowly. Deep breaths." Naruto looked like he was concentrating hard on maintaining a rhythm, and after five minutes, he was back to normal. Sasuke frowned at him. "Jesus Christ you scared me! Don't DO that."

Naruto just smiled at him. "I haven't laughed that hard since, ever. Remind me never to imagine you being fat again." He stood slowly, rubbing his stomach, and grabbing the salt. "As I recall, this entire thing started with us putting salt and butter on the popcorn?" Sasuke nodded, and Naruto upended the salt bottle into the popcorn.

Sasuke went to the fridge and grabbed the butter, he then went to the dish cabinet and grabbed a bowl, lobbing a large hunk of the stuff into it. He stuck the bowl in the microwave, and nuked it until it was completely melted, pouring it generously across the popcorn. This done, they retreated back into the living room and settle on either end of the couch, the popcorn between them. It was five o'clock by the time they started the movie.

TBC...

A/N: Okay, I'm not sure if I hate this chapter or not. I find that I'm not very good at writing dialogues, so it was easier at the beginning of the story when they were doing more thinking. Now, though, they have to talk, and I think I'm screwing it up. Oh well, I'll blame it on being sick. Thanks for reading.

-Farewell To You-

ISAN

1. I can't remember if I've already said his sheets were a different color, so, if I have, they're actually orange, and I just didn't realize it yet.

2. Okay, these are all movies I've seen on the independent film channel, so, yeah. If you want to know about any of them, email me. My address is in my profile. And, of course, if you know what these are about, I know Naruto probably wouldn't own them, but my Naruto will.

3. I love this movie! It's absolutely incredible. If you haven't seen it, you really need to. It so good.

Oh yeah, the Chapter title is from "Feel So Near" by Dougie McLain(sp?), it's off my Celtic tides CD


	14. How Soon Is Now?

I own Naruto! But, lucky for all you obsessed fans, I'm selling. See. –Whips out slip of paper that says I own Naruto.- You can buy this piece of paper from me for a small sum of 1,000 dollars. (Okay so his is a poke at the people who actually believe they can buy public monuments. These people from Italy visited our Latin class and said that tourists actually pay for fountains that are public property because locals stand next to them and say that they are selling. I thought this was hilarious, and no, I don't really own Naruto. –Pouts-)

A/N: Hello and welcome back to But Home Is Nowhere... I've just realized, that for having fourteen chapters, my story is really short. Hmmm... Maybe it's because I update so quickly that all my chapters are so short. Tell me, would you prefer short chapters and short waits, or long chapters and longer waits? I can try to change my style if people want me to start posting longer chapters. All you need say is, "Mercury Bohemian. I need to talk to you about your chapters. They're too damn short, and I would much rather wait a week for a new chapter and have it be longer then get one every two or three days and have it be this short." If enough people say this, I'll give it a try. If you don't give a damn, I'll keep doing it this way. Is it sad that my story is only forty five pages long including all my author's notes? I think it might be. I'm not going to thanks my reviewers this time, I'll thank them in chapter 16, so that I'll have time to post today. I really have like thirty seconds, so yeah. Thanks.

I've decided to try something new this chapter. I might give up on it and switch back to the normal way, but I've decided that since they're together and alone, I won't do the whole POV switchee thingy. I'll just make it obvious who's thinking, since they're doing everything in the same house, and the point of the separation is to show what each one is doing in their respective locations. You'll have to tell me if it works.

But Home Is Nowhere...: How Soon Is Now?

At the end of the movie, when the credits began to run, Naruto found himself dissolving into tears yet again, and when he looked over at Sasuke, he was not disappointed to discover tears running out of his eyes as well. "Sad movie, huh?" he asked quietly, scrubbing at his eyes. Sasuke nodded mutely, mimicking Naruto and rubbing at his own eyes.

Naruto stood slowly, his legs cramped from sitting Indian style for two hours straight, and walked over to the DVD player. He removed the disk and put it back in its box, setting it on the shelf. He wiped at his face one more time and turned to Sasuke. "Did we have homework tonight?" Sasuke nodded. "Maybe we should do that." Sasuke nodded again, and stood.

He was quite shaken by the movie. It was unlike any other movie he'd seen, and the scary part was that things like it actually happened. It was horrible to think about, and he found himself wanting to watch the movie again because it was done so beautifully. "I really like that movie," he said quietly, smiling a bit. "Especially Danny."

Naruto smiled back. "Yeah, Danny's my favorite too. I love that movie." Naruto walked over to the CD player. "Do you listen to music while you do your homework?"

"Yeah. What've you got?" Sasuke walked over to the CD rack, looking over Naruto's shoulder. "The Smiths! Can we listen to them?"

"Yeah, and there's two more spaces. Is AFI okay with you?"

"Uh huh. What about the third one?" Sasuke was running his finger down the sides of the CDs, reading the titles as he went.

"What about The Cure?" Naruto looked sideways at him, and Sasuke suddenly realized that his chin was resting on Naruto's shoulder. He moved himself and gave a firm agreement. Naruto had some really good music.

Naruto put the three CDs into the changer and pressed the shuffle button before going into the hallway. "The speakers are in my room," he said absently, and Sasuke followed him. Naruto sat on his bed, and told Sasuke there was enough room for him too, or if he wanted, he could sit at the desk. Sasuke nodded, informing Naruto that he worked better on beds, and then unzipped his duffel. He dug through it for a moment, and then realized that he'd forgotten to pack any shorts.

He turned to Naruto a crestfallen look flittering cross his face. "Hey Naruto, do you have any shorts I can borrow. These pants aren't exactly conducive to comfort, and I forgot to bring my own." Naruto nodded and got up, glad he'd done laundry. He rummaged through his drawers for five minutes, looking for his longest pair of shorts. Sasuke was a few inches taller than him, so anything else probably wouldn't fit.

When he finally found the pair he was looking for, he pulled them out triumphantly shouting, "Ah ha!" Unfortunately for him, they were on the bottom, and he accidentally brought half the other clothes in his drawer out with them. He smiled sheepishly, handing the shorts to Sasuke. "Well, I guess while you change, I'll clean up the mess I've made. Sorry if they're small, I'm short." He brought a hand to the back of his neck, grinning, and rubbing at the nape of his neck. Sasuke just shook his head and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind himself.

Naruto stooped to pick up the clothes he'd dropped and began replacing them, refolding as he went. When Sasuke came out of the bathroom, he stuffed his pants into his duffel and asked if he could help. Naruto nodded, and Sasuke plopped on the floor and began folding, handing each new garment to Naruto. It wasn't until they were completely finished, and Sasuke stood up that Naruto noticed how utterly ridiculous his shorts looked on Sasuke. They might as well have been short shorts. But he had to admit, the boy had the legs for it.

Sasuke grimaced, "What?" He noticed the amused look on Naruto's face when he stood, and was suddenly aware of how horrible he looked in the other boy's shorts. But alas, he was not going to parade around in his underwear, and he couldn't wear any of the pants he'd brought and still be able to work comfortably.

Naruto snorted. "Nice legs." Sasuke frowned at him.

"I would say thanks, but I know you're just making fun of the shorts." He paused. "It's not my fault you're so damn short." Naruto puffed up indignantly, standing as straight as he could, and almost coming off his heels.

"I'm not THAT short. You're just deformed!" He picked up a pillow off the bed and threw it at Sasuke, hitting him square in the face. Sasuke pulled the pillow to his chest and grinned evilly.

"You are SO going to pay for that." Naruto blanched, and Sasuke charged, wielding the pillow in a deadly manner and smacking Naruto upside the head. Naruto picked up the other pillow, and devised a defensive strategy. He held the pillow up, blocking Sasuke's blows, and then, just when the Uchiha was about to strike him for the fourth time, he lunged for the other boy's waist, dropping the pillow and successfully tackling him.

Sasuke scowled and Naruto sat astride the pillow that was now resting his chest. "So Sasuke?" he said almost conversationally. "Tell me. Are you ticklish?" A look of brief horror flitted across Sasuke's face, but was gone just as quickly.

"No," he lied, desperately hoping Naruto wouldn't discover his tickle spot.

"So you wouldn't mind if I did this!" He bent down, rubbing the tips of his fingers against Sasuke's ribs just lightly enough to cause the horrible itchy sensation known as a tickle. Sasuke was motionless, his face trained into stern iciness, but Naruto knew better. He could see the corner of Sasuke's mouth twitching, and he was breathing harder than usual. "Hmm... Very interesting. Maybe you're ticklish here." He moved his fingers upwards a little. Sasuke still didn't react, other than to nod his head to the side, but this was all Naruto needed. Of course he would try to protect the ticklish spot. "Oh. I see how this works."

Sasuke watched in horror as a look of comprehension spread across Naruto's face, and his fingers moved upwards once again. He was then rendered helpless by the light sensation of fingertips on his neck, right under his chin. He face faulted momentarily, snorting and attempting to keep from laughing, but alas, the blonde had discovered one of his most secret tickle spots, and he soon found himself giggling, hard. The giggling soon turned into full blown laughter, and presently, he was begging for Naruto to stop, screaming like a girl.

Naruto smirked at him. "Am I short?" he asked evilly, slowing his tickling to let Sasuke answer.

Sasuke looked up at him, "Y-yes!" He burst out laughing again, and Naruto's tickling was renewed with full force. "S-stop! Please!"

Naruto gave him the evil look and asked once again, "Am I short!"

This time Sasuke relented. "No, you're perfectly n-normal!" Naruto stopped immediately.

"That's what I thought. You're the mutant, not me. And now I know your weakness." He stood victorious, one foot on Sasuke's chest, and the Uchiha gave him a withered look, still attempting to recover his breath. Finally, Naruto took pity and stood down, extending a hand to help Sasuke up. The other boy took it gratefully and said slyly,

"You know one weakness. There's one more!" Naruto suddenly looked horrified.

"Well! I am going to have to find this second weakness." He smirked. "I suggest you run."

And run Sasuke did, out of the bedroom, down the hall, and into the kitchen where he looked in the fridge and grabbed a can of coke. Naruto was not far behind him. "You come near me and I pour this on you!" He said, but Naruto lunged anyways. Sasuke dodged, and before the blonde pursued, he grabbed his own can of coke.

He chased Sasuke through the living room, dodging the pillows and couch cushions that were flying at him, and then they were out the door. Both of them were laughing by now, and Sasuke shouted, "You'll never catch me, shorty!"

Naruto sped up and shouted back, "I am determined to discover the second weakness, you mutant!"

Somehow, the blonde had managed to come dangerously close to Sasuke. So close in fact, that he would be able to turn around and drench the boy in coke. This thought in mind, he stopped abruptly, ripping the can open and making a 180 turn. Naruto skidded to a halt and a brief look of terror flashed over his face as the coke came flying out of the can.

Drenched in soda, and ready for revenge, Naruto opened his own can and jumped on Sasuke's back, pouring the entire can over the other boy's head and hanging on piggy back style. As Sasuke was fighting him off, he began desperately searching for the second spot. Unfortunately for him, Sasuke fell to the ground at that moment, and they landed in a jumbled heap in the soft grass. It didn't really hurt, but he lost his advantage as an evil glint came into Sasuke's eyes.

"So, shorty, are you ticklish?" Naruto screamed as Sasuke began tickling him all over, and in his desperate attempt to fend the other off, he tickled back. After five minutes of this, they were both hyperventilating with laughter, and suddenly Sasuke stopped, practically squealing as Naruto's fingers came into contact with the small of his back. Naruto's face lit up in glee.

"Ah hah! I-I've f-found the second sp-spot!" he shouted triumphantly between giggles, and began tickling Sasuke's back ruthlessly, not stopping until Sasuke proclaimed that he was about to die. Once Naruto had ceased, they both collapsed in the grass and spent fifteen minutes catching their breath. When they were finally breathing normally again, Naruto gave a victorious, "I know both your weaknesses now! And I got you wetter that you got me!"

Sasuke just smiled. "We should go back inside and clean up, before we get sticky." Naruto nodded in agreement, and they stood, picking up their cans and going back into the house. When they were back in the blonde's bedroom, he sighed enormously and said happily,

"I haven't had that much fun in a very, very long time." He smiled at Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled back and said quietly, "Me either. Now, who's gonna shower first?"

"You. I poured more soda on you. Oh, and I can wash your clothes tonight."

"Thanks." Naruto showed him where the towels and rags were, and Sasuke grabbed his shampoo and soap from his bag before commencing the bathing.

He turned the knob so that the water would come out at a nice temperature, and then pulled the lever (1) to make the shower come on. Once it was warm enough, he took off his clothes and stepped into the tub. He'd brought his strawberries and crème shampoo and soap, so by the time he was done, the entire bathroom smelled fruity, like a girl's bathroom. He hoped Naruto wouldn't mind. Because, really, he wouldn't want to ruin the lovely happy feeling they had created by making the blonde angry.

'Well, I suppose it's too late now.' He turned off the water and opened the curtain, stepping onto the tile floor. He quickly dried himself off and, realizing he'd forgotten to bring clothes to change into, wrapped it around his waist. He picked up his dirty clothes, and opened the door.

Naruto looked up and saw a cloud of steam escaping the bathroom. There seemed to be a shadow within the steam, but it as so thick it was hard to see. He assumed that was Sasuke, and his suspicions were confirmed when the aforementioned boy walked out of the room. Naruto was a little surprised to see that he was wearing nothing but a towel. Not that he minded. Because, really, why would he mind? Except for the fact that he looked drop dead sexy wearing nothing but a towel, and Naruto was pretty sure he wasn't supposed to be staring like he was. (2)

Sasuke was a bit confused at the sudden catatonic sate Naruto seemed to have slipped into, so he kneeled in front of the blonde, who was sitting on the floor, and shook him gently. "Earth to Naruto. Come in Naruto." Naruto's eyes went wide for a moment before he gave a quiet,

"Oh, fuck."

"Hey, are you okay?"

The blonde struggled to regain his composure as he replied, "Um, yeah, I'm fine. You can put your clothes in the washing machine, and we'll start it once I'm done." Sasuke nodded slowly, giving a slightly confused,

"O-kay." He then stood, and left the room, still wearing nothing more than a towel. Naruto grabbed a pair of boxers and a t-shirt and hurried into the bathroom before his friend returned. As soon as the door was shut, he sank the floor.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuckity Fuck, Fuck. What the hell is the matter with me?" He buried his hands in his hair, resting his elbows on bent knees. 'Nothing's wrong with you, really,' his mind told him, attempting to rationalize the sudden feeling of attraction he was feeling towards Sasuke. 'It's not like you've never been attracted to a guy before.' Naruto scowled. "But I like Sakura. I've like her for at least a year now."

'Ah, but you haven't thought of her once since you met Sasuke. Not even when you've seen her.'

"So? It's only been a few days."

'But you haven't thought of her once. Besides, what's so bad about thinking your friend is hot? Everyone else does.'

Naruto growled in frustration. "Okay, so maybe you're right. He is hot. Very hot. But that doesn't mean we can't be normal friends. I can ignore the hotness."

'That's the spirit hon. Now take a shower. You're sticky.'

Naruto stood slowly, and stripped out of his clothes, turning the water on and grabbing a towel. He showered quickly, smiling at the smell left by Sasuke's soap. When he was done, he dried off and pulled on his new pair of black cotton boxers and white t-shirt. He forgot to be self-conscious about the fact that the wet fabric was practically transparent, meaning that Sasuke would be able to see the marking on his stomach, because when he thought about it, Sasuke was his friend, and he thought it was stupid to care. Sasuke was his very sexy friend. The thought made him smile.

TBC...

A/N: Chapter title is a song by The Smiths, so it's not mine. This said, what do you think? Should I keep doing this style when they're alone together, or should I use the other way? Do you think I did okay with the introduction of Sexy Sasuke within Naruto's head? Was this as poorly written as it seems to be? And what about that pillow fight? Sexy, yes? You know I didn't even start this chapter thinking I was going to do anything that happened after the first page. But I guess my mind just ran away with me. I actually had a Coke fight with my friend one time and it was great fun. We went through an entire twelve pack of Vanilla Coke in less than five minutes, and then we jumped in the pool fully clothed. It was great fun. So yeah, I endorse coke fights! That's all I really have to say. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

-Tootle Loo-

ISAN

1. Okay, I don't really know what the thing is called, but you know on showers how there's a part on the faucet that you pull to make the water come out of the shower head? That's what I'm talking about.

2. I sense impending SasuNaru! I told you it would be here soon, although, they won't be admitting it for a while, I am pleased that we see the first bud of a beautiful flower right here. Are you excited. I am. Because let me tell you, this was not supposed to take so long to get to the SasuNaru. I had planned on getting right into it. Oh well, I guess things just don't always go as planned.


	15. Open Fire On My Bloody Heart

Too lazy to say something lame, so I'll say something really lame. I don't own Naruto. Shocking!

A/N: I just watched American History X on IFC again, and I'm all like, I wanna see it again. It's such a good movie. It's like an addiction for me. The annoying thing was my mom called to check on me during this incredibly sad moment at the end and I was all like, "You have fucking horrible timing!" I didn't say that though, I just thought it inside my head. And now for a completely unrelated topic. Tonight was the Latin banquet at my school, and my friend Will had the most awesome costume in the world! He was definitely wearing a leather shirt...with a zipper up the back! Please everyone, congratulate him inside your heads, even though you don't know him. Thank you. With all this said, I must inform you that I am not entirely hapy with this chapter. It seems rather choppy to me. Oh well. For now, I'll just continue with the story. Like I said, I'll thank in the next chapter...no time.

But Home Is Nowhere...: Open Fire On My Bloody Heart

Naruto looked up from his Algebra and practically moaned. It was eleven forty five, and he still wasn't any closer to being done with his homework. He still had to finish his math, his Physics, his History and his Creative Writing homework. Sasuke had fished an hour ago, and was busy reading one of the blonde's many trashy novels. It was quite amusing to listen to Sasuke as he made his way through the pages of Exquisite Corpse by Poppy Z. Brite. That was a novel that no one under seventeen should be allowed to own, but he'd read it four times. (1)

"How the hell did you finish your work so fast?" he whined, and Sasuke looked up at him, his eyes exhausted.

"This book is fucking Psychotic!"

Naruto smiled. "Yeah, I know. Which part are you at?"

Sasuke looked down at the page with a shutter. "They've just cut open the homeless kid."

"Oh yes, a very disturbing scene, but not the most disturbing, by far. Wait 'till the end." Sasuke shuttered again. He hadn't even thought to actually answer Naruto's original question. The stupid book was frying his brain, requiring every bit of attention he had, and presenting him with ideas that made him desperately want to quit reading, but that sucked him so far in that he couldn't bear to stop. Naruto smiled. He knew the feeling. He'd been the same way when he first read the book.

When Sasuke finally finished the last incredible sentence of Naruto's terrifying book, he looked over at the clock. It read one fifteen a.m. He groaned and looked over at Naruto. The blonde was furiously scribbling away on a piece of notebook paper, constantly crossing things out and erasing, his pencil smudging across his hand. Sasuke wanted to know what he was writing. "What is that?"

Naruto looked up. "Creative Writing assignment. You finish the book?"

"Yeah. Definitely disturbing." He smiled. "Can I read your poem?"

Naruto looked down at his paper, looking over the words a few times, trying to decide if it was done or not. After a couple minutes, and a few corrections, he handed the paper to Sasuke. The boy took it, and read silently.

_Explicit Version_

_High on emotion_

_Scream the heat_

_The world slows to a pace of death_

_Slowly the body melts_

_The stench_

_The decay_

_The flesh rots away_

_Nothing fails to shock_

_It's gross in its own way_

_There's nothing to call it_

_All it is _

_Is all it was_

_And all it will ever be_

_Nothing but the faded denim and black makeup_

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, a half smile on his face. "I like it." He handed the paper back to Naruto, who smiled and took it happily.

"Thanks. I don't really know where it came from, but you know..."

"Yeah. That's usually how my poetry turns out too. Completely random. But hey, what poetry isn't random, right?"

Naruto nodded and looked at the clock. It was officially way too late to be up on a school night. "We should go to bed. What time do you need to get up in the morning if we leave at seven fifteen?"

Sasuke thought for a moment. "Six thirty." Naruto nodded and turned on the alarm. They packed all of their books back into their backpacks, and after a fifteen minute debate about who should sleep in the bed, each insisting it was the other's right, decided there was enough room to share. And so, at two o'clock in the morning, Naruto turned off the lights, and the two boys commenced sleeping.

TBC...

A/N: Okay, I was planning on having this chapter be posted on a different day than chapter fourteen, but then it turned into the shortest chapter so far, and I thought I should just go ahead and post it. I was going to make it longer, but this just seemed like a stopping place, and so I stopped, effectively turning this chapter into pointless Poppy Z. Brite promotion. Oh well. I promise to update soon, and whether this is good or bad, I'll probably have Sasuke's poem from Creative writing class in on of the next few chapters, so, be prepared, I guess... Thanks for reading.

ISAN

1. This statement is very true. This book is indeed quite terrifyingly intense, but I absolutely love it! I love practically everything by Poppy Z. Brite. As for the next paragraphs, I first read this book on a Sunday night, and I didn't go to bed. I finished it and then got ready for school. It was not a good day that Monday, but it was like I couldn't put the book down until I finished.


	16. Let’s Amend The Classic Story

Disclaimer: Naruto and friends are definitely my personal sex slaves. They make movies for me! No, I'm just kidding. They're not mine. I wish they were, though.

A/N: Blah, Blah, Blah. And now I will thanks my reviewers for chapter 13, but I'm not going to give treats away for those, since that takes up lots of room. I'll give away treats for the chapter fifteen reviews. So yeah, brief chappie thirteen thank yous, and long chapter fifteen thank yous.

Chapter 13:

TheTrueSilver: I'm glad you like it. I'll take your word on the cute front, as well as billions of other people's words, since I'm not a very good judge of cute. Anyways, glad you liked.

Yugi-obsessed: I'm glad you're enjoying your brownies! I crack up like that all the time, and then it feels like I've just done an hour long ab work out or something. Very painful, but still very fun. I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter.

Lady Lemonade: I'm glad you're enjoying my story! And I'm glad it all seems natural to you, I'm trying to keep it in between on the angsty/happy meter. I love Sasuke in leather as well! And the SasuNaru is coming soon! I know I keep saying that, but you have to trust me! Thanks for your review, and you don't need to be shot. I love incoherent and happy reviews!

Hieisbestbuddy888: I'm glad you like, and I promise, it's coming soon! Just not yet -Huddles in corner- Don't kill me! Anyways, thanks for the review.

Amei: I'm glad it was okay, and I'm glad you like! I actually didn't mean to write about fat Sasuke, but it came scuttling through my head and I had a little snigger, so I had to put it in there. I'm glad you like!

turtledonkey27: Woo Hoo! Someone else in the world has actually seen The City Of The Lost Children! I was beginning to think I was the only one. That makes my day. Also, I'm glad you like the story, and I can definitely relate to the anxiety of introducing your personal space. That's why I put it in there. Anyways, thanks for the review.

coriander: Yay! I love being on people's favorites lists! I'm glad you like the chapter, and I hope the action in chapter 14 (is that the right one?) is enough to tide you over for a bit, even thought it was a sadly small amount. Thanks so much for the review.

snotty chim-chim Okay, proper reviews next time are always good. –Is slightly confused- Tell me, is interesting good or bad? It's hard to tell. Thanks for reviewing.

KShindou25: I'm glad you liked the chapter, and I'm soooooo sorry about making you wait sooooo long for SasuNaru, but it's coming! I promise. If it weren't I would've quit writing this fic by now. Thanks for sticking with me. I know how much I hate slow building stuff, but being as hard to please as I am, I also hate stuff that moves so quickly it's unrealistic. That's why I usually read one shots. –sweat drops- Anyways, thanks for the review.

Koushirou Uchiha: I'm so honoured to be writing someone's favorite fic! This totally double makes my day! I laughed hen I was writing the tour thing, though I wasn't sure if it was actually funny, so I figured I would just pretend it was supposed to be serious until someone else thought it was funny. Thanks so much for reviewing. ;)

sapphire-wolf1: I know everyone's really mean, but I guess that's just the way the closed minded people of Naruto's town are. And I actually think the lady with the hose is kind of funny, if she were being mean to someone who was just as evil... Maybe that's just me. Anyways, thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad you like.

Alrighty then! That turned out to be longer than I meant for it to be, but nevertheless, that is everyone who reviewed chapter thirteen. And now to those who reviewed chapters fourteen and fifteen!

Koushirou Uchiha: Woo hoo! You're the first one to review fifteen... and only like three hours after I posted it. That's amazing. I'm glad you like it! I love it when people like my story, especially when they give me lovely reviews like that! I know fifteen was a bit short, but I figured it was okay, since I posted them at the same time... Anyways, thanks so much for the review, and so quickly! As a reward, I shall give you cookies! Fresh and chewy. (I can't remember how many times you've reviewed or what treats you've gotten, and since I'm too lazy to go look, sorry if you've already gotten cookies!) I hope you like them, even if you have gotten them before.

Lady Lemonade: I'm glad to know the shortness isn't too bad, and yes, it is a VERY interesting book. Quite disturbing. After I finished reading it I was just like 0.0 It's kind of scary to think that someone came up with it. But it's still really good. I'm glad you liked the poem, I was gonna put Sasuke's in this chapter, but then I cut it off early. Oh well. I'm just going to stop trying not to give repeat treats, since I'm not creative enough to come up with something new every chapter, so sorry if you've already gotten brownies. (I bet that's the one thing I've already given you –sweat drops-) I hope you like them!

ewon: I am definitely feeling better, but still not out of the woods. Oh well! I'm glad you like the chapters, and I personally thought the idea of Sasuke in short shorts was very hot. ;) I know I've probably already given you lemon squares (probably multiple times) but I'm running out of ideas for treats. I hope you like them anyways.

AlterEthereal: Yay! I'm glad I made you smile, and I'm glad you like the chapters. They were a little lighter, and I enjoyed writing the coke fight! Like I've told the other reviewers, I'm giving up on remembering what treats I gave to who, so sorry if ou start getting repeats, or the same thing every time. Today I have tasty chocolate cake for you! Hope you enjoy.

KShindou25: I know I put way too many ignored fluff opportunities in there, but I'm still trying to take it slow (grrr...). Anyways, I'm glad you liked it! As I've told the others, I've given up o trying to remember what I've already given away, sorry if you get repeats. Today, I have a sno cone stand (are you one of the two I've already given these to?) I hope you like them.

Hieisbestbuddy888: To answer your questions, they both slept in the bed, Naruto did finish his homework, and I'm glad you like short. That seems to be what most people are saying. To tell you the truth, I was a little disappointed with the last chapter myself. It wasn't supposed to be that short, or that pointless, but whatever. And as for the songfic thing, that's precisely why I didn't write one of those. I would NEVER update! Anyways, I'm glad you liked it. As for the treats, I've given up on remembering whose gotten what, so sorry if you've already gotten cake. I hope you like it anyways!

Bleeding Heart12: You're welcome for the pie. I'm so glad you like the way I write. It really boosts my ego when people tell me they think I'm good...-sweat drops- Anyways, I'm glad you like it so much. Thanks for reviewing. Your treat will be douhnuts!

Now! After all of that, it is time for the chapter!

But Home Is Nowhere...: Let's Amend The Classic Story

When the alarm went off at six thirty in the morning at the residence of one Naruto Uzumaki, the house was filled with twin groans of monumental variety, accompanied by the sound of plastic hitting wood, and then a small, "Oops!" Naruto sat up, running his hands through his hair as a torrential yawn escaped him. Sasuke wasn't even moving. He just lay on his back and stared wide eyed at the ceiling. He felt paralyzed.

Naruto looked down at his friend, because they were friends, and poked him in the ribs. "Wakey, wakey, sleepy head. You were the one that said you needed forty five minutes to get ready." Sasuke blinked at him, sticking his tongue out in an entirely immature fashion, and slowly pulling himself into a sitting position. That was the last time he stayed up that late twice in three days. He looked tiredly at the blonde sitting next to him, and noted with some displeasure that the boy's eyebrow was twitching and it seemed as if he were trying not to laugh.

"What?" His voice was rough, sounding as if her were recovering from a cold.

Naruto burst out laughing. "Bed-"he gasped. "Head!" It was at this point that he collapsed onto his side and fell into a full blown bout of hysteria. He laughed for ten minutes straight, and figuring it was safe to look up, burst out laughing again at the look of pure annoyance plastered across Sasuke's face.

The Uchiha, for his part, stood slowly and walked into the bathroom, turning on the sink, and sticking his head under the faucet. After his hair was fully wet, he turned off the water, and stood, grabbing a towel. He exited the bathroom and violently toweled his hair dry, giving it the normal spiky look.

Meanwhile, Naruto had recovered and was rummaging around for clothes to wear that day. He ended up picking a pair of faded blue jeans and an orange t-shirt. He didn't bother to go into the bathroom to change, merely pulling the jeans on over the boxers he was wearing and then switching t-shirts. He then began his daily hunt for his deodorant, searching the general vicinity before turning to Sasuke, "Hey! Do you see my deodorant anywhere?"(1)

"Yeah, it was in the bathroom." Sasuke was a little more cheerful now that his hair was back to normal, and he was currently deciding whether to where his leather pants or his jeans. In the end, he decided on the leather pants. He liked them better.

When Naruto came out of the bathroom, deodorant successfully applied, he was greeted with the image of Sasuke buttoning the fly of the tightest pair of pants he'd ever seen. They were black leather with silver buckles all the way up both legs. He practically fainted as his face grew hot with what he was sure was a blush. He quickly averted his gaze and went across the room. "Hey, what do you want for breakfast?"

Sasuke looked up and thought for a second. "Lucky Charms." Naruto nodded and walked out of the room, leaving Sasuke to finish changing. He pulled on the white wife beater and the black silk button down. He rolled up the sleeves and buttoned the middle button. He decided that it would be wrong o wear tennis shoes with that outfit, and pulled on the platforms instead. This done he grabbed his and Naruto's bags and went into the kitchen.

Naruto was sitting at the table, nursing a cup of Ramen as if I were the only thing keeping him alive, and across the table from him was a bowl of Lucky Charms and a cup of milk. Sasuke sat in the chair in front of the cereal and poured the milk over the cereal. Naruto looked up it him, seeming a little disoriented, and said quietly, "There's juice in the fridge if you want."

Sasuke nodded and began to eat his cereal. For some reason, Naruto found himself staring at the other boy while he ate, watching his mouth as he chewed. It really was quite annoying, this sudden infatuation with his friend. This thought in mind, he renewed his Ramen eating with a passion.

Sasuke smiled as he watched Naruto shovel his Ramen down his throat, like it would disappear if he didn't eat it soon. The blonde really was quite amusing, in an annoyingly cute fashion. It made Sasuke want to hug him, which was odd, because Sasuke never wanted to hug anyone. After thinking this over, he shrugged the thought off and finished his cereal.

Five minutes later, the two of them were walking out the door, bags slung over their shoulders. Naruto stopped to lock his door, and Sasuke waited for him, turning down the empty driveway when the blonde pocketed the key.

They walked in companionable silence, each absorbed in their own little world until Sasuke looked over and noticed Naruto's bright orange shirt. "Where the hell did you get a shirt that color?"

Naruto's head snapped up, as if he were being drawn from some horribly deep thinking, and he gave a playfully offended look. "Good Will. Don't you like it?"

Sasuke smiled at the sarcasm in his voice. "Oh yes, the color suits you well. Complements your hair."

"Orange is my favorite color." It was said as a simple fact, his tone implying nothing.

"It does look nice on you. I just wouldn't expect it. It makes you look sunny." Naruto smiled up at him, and for some reason, his hand was suddenly ruffling the blonde's hair. It felt nice. "You have very soft hair."

Naruto gave him a look that stated quite clearly, 'Where the fuck did that come from?' and said, "Thank you?"

Sasuke just laughed, and let his hand drop to his side, climbing the steps to the school entrance. They walked down the hall together, and Sasuke felt a small twinge of pain in his chest as he listened to all of the things people were saying as Naruto walked by. (2) He looked down at Naruto. "Why do you let them say that stuff to you?" The blonde's face grew sad, and he immediately regret asking. It was even worse to see how sad it actually made the boy to be hated the way it was. It was almost shocking, because he hid it so well.

"There's nothing I can do to stop them. It's not like I can say something to make them see me differently. I already tried that." He cast his eyes downward, and Sasuke thought he might be crying. "Everybody hates me no matter what, so what's the point in trying?"

Sasuke touched his shoulder gently and said quietly, "Everybody doesn't hate you. I kinda like you myself." Naruto looked up at him again, his blue eyes wide and filled with tears.

"Really?" His voice was small, as if he were afraid of the answer, and Sasuke's heart broke.

"Of course." Sasuke smiled.

For a moment Naruto was silent, just staring at Sasuke, and then, without warning, he hugged the taller boy tightly, squeezing him as if he were a life line. Sasuke hugged him back, just as hard.

TBC...

A/N: Waaaahhhhhh! Poor Naruto! I cant believe I'm so mean to him. Anyways, that was sort of fluffy, even if it was just platonic fluff. We all know what it's going to turn into! Anyways, I know this is short, but I thought here was a good place to stop. I thought it would be better to stop it here to increase the significance of the scene. So anyways. My comments about chapter quality. I like the content, but I'm not too fond of my technique. I'm not sure how well I'm doing with the slowly appearing feelings. I've never actually had a boyfriend (sad, I know.) and I haven't had a real crush in a while, so I'm a little out of the falling in love loop. So, yeah sorry if it sucks! I like the idea of it, though, so I hope you do too. This chapter title is from "God Called In Sick Today" by guess who? If you guessed AFI, you were right. Shocking, right? Can we tell that these guys are in my top three favorite bands list? Anyways, thanks for reading.

Bye, Bye...

ISAN

1. Okay, I'm sure there are some of you out there going, "Who the hell loses their deodorant?", but this is actually a problem for me. I have to look for mine every morning, because I keep it in my room, and half the time it's like under my bed. So this is a legitimate problem...at least in my world.

2. Too lazy to come up with insults... imagine they're saying something horrible.


	17. All Of Us Are Searching For An Open Arm

Hello Everybody! If you're on drugs, feel free to believe I own Naruto. If your mind is not impaired by Hallucinogens or any thing else of this sort, I feel obligated to inform you that I do not own Naruto. (The way I see it is that if you're on drugs, you aren't really in any condition to take legal action against me, but if you're not, well, you are! So, don't sue me...)

A/N: Okay, guys, I think I have a connection streaming from my neighbor's house or something, because I am connected to the internet right now! At my house! If this loads weird or something, sorry, I'll reload it in a week when I'm back in school. Thanks for the patience. (I'm gogint ot have to stay out of school to heal from surgery, in case you're wondering.) This said, I will now make a memo to my reviewers... I have decided that making up a different treat for every reviewer is far too difficult for me, considering my complete and utter laziness, so I will now give the same thing to every reviewer each chapter, unless you've said something that makes me particularly happy (such as reviewing one chapter twice, or it's your birthday or something). Please don't feel like you're not special anymore, because you are. I'm just running out of ideas. If any one is lactose intolerant (sp?), please tell me, so I can refrain from giving you dairy products... or don't tell me, because you think I'm lame for caring so much about imaginary treats... –sweat drops- Either way. This said, I will now thank my reviewers.

coriander: I know that part at the end wasn't really necessary (what part of the book was...shudder) but I thought it was far from the most disturbing scene. I thought the part where they were fucking Tran with the corkscrew was pretty icky, or the part where they dissected Tran, or...never mind, there're far too many disturbing parts to pick one. For some reason, despite the absolutely disturbing content, it's one of my favorite books. (Is there something wrong with me?) Poppy Z. Brite is actually one of my favorite authors... I'm a big fan of Drawing Blood and Lost Souls. Anyways thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked the chapter. The treat for today is brownies. (Whew! That was long... This is why we never get me started on Poppy Z. Brite. Tee Hee –sweat drops-)

AlterEthereal: I thought it was kind of sweet, if I do say so myself. I couldn't stand waiting any longer to have them hug again... although I wish they would do more. (Damn my determination to take it slow! –bangs head against wall-) As for the pants... There's a reason I've made eighty percent of Sasuke's wardrobe leather and wife beaters. It's meant to appease the readers who are waiting for SasuNaru... you know, distract you with pure Sasuke sex mania! Anyways, thanks for reviewing, and since I've started giving away one group treat, today's group treat is brownies. Enjoy!

Lady Lemonade: No, you don't REALLY have to be seventeen to buy these books (although I'm sure there're rules about like porn mags, I'm only fifteen...) but they're disturbing enough that you should. I would be really sad if that were actually a law, though. Also, I love making them hug! I'm glad you enjoy my story, and as for the song, did you mean "God Called In Sick Today"? Because I'm pretty sure that's the only one I mentioned... Please tell me if that's the one you meant in the next review (shameless plug). As for the technique thing, I'm only changing it while they're together constantly. Once they're back staying in their own houses, I'll switch back. I know I gave you brownies last time, but since I've started doing the one treat for everyone, I'm giving out brownies again. I hope you don't start hating them because I'm giving you so many. –Sweat Drops- Enjoy!

KShindou25: I'm glad you liked this chapter! You seem fine to me, if not a bit hyper. I've seen far my psychotic behavior (from myself and others). Anyways. I'm glad you liked it, thanks for the review. Today's treat is fresh baked brownies! Enjoy!

angelicyokai: Ooo! New person. I love your name, by the way. Very cool. I'm glad I'm not the only one who loses their deodorant (not that I wish deodorant loss on you, it's just god to know I'm not alone.) I'm glad you thought it was funny, and I'm glad to know you think Sasuke is sexy. It baffles me that some people don't! Anyways, thanks for your review, and here are some fresh baked brownies for you!

Hieisbestbuddy888: I'm sorry! I don't mean to push it in your face, I'm sorry! But at least it was short right! The way I lose my deodorant is by using it and hen just tossing it on the floor and not paying attention to where it lands. –sweat drops- I'm glad you liked the chapter, and while I have heard "She Will Be Loved", I'm not a Maroon Five fan. That's not to bash them, they just don't float my boat. But! I am glad hey enhanced the reading experience for you! I can appreciate that. Thanks for reviewing...here are some gooey, tasty, fresh baked brownies for you!

Kyuubi-kun: This review makes me glad that I don't have to take the bus... and it also makes me glad I'm not the only one who loses their deodorant. As for Sexy with a capital S... I was thinking more along the lines of SEXY in all caps. Maybe that's just me. I sort of have a goth punk inclination. –Sweat drops- Anyways, I'm glad you liked the chapter, and thanks for the review. Here are some brownies for you!

Yugi-obsessed: I know I'm being rather mean to Naruto, but it makes the comfort from Sasuke all the much more fun...doesn't it? That's what I was going for at least. Hmmm... Never mind. Thanks for reviewing, and you are in luck, because today's treat just happens to be brownies! I hope you enjoy.

Koushirou Uchiha: I'm glad you liked the chapter, and you are welcome for the cookies. I love it when people tell me my stuff is good –strokes giant ego- it makes me feel good... Anyways –looking ashamed of her ego stroking- Thanks for the review. Here are some brownies for you!

Dancing-Neko-Shikigami: Oooo! New person! With an awesome name too! I'm glad you like my story, and I'm so glad I'm getting such a positive response to my deodorant losing problem. Before I posted this I thought I was the only one who ever lost their deodorant. As for the shelf or drawer thing, I usually put mine on a shelf, but it gets knocked off pretty quickly. My room is a mess. –sweat drops- Anyways, thanks for the review. Here are some brownies for you!

MeLaiya: Wow! I'm getting so many reviews from people who haven't reviewed yet. I'm so happy! And I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Thanks for the review. Here are some brownies for you!

miss.maniac: Yes, about the titles, they aren't really supposed to make any sense. I think I've mentioned that four or five times in my author's notes... but alas, it would seem some people just don't care what the author has to say. Naw, I'm just kidding. I don't suppose they're really meant to make sense, though. I just think it's fun trying to find lines from songs to use. I'm glad you like my story anyways, though. Thanks for reviewing. Here are some brownies!

Juu: Hey, I'm perfectly okay with not getting a review from everyone every single chapter... I'm just happy to have repeat reviewers. It makes me feel like I have loyal readers, which I guess I do. It's nice. –stops to enjoy the fans- Okay, I'm done being egotistical. I guess you're right about Naruto usually being the clueless one... I guess I'm just different. I'm glad you're enjoying it, and I can't promise I won't be mean to Naruto, but I'll always make up for it! Thanks for all the reviews! Here are some fresh baked caramel, Mississippi Mud brownies. Enjoy!

Machi: Wow! That's very high praise. I think I feel my ego inflating... I'm so ashamed. I sort of feel Naruto's pain too, though not in the same way. My best friend in seventh grade decided we could only be friends in private, so I dumped her and said to hell with it too. Now I have great friends. I suppose it's not really the same, but whatever. I'm glad you're liking my story. Thanks for the review, and here are some fresh baked brownies. Enjoy!

coriander: Yay! So many people have the same deodorant problem as me. I'm so hapy that I'm not the only one. I'm also glad you liked the chapter. Here are some brownies for you! I hope you enjoy.

cheeseboi: I'm glad you're enjoying my story so much, and no it's not the end. I promise I will put a very distinct "The End" or "Owari" or something when the end comes. Thanks so much for the review. Here are some brownies for you. Hope you like.

Now! With all of these lovely people thanked, I will proceed with the story. Oh! Wait, I'm reverting to the old style with POV switching... sorry if you like it better the other way. I guess I'll just be mixing the two the whole time. –sweat drops- Anyways. Here is chapter seventeen.

But Home Is Nowhere...: All Of Us Are Searching For An Open Arm

Naruto was smiling brilliantly when he pulled away from Sasuke, his mood lifted considerably. For some reason, the Uchiha seemed to have that effect on him. It was nice. "Do you know what we have first period today?" he asked quietly, his eyes happy, and his tone bright. He watched as Sasuke rummaged around in his bag for a moment, producing a piece of paper.

Sasuke unfolded the paper quickly and scanned over it. "Creative Writing." He sounded as happy at that fact as Naruto was. Creative Writing was becoming one of his favorite classes. He waited for Sasuke to put his schedule back in his bag, and then he turned down the hall towards the classroom.

"Do you think we'll read today?"

"Probably. That's what we usually do."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Naruto shrugged and slipped into his seat. He leaned over and dug through is backpack for his binder and spiral. Upon finding these, he sat back up and began flipping through the spiral, trying to decide if he should read the poem he actually wrote the night before, or something from his personal stash. In the end he decided to stick with the one he'd already censored.

"Is that all poetry?" Sasuke's voice was soft, mildly surprised, and he had a gentle smile on his face.

"Yeah, I write a lot in my spare time. It's how I release stress." He smiled sheepishly, hoping that didn't sound as cliché as he thought it did. Sasuke just kept smiling at him. Naruto was about to get offended when Sasuke gave a barely audible,

"Me too."

3333333333333

Sasuke very nearly fell out of his chair when the bell rang, and was just recovering from the shock when Mr. Kakashi walked in. The teacher was wearing the same mischievous smile that seemed to be his only facial expression, and Sasuke once again felt nervous. He loved this class, and its teacher, but for some reason that man just had a way of making him nervous. Perhaps it was because he still wasn't used to sharing his writings with so many people. He didn't really know.

He was drawn from his thoughts when Mr. Kakashi began to speak, "Today, we are going to read as usual, but instead of starting with one of you, I am going to read something I wrote. I know I said on the first day that I would be reading as well, and I thought today would be a good day for me to start, now that we've established a class dynamic." He seemed unfazed by the sea of blank stares that had now become the common response to anything he said. Sasuke found himself leaning forward in his desk, attention piqued.

"I must say, it's not one of my best pieces, but I thought it would be a good one to start with. It's a poem I wrote a long time ago about something that was happening to me. Feel free to comment when I'm done." He turned around and pulled a piece of paper out of his notebook. Sasuke listened closely as he read.

"_Weep for bloody stars_

_Pull the strings forth from the heart_

_Coat the cross with liquid life_

_Nails pierce every bone_

_Clenching slowly as I die_

_Crucify our love_

_The world is lost within its shame_

_And as it fades I'll die" _(1)

No one said anything, and Sasuke's mind was racing. He was surprised, just as everyone else seemed to be, and he wondered what exactly the poem was about. It sounded like something he could relate to. Just when the silence was about to become unbearable, Mr. Kakashi gave a sarcastic,

"I see you've all gone suddenly mute. It's too bad. I was so hoping to have a lively discussion."

Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke saw a hand shoot up. It was Naruto's. Mr. Kakashi nodded at the blonde, indicating that he should speak. "It kind of seems like whatever was going on was a coming of age thing. You know, a turning point in your life."

Mr. Kakashi looked surprised, but was smiling anyway. "You are exactly right Naruto. I wrote this in response to one of the most important moments of life." Someone else raised their hand and asked what happened, and Sasuke watched as the teacher's smile vanished. "That is something that is very hard for me to talk about, so before I tell you, I think there is something else I should say. This class is different than other academic classes because it requires you to be involved on a higher emotional level. My one expectation in this class is that everything you produce comes from something important inside of you. I don't expect anything incredibly deep or revolutionary, but I do expect you to put your soul into everything you write. (2) The only reason I have for sharing with you is because I expect you to do the same. Is that understood?"

This time, he had the attention of every student in the classroom, and they all nodded fervently.

3333333333333

Naruto found himself sitting on the edge of his seat, concentrating hard enough to give himself a headache. He wanted to know what had happened, and he feared he might miss it if he paid any less attention. For a moment there was silence, and then Mr. Kakashi began to tell his story.

"When I was seventeen, I realized I was gay. Yes, you heard me correctly, I am gay, and while I'm sure some of you will probably be very unhappy about this, I'm afraid you're going to have to live with it, because it really doesn't affect you in any real manner, and I'm sure as hell not going to change. This, however, is not my point. The point is, when I realized this, it was because I had met someone, and once I had come to terms with myself, he became my first boyfriend." He paused for a moment, seemingly saddened by the memory.

"For about a year, I was naïve enough to think that everything was fine, and I found myself wondering why everybody was always on about the horrors of intolerance. It seemed to me that there was nothing to fear, because thus far, no one had done anything to him or me. Unfortunately, my sad confidence in the world led to my insistence on telling our parents, and then everyone else. He was reluctant, but agreed with me because , as he told me, he loved me.

"This was our first mistake. Our parents were far less accepting than I had expected, and even went so far as to pull me out of my school in the middle of my senior year and place me in a private school. We were ever aloud to see each other again after we told my parents. Unfortunately for me, though, people still knew where I lived, and they had managed to figure out what was going on. The day I figured out what exactly everyone meant when they said that people were intolerant of gays, I came home to a burning house, a dead family, and the word fag tagged across the street in front of my driveway in pink.

"It took me an entire month to successfully comprehend what had happened. It was on that day that I wrote this poem. For three years after that, I didn't talk to anyone, and I didn't tell anyone about me. It wasn't until my senior year at college, when I learned that not all people are as intolerant as some that I became a person again. And now, after eight years, I am able to stand here and read you this poem, and talk about the things that happened to me and not break down crying. I hope you will realize that this is a very important part of my life, and I hope that you will respect everyone in this class who is able to share the way I have. (3)"

Everyone was speechless.

"Does anyone else feel like sharing what they wrote last night?" Mr. Kakashi looked around the classroom. Naruto looked over at Sasuke, whose hand was snaking slowly into the air, almost timidly, as if he weren't sure he really wanted to read. "Sasuke, finally volunteering for yourself, huh? Very good."

Sasuke's hand came down immediately, as if he were ashamed to be caught with it raised. Mr. Kakashi smiled at him. "Well, what are you waiting for? Read on, mighty poet!" Naruto smiled at that, suddenly imagining Sasuke in Shakespearian clothes, complete with the tights, poofy pants, and feathered hat. (4)

3333333333333

Sasuke opened his binder slowly, and flipped to the page with the poem he'd written the night before on it. He was already regretting volunteering, desperately searching for an excuse to back out. 'I can't believe I volunteered. I'm such an idiot.' When he reached the poem and still hadn't thought of anything that would get him out of reading, he shook his head at himself and took a deep breath. After a moment, he began reading.

"_Fire burns inside of me_

_Sweltering and hot_

_Kiss the rose_

_And the thorns will tear savagely_

_Your lips will bleed as you pull away_

_Taste the liquid death_

_The fluid you cannot live without_

_Nothing is what it seems_

_And you'll cry when you finally see_

_We all cry_

_It is our nature"_ (5)

When he finished, there was a moment of silence, and then Naruto said quietly, "I like it."

Sasuke looked at Naruto, his hands shaking slightly from the anxiety caused by reading, and smiled. He felt calm now. The blonde seemed to have that effect on him.

"Why don you like it, Naruto? Don't just say you like it." Mr. Kakashi was smiling again. Sasuke found himself not really caring why Naruto liked it, but still wanting to hear.

The blonde looked at the class for a moment, and then turned back to Sasuke. "I like it because it speaks to the harsher side of the world that most people don't really see. I'm not sure what it's meant to be about, but when I hear it, I hear the story of my life." Naruto was looking straight at him, not speaking to anyone else in the classroom. It was a weird feeling, because Sasuke knew everyone could hear what the blonde was saying, but it seemed like there was bubble around them that no one would be able to break. "I see the deceiving beauty of the rose every day in a way I'm not sure everybody can, because most people aren't hated. And it seems to me that if some of those people who only see the roses in the flower shops that have no thorns saw real roses, they would cry." He looked back towards the front of the classroom. "At least, that's what I thought when I was listening. I don't know what the mighty poet meant to say."

Mr. Kakashi was smiling again. "Okay then. That was excellent commentary Naruto. Now that we've heard a third person interpretation, Sasuke, why don't you give us your interpretation of wha you've written?"

Sasuke very nearly gulped. He gave the teacher a 'Please don't make me do this' look, but Mr. Kakashi just nodded, his gaze landing half on Naruto and half on Sasuke. Sasuke took a deep breath and turned to Naruto, hoping to create the bubble again. The blonde looked straight back at him. "You are exactly right. The poem is about the darker side of the world that most people don't see. When I was writing it, I was thinking about the way people look at me as nothing more than a pretty face, and I was attempting to relate how I feel when the fact that I have a mind and a heart is ignored. I'm sure you were thinking of a completely different darkness in the world, but I think the concept of being ignored is part of both of our interpretations of the poem." He stopped for a second, smiled weakly at Naruto and broke the bubble again. "There are many other things I was thinking about when I was writing this poem, but if I were to explain every little thought that was going through my head as I wrote this, we would all be very bored."

Mr. Kakashi nodded at him, his eyes sparkling with delight. "Thank you for sharing your poem and your response to Naruto's interpretation." He brought his gaze back over the entire room and became extremely cheerful. "So! Who else wants to share?"

TBC...

A/N: Okay. That was it. I hope you liked it. I know I didn't update yesterday, but as I said at the beginning, writer's block. I hope this chapter wasn't too disappointing. I really have no idea where it came from. I suppose there's not much else to say. Song title is from "All Of Us" by Blindside. Thanks for reading.

Valete... (That's Latin for good bye.)

ISANs

1. Hmmm... Not sure what I have to say about this, but every time I put a poem in, I feel this insane need to defend myself. I guess I'll just say sorry if you don't like it, and I'm sure it makes Kakashi completely OOC, but, what can you do, right?

2. This is kind of how I view writing, especially poetry. I think that if you're not going to really put yourself into your writing, then you don't have the right to do it. I don't mean to sound harsh here, but even if it is just fanfiction, I think that writing is the sort of thing that sucks if you don't put yourself into it. So...yeah. I hope that doesn't make me sound really self righteous or something. Because I'm not trying to be. So, yeah.

3. Okay, I have no idea where this came from. I don't want to get your hopes up about me doing a side story with Kakashi, because I won't. I might make him like a mentor to Sasuke and Naruto as their relationship develops and stuff, though. I'm not sure. I guess the point of this little nte is, I have no idea where this came from.

4. Okay, I just thought this was funny. With the poofy pants... Never mind

5. Insane need to defend... Please don't kill me for my insecurity.

P.S. Hmmm... I've just realized that I've quite posting warnings at the top. I guess the first however many chapters were enough, though, because I haven't gotten any complaints. I guess I'll just quit the warnings all together.


	18. These Eyes Have Seen No Conviction

Hello everybody. From now on, we're just going to imagine that I'm wearing a sign that says "I don't own Naruto" on it. This way, I can quit writing these stupid disclaimers, and you can still know that I don't own Naruto. Sound good to you? Too bad if it doesn't. –sticks out tongue and unhappy readers- Booya!

A/N: Okay guys, I know this chapter had taken me many days to write, but I got so caught up in reading fiction that I went for three whole days without writing, and then I was really stuck in my writer's block, so forgive the badness! I am incredibly excited, though, because I've broken a hundred reviews! I'm gonna thanks all the reviewers now, but they won't be in order, because I'm working from my inbox instead of the page (which is refusing to load, damn it!) So anyways, today's treat is cookies. Here goes.

SasuNaru-kun: I'm glad someone thinks the foofy pants are as funny as I think they are. When I thought of that, I just sat there for a minute, and then burst out laughing. I had to put it in there. Anyways, I'm glad you liked, here are some cookies for you. Enjoy.

Cheeseboi: I'm glad you like it, and I'm glad I didn't sound too self righteous in the note about putting your soul into writing, or f I did, I'm glad people agree with me! I'm glad you liked, and you're welcome for the brownies! Thank you for the review. Here are some cookies for you!

Hieisbestbuddy888: First thing I need to address is the question about the poems. Yes I write my own poems, and I will take the comment as a compliment, since it is pretty high praise. If I were getting my poems from somewhere, I would credit whoever wrote it in the author's notes (like my chappie titles). Second. I took a creative writing class in eighth grade, and I hated it, so this is the way I think the class should have gone. There's a creative writing class at my high school, but it's only for seniors (poo...) so I have another two years before I can take it again. This makes me kind of sad, but I guess I just have to say oh well! Third thing. What little dude? I'm a little confused about that, and about the two teens. Fourth. I'm so proud of you! I always get like B's on Latin, but I will never be offended when someone is bragging about their grades. I'm just like Yay for them, at least someone can do it. So congratulations. Fifth and last. I like my Naruto fic WAY better than the driveling mass of crap that is my Trigun fic, do don't feel bad saying you do too. I won't be writing anymore Trigun for a very long time. I know this update took longer than usual, but it's still pretty timely if I do say so myself. Thanks for the very cool, very long review. (And the second almost as long review) Here are some cookies for you. Hope you like.

Yugi-obsessed: That has to be one of the weirdest reviews I've ever gotten. I don't think anyone has ever sat on my head before... Hmmmmm. Nope, you're the first. Hope there's a good view. I'm glad you're liking the story. Thanks for the review. Here are some cookies for you!

HikariChang: I'm glad you're enjoying (even though you were only on chappie 3 when you reviewed). Thanks for the review. Here are some cookies for you!

Queen of the Paperclips: Ahh! You read my mind with Kakashi/Iruka thing. I was actually thinking of them as a couple through this entire thing, and I've just been debating whether or not I'm too lazy to actually write on them. I can't promise anything, but feel free to consider them a couple while reading. As for Sasuke OOC... what can I say? He has to be nice and open for this fic to work. Oh well! As for the review for Trigun... I know it was a driveling mass of disgustingness... I'm not particularly fond of that piece. Don't know why I posted it. Oh well. As for the name/life thing, very cool! This makes my day, and I must say, I love your pen name (have I said that already). Yay! Thanks so much for the review, and here are some tasty cookies for you!

Lady Lemonade: I'm glad you liked it so much, and hopefully, you'll like this product of Writer's Block just as much! As for you liking the song...YAY! Someone else in the world likes a song by AFI. Woo hoo! I'm also glad you like my poems, and I know I shouldn't really care if someone doesn't like them, it's just this insecurity I have. Oh well. What can ya do? Anyways, thanks for the review. Here are some cookies for you.

AlterEthereal: Good luck with your surgery! What's it for? (If it's not too embarrassing to say... if it is, I have to get a cist removed from my ass...that should make you feel better. It took three tries. ;)) Anyways, now that I've completely embarrassed myself, I'm glad you appreciate the Sexy Sasuke, and I'm glad you like the poetry. Thanks for reviewing, here are cookies. Fresh Baked!

Chronoclockxvii: I'm glad you're liking it, and I know new SasuNaru is hard to find. It's kinda sad, but we all manage somehow. ;) Anyways, thanks for reviewing, and here are some cookies for you!

ElizabethMarieRose: -sniff- Thank you so much! What an eloquent review, and so nice! I'm glad you appreciate my plot development, because I really am trying to keep it real. Really! All I want to do is throw into bed together, or better yet in the shower, but I can't because I'll disappoint myself. Thanks so much for this review. You've made my day, so you get cookies and brownies. Enjoy.

Ever13( ): Wow! That's high praise. There're a lot of High school fics out there in this lovely little fandom. I feel honoured. Is my typing really that bad? I really try to pay attention. The reason I have no beta reader and short chapters is because I usually update daily or every other day (not this time, but usually). Hmmm. I'll think about getting a beta reader. Thanks for the input. Here are some cookies for you!

Dancing-Neko-Shikigami:  Boy do I know what you mean about the between the sheets with Kakashi thing. That man is tasty. Anyways, I'm glad you liked the chapter, and I'm glad you like the teacher student interaction. Thanks for the review. Here are some cookies for you!

Wow! That's everybody, I think. If I left anyone out, I'm deeply sorry, like I said, the page won't load on , so I'm going through my inbox... One might be out of place or something. But anyways, thanks for you're patience. Here is chapter 18. Enjoy

But Home Is Nowhere...: These Eyes Have Seen No Conviction

Naruto and Sasuke were standing motionless before Naruto's open refrigerator, their faces twin masks of disappointment. "What the hell are we gonna eat?" Naruto said quietly. Sasuke ruffled his hair.

"We could order pizza?" His hand was still on Naruto's head, resting there as if it were the most natural thing in the world, and for some reason, Naruto just let him keep it there. It seemed to be the right thing to do.

"That sounds okay. What kind do you like?" He shut the fridge, moving across the room and towards the phone on the wall.

Sasuke let his hand fall to his side, and he looked deep in thought when Naruto looked back at him. "Um... Cheese?"

Naruto snorted. "All that thought for cheese?" He shook his head and picked up the phone. "I was actually hoping you'd say that. I don't really like anything else." Sasuke just smiled at him.

3333333333333

Five minutes later, Naruto hung up the phone, having ordered a large cheese pizza and an order of cinnamon sticks. "It's gonna be an hour before it gets here. Do you wanna finish our English thing?"

Sasuke thought it over for a moment, remembering that they had been unable to complete their daily assignment in class, since the teacher had spent forty five minutes explaining the requirements, leaving them five to begin. They were each supposed to come up with five questions for the other to answer, and they were to write down exactly what the other said in response. If the person answering wasn't comfortable with the teacher reading an answer they had given, it was permitted that this be written as their answer. If they were not comfortable answering the question at all, then their partner was to come up with a new question.

"Alright. Do you want to ask or answer first?" Sasuke watched as Naruto thought about it.

"I'll ask."

Sasuke cringed. He knew he was going to have to answer either way, but he'd been hoping to put it off a little further.

He was extremely nervous as he followed the blonde into the living room. They sat down on opposite ends of the couch, facing each other, backs to the armrests. Naruto was holding a binder, seemingly produced out of thin air, and he was scowling a little. "Alright," he said quietly. "Before I start, please don't be offended by anything I ask, okay?" He smiled sheepishly at Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded, "Promise." It seemed Naruto's smile was contagious, because he was wearing it now.

3333333333333

"Alright. First question." Naruto's heart was beating fast, half from anticipation of the answers he would receive, and half from fear that Sasuke would hate him by the time this was over. Sasuke had a pensive look on his face, and was waiting patiently for the questioning to begin. Naruto took a deep breath. "From your perspective, what is it like to be beautiful?"

Sasuke looked shocked, his eyes wide, and his jaw slightly slack. Naruto hoped he hadn't offended him already. "To be beautiful? Like in the eyes of the world?" Naruto nodded. Sasuke was silent for a moment, his chin resting on his knees. "From my perspective, being beautiful is the worst thing you could ever wish on someone. I know many people would say that the worst way to be viewed is to be hated, but in my mind, being beautiful and being despised are one in the same. My life is filled with hundreds of admirers who look at me and see what a pretty face I have, and then worship me for it. Unfortunately, they fail to recognize that I am a person, and that I do have a heart and a mind. I am viewed as a mannequin, placed here for the viewing pleasure of the world, and if I try to have feelings, people hate me for it. And that's what hurts the most. People that hate me for expressing myself, because it destroys their fantasy."

Naruto had been furiously scribbling the whole time, attempting to catch every word Sasuke was saying while trying to let it sink into his brain. When he stopped writing, and his brain had finally caught up with him, he was silent. He was shocked, and hurt. Here was this person, this perfect, popular king, who had everything he'd ever dreamt of, and he was forced to discover that the grass was dead on the other side of the fence too. For a moment he thought about this, turning his disappointment over in his mind. Then he realized that this was not why it hurt to hear Sasuke's words. It hurt because it was Sasuke saying them, which meant that it Sasuke hurting. Sasuke hurting made him hurt.

He looked up at Sasuke, his mind jumbled. "I like it when you think," was all he could think to say. Sasuke smiled sadly at him, his expression conveying a silent sort of thanks. They were silent for a few minutes, and then Naruto spoke again. "Maybe, we should switch off. You ask me a question now."

3333333333333

Sasuke nodded, a little numb from his speech, and still surprised at the question. Or maybe it wasn't so much the question as the way the blonde had phrased it. 'What's it like to be beautiful?' Did that mean Naruto thought he was beautiful? For a moment, he wondered, forcing himself not to ask if he cared. He knew what his answer would be anyways. "Can I borrow a sheet of paper?"

Naruto pushed the entire binder towards him, hanging on to the sheet of paper he'd been scribbling on. Sasuke opened to the very back, pulled a piece out and placed it on the hard surface of the notebook. "Alright. Since I promised not to get offended, you have to promise not to get offended, okay?" The blonde nodded mutely. "Okay." Sasuke was silent for a moment, contemplating how best to word what he was about to say. In the end, he had no idea.

"I'm no sure there's any delicate way to put this, so I'm just going to say it. I know about the things that happened in the past, but I also know that you're too young to be taken out of the system, so I was wondering how exactly you've come to live on your own." Sasuke was speaking slowly, his voice soft and unobtrusive. For a moment, Naruto looked stunned, his eyes wide and almost scared. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to!" He said this quickly, suddenly afraid that the blonde was reliving some horrible memory that he had no right to bring up.

Naruto shook his head. "No. I'll answer, but I'd appreciate if Mr. Iruka didn't see."

Sasuke nodded. "Of course."

3333333333333

Naruto took a deep breath, attempting to calm his suddenly frazzled nerves. He really didn't want to answer this question, but he felt compelled to anyways. Sasuke had answered honestly, so he would to. "When my parents...died, I was only two. They left me alone in the word with no one but the 'system' to turn to, and I guess I would've been dead without it. I had no other living relatives, save for one uncle on my mom's side, and he didn't want me. After all, nobody wants the son of a bunch of Psychopaths, right? The state gave me to him anyways." Naruto paused, his throat constricting. He felt illiterate as his vocabulary became bound by nerves, yielding him the intelligence of a third grader. "He was an absolutely horrible man. Drunk off his ass half the time, and high in the sky the other half. He used to bring lady friends home, and I remember wondering what the hell that noise was. I mean, that sounded like a terrible game they were playing."

He was trying not to cry now, as the memories of those nights returned to him. He could almost smell the alcohol on the man's breath as he led his whore through the living room, his pants already unzipped, and her panties around her ankles. "I used to wonder why he played that game so often. It sounded so violent and all. And then, when I got older, I realized what was going on, and all I could do was cover my head with a pillow and hope he never came for me. I was lucky. He hit me often, and I still have a couple scars from where he broke bottles on me, but he never even thought to have sex with me. He wasn't a 'fucking cock sucker', as he so eloquently put it." Naruto shook his head, looking at the couch, and silently willing his eyes to stop stinging like that. "He made sure I wasn't one either. One time he tied me to a chair and forced me to watch him fuck three different whores in a row. That was the worst thing that I can remember happening to me."

3333333333333

Sasuke frowned. (1) Naruto's shoulder's were shaking now and his voice had just cracked, as if he were crying. "I was fucking ten years old, and he made me watch for three and a half hours." Sasuke's heart shattered into a million pieces inside his chest as an anguished sob escaped Naruto. He could tell the blonde had been trying not to cry, but it was obviously to no avail.

He reached forward and grabbed Naruto's hand from his lap. "Hey, you don't have to tell me all of this. It's okay." Naruto looked up at him, blue eyes huge and watery, his cheeks streaked with tears, and his bottom lip trembling. Sasuke let go of his hand and took hold instead of the blonde's shoulders, pulling him to the center cushion of the couch and into a fierce hug. "It's okay," he said quietly, resting his cheek on Naruto's head.

3333333333333

Naruto buried his face in Sasuke's shirt, his tears soaking it through within moments, and the other boy's arms tightened around him, enveloping him in a warm comfort that Naruto had never felt before. It made him cry harder. (2) He'd never told anyone these things before, and now that he had, he felt all of the pent up sorrow and rage coming back to him, and he didn't even hear what Sasuke was saying to him, only the sound of his voice, almost as comforting as the hand stroking his hair. He felt like he'd never stop crying.

It was warm there in Sasuke's lap, with Sasuke holding him, telling him it was okay, and Naruto realized that he'd never felt warm before. He realized that no one had ever really been this nice to him before, or cared enough to even consider it. His face was sticky with tears, and more were flooding from his eyes with every passing moment, and Sasuke just let it happen, didn't tell him to shut up or anything. He'd never cried so hard in his life.

3333333333333

Sasuke could feel the wetness of Naruto's tears on his skin as they soaked through his shirt, and it was all he could do to keep from crying himself. It hurt like nothing he'd ever known to see Naruto so horribly sad. It made him seethe with anger towards the people who caused the blonde such anguish, and he felt his shattered heart melting away into nothingness as he held the blonde quietly. Who the hell would do something like that to a child? It was fucking wrong. Especially when that child was Naruto.

It was thirty minutes before Naruto's sobs ebbed, and his breathing returned to normal, but Sasuke didn't let go. Naruto still had silent tears running down his cheeks, and Sasuke was determined to make sure he was okay before releasing him.

The blonde looked up at him, his eyes soft, and brighter than they had been a few minutes ago. His voice was small when he spoke. "Thank you." He hiccupped and sat back. He slowly let go of Sasuke's shirt and made a vain attempt to smooth it out.

Sasuke smiled at him. "Any time, Naruto. Are you okay?"

3333333333333

(3) The blonde thought for a moment before replying, "Yeah. I'm better than I have been in a long time." This said, he scooted away from Sasuke, giving the Uchiha his personal space once again. (Although, Sasuke was the one that hugged him first.) "But look what I've done to your shirt." He smiled brightly. The entire front of Sasuke's white wife beater was see through, as it was so wet with tears, and there were two spots where it puffed out in wrinkled balls. Naruto assumed this was where he had been gripping.

3333333333333

"Whatever." Sasuke smiled at Naruto. "It'll be fine once I wash it." It was when he said this that the door bell rang, and for a moment, both of them were extremely confused. Then a light came over Naruto's face.

"The Pizza! Crap, will you answer the door, I so don't want to be seen right now."

"Sure. I'll be right back." Sasuke stood, walking into the kitchen and grabbing the pizza money off the counter before going to the front door. When he opened it, there was a boy that looked a couple years older than him standing there with a box of pizza and a smaller box that Sasuke assumed was the cinnamon sticks. The boy was giving him a strange look, and it wasn't until they'd exchanged food for money that Sasuke realized the look was directed at his shirt.

He smirked. "Is something wrong?"

The pizza boy jumped. "No! No! Enjoy you're pizza." With this, he turned on his heel and walked quickly back to his car. Sasuke was chuckling when he shut the door.

TBC...

A/N: Okay! I know I made you guys wait for forever (well, at least in comparison to my usual updates), but I had writer's block. I didn't write for a few days, and so I had to get back in my groove, hence the lack of smoothness in the flow of the writing. Sorry. I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! I put some good SasuNaru huggage in there, even if it's still not romantic. –sweat drops- Can you see it developing, though? I can. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. The chappie title is from "Still Waiting" by Sum 41. Awesome song.

Bye Bye

ISAN

1. Okay, little mood lightener. The first time I typed this, I wrote "froned" instead of "frowned". Say that out loud. "Froned". I cracked up.

2. Does this make sense to you? If it doesn't, let me explain. Naruto has been trying not to cry here, but he's been overcome by all these horrible memories, so he couldn't help but cry a little. Then Sasuke hugs him, and gives him a sort of permission to let it all out, and so now with every bit of comfort he receives, he cries harder than before. Get it?

3. Didn't really mean to do a POV switch here, but I accidentally wrote it this way, and thought it was a fun paragraph.


	19. Weak and Powerless

Read the sign.

A/N: Okay, guys, just so you know, late posts are not becoming a habit of mine. I had this written and ready to post on Tuesday, but was refusing to let me upload documents, and then on Wednesday, it was raining, so mu mooched connection was gone, and I couldn't connect at all. I'm sorry. Please forgive me? Anyways, thanks for reviewing. Today's tret is chocolate cheesecake muffins.

Lady Lemonade: You are currently my favorite person in the world, because you like AFI. I don't know anyone who likes AFI, and they all get mad at me when I play AFI around them. So, yeah. I currently love you! As for the praise for the chapter...thank you very much! I'm hoping to get rid of this writer's block soon, but it's not really working. So, this chappie is another product of Block of the Writer. –cries- Maybe I should write at two in the morning more often? Alas, I do not know. Anyways, I'm glad you liked the chapter, and here are some chocolate cheesecake muffins! (They taste more like cupcakes...) Plus, since you like AFI, you get cake! I hope you like.

Kyuubi-kun: Um, yes, I vote we kill his uncle too, but we're never really gonna see him again (at least I don't think we will) and when I do explain what's happened with the system, you'll see he's necessary. I'll do that within the next few chapters. Promise. Thanks for the review. Here are your chocolate cheesecake muffins!

AlterEthereal: Alrighty, I know I'm totally mean to Naruto. I'm sorry. I didn't start that chapter thinking I was going to be writing that, but it was late, late, late and I'd just had this deep conversation with my friend in England on IM, so I was in a pretty serious mood. Anyways, now that my story comments are done...Wow! Heart surgery. I really hope it goes well. Are you nervous? I would be like shaking in boots. Holy crap. There aren't any vital organs on the tail bone. Oh my. Good Luck. I hope everything goes well. Here are some chocolate cheesecake muffins, and as a good luck wish, I'll throw in a box of gourmet chocolate. Enjoy!

Shadow Eclipse: I'm glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing! Here are some chocolate cheesecake muffins for you.

YoungSasuke: I was hoping someone would like the Pizza guy, although you're the only one who said anything. I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and I know how it is with coming into the story really late and not reviewing the first billion chapters. Thanks for reviewing now. Here are some chocolate cheesecake muffins for you! Enjoy.

Narlover: That's high praise. I wouldn't say I'm the best, but I'm glad you think so! I'll have to listen to this song you've mentioned. Thanks for the rec! And thanks for the review. Here are some chocolate cheesecake muffins.

Hieisbestbuddy888: The reason you get the longest reviewer response thingy is because you leave the longest reviews! I love long reviews. Woo hoo! As for the confusion. It all makes sense now...when I think about it, it made sense before too. Hmmm... I feel a little out of it. Alas, I am currently trying to load this chapter and it's refusing to work. Oh dear. As for your tea spilling, I hope your computer is okay... I know mine would be very angry with me if I spilled tea on it. I'm glad you liked his answer, and I guess Sasuke's question was kind of predictable. Hmmm... I love Hiei/Yuusuke fics! I will have to read yours... yay! I must say, though, I have a little weak spot for Yuusuke/Koenma fics. They are very cute together. Hiei is my fav character in Yuu Yuu Hakusho, with the dragon thing! He's so awesome. Anyways, thanks for the long review! You get extra Chocolate Cheesecake Muffins.

There's one more person that I'll respond to next chapter...no time right now. Sorry Queen of the paper clips. I feel mean...

Okay, guys, thanks for all these reviews. Enjoy the chapter, even though it's short and stinky.

But Home Is Nowhere: Weak and Powerless

The pizza was good, better than pizza even had the right to be, and Naruto couldn't help but watch as Sasuke ate it. The cheese was going all over the place, dripping ff every slice, and Sasuke was nibbling delicately, licking his fingers every few seconds as he pulled off stray pieces of cheese to eat by themselves. It was a fascinating sight, he decided as Sasuke looked up at him quizzically.

"What?"

"Nothing. You just... Never mind." Naruto frowned. He just what? Why was Sasuke eating pizza so interesting? It wasn't. There was nothing special about the way Sasuke ate pizza. Nothing at all. It was completely normal, and boring, and Naruto was absolutely not still watching. Definitely not.

"Why are you staring at me?"

Okay, so maybe he was, but that wasn't the point. The point was that he was about to stop looking. Really, he was. "I dunno. You eat weird." Well, that was certainly the lamest excuse known to man. What the fuck was he thinking, and why the hell was he still staring at Sasuke. 'Holy shit. This is not that hard, Naruto. Just look down. Eat your own pizza. Quit staring!' He was silent, and his eyes were still pinned on Sasuke. 'Damn eyes.'

"What do you mean, 'I eat weird'?" Sasuke was giving him an incredulous look, his eyes narrow, and his face a half smile.

'Think Naruto. Think. Just say something.' "Uh..." 'Oh that was brilliant.' Naruto finally tore his eyes away, pinning them to his lap, where his plate sat. Sasuke was NOT that interesting. Especially not when he was eating pizza. Really. In fact, Sasuke should win the boring prize, for most boring pizza eater EVER. Yes, that's right. Completely not worth watching. Except that Naruto was now remembering Sasuke in his towel, with nothing else on. And now pizza seemed incredibly interesting. 'Oh shit. I am not thinking that Sasuke looks hot eating pizza. I am absolutely not.' He looked up. 'Oh fuck, I am.'

3333333333333

Sasuke was supremely confused. Naruto looked terribly flustered, and for some reason, his eyes were darting all over the place. It really was quite odd, considering not moments before they'd been having an easy conversation. Then again, there was that whole Naruto just sat in Sasuke's lap crying for half an hour. That could be it. Sasuke shrugged to himself, deciding that was definitely it.

"Never mind. I can accept the fact that I eat weird." Sasuke smirked. Naruto looked relieved. It was cute. 'Wait. Not cute. Something other than cute. Something way on the other end of the spectrum of cute.' The blonde was now stuffing a piece of pizza in his mouth, his cheeks puffed out to make room. 'Okay, cute.' "And you say I eat weird?"

Naruto puffed up, looking indignant. He was chewing laboriously on his entire slice of pizza, but when he finished, Sasuke was given the pleasure of listening to the blonde defend himself. "I do not eat weird! I eat enthusiastically! You, eat weird, with all the nibbling and finger licking! You eat like a cat or something!" Naruto stuck his tongue out.

Sasuke reached across the couch and flicked the blonde's forehead. "At least I take bites." Naruto scowled in defeat, and there was a moment of silence. A moment.

"I'm full!" The blonde's finger had shot into the air almost triumphantly, and he was smiling again.

Sasuke smiled back. "Me too. Let's clean up, and then we can finish our English thing." Naruto nodded solemnly.

3333333333333

He'd almost forgotten about the English assignment. Almost. He was rather dreading doing the rest of it, seeing as he'd already broken down once, and he hadn't even finished answering the first question. He was not looking forward to this at all.

They stood and carried the leftovers into the kitchen. Naruto stuck the boxes on a shelf in the fridge while Sasuke put the dishes in the dishwasher, and five minutes later, they were back in the living room, Sasuke waiting patiently for Naruto to continue his story. He took a deep breath. "Alright. I left of with the sex, right?"

Sasuke nodded. "Okay, it's a breeze from here. On my twelfth birthday, that was three years ago, my uncle decided that he no longer wanted anything to do with me. He knew he couldn't throw me out on the streets, and he was pretty wealthy, so he decided to put me up somewhere far, far away from him. He lives on the other side of the country and he likes it there, so he came here with me and put a down payment on this house. This is probably the one nice thing he's done in his life, even if it is illegal. He sends me a check each month to pay the bills, and then a little extra, so I can live like a normal person. In return, I don't tell the authorities about our arrangement, or his little drunk spells. I guess he probably chose here knowing that people would hate me, but I'm still grateful. At least I don't have to live with him, right?"

Sasuke nodded again, and Naruto wished he would talk. It was a few moments before his wish was granted. Sasuke reached across the couch and grabbed his hand. "Thanks for telling me all this." His voice was quiet and sincere. "I know you didn't have to." He smiled softly, and Naruto felt a little twinge in his stomach. It was nice, when Sasuke smiled at him like that.

"Yeah. No problem." He smiled back, and felt a slight pinch of disappointment when Sasuke let go of his hand, sitting back against his end of the couch.

"So, since you've spilled your heart to me, I guess it's your turn to ask a question."

3333333333333

Naruto nodded slowly, drawing the notebook into his lap. "I've been trying to think of questions to ask you, but you're just such a mystery person."

Sasuke smiled at that. 'Mystery person, huh?' "Ask me anything. I promise I'll answer." He hoped his voice was reassuring.

"Alright. I guess I wanna know if there's an event in your life that has really shaped you into the person that you are today, and if there is, what was it?"

TBC...

A/N: Alrighty everybody, I know this is way short, and the crappiest chapter I've written so far, but I had to answer the question about Naruto and I had write about ho sexy Sasuke is, so you got this. I promise the next one will be better. Thanks for the patience with the crappiness, I've been really stumped. Hmph! The chapter title is a song by A Perfect Circle. Not mine.

Toodly Doodle.


	20. Start a Nuclear War At The Gay Bar

If you can't read, I'm surprised you've gotten this far...is you can read, you'll know about the sign.

A/N: Pardon me while I bang my head against the wall! The damn review page isn't loading again. I can only see half of them! Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrgggghhhhh! I'll have to work from my inbox again. Hmph! I hate having to make extra effort. It's so bothersome. Alas, I love you guys too much not to reply! (That's code for, I like to make myself feel better by reminding me how many reviews I have, and by reading all the nice people say about me. –scuttles off into a corner and begins fervently stroking ego-) -Looks up and notices that readers are still looking... Stuffs ego back in head and turns around- I'm so ashamed of myself. Can you ever forgive me? Well, even if you can't I am probably not going to stop. I'll thank my reviewers now... Today's treat is skittles!

Queen of the Paperclips: NO! You are not worthless! I'm responding to you FIRST, because I love you. –glomps Queen of the Paperclips- I Looooove you, and your reviews! You were right about the last chapter being a filler chapter... I guess I've been doing a lot of those lately. It's my excuse for fun SasuNaru hugagge! I figure they're not a couple yet, so I can't have them make out or anything, but I can so have them hug...and I can put Sasuke in leather. And about your review for chapter eighteen... I laughed when I read it. Bastard is such an uncle. I cracked up and my mom was sitting like two feet away, and I was supposed to be getting a review sheet off the school website. That's why I couldn't respond. Your's wasn't there until I posted, and getting a review sheet doesn't require that much typing. Sowwy! I hope you'll forgive me. As a bribe, I'll give you cake and skittles! Enjoy.

Dancing-Neko-Shikigami: Apple Pie! No one's ever given ME a treat before. I love apple pie... It's like my favorite kind of pie EVER!!! Thank you thank you. As for the rest of your review... I seem to be getting an overwhelming negative reaction to Naruto's horrible uncle. I believe everyone reading has come to a group consensus that we should kill him. But alas, then Naruto wouldn't have any living expenses. Damn need for money. At least Sasuke wears leather, right? Oh wait... at lwast Sasuke comforts Naruto. That's what I meant. Anyways, thanks for your review. Here is an economy sized pack of skittles! Enjoy, bt don't eat them all at once. You'll get sick. (At least I do)

Puppy Kicker: Haha, I love your name(even if you don't actually kick puppies). I do that all the time, and then I'm always supremely confused when I discover that I haven't reviewed. Oh well! I'm glad you like my style. It's very flattering when people tell me these things. -whips out ego and scuttles into corner for more ego stroking- Oh god! What am I doing... I swear I didn't mean too. It's an addiction. I'm so ashamed. It's funny tht you would say Naruto is more OOC than Sasuke. (Although it's true.) Most people seem to think Sasuke is more OOC. Oh well. I say they both are, since it's an AU. The thing you said about Sasuke is true, except his family is dead... I believe I've only mentioned that once, and it was a totally less violent way to lose them, but I'm going more into his past in this chapter, so yeh, nevermind. Did that make any sense? Oh well. I know how it is with analyzing books in English. We do it all the time. Heh. Anyways, I'm glad you like. Here is a flat of skittles! Enjoy.

Lady Lemonade: I am honoured by your envy, but you really don't need to bow down. I mean really, all worshipping me does is make me...oh crap –scuttles BACK into the corner to stoke ego some more- Oh god. I'm such a bad person. I've done so much ego stroking today. It's just that you guys are all so nice to me. As for them watching each other eat... it is the first step in a long and complicated process that ends with them boffing into eternity! Yesssss! Everybody seems to hate Naruto's uncle, which is good, because that's what I wanted, but unfortunately I can't kill him. We can all bombard him with strawberries, though. That is a very good idea! Yay! Thanks so much for the review. Here is an economy sized package of skittles for you! Enjoy.

Hieisbestbuddy888: Longest review again! How do you do it? Even when I consciously decide that someone deserves a long review, they only turn out like half as long as yours. You have amazing review writing talent! I'm sooooo sorry you were forced to watch a presidential debate. I find politics to be absolutely boring, and the only things I know are that Bush is an idiot who is the cause of stereotypes about Texas (which is where I live...), and that Kerry is a democrat. I, on principal, would never vote for a right wing, although you make a good point... Oh well, I don't care that much. As for your question about other fandoms. I feel really comfortable writing this Naruto fic and I don't know why. The first time I read Naruto in Shonen Jump, I was just like, this is now my favorite anime. Of course, I can't really say any one anime is my all time favorite, but Naruto is definitely in my top three. It's because of this that my first posted and completed (well, I plan in completing it) fic was a Naruto. I just relate to the characters. I might attempt to write another fandom, and I might do it successfully, but I think I'm going to wait maybe finish this one and then write another Naruto fic before I move to multiple fandoms. The Trigun thing was just a fluke...tee hee. As for Wolf's Rain... I love it! I was actually considering doing a Tsume/Toboe fic as my branching away, but I haven't put much more thought into it. Last Saturday's episode (I have to rely on the dub of everything, because I'm poor) made cry for an hour straight, which is quite the feat, since it takes a LOT to make me REALLY cry at something, especially a TV show. I was seriously touched that Tsume said all those things to Toboe, and then he cried! I was so sad. I couldn't believe they actually killed Toboe. Alas, I've just written like half a page, and I must stop here. Hope I answered all your questions... Here are skittles!

JadeTiger: Well! I'm glad you like it. I didn't mean to be cruel, it just sort of happened. I'm sowwy! Forgive me? Here are some skittles! You get extra if you forgive me!

Yugi-obsessed: Ahh, I don't expect a review from everyone, every chapter, especially not when I make you wait for like four days for it! Really, what kind of meanie do you take me for? I'm glad you're enjoying the view, and I'll try to stand still, so you don't have to work so hard to stay balanced! Enjoy your perching, the chapter, and the skittles that I'm passing up to you!

Riyo-sama: Yay! I get to educate someone on the sexy miracle that is the wife beater! A wife beater is essentially a tank top. So why not just call it a tank top, you ask? Well, dear Riyo-sama, the beauty of the wife beater is that in order to call it a wife beater, it has to be tight! Yes, that's right. Tight! Yay! –is lost in the euphoria of the tight shirt and Sasuke in leather pants- Anyways, I'm glad you're enjoying the read! Here are some skittles for you!

AlterEthereal: I was actually laughing to myself when I wrote the part about him trying to say Sasuke isn't sexy, but I didn't want to say anything because I thought people might think it wasn't funny, and then in turn think me to be lame beyond compare. I'm glad you thought it was entertaining. And yes, cuddling with the leather clad teddy bear is so worth it! At least in my mind. I so hope you get better if that's the only thing you're worried about. My best wishes to you! Here are some skittles for you! Enjoy.

Cheeseboi: I'm glad you liked those chapters. And you are welcome for the yummy treat. Sorry this response is knida short, but I'm about to post... Here's some skittles for you! Enjoy.

Alrighty! That's everyone! Thanks for all the reviews guys, and sorry to those of you who don't give a damn what I have to say. I personally enjoy reading reviewer responses, even if they're not to me, and I enjoy writing them even more, so you guys can deal! This said, here is chapter 20!

But Home Is Nowhere...: Start A Nuclear War...At The Gay Bar

"One thing that shaped me into the person I am? Man I was hoping for, 'What's your favorite color' or something." Sasuke shook his head. "Alright. You answered my tough question. I'll answer yours, but let's not share with Mr. Iruka, okay?"

Naruto nodded, hoping Sasuke wasn't too uncomfortable, but not worried enough to withdraw the question. He really wanted to know the answer. Sasuke was such an enigma, and he felt like he'd already spilled his heart. He wanted to know about Sasuke.

"Alright. I could lie to you and say there isn't anything, or that there isn't anything really big, but I guess we both know I can't do that." He gave a nervous smile. "Your truth for mine. When I was three, my parents were killed. They went to a costume party and got a little drunk. They then decided that it would be safe to get in the car and drive home. They were wrong. They got in a terrible crash, five people were killed, and it was later determined that they were the ones who caused the crash." During this section of the speech, Sasuke's voice had remained deadpan, his eyes void of emotion. He had stared straight at Naruto, almost looking through him, but now, he looked down. Naruto knew this was the important part.

"This is a sad story and all, and I know most people would feel sorry for me losing my parents like that, but that's not why it shaped me as a person. I was only three. I had no real attachment to my parents, which is weird I know, but I was an extremely independent child. I didn't really understand until a year later what had happened, and then I was sad. But I wasn't sad because my parents died. I was sad because they took three other people with them. Their deaths didn't affect me at all." He began picking at his pants, his face flushed in what looked like shame, and suddenly Naruto felt sorry. Sorry for making Sasuke remember whatever he was ashamed of. Sorry for making him feel bad about himself. Sorry that he couldn't do anything about it.

"It was because of this that I realized that you can't mourn people you're not close to. When I was five, someone tried to be my friend. I pushed her away, and it didn't hurt. I didn't even feel sorry for her when she broke her arm. It was what I decided I wanted. I never wanted to feel sad because someone I loved got hurt. I decided I wouldn't love anyone. Not even my brother, who takes care of me and supports me like my father should have. That's why my parents dying shaped me into the person that I am. It made me realize that if you never love anything, nothing can ever hurt you."

Naruto wanted to cry again. He thought his heart might shatter at any second as he watched Sasuke smile the saddest smile he'd ever seen. He was looking back up again, and his eyes were practically begging for comfort, maybe even to be proven wrong. Naruto didn't know what to do. He'd never spoken to anyone this way in his life. Everything had always been stuck inside of him, because no one would listen, and then Sasuke came and he was spilling his guts all over the floor. He had no idea what was happening, no idea what to do when someone was spilling there guts on the floor in front of him. He was lost.

3333333333333

Sasuke felt a wave of guilt wash over him as Naruto sat silently. He shouldn't have pushed this on the blonde, who had dealt with things so much worse than he had. He shouldn't have been so thoughtless. But he wanted to be comforted. He needed to have someone tell him it was okay. He'd been waiting for what seemed like forever for someone to tell him he was wrong, but he'd never found anyone. Until then, right then. He felt like he could actually ask. He shouldn't have though. He shouldn't have pushed his warped heart onto Naruto. 'What was I thinking? Oh god, he's gonna hate me now. What the fuck is wrong with me?'

His thoughts were interrupted as the blonde moved forward quickly, and before Sasuke realized what was happening, there was a hand on the back of his head, and a warm pressure on his forehead. He didn't realize that that pressure was Naruto's lips until five seconds later when Naruto sat back. The blonde was looking straight at him, his eyes intense. "Not everyone will hurt you, Sasuke. I promise."

TBC...

A/N: Sooo! What do you think. I know some of you out there will be like, "Why the hell did you not have them kiss on the lips?" Well, the reason he kissed his forehead is because I thought it was more appropriate for the setting. A kiss on the forehead is more nurturing and comforting than a kiss on the lips. So there. Poop on you if you don't like it. This said, I have no more comments. We now know a little bit about Sasuke, we have a bit of kissy, even if it's just forehead kissy, and we have Sasuke needing comfort. The chappie title is from the song "Gay Bar" by Electric Six, and it's gotta be the most pointless one yet... Oh well.

MB OUT...tee hee, say that out loud MB (not the letters, the sound...yay!)


	21. I'll Wait For You There Alone

Read the Sign.

A/N: Good day to you! Welcome to chapter twenty one of But Home Is Nowhere... (Wow! 21 chapters already. I totally didn't even notice I'd broken twenty. That's pretty cool. This is turning into the longest thing I've ever written.) Ah, well. I'm not sure if I have anything to say, so I guess I'll just thank my lovely reviewers. Today's treat is cotton candy.

Lady Lemonade: Yay! The only person who's actually gotten mad for them not making out is my friend Kathryn who is just waitin' for the mad boffing. I'm glad you liked the moment, and I'm so honoured that you would call my writing beautiful. Yay "Miseria Cantare", although it's not my favorite on the CD, I LOVE "This Time Imperfect", and can you guess, "But Home Is Nowhere..." also "The Great Disappointment" and "Death Of Seasons". Okay, so I love them all. I love you for loving AFI, and for writing great reviews. Here is cotton candy for you!

Kaiou-hime: You understand me perfectly! You have perfectly captured my reasoning behind the forehead kiss! I love you! About the title. I was just really excited, because I've loved that song for forever, and my friends sent it to me, o I listened to it like forty billion times. Sowwy for the confusion! I'm glad to know that you're still reading, even though you don't review. I can understand the not reviewing when you have nothing to say. I don't mind! As long as you have something to say occasionally. –nods sagely- Here is some cotton candy for you! Enjoy.

Puppy Kicker: Yeah, I know it's way different having Itachi NOT kill the family. I understood your point. I was just informing you that Sasuke's parents were dead. Wouldn't want you to die of shock or anything. I'm glad you like the way I'm developing their relationship. People telling me these things is the only thing keeping me from going to the darkside, where they make out for no reason. I don't know how I feel about kisses on the forehead, but I thought it fit there, so, yeah! Thanks for the lovely review! Here is cotton candy for you!

Juu: I forgive you for not reviewing for a while. I know school can rule one's life! I don't even remember what the exact project was, and currently, I'm too lazy to go look, but I remember thinking it would be cool. I think this is gonna SasuNaru, but it might be SasuNaruSasu, you know? I'm just not sure. Glad to know you're still reading. Thankies for the review! Here is some cotton candy for you!

Kyuubi-kun: Question. I asked someone else this too, but I figure why not just ask two people? What is the meaning of changing Sasuke to Sasurin? (I feel ingert) This asked, I'm glad you liked this chapter, and I'm glad you can relate. I sometimes wish I could just close off everything so that no one could ever hurt me. But Alas, I would be missing so much if I did that. Thanks for the review. Here is your cotton candy.

KShindou25: Yay! I'm so happy to still be writing your fav! As for the chapter title... that was me being hyped on listening to that song like a thousand times. I don't think any of my chapter titles have really been relevant, though, so you can just assume that they will never have anything to do with content, okies? Okies. Glad you enjoyed the fluffienss. Glad you reviewed. Here is cotton candy for you!

JadeTiger: Yay! I'm forgiven. I forget what I was apologizing for. Oh dear. Ah, well, the point is I'm forgiven! I'm glad you're enjoying. Thanks for the review. Here is cotton candy.

Queen of the Paperclips: You love me too? I'm so HAPPY! YAY! I know I'm making Sasuke kind of depressing with his feelings, but that's the point. Naruto will change it all! YAYAYAYAYAAYAYAYAYAYAYAAYAY! Glad you enjoyed the cake, and the leather, and the chapter. Hope you like this one too! Here is cotton candy.

AlterEthereal: I'm sorry for the tear jerkers! I promise it'll get happier...later. Glad you liked the non lip-kissy. I'm glad you're getting better. (sheesh I'm totally not coherent. It's like three in the morning) Thanks for reviewing. Here is cotton candy.

Giggleplex: Ooooo! Someone else who likes that song! Or knows that song! Yay! As for The Noose being better than Weak and Powerless... yeah, but I didn't really think of that while I was writing that. Weak and Powerless seemed to fit, so I used it. It wasn't really about the band...Oh well! Thanks for reviewing. Here is cotton candy.

SasuNaru-kun: Yay! Pocky. I have done as you requested, and I was very please with your stories! Yay! I'm glad you're enjoying my story, and thankyou for the review. Here is cotton candy.

Third Degree Run: Yay new reviewer! You understand me perfectly, with my reasoning and the scene shattering! YAY! I'm glad it's refreshing. Yes, I've started reading I Bleed Black, although I haven't gotten to far cause I got caught up in writing. Her poetry is definitely amazing. Thanks for reviewing. Here is cotton candy.

Alrighty! I think that's everyone. If I left anyone out, I'm sorry. The review page is once again, REFUSING to load properly. Grr... Oh well. Sorry, If I can't string words together right now... It's late, and I'm not exactly in a real world state of consciousness.

But Home Is Nowhere...: I'll Wait For You There Alone

For a moment, both of them were silent, Sasuke staring, and Naruto staring straight back, his eyes dark. He wasn't entirely positive he'd done the right thing, but he was trying to make a point, hoping Sasuke would let himself be proven wrong. He very nearly jumped when Sasuke allowed a small smile to leak into his expression. "Thanks, Naruto."

Naruto felt a pressure rise off his chest, as if he'd suddenly figured out the mystery of the world. He'd done the right thing. He had actually done the _right_ thing. He couldn't believe it. Sasuke wasn't angry with him for invading his personal space, or for saying something so personal. Sasuke was thanking him. 'God.' He breathed a sigh of relief. 'I did the right thing.' For a moment, he considered telling Sasuke of his relief, but then decided they would laugh about it in ten years when they were sitting at the breakfast table drinking coffee and eating pancakes, with nothing else to talk about. "Yeah," was all he said, smiling at the thought of eating breakfast with Sasuke ten years in the future.

3333333333333

Sasuke reached across the couch and ruffled Naruto's hair, smiling at the obvious relief in the blonde's voice. Had he really put that much pressure on Naruto, that he was scared to do the wrong thing? Sasuke thought for a moment as the silky strands of Naruto's hair fell between his fingers. 'I guess I did, didn't I? Either that, or he cares way too much.'

He pulled his hand back, and couldn't help sniggering (1) at the sight of what he'd done to Naruto's head. The blonde glared at him. "What?" Sasuke burst out laughing. There was a jungle of blonde now protruding from Naruto's head, half of it flat, and the other half fanning straight up like some sort of strange headdress. Naruto frowned. "What the hell is so funny?" He looked very disgruntled, and Sasuke decided it had to be one of the cutest things he'd ever seen.

"Your hair. It's..." He made a gesture with his hand, letting his arm flourish in the air and finish his sentence for him. Naruto frowned even harder, and began to fervently run his fingers across his head in an attempt to fix it. Sasuke, however, was sad to see it go.

3333333333333

Naruto glared at Sasuke when he felt long fingers slip around his wrists. A still giggling Sasuke looked at him sternly. "Stop that."

"Why? You said it looked bad..." Naruto could hear the grudge in his voice, and he found himself wondering why his hair mattered all of the sudden.

"I never said that." Naruto tried to yank his hand back to his head so that he could resume grooming, but Sasuke held tight. He wished that the boy would just let him go. He didn't like it when Sasuke laughed at him. "It looks..." There was a long pause before a soft smile spread across Sasuke's face, replacing his smirk. "Cute."

Naruto arm went limp. He suddenly had no desire whatsoever to fix his hair, even if he did look stupid. He would leave his hair like this for the rest of his life if Sasuke thought it was cute. 'Wait...what? The rest of my life...if Sasuke thinks it's cute? Holy shit. What the fuck is wrong with me. I definitely need to quit thinking these things. They are going to destroy the first friendship I've had...ever.' Naruto nodded resolutely, pulling his arm away from Sasuke, who looked momentarily disappointed, but smiled again when there was no new attempt to fix the mess they'd made on his head. Naruto was rather surprised to hear a small, "Yay!" escape Sasuke, and was even more surprised to find himself smiling brilliantly at the fact that Sasuke was happy with his hair.

'Would you stop that? If you don't stop that, he's never gonna talk to you again. And what was with that whole breakfast in ten years thing? Huh? You know you're not gonna be friends in ten years. Much less living in the same house and eating at the same breakfast table.' Naruto shook his head to himself, looking up at Sasuke, who was still smiling happily at Naruto. 'But I just promised him that I wouldn't hurt him. We'll be friends if he wants it. We'll be anything he wants.' Naruto flashed a brilliant smile back at his friend, and, in an effort to distract himself, said, "Since we've already practically broken down three or four times tonight, what do you say we give the killer questions a rest?"

3333333333333

Sasuke thought for a moment before deciding it was probably a good idea. He didn't want to bring the blonde down any more than he already had. It was much too painful to watch. "Yeah. That sounds like a good idea. We each have four left, right?" Naruto nodded. "Alright. It's my turn to ask now, so, I want to know when your birthday is." Sasuke thought this would be a fairly easy question, and it would give him an important piece of information about his friend. Wouldn't want to forget to get him a present.

"October tenth." Naruto's voice was light. "And yours, Sasuke?"

"July twenty third. Question three. What's your favorite food?"

Naruto thought for a minute. Stroking his chin in mock contemplation. "I'd have to say Ramen. Favorite Color?"

Sasuke had to think on this for a minute, torn between dark blue and black. In the end, he couldn't decide. "I like dark blue, almost black, and black. I can't pick one. Let's see... I already know your favorite color-"

Naruto looked surprised. "You know my favorite color?"

Sasuke nodded. "You told me this morning. (2)" Naruto looked confused for a moment, and then a light came over his features.

"Oh yeah." He looked down at his shirt. "Because I was wearing this." He smacked himself on the forehead. "Duh!"

Sasuke shook his head. "Alright, now that we have that cleared up, what's your favorite song?"

Naruto looked a little surprised by this and there was a long, seemingly eternal pause before he answered, "It has to be "Porphyria Cutanea Tarda" by AFI. When I listen to that one, I feel like it was written about me. It's like a dream or something." (3) Sasuke nodded softly, knowing the feeling. He would have to be sure to get his hands on a copy of that CD if it was so important to Naruto. "What about you, Mr. Uchiha? What song stirs you the most?"

Sasuke didn't even have to think as he answered, "Brand New. "Guernica". I don't know why, but every time I listen to it, I feel something. It's not even the same thing every time. But I always feel _something_." (4) Naruto nodded sagely. "So, how many questions do I have left? One, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. My last question would have to be what is the one thing you want to do more than anything else before you die?" Sasuke hoped this wasn't breaking the "light questions" rule too much, but judging by the look on Naruto's face, he'd hit a nerve.

3333333333333

Naruto had to think hard before answering this. The one thing he wanted more than anything else? 'Love.' He frowned. Those voices in his head were quite annoying, but he would be lying if he said something else. He'd already established that he hated lying to Sasuke when he said he didn't clean. God, he felt guilty about that. More guilty than he really should, considering what a small llittle lie it had been. He lied to people all the time. Just not to Sasuke. "Before I answer that, I have a confession to make." He didn't know why he felt so guilty all of the sudden, but he had to spill. He _really_ hated lying to Sasuke.

Said Uchiha was now looking a bit confused. "Okay."

Naruto took a deep breath. "I cleaned." Naruto looked slowly up at Sasuke, hoping not to find any hints of anger on the other boy's face. He had, after all, lied. He was relieved to see a knowing smile spreading through Sasuke's features.

"I sort of guessed." Naruto smiled back. He could answer the question now. "Why the sudden need to confess?"

Naruto was sure he looked quite sheepish as his face grew hot with a blush. "I dunno. I was thinking about lying with that question and then I remembered I lied about cleaning and I felt bad. I don't like lying. At least not to you." Naruto smiled as Sasuke ruffled his hair yet again, a habit both of them seemed to have grown quite fond of, and answered,

"It's okay to tell little white lies Naruto, but if it makes you feel better, I kinda hate the thought of lying to you too."

Naruto nodded. It did. "Alright. I guess I have to answer your question now. Don't let Mr. Iruka see this one either, though." Sasuke nodded. "Okay." Naruto took a deep breath. "This is gonna sound stupid, but every one has always hated me all my life, and so I guess the one thing I want to do before I die is fall in love with someone and have them love me back."

3333333333333

Sasuke couldn't help the frown that was pulling at his mouth. The only thing Naruto wanted was to be loved? That was something so easily achieved. 'Sasuke?' 'Yes?' 'Do you know who I am?' Sasuke thought for a moment, wondering what exactly the little voice in the back of his head meant. 'My conscience?' he guessed. 'Yes. Now tell me. Is it really easy for someone like Naruto, who has been hated his entire life to be loved?' Sasuke thought again. 'I guess not.' This was a very depressing thought. 'But I could love him.' Sasuke thought it before he could stop himself. 'God I need to say something.' He nodded slowly. "Naruto, you promised me that not every one will hurt me. Now listen to me. Everyone won't hate you. I can promise there will be someone to love you."

Sasuke sat forward a bit and brought his hand to the side of the blonde's face. "You have to believe me."

3333333333333

Naruto was silent, his eyes wide, and his heart beating fast. He could feel the warmth of Sasuke's hand spreading through his entire body, as a soft pair of lips was pressed to his own forehead. He smiled.

TBC...

A/N: Okay, I know this is a little corny, but I was going for the whole trade off thing. A truth for a truth, a promise for a promise, and a kiss for a kiss. Sorry if you hate it. I'm STILL suffering in the jaws of writer's block. I thought I was in the clear after the forehead kiss, because I got this idea, but I can't use it yet, so now I have to think of what to write to get me from here to the idea. Alas. I REALLY hope I'm out of this soon. Writer's Block is gonna push me off the edge soon! Oh well, anough of me whining. Sorry this update took so long. Next one'll be faster. I hope. Peace out.

ISAN

1. Sasuke... sniggering. Wow. This is not to be confused with snickering, which in my opinion is far less maniacal. This said. Think about that again. Sasuke... sniggering. This is one of those times I don't care if I look stupid for thinking it's funny. I'm laughing.

2. Was it this morning or yesterday morning. I've been dragging these days out for so long that I can't figure it out. Oh well. I'm hoping that after they stay at Sasuke's house, I'll be able to write a filler chapter where lots of time passes. Maybe I'll skip straight to October. Who knows? Not me.

3. This took me like an hour to decide on, so if you're not happy with it, you can just fuck off. –Pouts- No, don't, but really, please don't insult the choice...I put a great deal of thought into it, and I think the song fits the character of Naruto in this story. If you've never heard it, these are the lyrics

_I know... It's here we retreat, for where else could we go?  
To great disbelief there is somewhere we belong.  
In negative space supposed flaws go unseen, but our strength is shown.  
In darkness together we're bringing the light. In darkness together we are forming.  
The fire tomorrow is born of the night, in darkness together we ignite.  
From all we've been shunned but we found a new home.  
To great discontent it is greatness that we own.  
In luminous eyes, reflections of fear absolute...  
All hate what we've become. In darkness together we're bringing the light.  
In darkness together we are forming. The fire tomorrow is born of the night, in darkness together we ignite.  
Through our will we bring fear. Left to burn beneath the sun.  
We are one. When daylight forms blinding walls where do we go?  
Days arid are scorching all. When daylight forms blinding, binding walls where do we go?  
The darkness calls._

No insulting!

4. Same note as above. Lyrics are below.

_Ever since I was young your  
word is the word that always won.  
Worry and wake the ones you love.  
A phone call I'd rather not receive.  
Please use my body while I sleep.  
My lungs are fresh and yours to keep,  
Kept clean and they will let you breathe.  
Is this the way a toy feels when its batteries run dry?  
I am the watch you always wear but  
you forget to wind. Nobody plans to be  
half a world away at times like these,  
so I sat alone and waited out the night.  
The best part of what has happened was  
the part I must have missed.  
So I'm asking you to shout it out and stick  
around. I'm not writing my goodbyes.  
I submit no excuse. If this is what I have to  
do I owe you every day I wake.  
If I could I would shrink myself, sink through  
your skin to your blood cells, remove  
whatever makes you hurt but  
I am too weak to be your cure.  
Is this the way a toy feels when its  
batteries run dry?  
I am the watch you always wear  
but you forget to wind.  
Nobody plans to be half a world away at times  
like these, so I sat alone  
and waited out the night.  
The best part of what has happened was the  
part I must have missed.  
So I'm asking you to shout it out and stick around.  
I'm not writing my goodbyes.  
I'm not letting you check out.  
You will beat this starting now and you will always be around.  
I'm there to monitor your breathing  
I will watch you while you're sleeping.  
I will keep you safe and sound.  
Does anybody remember back when you were very young.  
Did you ever think that you would be this blessed?  
Nobody plans to be half a world away at times  
like these, so I sat alone  
and waited out the night.  
The best part of what has happened was the  
part I must have missed.  
So I'm asking you to shout it out and stick around.  
I'm not writing my goodbyes._


	22. Twisted Fire Starter

Sign

A/N: Okay guys, I am about ready commit homicide against the damn reviews page! It won't load! I'm so fucking sick of it not loading! Grrr... Oh well, at least I have fun new SasuNaru AMV's to entertain myself, and calm myself with. Thanks to all of you who reviewed my new one, Moment. I wasn't really expecting anything for that, so that cheered me up a little too. Thanks guys. I'm still not over the writer's block, but I plugging along anyways. I keep telling myself if I stop I'll never start again. So I am continuing through the disease. One thing that does inspire me is thanking my reviewers! It boosts my ego and makes me feel better. So, I'm gonna do that now. Oh, wait, before I start, the last chapter title was from "Like a Stone" by Audioslave. I forgot to tell you. Now I'll thank the reviewers. Today's treat is doughnuts. Spelled donuts here, since I'm lazy.

Puppy Kicker: OOOOO. Cheesy goodness. I feel hnoured that ou would save me a slice. I'm glad you liked the chapter, I was afraid the kiss for a kiss thing was going to be completely too cliché for you guys and that you would revolt against me. I'm glad you haven't though. And as for your review for the Trigun fic, since I'm talking to you anyways. It is too bad about Wolwood. Him dying made me very sad, even though I already knew it was gonna happen. They're my favorite Trigun couple. Not my fav over all, but definitely for Trigun. Glad you liked this one too. Since you reviewed extra, and in the spirit of Trigun, I am giving you a deluxe sized box of donuts. Enjoy!

Yugi-obsessed: Hmm... If you keep getting fatter and fatter, I think I would definitely get stronger and stronger until the point when you got so fat when your rolls of fat swallowed me up, and then I would be no more, lost in the void of fattiness. But I don't think that will happen for a while. So you can stay up there for a bit longer...as long as you like actually, until I fear I'm in danger of being swallowed. That would be a horrible way to go. I'm glad you liked the chapters, you're welcome for not moving. Thanks for reviewing again! Here are some donuts for you. (I was considering making them low fat, but decided that would be no good for you.) Enjoy.

Third Degree Run: I know the feeling, I never used to squeal, but one day, all the need to squeal built up inside of me and I ended up giving this colossal squeal as I was walking down the hallway and remembering something I'd read. It was not pretty. These days I usually just let myself squeal in private. –nods- I'm glad you liked the hair scene, I was kinda hoping to make people laugh with the 'yay' thing. I did. Thanks for the review. Here are donuts.

Kyuubi-kun: I'm glad you thought the lyrics fit, I would probably say fuck you if you didn't, but I'm glad you did. Yay! I kinda figured Sasurin meant something along those lines, but I just didn't know what, and now I do. I am officially going to start calling him that sometimes. It's fun! Thanks for reviewing, and telling me this wonderful little piece of info. Here are donuts for you!

Cheeseboi: Yay! I made you smile...apparently a lot. I love making people smile. I kinda like the hair ruffling myself. I think it's sort of a nonchalant way to show that they are close, without having them make out! Plus it's cute. Glad you liked. What's the story you have? I want to read it... although probably not for a while. I keep getting distracted from writing by reading... Oh well. What is it anyway? Tell me. Tell me. Here are donuts for you...for rreviewing...and...yeah...that's the treat. Enjoy.

AlterEthereal: Woo Hoo! You liked this chapter...and the messy Naruto hair...AND you thought I sounded coherent. I'm so happy. I'm glad you liked moment too. I thought it might be weird giving him a birthday present from Sasurin's (hahahahaha I used it! I just learned this nickname two reviews ago!) point of view, but then I was like, well it kinda shows him what's in Sasuke's heart, so it was okay! Glad you liked, thanks for the review! Here are donuts for you.

Hieisbestbuddy888: Wow, okay I've go three reviews from you, I don't know where to start. I guess I'll start with did you get my e-mail? I wasn't really sure if I typed your address in right or not. I know you said you had a suggestion for this chapters title, but do you think we could bump the suggestion to next chapter, since I've obviously posted this already? Okay. Please tell me if you didn't get my e-mail...it had some weird subject like I'm not some psycho who you don't know, well actually I am but I'm Mercury Bohemian too, or something of that sort. I was making sure you knew who I was... in a totally pointless way. Oh well. Just tell me if you got it, or e-mail me back or something. This might sound redundant if you did get my e-mail, but, I'd love to be your friend! Whee for friends. You do give me some of my best reviews, after all! Thank you for the praise, both English and latin... and thanks for the extremely long reviews. I just love them, they make me feel good. Thanks for reviewing Moment too, I'm glad you enjoyed it. I had lots of other stuff to say, but it just slipped straight out of my mind, so I guess this is it. Thanks for reviewing. Since I got such long reviews from you, you get extra donuts and a cupcake!

YoungSasuke: Oh dear...did what again? I so don't remember. –scans back through reviews in inbox, decides there's too many to find review where first offence occurs and scolds the review page for not working- I guess since I don't remember I can definitely forgive you. I have such a short term memory! Oh, do you mean not reviewing? Hmmm I never really hold a grudge for that. I have the same problems as everyone else, although I must say, I don't review as often as I should. –looks guilty- Oh well. That sucks about your parents, I know the feeling, sort of. It's okay if you don't review those other chapters... I really don't mind that much! Thanks for the cookie! Here are some tasty donuts for you!

Lady Lemonade: Thank you so much. I find it very flattering hen people tell me my writing is beautiful, especially when I'm suffering in the jaws of writer's block. I'm glad you liked this chapter. I figure something light was in order after my accidental angst fest the past...forever. I totally didn't even mean for this story to be angsty at all. Oh well. Fluff is good, though. I'm glad you liked it, and I'm glad you appreciate my slowly developing plot. (I've just realized once again that it's only been, like, a week. I might have to skip a small chunk of time. Oh well.) I love you for loving AFI! I'm all excited because they did a cover of "Head Like A Hole" by Nine Inch Nails, another of my favorite bands, and it's awesome. I might even like it better than the original. Thanks for the congrats. Here are donuts...you get extra for liking AFI. Enjoy.

Queen Of The Paperclips: Yay! I'm glad you love cotton candy, and my story! I always try not to put notes at the bottom, but I always end up having something I can't go without saying. It's good to know that someone appreciates them. Thanks for reviewing. Here are donuts. You get extra, since I've ripped you off in the reply length section. (I'm tired of typing real world stuff.) Thanks for the review!

Alrighty, I think that's everyone. Sorry if I left anyone out. I know someone asked what the lyrics at the bottom of the page were, and I must have missed it or something, but whoever asked, they're the lyrics to Sasuke and Naruto's favorite songs! This said, thanks to everyone who reviewed moment, and here is chapter 22!

But Home Is Nowhere...: Twisted Fire Starter

Naruto sighed in relief as he popped his cup of ramen into the microwave. He felt light, cheerful even as he thought about their afternoon. It had been exhausting asking and answering the questions they had, each in turn comforting and needing to be comforted, but it had been worth it. He felt like there was a weight lifted off of him that had be dragging him down for years, getting heavier with every passing moment. He had never in his recollection felt more relieved than he did at this moment, and it was all because of Sasuke. It was nice.

They ate in a sort of euphoric calm, neither speaking, both enjoying the noise of silence. Sasuke was eating the left over pizza, chewing thoughtfully as Naruto slurped his noodles. The blonde thought that this was perfect. He thought that this was what he wanted to be doing in ten years, or twenty, hell even eighty years. He wanted to be sitting at a table eating in comfortable silence with someone who he could easily refer to as a friend. Someone he could easily love. The thought made him smile again.

3333333333333

Sasuke watched Naruto as the blonde watched him, enjoying the way his blue eyes had begun to mist over as he slipped into deep thought, leaving noodles hanging from his mouth. It was nice, he thought. The usual feeling of distress and undue weight caused by silence was gone, dissolving away into nothingness as Naruto's tongue flicked out to gather the end of the noodle he was munching.

His hair was still a wild mess, easily adding to the child like image that he seemed to be radiating at the moment, and Sasuke couldn't help but smile. His lips twitched upwards slowly, and as he swallowed his last bite of pizza, he felt a full blown grin coming on. 'He's so cute.' He couldn't stop himself as the thought came into his head, and this time, he didn't let himself push the notion away. Instead, he continued staring as Naruto slowly came out of his little daydream, his eyes sliding back into focus, and his gaze settling back on Sasuke. And when those beautiful full blue eyes came into contact with his, he felt a small ache in his chest. It felt good.

"What?" Naruto's head was tilted a bit to the side, and Sasuke's eye was drawn once again to the whisker markings that were there. He looked like some sort of baby animal. A fox, maybe.

"Nothing." Sasuke's smile softened. "I was just wondering what you were thinking..." he paused for a moment before adding, "Kitsune."

The blonde looked confused when he gave a small, "Kitsune? What does that mean?"

"It means 'fox' in Japanese."

3333333333333

Naruto thought this over for a moment, before deciding he liked that. "Oh. That's nice." Sasuke just smiled. "I was thinking about how much I like sitting at the table and eating with you. I was thinking that I could see me doing this in eighty years, when I'm not a loser any more and you're not the most popular guy in school, although you'd probably have all the ladies in the nursing home coming after you. I thought that would be nice." Naruto felt his cheeks get hot, and realized he was blushing. It took him a moment to understand why.

'I can actually see myself with him for the rest of my life. Oh god. What does that mean? I sure as hell hope I would be able to quit thinking about how sexy he is by the time my whole life is over.' Naruto let this thought run through his head a couple times and was about to resume thinking when Sasuke gave a quiet,

"Yeah, that would be nice."

They sat in silence for a moment as Naruto's mind began to reel. 'He can see us being friends for the rest of our lives. That's good.' All of the sudden he didn't want to be eighty without Sasuke. The prospect of living to be old without Sasuke seemed like a horribly bleak one, and he found himself realizing that he wanted to be near Sasuke for the rest of his life. Naruto was brought out of his mind again by the sound of Sasuke's voice.

"Itachi, my brother, always used to tell me that the one good thing my mother ever said was that loving someone means wanting to stay with them forever. She used to tell him that one day he would meet someone who would make him feel like he couldn't live the rest of his life without them by his side. He used to tell me that he believed that, and that I should too. And when I met that person that made being old alone seem like the most pointless thing in the world, then that was the person that I should devote myself to." Sasuke paused for a moment, looking down at the floor. Naruto thought he could see a small blush on his face. When he spoke again, though, he looked straight at Naruto, blush and all and said quietly, "Let's eat together when we're ninety."

Naruto smiled. "Okay."

TBC...

A/N: Okay, I know this chapter didn't really go into why Sasuke said these things, but next chapter, I promise we'll see his side of the thinking. I can't decide if I like this chapter or hate it. It seems rather poorly written, but I like the idea. I guess I'm just having trouble stringing words together today. Oh well, maybe my writer's block will go away when I start writing the next chapter. Hmmm. Who knows. This chapter's title is from Firestarter by Prodigy. 'Till Next Time...

Mercury Bohemian Signing Off


	23. Lost In The Sun

I was informed by a homeless man that my sign doesn't say anything on it. He told me I've been holding up a blank piece of cardboard. He informed me that this was a fatal flaw in sign holding, because people think you are insane for holding up a blank sign. Hmmm. I then proceeded to retrieve a magic marker and write my disclaimer on both sides! I feel better now. Read the sign!

A/N: Hey everybody. I would just like to inform you all that I am officially ready to collapse, because I ran out of the medicine I take to help me sleep, and the doctor took forever to call it in, so I haven't slept for two days. I am about to fall over, but I am also determined to write! Before I write, though, I have to thank the reviewers! Today's treat is Ramen, in honor of all our favorite blonde!

Puppy Kicker: I'm glad this doesn't seem too sappy, I was kind of going for the kind that makes you smile and maybe makes your chest warm, but doesn't give you a cavity. Thanks for the snaps, and gumming is indeed a word. It is a pretty interesting thought, isn't it? Hmm... Anyways, thanks for the review. Here is your ramen!

Reese: Yay, new reviewer! I'm honoured to be writing your favorite Naruto fic, although, I'd hate to disappoint with my horrible multi chapter writer's block. How many has it been, like eight I think. Wow. I feel pressure. This is the kind of pressure I need to make me write stuff worth reading! Thank you! Here is lots of Ramen!

MeLaiya: Another new reviewer! Yay! I'm glad you like it. I was kinda fond of the ending of that chapter too, although my friend who is reading and who I have forbidden to review, because I don't want hers messing up my numbers when she sitting right next to me, just kind of scoffed at me. Glad to know someone appreciates it! Thanks for reviewing. Here is Ramen.

Queen of the Paperclips: I'm so sorry I keep ripping you off! I didn't even realize that was the second time I'd done that to you. I'm sooooooo sorry. And yet you review again. I wuv you! This time I am not going to rip you off...you get full response length. I actually realized that the review page was missing a few reviews because I remembered taking special not to reply in full as I read your review in my inbox, but you weren't loading on the page, so, yeah! I'm glad you caught the symbolism, that's what it was there for. I don't know what I'm gonna do about it now, but it's been said. I probably won't have them say it directly for a while, but they've pretty much admitted that they can see themselves loving each other and being near each other for the rest of their lives! I thought it was rather clever of me, since I'm obviously on a mission to sound as egotistical as possible. This said, I'm out of things to say, so thanks for reviewing even though you have been neglected. I hope you feel better now. You get extra ramen, too!

Yugi-obsessed: That could work, but it can only be open to the public if we split the profit fifty, fifty, okay? Sounds good to me, and that way I don't get sucked into the void of fat, and your legs don't atrophy after I die! It works out perfectly! I am gonna be so buff! Glad you liked the chapter. Here is ramen for you... fatty and good for your enjoyment pleasure!

Hieisbestbuddy888: You replied indeed, and I tried to reply back, but the mailer daimon attack me, so it didn't work out. Then I tried again and my connection cut off, twice. I guess I'll just e-mail you back tomorrow, when I'm at school with a happy fancy full blown connection! I'm happy I'm making you happy. Lot's of people are telling me that my style is nice with the way I present them, so I feel all happy too! I don't think anyone else had a longer review this time, but I don't really have anything else to say that I haven't already said three times in an e-mail and that I won't say again in an e-mail tomorrow, so enjoy the chapter! Here is your ramen!

ewon: Wow, it has been a while, hasn't it? I was actually beginning to wonder if you'd given up on me! I'm so glad you haven't. I love that I can make you like a character you don't usually like. I love it when people do that for me. I can relate pretty well to the crying thing as well, that's why I put it in there... I thought it seemed real. As for the mood change, I thought it was in order after my little unintentional angst fest. I totally didn't mean for this to turn into an angst story, and I had (well, have since it's not gone yet) writer's block, so I figured I'd put some easy material in there! I know I've been a little Naruto-centric with the liking thing, but I will reveal Sasuke's take on it all during this chapter or the next (I haven't written the actual chapter yet... I answer reviews to inspire myself, because I have no inspiration due to my writer's block!) I'm glad you're still with me. Thanks for the review! Here is your Ramen.

Third Degree Run: I feel honoured to be the one who has written a line that will stick in your head for forever, probably. I know what it's like when I stumble across those, and then I have them in my head all the time, and no one understands when I say them out loud... heh. I'm so proud of my work being considered emotionally provoking, I think that's the highest compliment one can pay to a piece of writing. After all, what's the point of reading if it doesn't make you feel, right? Anyways, thanks for reviewing. Here is your ramen.

AlterEthereal: I guess I have been neglecting Sasuke's half of the thinking a little, but today, I will explain all...or at least a little of what is going on in Sasurin's head. I wish my writer's block were water soluble. If it were I wouldn't get out of the shower until it left. Unfortunately it's not. I'm just hoping to get some brilliant inspiration soon. I have all these other plot bunnies running around inside my head, but I don't want to start on those until I'm done with this one, because I have trouble concentrating on more than one fic at a time... Oh well. As for the music videos, the sight you typed didn't show up, but the very video I was referring to was 'Ninja of the Night'. I crack up every time I watch it! With the part about the parties, and then the part about the cake, and the bras, and the car, and the part about Ninja Tech. It's the funniest two minutes of anything I've ever seen! I've got all of the other videos that are on (or whatever the web address is...it's something of that sort.) except 'It's My Life' which gave me an error message. I was really happy. Anyways, thanks for the review, and here is your ramen!

YoungSasuke: Ooo, sushi! I love sushi! Thank you so much. As or the life time relationships thing, it's more of a they can see themselves in a life time relationship than anything else. Anyways, thanks for the review! Here is your ramen!

Juu: What's a dimsum? It sounds interesting. Hmmm... I know the incoherent feeling, and I'm glad you're enjoying the way I'm portraying their emotions. I kind of enjoy the subtle feelings myself. Thanks for the dimsum, whatever it is... It's very yummy! (Is it food...me not knowing what a dimsum is destroying my customary lines of thanking. Oh well.) Thanks for reviewing. I love you too! Here is your ramen!

Whew! There were so many! Sorry if I missed anyone, I answered half of them from the review page and then realized that some were missing, so I did the other half from my inbox! So, yeah, someone might have fallen through the cracks. And now, with all of this said, it is time for chapter 23. (Thanks to Hieisbestbuddy888 for sending me the lyrics to the song with this line in it. I love ya!)

Kidie,Vanessa,Rei,and Kai: Wow, I'm so confused. Are you all real people, or are some you muses. Oh my. Or maybe just imaginary people (sorry to offend if you're actually real, just confused. I've never had four people comment in one review) Whichever way things are, I'm glad you like it, and I'm trying to put as much fluff in as possible without them actually becoming a couple yet. Because they're currently just really good friends. So, yeah, glad you liked it, and thanks for the review! Now it's time for a shameless plug! If you want fluff, go read Moment. It's really short, but I wrote it specifically for the fact that it's fluff! (God, that was horrible advertising...I'm so ashamed) Anyways, here's your ramen... I guess you get four times as much since there're four of you. Tootles.

But Home Is Nowhere...: Lost In The Sun

Sasuke felt a mild sense of euphoria settling over him as he and Naruto rose to put their dishes in the dishwasher, or Naruto's case, throw his trash away. It had only been a week since he'd met the blonde, and already he was growing attached, really feeling things. It had been years since he'd felt something, maybe even an eternity. It was wonderful.

The simple joy that the blonde caused to well up so profusely inside of him was enough to bring him to his knees. (1) He was comfortable around him, unable to hide anything, as if he'd known forever that Naruto was out there somewhere, and had just been waiting all his life to meet him. For the first time, he was actually thinking that fate might really exist, and maybe it was beginning to favor him now. It felt exquisite, and in the past five minutes, he had realized that he never wanted to let the feeling go. He finally had someone that he was able to release his emotions around without feeling ashamed, or even afraid, and now that he had it, he didn't think he could live without it.

He briefly wondered if this was what his family had meant when they were telling him about the one person he would love for eternity. He wondered if the ache that always rose in his chest when Naruto was in pain had anything to do with love. It was something he did not understand, something he had never known. He thought it might be what he had been looking for, had been needing. He thought Naruto might be what he had needed.

Naruto with his tragic past and bright smiles. With his crystal eyes and those whiskers on his cheeks. Naruto with his silky soft sunshine hair, and his warm comforting aura. Naruto with his sweet innocence, and his horrifying knowledge of the world. With his self-enforced ignorance, and his tears and orange shirts. With his tiny house, and his sodas in the fridge. Naruto who was the only one on the face of the planet who knew where he was ticklish. Naruto, his friend. Was that what he needed? He thought it could be.

3333333333333

Sasuke had been standing silently as the sink, letting the water run over his hands for five minutes before Naruto made an attempt to catch his attention, calling his name softly. When the dark haired boy gave no response, Naruto placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Sasuke?"

The other boy jumped slightly, his eyes becoming wide before he came back to reality. He turned the water off and, drying his hands on his still wrinkled shirt turned to look at Naruto. "Sorry. I just got caught up in thinking." Naruto was about to ask what about, but decided against it, thinking Sasuke would tell him when, and if he wanted to.

"S'okay. I do it all the time. You wanna do the rest of our homework?"

"Yeah."

With this, the two boys exited the kitchen and went into Naruto's room, where they both plopped down on the bed, bringing their craploads of books with them. "God, it's eight o'clock already. We sure took forever with the English stuff. Gah!" Naruto ran his hands through his hair as he tried to decide what to work on first. Sasuke would undoubtedly be done hours before him, it was rather embarrassing.

"I'll help you if I finish before you, 'kay?" Sasuke was smiling softly, and he was radiating content. It was nice.

"Thanks." Naruto beamed. He would have started with creative writing, but their homework that night had been to acquire something they could use as a poetry journal, where they would write as many poems as they could before the term and turn them in to be graded then. Mr. Kakashi had said that he wasn't grading on quality, just effort, and that if there was anything that we didn't want him to see, they could say so at the top, and he wouldn't read it. He already had a poetry journal. He decided on math. They only had a few problems, and they were relatively easy.

Thirty minutes later, Naruto slammed his book shut. He hated Scientific Notation. There was absolutely no point in make numbers only have one decimal and crap. (2) He was done with it now, despite the fact that he still had three left. Sasuke was looking at him, a bit confused. Naruto just scowled and gave a vehement, "I hate math!"

Sasuke chuckled a bit. "Scientific Notation is admittedly stupid."

Naruto nodded and took out his history book. All he had left to do today was read ten pages in it and then do to circuit conversion problems for physics. He was a quick reader, and had the pages read and notes take in twenty minutes. Sasuke closed his last book five minutes later, and as Naruto began to contemplate the horror of the complicated circuit before him, the Uchiha said quietly, "I'm gonna take a shower, I'll help you when I'm done if you need me to." Naruto just nodded.

"You can wear my shorts again. You know which drawer they're in." He felt Sasuke smiling at him as he opened the drawer and extracted a pair of shorts. Naruto just continued trying to burn holes in the paper with his eyes. "The parallel circuit combines into one with half as much resistance, and then adds to the three in series to make a total of..." he scribbled a few numbers on the page, punched a few more into his calculator and then gave a victorious, "nine! I did it! Current is voltage over resistance, so that's 120 over nine." He smiled to himself. This was much easier than it looked. He was done fifteen minutes later when Sasuke came back out of the bathroom, once again looking ridiculous in Naruto's shorts. Then again, Naruto was currently trying to decide if by that he meant ridiculously sexy, or just plain stupid.

3333333333333

Naruto had a happy look on his face when Sasuke came out of the bathroom, and he assumed that meant he understood the physics. "You need any help?"

Naruto beamed. "Nope! I'm gonna take a shower." Naruto scuttled off the bed and grabbed a t-shirt and shorts from his drawer before heading into the bathroom. It was terribly cute the way he was so proud of himself. But then, Sasuke was proud of him as well, because for someone with Naruto's loathing of Math, Physics should have been difficult.

He heard the shower running as the water began to travel through the walls, and he suddenly felt as if he was going to collapse from exhaustion. It was early, sure, but he'd been up late last night, and the past two days had been overwhelming with all the intense questioning going on. He quickly removed all of their books from the bed, stacking them neatly on the floor, drawing back the comforter and scooting under. He had been planning to stay awake until Naruto was ready for bed, but that plan was massacred as the scent of the blonde wafted into his nose, and the soft sheets lulled him to sleep.

3333333333333

Naruto turned of the water and stepped out of the tub, quickly drying himself off and donning his night clothes. For some reason he was extremely tired. All he wanted was to sleep, and he hoped Sasuke would be okay with going to bed as early as nine thirty. He hung his towel on the rack next to the said boy's towel, smiling once more at the smell of strawberries brought on by the Uchiha's soap, and then exiting the bathroom.

He was quite surprised to see that Sasuke had already gotten into bed, and apparently, fallen asleep. Naruto smiled at that, walking across the floor to the light switch and flipping it off. As the room was plunged into darkness, he stumbled over to his bed and slipped under the covers. He slid as close to Sasuke as he thought he would be allowed to, enjoying the body heat, and the weird sense of safeness that he got from it, and settling down for sleep.

He barely even noticed when an arm came across his chest, pulling him closer to the body next to him. He just slept, allowing himself to fall into the warmth of being held.

TBC...

A/N: Okay. That was chapter 22. There was some insight into the way Sasuke is feeling, and though it wasn't a lot, I think it explains something. I could only have him starinf off into space for so long, you know? Anyways, the chappie title is from "Sunshine" by Keane (sp?). Hope you guys enjoyed this.

Bye.

ISAN

1. Does anybody else catch the double meaning? I like the way this works, so I'm not gonna take it out, but I didn't mean for the double meaning to be there. Laugh at it and then ignore it please.

2. I know this isn't how scientific notation works, but he's mad at the subject. He's not coherent.


	24. Can't Stop Fucking With My Head

Sign.

A/N: Hey Everybody, I'm really tired right now, but I'm gonna write anyways, because that's the way I am. I wouldn't be whining like this except I'm also telling you that my reviewer responses are gonna be shorter than usual. Don't be surprised if you get like half sentences. Today's treat is cake, extras for everyone since I'm in a bad responding place and cannot be held responsible for my lack of sense!

cheeseboi: I'm glad you're smiling, and believe me, I can barely go a chapter without hair ruffling. It'll be back. Here is your cake. Thanks for the review.

Vin: I love you too, since you reviewed in all. Thanks for the well wishes. As for the KakaIru...I was thinking about adding it, but I just haven't gotten to a place where it would fit. Thanks for the review. Here is cake!

Dancing-Neko-Shikigami: Thanks for the muffins! I love muffins...and really, I don't hold it against people who don't review for a couple chapters. Glad you liked! Here is your cake.

Macy: Yay! Someone who likes AFI and Brand New! I love you. Glad you like the story. Thanks for reviewing. Sorry you caught me on my bad reply day. Here is your cake.

Juu: Ooo, dimsum sounds tasty. Thank you very much for the creative treat! Glad you like my fast updates and my fic in general. Thanks for reviewing so much! Here is cake.

sasuke-kakashi-neji: Thanks so much. I'm glad you like it! Here's your cake. Thanks for reviewing.

Kidie,Vanessa,Rei,and Kai: I figured out your relationships with each other five minutes after I posted when I looked at your profile. Glad you liked the chappie. Here is cake.

Puppy Kicker: Glad you're enjoying, even if I think I write like crap. Makes me feel good when people tell me it's okay. Thanks for reviewing. Here is your cake.

Machi: I know how that goes. I slack off all the time during the classes when I get to use my computer, and I used to only have a connection at school until I discovered my ability to mooch ff my neighbors. Thanks for reviewing, glad you like. Here is your cake.

Jadetiger: Glad you like. Here is your more. And here is your cake!

Hieisbestbuddy888: I would give you a really long reviewer response if I weren't feeling pooped with talking people. (It's not you, you're great. And you still hold the record for longest review.) I like Tybalt, he's a cool character. Hope you have fun with that. I once played the nurse. I was okay, people laughed when they were supposed to. Thanks for reviewing. Here is your cake.

KShindou25: I'm so glad to be your "Ultrafav". I never really expected anyone to like this story. It's an honour. Thanks so much for reviewing. Here is your cake.

AlterEthereal: I'm glad your surgery went well, sorry bout your fall. (Happened to me too...with the morphine and Tylenol 3 with Codeine. Not cool. Glad you liked the story, and Ninja of the Night (since it's so awesome). Thanks for reviewing. Here is cake!

Queen of the Paperclips: I'm glad you're okay with whatever length, because this time every body gets ripped off. Glad you enjoyed the chapter and the Ramen. Here is cake for you to enjoy too.

Kyuubi-kun: I'm glad it's not too hard to relate to Naruto. Also glad you liked. Thanks for reviewing. Here is your cake. Enjoy.

Reese: No you're not perverted, every normal person would catch that, that's why I put the note at the bottom telling you to ignore it! I wouldn't have without being told to, so I figured you guys wouldn't either. Glad you enjoyed. Here is cake.

Youma-hime: Glad you're enjoying. It sure seems like they're getting close to getting together, although, not too close. Sorry! Thanks for reviewing. Here is cake.

Red Rose: Yay! New reviewer. Scientific notation isn't hard, just tedious and annoying. Glad you like. Here is your cake.

Lady Lemonade: Thanks for the well wishes about the sleep and writer's block. It's okay about the not reviewing, I don't ever hold it against people. Glad you liked the chapter. Here is your cake

YoungSasuke: Wow, you gave me cake, and I'm giving you cake. Also a cowinkydink, ne? I can't spell it either. Glad you liked. Here is your cake.

ewon: Glad you didn't give up on me! No Naruto doesn't know Sasuke is gay, but he will eventually, obviously. Glad you like! Here is your cake. Enjoy!

TheTrueSilver: Gah! That is absolutely useless! Mushy good, Mushy bad? Come on... Oh well. You get cake anyways. Here you are.

Ari: Yay new reviewer. Sorry you came in on the rip off day. I don't usually take this long to update either. Glad you like...I do that all the time with the one sitting thing. Kind of a bad habit. Anyways, glad you like. Here is your cake.

Fairycake513: I'm glad you appreciate my grammar, someone complained about it once, and I was like, huh? I try really hard to have good grammar. Also glad you like the plot! Sorry you reviewed first on the crappy response page. Here is your cake. Enjoy.

Alrighty. That's every one. Thanks to all those who reviewed "Central Park". I appreciate it. I have an explanation as to why this one took me so long at the end, so without further ado, here is chapter 24.

But Home Is Nowhere...: Can't Stop Fucking With My Head

Sasuke woke with a start, panting slightly as he sat up, not noticing until it was too late that there was someone sleeping on his chest. He hoped he hadn't woken the blonde, whose head was now resting in his lap, showing no signs of consciousness. Sasuke sighed, patting Naruto's head softly, and smiling. That is, he was smiling until he remembered the dream he'd been having. Something with Naruto in a cute little school girl outfit, and did he remember something about liking the view of his legs a little too much? Oh yes. (1)

He frowned, wondering briefly what could possibly have stirred such ideas within his subconscious, unable to come to a conclusion before the alarm went off. Sasuke nearly fell off the bed when the shrill beeping filled the room, and Naruto practically shot up, one hand planting itself firmly on Sasuke's face (2) as the other scrabbled desperately for the offensive clock. Five seconds later, the beeping stop, and Sasuke grunted. He was currently pinned back down on the bed, with Naruto's hand very nearly suffocating him.

The blonde looked down at him, his eyes clouded with sleep, and unable to comprehend for a moment. The better part of a minute passed before Naruto's brain caught up with his eyes, and pulled his hand away with a startled, "Oh! Sorry." Sasuke just shook his head and sat up as Naruto flopped back on his bed.

"You laugh at my hair, I kill you. Understood?" He glared softly at the blonde, who nodded slowly. It was at this point, random thoughts shooting through his head at an ungodly speed that Sasuke realized that Naruto was supposed to come home with him today. He looked down at the blonde, who was about to fall back to sleep and said, "Hey, dobe. Have you packed for my house yet?'

3333333333333

Naruto sat up bolt upright, his heart pounding, unable to prevent a few curse words from escaping his mouth. "No!" He dashed across the room to his closet, ignoring the protests of his tired body as he grabbed a duffel and stuffed a pair of black cargos in it, heading over to his drawers. He pulled out two white wife beaters and a black t-shirt as well as some underwear, a few pairs of shorts and another white t-shirt. He then ran into the bathroom, grabbing his tooth brush and soap, tossing them into the bag as well. At this point, he pulled on his jeans and a white t-shirt, as Sasuke walked passed him to run the faucet over his head.

"God dammit! Have you seen my fucking deodorant?" He turned to Sasuke who was digging through his own duffel.

"On the floor by the window." Naruto sighed. How the hell did Sasuke manage to keep track of his deodorant better than he did? He shrugged and walked over to the window, picking up the bottle and putting some on before tossing it into his duffel as well. When he turned around, he saw that Sasuke was wearing a pair of blue jeans with black chucks, which was perfectly normal, but when his eyes reached the top half of the Uchiha's body, his jaw dropped.

3333333333333

Sasuke frowned. "What?" Naruto said nothing, his eyes wide, and his mouth moving silently. "What?" Sasuke looked down at himself wondering if there was something on his shirt. Nope.

When Naruto finally managed to make a sound, it was a barely coherent, "Your shirt..."

"What about it?"

There was a long pause. "Is bright pink...with a guy on the front ...smoking a cigarette... wearing lipstick..."

Sasuke had to smile. "How very observant. It's a His Infernal Majesty shirt." Naruto's mouth snapped shut, and he smiled. Sasuke didn't even realize he'd kept on talking until his mouth was shut again, and he was suddenly overwhelmed with a desire to shoot himself as he played the words over in his head. "And I guess you could say it's a statement."

'God dammit Sasuke...why must you always insist on being an idiot! You know he's not dumb enough to ignore that. He's going to figure out what you meant by that. Sure, you told Sakura, but she's different. It wouldn't matter if she hated you. You're not gonna eat breakfast with her when you're ninety. What the fuck is the matter with you!'

"Oh. Okay." Naruto's voice was small, a little surprised. For a moment Sasuke thought he would be okay, but then he saw that the wheels had begun turning in Naruto's head. He was horrified when Naruto spoke again, "So, does that mean you're...gay?"

3333333333333

Naruto couldn't say he would be surprised if he was right, because, well, look at him, but he was a little surprised to hear Sasuke say that. He certainly hoped he was right, or at least he hoped the Uchiha wouldn't be offended by the question. He could very well have meant something else when he said it was a statement. Maybe he meant, 'I love His Infernal Majesty', or perhaps, 'Pink is a man's color.' Or even worse, 'Lady's love a guy who isn't afraid of neon colors.'

Naruto shook his head, trying to shake off the tense silence, waiting for Sasuke's answer, thinking maybe he should give him something, like a little push towards a response. 'Yes. That's what I'll do. Maybe he'll answer if I tell him I don't care. It makes no difference to me.' Naruto looked up, and immediately hated himself for it. 'Damn, he looks sexy! Ahh fuck.' He took a deep breath, shuffling his feet as he spoke, "You know...I wouldn't...care...if you were. I wouldn't hold it against you or anything." He gave a sheepish smile, trying to ignore the little voice in his head that was telling him how damn hot Sasuke looked in pink.

Instead, he listened to the one telling him how damn hot Sasuke looked when he had that relieved look on his face, a smile spreading slowly across his features. And then there was that small voice, "Really?" All Naruto wanted to do now was melt into a big puddle on the floor, because the way his voice had wavered on that word had almost hurt it was so pretty.

He stepped forward a bit, his smile widening, "No. Why would I? You're the first person who's been nice to me in years. Hell, you're the first friend I've ever had...why the hell would I push you away now?"

Sasuke was smiling brilliantly now, his face lighting up happily. "You're the first real friend I've had too." Naruto thought that he would collapse then as a warm sensation rushed over his body. "Thanks for not holding it against me."

3333333333333

Sasuke was relieved to say the least. He hadn't really expected Naruto to hate him for being gay, but there was always that worry in the back of his head that someone he cared about would find out and hate him. That's why he didn't usually let himself care. The blonde's smile was brilliant though, and he seemed almost excited as he zipped his duffel, giving a quiet, "Yeah."

It was ten minutes later when they were walking out the door, and Sasuke was glad he wore chucks today, because they were late. Really late. Class started in three minutes late. They both had duffels and backpacks, and it was quite an odd sight to see, as they were half dragging their bags behind them. When they arrived at the front steps, they heard the bell ringing and they sped up a bit more. They were panting when they reached their locker and threw their bags on top, hoping they wouldn't fall off during the day. Sasuke had already pulled out his schedule as Naruto made an attempt to slide the bags up against the wall. "We've got Physics," he panted quietly, dreading the speech their teacher would inevitably be giving them. (3)

Naruto nodded and they turned quickly down the hallway, half jogging, and still breathing sharply (4). When they got to the classroom, they stumbled in, a jumble of pink and white and arms and legs, their panting filling the room as Naruto gasped, "Sorry we're late, Mr. Wick! (5) We overslept!"

Mr. Wick was glaring at them, frowning. "I'm sure you did. I hope you realize that lateness is not an acceptable offence in my classroom. I'll let you off with a warning this time, but really, five minutes late? Next time, you're not going to get away with it so easily."

Both Sasuke and Naruto were standing humbly in the doorway, nodding sagely as Mr. Wick turned back the class. It was all Sasuke could not to laugh when Naruto stuck out his tongue, in an all too cute way. Luckily the teacher didn't see, as he was back to droning endlessly. The two made their ways silently to the back of the room, slipping into their chairs and pulling out their binders.

3333333333333

Naruto was a little surprised when a piece of paper bounced onto his desk, rolling off into his lap. He picked it up, unfolding it as quietly as possible while trying to feign note taking. His guise was ruined, however, when he burst out laughing. The note read, 'Ever wondered what you would look like in a school girl outfit?'

Mr. Wick looked up angrily, glaring like he was trying to bring about the apocalypse and saying quietly, "What, Mr. Uzumaki, is so funny about alternating currents?"

Naruto's mouth snapped shut as he looked up sheepishly. "Nothing, Mr. Wick. I'm sorry."

"No you're not, but you will be next time, when I give you double detention. Are we clear?" Naruto nodded sagely and looked back down at his paper. When the teacher's back was turned once again, he scribbled, 'No. Why, have you?' The answer he received was 'Maybe.'

He smiled a little. It really was funny when he thought about it. They were passing a note about whether or not they imagined themselves in school girl outfits. 'Kinda lame too.' He shook his head. 'Okay then, what brought that on?' He tossed the paper over to Sasuke, who scribbled something down and tossed it back. 'Had a dream.'

'Oh really? What about?'

'You in a schoolgirl outfit, what do you think?'

'Oh my. Did I look good?'

'Maybe.'

'Did I have nice legs?'

'Maybe.'

'How long was the skirt?'

'Maybe.' Naruto smiled. That meant short.

'Maybe isn't an answer that is applicable to that question, oh brilliant one.'

'Okay, fine, it was short. Happy?'

'Just curious.'

'Aren't you a little creeped out?'

'No, but I guess I should be, huh? We did sleep together last night.'

Sasuke never gave the piece of paper back, because the bell was ringing, and everyone was packing to leave, so they figured they should do the same. Naruto was smiling as they walked out of the classroom, his voice mischievous as he gave a sly, "So, how short, is short?" He could've sworn he saw Sasuke blush.

"Really short."

TBC...

A/N: Okay, guys, the reason this took so long is because I put it off for a few days cause I was busy, and then I was gonna write, and didn't feel like it, so I didn't, then I was gonna post Friday, but their was a school wide virus and I had to leave my computer at school and didn't get to write or post over the weekend. So I guess now we can all believe me when I say the only reason I keep posting despite the writer's block is because I'll stop writing if I don't. Sorry to keep you waiting, promise the next one will be up sooner. Hope you thought this was at least a little okay.

Ciao

ISAN

1. Wanna see the picture that inspired this? E-mail me...or send me a review with your e-mail attached...

2. You have no idea how much I wanted to say crotch here...but alas...I couldn't do it!

3. Okay. I'm creating a major inconsistency with their schedules, since I have no idea what order I've put them in this week. So next week, they'll have different classes different periods than they did this week, but I'll try to keep it consistent after that. Sorry!

4. They're not out of shape or anything, they just sprinted a ten minute walk in three minutes...anyone who really sprint for ten minutes while carrying two bags will be out of breath.

5. This is my physics teacher's name. Sorry it's lame. Didn't feel like thinking of something else.


	25. Please Be Careful With Me

Sign.

A/N: Hello Every body... This didn't take nearly as much time as the last one, did it? Last chapter's title, because I forgot to say this there, is from "Face to Face" by Sevendust. All of you who asked me for the picture...the e-mail addresses aren't loading on the pages, and if you wrote it in the review, it deleted the part that said what sight it was at...mine is riotfox311 yahoo. Com. I'm hoping with the spaces, it won't delete it, and if you want the picture, will you e-mail me? I'm sorry y'all, I wish would be more cooperative. Glad y'all liked the last chapter. And I guess I'll thank all those lovely people who reviewed! Wahh! Dirty Worms just came on the radio! -Does happy dance- Okay, now I'll thank the lovely reviewers. Today's treat is Starbucks Cinnamon Scones...those are so tasty.

MeLaiya: Yay! I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter, and as for the picture, as I explained the author's note, is a crappy ho of a page. Please e-mail me so I can reply with the pic. I wrote my address in the A/N...in case you didn't read it. I know I ramble on a lot in them, so I guess...never mind, that train of thought made no sense. Ignore me. Anyways, glad you liked. Here is your scone!

chibi-sasuke309: Okay, since I can't see your address anyways, I might as well take this opportunity to clear up the confusion I had. Do you want the pic of the shirt or the schoolgirl outfit? I could send you both if you like...that's what I was gonna do anyways. Just e-mail me (address, with spaces so it won't be deleted in the Author's Note) I'm glad you like this (at least I think you do) and sorry for the picture inconvenience. Damn ! Anyways, here's your scone.

cheeseboi Glad to make you smile, yet again. It makes me feel good to know I make people smile when I want them to! I thought the note passing was kinds cute too, I was hoping everybody else would like it too! Glad you did. Here's your scone. Enjoy!

Red Rose: Pink as in the hottest of pinks. It's an awesome shirt! I don't know what old Mr. Wick would do if he caught someone passing notes...hmmm. About the picture, like I said in the author's note, is a turd site (how mature am I?) and I can't see your entire address, so if you could just e-mail me at the address in the note, I'll send you the picture... Glad you like, here is your scone!

WaterBookLover: Hey, glad you're enjoying this. I just love getting new reviewers. You are new, right? There're so many of you I have trouble remembering. Well, if you're not, I love getting repeat reviewers too, so, yeah! As for the pic...like I said in the author's note...I can't see the whole address, so if you could just e-mail me at the address in the note, I'll reply to you with the pic. Thankies, sorry for the trouble, and here is your scone!

miss.maniac: Hey, I think I have confused you. I didn't actually draw the picture, I found it on a sasunaru fan site, and it inspired me to put Sasuke's dream in there. If you still want it, I need you to e-mail me at the address in the author's note so I can e-mail you back with the pic. I'm glad you like the story, and it's nice to know you've been reading from the beginning! You should review more often. –Puppy Eyes- I love reviews! Anyways, here's your scone. Enjoy.

Youma-hime: Yes it is a lovely little step in a very lovely little direction, isn't it? Yes oh yes. At my school we have the same schedule on Mondays and Wednesdays, but it's different the other three days, so that's what I was going for, but then I ignored it, so I guess that's just not such an important part of the plot that I want to work really hard to fix it, you know? I might write a lime...in a dream...and then maybe a lemon in later chapters. I'm not sure. Oh well. Thanks for the review. Here is your scone!

KShindou25: Glad you enjoyed the cake and the chapter...and I sure hope you had a bucket nearby, what with all that drooling you were doing. I must say...the shirt is what really got me...with the skirt, I was too busy being jealous of Naruto's sexy legs to drool! Whoever drew it was surely trying to bring down my self esteem! Oh well. Thanks for the review! Here is your scone!

Shadow Eclipse: Glad you liked. I can't really think of anything else to say. So, here is your scone!

Queen of the Paperclips: Wow, that's a lot of yummys. I take it you liked it then...since you agree with me on the tastiness of our lovely boys in their respective outfits. If you read the author's note, then you know about my little problem with the e-mail addresses, so if you could just e-mail me at the address I put in the note, I will gladly send you the pic. Glad you enjoyed, here is your scone.

Kasey: Glad you're enjoying the story, and I'm glad you signed with your e-mail attached. There're like a grand total of two of you who I can e-mail. When I e-mailed you, you were the only one, though. I hope you got the pic, and I hope you enjoy! Here is your scone.

Kaijuu-Ed / BigBlackDog: Glad you're enjoying this, glad to know I can make people giggle! I actually didn't plan on having him tell Naruto about the dream, but it just kind of happened. I dunno how. Oh well. I though tit turned out okay. Thanks for the review. Here is your scone!

ewon: Well, I'm glad I had such nice timing! I know I love it when that happens. I personally agree with you on the gay thing, but we all know about the large populous of dickwads who are little hating fuckers, so there kinda has to be a little anxiety, doesn't there? I wish my uncle could cook...I'm so jealous. Oh well. As for the picture, I've addressed my problem in my author's note, if you could e-mail me at that address, without the spaces, I'll send you the picture. Thanks for reviewing. Here is your scone.

Third Degree Run: I'm glad you're laughing. I thought it was funny as well! I sure hope they don't take you away...then I wouldn't get lovely reviews from you! I doubt they will though. Really. As for teachers with weird names...my third grade music teacher was named Mrs. Lazar. That's the weirdest name any of my teachers have had. Anyways, glad you enjoyed this chappie so much. Here is a scone for you to enjoy as well!

Yaoilover S: Yay! You're the only one who thought to put your e-mail in with spaces! Have you had the problem I'm having before? It's not really a yaoi pic...as you'll see when you get it in your e-mail...but it's light, light shounen ai. Anyways. Glad you enjoyed the chapter! Here is your scone.

Ari: I agree...and there's nothing wrong with a gay man fetish. I have one too...and I thoroughly enjoy it! I read books in one sitting occasionally...but not as often as I do with fics. Hmm... Oh well. Anyways, thanks or the review. Here is your scone! Enjoy.

YoungSasuke: Yeah...I'm not sure what was going on in Sasuke's subconscious to produce such a dream...but people seem to be enjoying it, so I won't say anything else. I though the prospect of Naruto in a skirt was pretty hot, but I was really just busy being jealous of his legs in the picture. Heh. Oh well. Thanks for the review! Here is your scone.

AlterEthereal: No, Naruto didn't actually say he was bi...he's in a bit of denial, sort of. He knows he is, but doesn't realize it I guess. He just knows he's liked guys before...does that make any sense? Oh never mind. That sucks about the amv's. Poo...too bad. It's fine that you asked for the piccie in a review, but I'm having a slight glitch like I said in the author's note, so if you could please just e-mail that address, I would be happy to send it to you. Thanks for the review. Here is your scone.

Macy: Deviantart is my Lord and Saviour, though I didn't actually find this pic on there, I found it on a Japanese sight called Zig Zag. Apparently multiple think the idea of Naruto in a skirt is hot! I'm glad you love me too...I feel so...loved! ;) I've only met one other person in my life that's heard of Brand New, so I like to know I'm not the only one who likes them...yay for another fan! Glad you liked the chapter, and here is a scone for you.

Puppy Kicker: I'm glad you don't think I'm lame, and it's even better with Sasuke in pink, because the guy on the shirt is extremely sexy. I drool every time I see a picture of him. Ville Valo rocks my world! Hahahahahahaha! Ahem, sorry. I would love to see the piccie of Sasuke in the maid outfit...my e-mail address is on my profile, or in my author's note. (YAY!) I must say, I appreciate your willingness to wait for a chapter, but unfortunately, I have a friend who I see every day ready to kill me if I haven't updated by Monday. (She's a bit psycho...) Thanks for the nice review, here is scone.

ElizabethMarieRose: I used to pass notes like that all the time, although I haven't done it but once this year...or twice. I have physics first period on Mondays and Wednesdays and second on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays. It sucks ass. About the picture, like I said in the author's note, I'm having a few glitches in the system, so if you could e-mail from whatever address you wish to have the picture go to, that would be lovely. Thankies thankies for the lovely review. Here is your scone.

Izumi: I know, I know, but the picture isn't as dirty as many people seem to think it was. Hmm...maybe next time I'll put Naruto in a thong...who knows? Anyways, thanks for reviewing. Here is a scone.

SilverLook: Yeah...it wasn't really a ploy for reviews, since I said you could e-mail to ask for them too, didn't I? Hmmm...well now I am, because, as I said, I'm having problems with seeing e-mail addresses. Oh well, this is not a ploy for e-mails. I promise. E-mail me at my account please, if you feel like putting that much effort into getting the piccie. Thanks. Here is your scone.

Amei: Glad you thought it was funny, and hopefully, since you attached your address to the review, you should have the pic by the time I post this. Glad you liked. Here is your scone.

Tenshi-no-Yokai: Is my spelling really that bad? I try so hard not to have typos, but apparently I just suck...gah! I'm glad you like it other than the spelling...I'm glad you didn't send your ninjas, because if you did they would all be hopping around with bunny ears and fox tails, due to my special security system. Heh. Thanks for reviewing. Here is your scone.

Aurum: Yay! New reviewer! I'm glad you liked, and thought the skirt thing was funny. About the picture, like I said in my author's note, I am having problems with the e-mail address viewage, so I would appreciate if you would e-mail me at that address, so I can send it to you. Thanks! Here is your scone.

Okay. That was everybody, I think. Thanks to everyone...especially today, since it is through this chapter's reviews that I broke 200, and not a single flame. I know most people have more by chapter 25, but I don't mind...I'm actually quite excited about breaking 200. Thanks to everyone. And without further ado...chapter 25.

But Home Is Nowhere...: Please Be Careful With Me

At lunch, Sasuke was torn away from Naruto once again, literally. He was struggling violently against the seemingly hundreds of hands that accosted him as he attempted to sneak to the corner table with the blonde, but unfortunately for him, Ino and her allies were quite determined to break him. He gave Naruto a pleading look, but the blonde just stared helplessly after him, apparently at a loss for ideas of how to free him. Thus Sasuke was forced to resign himself to a lunch table overstocked with ditzy girls attempting to catch his eye, while bringing Sakura, his supposed girlfriend, down.

Five minutes later, said "girlfriend" walked in, and the horde was forced to clear a space on Sasuke's right as they glared almost respectfully at her. Sakura just smiled happily. "Hey, sweetie, how are you?" Her voice was sugary sweet, and Sasuke almost wanted to vomit. She was definitely enjoying this façade too much. He just wanted to leave. He frowned at her.

"How do you think?" His voice was harsh, and he almost regret his tone when a flash of hurt shot through Sakura's features, but then she leaned forward and kissed him quickly, causing his nausea to return. She was smiling far too brightly when she pulled back.

"What do you say we get out of here, then?" She stood, straightening her skirt, which was far too short in his opinion, and grabbing him. He was forced to pretend to want to go with her as she dragged him from the cafeteria.

As they were walking out the door, Sasuke caught sight of a pair of bright blue eyes, staring at him with a betrayed look in them. Then the door was shut, and Sakura was smiling triumphantly at him. He hated her for it, and his voice was shaking with his effort not to yell as he spoke, "Don't EVER do that again."

Sakura looked confused, and a little hurt, and Sasuke felt a new wave of anger wash over him. He didn't know why he was so offended, because it wasn't as if Sakura was really doing anything completely wrong, but he just felt as if he'd done something wrong. It wasn't even a real kiss, and it still felt terrible. He didn't feel bad at all when her voice trembled, though. "What do you mean, Sasuke? Those girls were all over you. I was just-"

"Just what? People saw that! God dammit! What possessed you to think I wanted you to do that? Did I put off some sort of signal that I was unaware of? Please, tell me, I need to know!" His voice was becoming louder with every word, and he was almost yelling when he finished. Almost.

Sakura scowled at him. ""I don't know why you're so angry! I got you out of eating with that horde of ogling girls, didn't I? God! You would think you would be grateful, so what if I kissed you? It's not like I have rabies or something."

Sasuke frowned at her, Naruto's confused, hurt eyes flashing through his head. He sank to the floor in defeat, drawing his knees to his chest, back to the wall. He looked up at Sakura, defeated, "But, shit...did you have to kiss me?" His voice was small, betraying his emotions, and he found himself unable to care. His chest was hurting again, like it had every other time Naruto showed any signs of pain (1), and it was an even sharper stab now that it was his fault the blonde had that look in his eyes.

Sakura was giving him a questioning look now as she dropped to the floor in front of him, confused by his sudden change in tone. "What's wrong, Sasuke? Why is it so bad?"

Sasuke shook his head at her. "Because, he won't trust me anymore. He'll think I lied to him, just like everybody else does." He dropped his head into his arms, and curled further in on himself. His mind was taking him down every single path possible, as that betrayed look flashed through his head like a video.

Sakura touched his arm and he flinched away. "Who are you talking about Sasuke?"

Sasuke was silent for a moment before he said quietly, "No one. You wouldn't care."

He could almost hear Sakura frowning as she spoke again, "What do you mean by that? You're my friend, of course I care! I want to make things right...whoever it is, if they've got you so worked up about them not trusting you, I want them to know that was all me."

Sasuke looked up at her, his eyes harsh, "I'm not going to cause him undue pain by fording him to talk to someone whose never been anything but cruel to him, and I'm not going to hide behind you! That would just be telling him that I don't care!" He stood slowly, dusting off his jeans and storming down the hallway, not even looking to see what Sakura's reaction to that comment was.

'God, why the hell am I so angry? I don't get it. I feel so horrible, and I keep on snapping. She didn't really deserve that, did she?' Sasuke was standing in front of his locker now, twisting the knob and clicking it open. 'But she's so horrible to him, just like everybody else. She's nice to everyone but him...she wouldn't help if her life depended on it. No one would.' Sasuke took his English book from his locker and slammed it shut, resting his forehead on the cool metal. "Except me."

His voice was nothing more than a whisper, but it echoed through the empty halls. 'I would do anything. I've known him for a week and I would do anything for him...' He frowned at this revelation, and his heart seemed to be throbbing now, his desire to make sure Naruto still trusted him overwhelming, but his fear that the blonde would hate him overpowering. That look of hurt in those perfect eyes was something that hurt more than anything he'd ever experienced. He slammed his fist against the locker and growled, "This sucks!"

He was surprised when a voice answered softly, "What sucks?" He whirled around to find Mr. Kakashi standing across the hall from him, watching him. Sasuke frowned.

"How long have you been here?"

The teacher smiled a lilting smile and answered, "Long enough to see that something is troubling you." Sasuke was silent, not knowing what to say. "Would you like to talk about it? I might be able to help...I like to think I have a bit of life experience."

Sasuke frowned, Mr. Kakashi was still smiling. His voice was quiet when he finally did answer, "I think I hurt someone, but I'm scared to explain myself because I can't secede if hurts more having them hurt or me hurt, it that makes any sense."

Sasuke's eyes were on the ground, so he couldn't see the light in Mr. Kakashi's eyes as he spoke again, "So, you think someone might be feeling betrayed by you, but you're afraid if you confront them, they won't listen, and you're not sure if it hurts more for them to hate you or for them to be hurting because of you? I once had the exact same problem."

Sasuke shuffled his feet. "So, what did you do?" He hated asking for help, but Mr. Kakashi seemed like a pretty wise person, despite all of his little quirks. Sasuke liked him.

"Well, I spent two weeks agonizing over it, and I put both of us through mounds of unnecessary pain before I became too wimpy to handle it and confronted them. We talked, and explained ourselves, and realized how stupid we both were. I recommend talking to this person now, if they care for you as much as I'm guessing you do for them, they'll understand."

Sasuke looked up then, smiling a little. "I guess you're right. Thanks, Mr. Kakashi." The teacher smiled at him as he pushed off the locker, and he was just about at the end of the hallway when he heard Mr. Kakashi shout his name.

He looked over his shoulder and the man smiled, "Is it Naruto?"

Sasuke nodded, giving a quiet, "Yeah." And turning down the hall to find his friend.

TBC...

I was gonna keep going, but then I realized it was midnight, and I'm really tired, so I figured I was gonna switch POV's here anyways, so I could just do Naruto next chapter. Heh...this is the epitome of laziness, isn't it? Oh well... This chapter's title is from "Everyday Angles" by Jewel. Hope y'all liked, and one last time, if you want the picture of Naruto in the schoolgirl outfit, could you please just e-mail me, since I'm having page loading problems again. Thanks.

I'm Out!

ISAN

1. It is at this point that I realize I've completely neglected Naruto's shin...gah! I was so busy with the emotional pain that I forgot that I'd done this to him...sorry guys. Pretend it healed miraculously, okay? Sorry!


	26. The Invisible Man

Sign. (This is so much easier than writing a different Disclaimer every chapter! I'm a genius.)

A/N: Okey dokey every one, I'm back, and a day after the last one...seems as if I'm momentarily falling back into the lovely times of daily updates. You were all very angry with me for stopping there, so I've decided to continue now, plus I'm feeling ready to write, so, yeah. I'll e-mail the picture to everyone tomorrow when I have a full strength connection and can attach things in less than fifteen minutes, okay? Good. Now I'll thank everyone who reviewed. Today's treat is Apple Pie. (mmmmm...I wish I had real apple pie right now)

cheeseboi: I'm sorry, it was late, and I didn't feel like writing that chapter in multiple sittings... I promise I won't leave you hanging in this chapter...wait, no I don't. I have no idea what I'm gonna put at the end of this one...since I haven't written it yet...I'm glad you thought the last chapter was cute. Here is your pie!

Red Rose: I was definitely tempted to make Sakura be an evil bitch there, but I didn't. I'm kinda regretting it now...maybe I'll do something with her later. –Has idea- Oh Yes! I've just thought of something. Yay! I promise Sasuke and Naruto will be alright, if not by the end of this chapter, then soon. Thanks for the review. Here is your pie.

Aurum: I know! I always read books and stories with awesome teachers and I've never had one like them in my life...except maybe my English teacher in sixth and seventh grade...but still! I hope Naruto won't be too stubborn too, although I have no idea what I'm gonna do... Oh well. Thanks for reviewing. Enjoy your pie.

Hieisbestbuddy888: You're not a bad reader! I do that all the time, but I don't even go back and review the ones I missed. You've reviewed every other chapter, so you really have nothing to be feeling guilty about. Really. What color did you dye your hair? And what are you dressed as, since I'm a very curious person. I know what Sakura did was a bit evil, but in her defense (I can't believe I just said that) she was half trying to help... -shudders- I feel dirty for defending her. Anyways, thanks for the reviews, here is your pie.

Queen Of The Paperclips: I haven't gotten your e-mail yet, but I might by the time I actually post this...heh. I probably won't respond until tomorrow, since my e-mail doesn't like to work with limited connection, but I'll reply eventually. I personally love Kakashi, so I'm glad you like him too, and I promise, they will work things out sometime, probably soon. Enjoy this chapter and the pie.

AnonymousKitsune: Hey, new reviewer! Yay! I'm glad you liked it so far...although you'd only read to chapter six when you reviewed...hope you liked it up to here too! Thanks for the review, here I your pie. Enjoy.

Ari: I love Kakashi too, and yes, Naruto and Sasuke will indeed be working things out. I'll e-mail you the pic tomorrow. For now, here is some cake for you!

Third Degree Run: Yeah, Sakura fucked up, didn't she? Well, they're gonna make things right soon, so don't fear! Hope you enjoy this chappie. Here is your pie!

Okay then. I think that's everyone. I'm sorry if I've left anyone out! If I have, I'll make sure to include you in the next chapter. I guess that's all I have to say, so here's chapter 26!

But Home Is Nowhere...: I'm The Invisible Man

Naruto watched helplessly as Sasuke fought violently against the horde of screaming hormones that currently had custody of him, and the blonde was barely able to stifle a laugh at the desperate plea for help that was spreading across the other boy's face. As if he would have any idea what to do in such a situation, other than sit back and enjoy the view of Sasuke's stomach as several hands clawed at that obscenely sexy t-shirt. Really, what was he thinking?

Sasuke then seemed to resign himself to his fate, and quit struggling, causing his shirt to slid back into place, and Naruto to have no reason to keep staring...after all, he wouldn't want to get caught. Thus, the blonde turned and made his way happily over to his table in the farthest corner of the caf, knowing that he would Sasuke again after lunch. Granted, it would be in Art History, but whatever. Naruto didn't really care.

The blonde smiled to himself, pulling out his thermos of Ramen and commencing eating, all the while staring at Sasuke and his admirers, who were sitting on the other end of the room. It was odd, he thought, how the girls seemed to clear a place for Sakura when she walked in, allowing her sit right next to Sasuke. He wondered briefly what exactly the reasoning behind that was, since it seemed to be such a bloodsport competing for the Uchiha's attention.

That is, he was confused until the pink haired girl leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Sasuke's lips. A kiss that seemed to Naruto to last for hours. Well, that made sense. They'd cleared space for her because she was Sasuke's girlfriend. So then what was all of that about this morning? Naruto felt a small pang of hurt pinch his chest. Had Sasuke lied to him? Naruto shook his head. "Why would he say that if it weren't true though? Was he just trying to make me look like a fool?" Naruto's eyes widened as he watched Sasuke follow Sakura out of the cafeteria, their hands clasped together. He felt betrayed.

Had everything Sasuke said to him been a lie? Had all that emotional pain they'd gone through together in the past two nights all been a big lie? Was Sasuke playing him, just like everyone else? Naruto had no idea what to think, and it didn't help that Sasuke looked straight at him as they left the room, his eyes emotionless. What was going on? "He wouldn't lie to me. He wouldn't." Naruto cured in on himself, closing the thermos and leaning against the wall, tears threatening his eyes.

3333333333333

Sasuke was walking a bit too quickly for it to feel natural, but not quickly enough for it to be considered running. He hope Naruto would still be in the cafeteria, because he really had no idea where else he would be. Sasuke shook his head at himself and breathed a relieved sigh when he reentered the dining hall and saw the blonde curled up in the corner. He was about to make his way over to the table when he felt multiple pairs of hands take hold of him. He looked down into a pair of bright blue eyes, not even recognizing them at that moment as he scowled and ripped his arm violently from the grip of his fans. "I'm busy you psychos, and I'm already taken, so why don't you fuck off!"

The girls shrank away immediately, looking hurt and a little fearful, but Sasuke found himself unable to care as he stalked away towards Naruto. He felt his heart softening as he heard the small sniffling noises coming from the blonde who had managed to curl up into a ball half his usual size, his head buried in his arms and knees. Sasuke slid across the bench, his legs on either side as he sat facing Naruto. He sat quietly for a moment before reaching forward and toughing the blonde's sleeve gently. "Naruto?"

3333333333333

Naruto's head snapped up in surprise. He hadn't even heard the other boy approaching, and yet here Sasuke was, sitting right in front of him, hand on his arm. Naruto frowned. "What?"

Sasuke looked sad for a moment, and then answered in a very small voice, "What you saw, that wasn't what it looked like."

"Really?" His voice was cold as he felt himself bristle. Did Sasuke think he was brain dead or something? "Because it looked to me like Sakura kissed you." Naruto glared harshly, daring Sasuke o say otherwise. Luckily for him, the Uchiha wasn't that dense.

"Okay, so maybe it is what it looked like, but I didn't lie to you. It's exactly what you said. SHE kissed ME. I didn't want her to do it. She just did it because she's pretending to be my girlfriend and enjoying more than I am. We're friends, and she's trying to help me avoid the rabid fangirls, while still remaining one herself. You can ask her if you like."

Naruto felt horrible. He didn't know whether to believe Sasuke or not. What if he was just lying again? What if there wasn't truth in anything he said? So what if being gay was a stupid thing to lie about? Naruto believing it would just make him look stupid.

But then again, that look in Sasuke's eyes was the most sincere thing he'd seen in a very long time. And he wanted so badly to believe him, to let them be friends. He'd already let himself care for Sasuke more than he should, and now he couldn't help but want to believe him. "How do I know you're not lying to me?" His voice was guarded, and it hurt him to see the small flash of hurt that shot through Sasuke's eyes.

"I don't Kitsune, but I'll do anything you can think of to prove myself." Sasuke smiled at him, a soft smile, and Naruto felt himself melt.

"You had to call me that, didn't you?" Naruto was smiling now, and he found himself wanting nothing more than to throw himself at Sasuke and curls up in his lap again. Instead he just grabbed the other boy's fingers and squeezed them briefly before letting go again. In return, Sasuke ruffled his hair, leaving his hand resting on the blonde's head as he spoke,

"You know it! I can't very well be losing my eating partner, now can I?"

3333333333333

Five minutes later, the lunch bell rang, and Sasuke and Naruto made their way to class. Sasuke had an oddly light feeling in his chest, and he wasn't sure why, although, if he'd given himself the chance to really think about it, he knew he would've realized that it was because Naruto trusted him enough to take his word on something. It was a nice feeling, he thought, having someone he could share trust with. Someone he liked, and could relate to. Someone who, if he gave himself the chance, he could probably love. Maybe he already did.

It was amazing how a though like that could make you lose track of time so thoroughly, Sasuke realized as Naruto shook him out of his stupor. He hadn't even realized he'd changed classes, much less done it twice, but he must have, because the clock on the wall said it was three fifty, and there was a loud shrieking bell signaling the end of the school day.

Sasuke frowned. "Is it time to go?" he asked, a bit dazed.

Naruto just smiled brightly, "Yeah. You've been off in la la land for the past three and a half hours! You better snap out of it now though, because I have no idea what your brother's car looks like."

Sasuke leaned over and picked up his backpack. "You don't have to know what it looks like. Just listen for the screams. Itachi is a speeder." He heard the blonde chuckle at this as they walked out of the room together. They made a quick stop by their locker and spent a good ten minutes attempting to retrieve their bags before they finally managed to get a hold of them.

When they had all of their things gathered together, they left the school building to find Itachi waiting patiently in the drive, with "Closer" blaring out the windows and a look that clearly said, 'I dare you to tell me to turn it off'. Sasuke thought he saw Naruto smile, but was distracted by the horde of girls that were beginning to crowd around the car. Grimacing, he pulled Naruto with him to the trunk and banged on the back window.

It seemed Itachi got the message because a second later, the lid popped open and the two boys tossed their things unceremoniously into the tiny space before slamming it shut again and fighting through the throng of breathless girls into the back seat. When Itachi looked over his shoulder, Sasuke gave a desperate, "GO!" Then the girls were shrieking in fear of their lives as the Porsche sped away from them. Sasuke could see Itachi smirking in the rear view mirror. Naruto was laughing.

TBC...

Okay. That's it for this chapter. When I started writing this, it was much earlier today, but then I had to do a bunch of homework, so I'm posting it really late, but it's still a small relapse (not to be read as a bad relapse) into the days of my daily updates. Hope y'all liked. This chappie's title is the title of a song by Queen. And before I go, I'll say, Happy Halloween.

Bye Bye.


	27. Everything I Never Liked About You Is Ki...

Sign.

A/N: Alrighty, guys. I know this has taken me a really long time to get up, but there is a very good reason. I have been sick...with some mystery disease. I haven't been able to really think about anything, much less write, and we all know how inactivity makes my Writer's Block flare up. Quite annoying that is. But enough of me complaining. Many of you have been wondering when exactly I'm going to get to the SasuNaru which I have promised is coming for so long, and you will be both elated and disappointed to discover that I know exactly when everything is going to happen now...but it won't be for little while. Heh...Sorry. I promise to get back into the writing on a regular basis within the next week or two, but it might take me a few tries to write something coherent... With this said, I'm going to just get straight to the story. So many of you reviewed (well, as many as previous chapters...) and I really don't feel like writing three pages of reviewer responses...not that I don't love you guys...because I do! I love you guys a lot...but you know how it is (or you can pretend to, right?) I will say this one thing to Dark Fire-Tears of a kitsune, though. You asked me to write you a Gaara fic, which I would be happy to do...if I knew ANYTHING about Gaara. Pretty much, I know he exists, and I know what he looks like and I know a teeny bit about him, but not enough to write anything on him. So, in short, my answer to your question is no for now (which is good since my writing is currently sucking) but yes for later. Once I do a little research on his character and read other fics about him, I would be happy to write you a fic. I don't know how long it will take me...but I aim to please. So, if you still want one by the time I get around to it, you'll have a Gaara fic from me. (I know I said I don't know much about him...but I'm already madly in love with him, so this little assignment won't be much of a burden...heh o) This said, I PROMISE I'll do reviewer responses next time. And so, without further ado, here is the chapter.

But Home Is Nowhere...: Everything I Never Liked About You (Is Kind Of Seeping Into Me)

Sasuke felt an uncomfortable weight settling in his stomach as he watched Itachi's face reflected in the rear view mirror. It wouldn't have been so bad if perhaps that malicious smirk were directed at him, but instead, his brother's crimson eyes had settled on the helpless blonde next to him. "So..." the boys were tossed violently against each other as the mad man took a turn with out reducing his speed at all. "Who are you?"

Naruto's laughing had subsided by now, and he was attempting to untangle himself from the seat belt enough so that he would be able to sit properly. Sasuke glared heatedly at Itachi in the mirror, attempting to relay a warning to the psycho he called brother. "Naruto Uzumaki." The blonde was smiling brilliantly. "Nice to meet you." (1)

Sasuke let out a breath as Itachi merely lifted an eyebrow. Perhaps he'd decided not to be his usual asshole self(2). After all, he had just met the blonde. It usually took him at least a day to really settle into his cruel little teasing games. "I assume little brother has told you all about me..." His eyes flicked over to Sasuke's in the mirror. "That is if you two weren't busy doing other things the past couple of days." Then again, Sasuke had never brought anyone home before.

Naruto looked a little confused and Sasuke just growled as Itachi's smiled widened. And now it was time for the charming pervert act. Oh great. "I mean, with all the time you must have spent together, you had to be doing something other than homework. A hottie like Sasuke...and..." He paused, letting his eyes scan Naruto through the mirror.

Sasuke watched in horror as Naruto's eyes widened and a dark blush began to creep across his face. "Well, my little brother has always had good taste, hasn't he?" the blonde was officially gaping now, mouth ajar and eyes the size of dinner plates. Sasuke was too caught up in the horror of it all to say anything as Itachi continued to speak. "So tell me, Naruto, where _did_ he sleep? Surely not the couch...not with a cutie like you around."

Naruto's mouth snapped shut, and he sounded absolutely mortified as he stuttered his response, "Uh-um, h-he...w-we, uh...well...uh"

Itachi smirked, his eyes glinting in victory. "Lovely friend you have, Sasuke. So articulate. I'd love to hear him at night."

3333333333333

Naruto's mind was a jumble of embarrassment and confusion. He'd never met anyone as completely...well, he couldn't really think of a word, but if he did, he would put "as Itachi" at the end of the statement. He could barely form a rational thought as he attempted to string a sentence together and ended up with an incoherent chorus of mumbled noises. And then he'd said THAT. What the fuck was that supposed to mean, "I'd love to hear him at night." Surely Itachi didn't mean what it sounded like he meant.

Then again, Sasuke sure seemed to think he did, because he had just shoved his foot hard into the back of the driver's side seat and was now spitting curses at his perverted brother. Naruto frowned as he listened to Sasuke yelling at his brother. "Jesus Christ Itachi, what the fuck is the matter with you?! You can't just say things like that you pervert. Fuck!" Sasuke flopped back against the seat, fuming, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring into the rear view mirror. "Keep your fucking pedophile hands off!" And then he was silent.

Naruto stared. Itachi stared. Sasuke fumed. Naruto stared some more. Itachi smirked. Sasuke fumed some more. Then Itachi spoke. "I see." Naruto stared even more. Everything was silent, and for some reason, that little statement seemed to resolve all tension that would usually have been steaming the windows. Granted, Sasuke was still fuming, and Naruto had yet to cease staring at his friend, but the silence was not uncomfortable. Not even when you factored in that superior smirk on Itachi's face.

And now Naruto was smiling, because he realized that Sasuke had just defended him. Or protected him, or whatever it would be called. The point was, Sasuke was bothered by his brother's comments, which meant, as Naruto was realizing yet again, that Sasuke was his friend. Really his friend.

TBC...

Okay...I know this is uber short...but due to my little lapse, it took me like three hours just to write this. Like I said, I promise to be back in the flow (meaning longer short chapters) in the next week or so. I just need a little while. I know this chapter kind of sucks, but to make up for it, I promise I'll make the next one longer...and I'll update within two days. Promise! Thanks for your patience, guys! I love you all so much...just ask my friends. You make my world go round!

Bye, Bye for now.

ISAN

1. A little note for these paragraphs...I am having way too much trouble with pronouns! Gah...I never should have quit writing...

2. Okay, I don't actually know how much of an asshole Itachi is (I guess I assume he's a pretty big one, but I've never actually seen any part of the series with him actually in it...heh), so please don't get offended by this comment. Believe me, I love him just as much all of you, but in this story, he's gonna be a bitch. And he's going to be way OOC anyways...hell, I know this much without even having to know what his character is like!

P.S. Holy fuck...this sucked harder than anything I've posted so far. Urgh...sorry once again. I promise it WILL be better again. Oh yeah...and the chappie title is from "Down In It" by Nine Inch Nails.


	28. To Anyone Who Will Take Me To Heaven

Sign.

A/N: Hello, hello everybody! I'm glad to say that writing is becoming easier by the second, but I can't say I'm putting out anything worth...anything yet. The point is, I am going to get back in the hang of writing, starting now. This said, I don't really have any other comments, so I'll thank my reviewers now! Today's treat is Layer Dessert, which I know no one has ever heard of, but trust me when I say...yum.

Red Rose: I'm glad you didn't think it sucked too bad....but then again, I've just realized how hard it is to suck, even that badly when you've only written like half a page. Heh. Oh well. I know Itachi is a bit over the top, but hey, He's Itachi right? His job is to torment Sasuke and Naruto endlessly. Heh. Anyways, thanks for reviewing, here is layer dessert!

cheeseboi: No, my mysterious disease isn't deadly, and I am feeling better. Now I just have to do my crap loads of make up work. Oh well! And yes, I rather enjoy writing Bitch! Itachi. He's so cool...-dreamy eyes- Ahhh...is every body in the Uchiha clan just sexy? Oh wait...don't answer that. I already know the answer. They are definitely the sexiest men alive! (Except they're not alive, but whatever.) Heh. Anyways, after that long little ramble, thanks for reviewing, and here is your layer dessert! Enjoy.

Ari: I know your review was actually for chapter 26, but whatever. You're welcome for the picture. I loved it too! Glad you liked it. Here's your layer dessert (since I'm not really thinking of anything to say right now...heh)

Hieisbestbuddy888: Meep! Two reviews! I'm so excited, and yes that second name is very cool –is pretending she actually remembers what it is- Damn my short term memory loss, I just read it like five seconds ago! Oh well. Congrats about your Latin test, I JUST took my first one this year....and then I got it back and I was like "Oh goody, I can't even pass if I get all the quarter points I can back from test corrections!" Go for me and my whopping 51...heh, anyways. How was that news coverage, anyways...-doesn't watch the news- Any fun angel stories? Thanks for the extra review too, I love reviews...and I'm only like thirty away from three hundred! Yay! Also, I'm glad to know I'm not the only one in the world who loves a bunch of characters they know almost nothing about! Haha. Anyways, I'm rambling. Thanks for the two longest reviews once again! I love you! Here is layer dessert and an ice cream Sunday since you reviewed twice! Enjoy.

Angel Ran: I gotta tell you, UI burst out laughing when I read your review! I was like in the middle of class, and the teacher was like, "What the hell?" I guess the term "bust into pedophile mode" gets me. –is still sniggering days later- As for the "Sasuke defends Naruto's Honor" thing...it was supposed to be WAY more fluffy than that, but I just couldn't write. Heh...I was kind of forcing myself, since I hadn't updated in so long. But I feel better now, and even if I can't write anything good yet...I'll still enjoy the process! Anyways, thanks for the review, and here is your layer dessert!

Aurum: thank you for the well wishes for me...AKA the burn in hell wishes for my writer's block. That sucks about the contest thing...I hate it when stuff like that happens. I kinda liked the way I did Itachi. I guess I always viewed him as a fun little pervy guy...at least in AU fics! I love him! Heh heh, thanks for the review! Here is your layer dessert!

Kyuubi-kun: Ahaha! I want to kill the fangirls as well, but alas, you can't have a Naruto fic without the Sasuke fangirls there to create tension between our two pretty boys. Voices in your head are great, they keep you company when no one else is around! As for speeding Itachi...well, what can I say but...mmmm....Itachi. Anyways, thanks for reviewing, glad you liked it. Here is your layer dessert.

Kaijuu-Ed / BigBlackDog: I am definitely aware that Itachi wears nail polish all the time (how could I not be when I think it's so completely and utterly sexy)! And I love him as an evil perverted bastard. As for the cute little end, it was supposed to be far fluffier, but alas, my mind would just NOT cooperate. Heh, oh well. Thanks for the review, here is your layer dessert!

Third Degree Run: Hmmm..now that I think about it, that is a kind of hilarious image, isn't it? -is sniggering- I hope you realize that I'm now going to be laughing at myself for the next week. Gah! I really don't think it's my fic's fault about your imagination... As far as I can tell you people all have quite vibrant little minds. –puts on superior look- I am so much better than all of you. –looks at self in the mirror and realizes what an idiot she looks like- Oh god! I'm such a dork... Hah. Anyways, glad you liked, and please don't take me seriously...that is don't take me seriously until I'm giving you layer dessert...which is now!

Gabbi-chan: Yes, I am quite partial towards Itachi and Sasuke, although I must say...I like them no matter what they're doing (that is, everything except for kissing Sakura). Ahh they are beautiful. Anyways, glad you liked, thanks for reviewing! Here is your layer dessert.

Half-Devil: Glad it suck too bad, and I'm glad I made you laugh. Thanks for reviewing, and did I say that I love your name? No I didn't. –clears throat- Ahem. I love your name! that said, here is your layer dessert!

AlterEthereal: Aha! Yes indeedy Itachi is a psychotic crazy man...and he looks _damn_ fine doing it to! As for the wiping out his entire clan thing...well, there's a price to pay for super awesomedome...heh I fully agree with the whole "Sasuke is the only one allowed to say (or participate in) anything that contains the words 'Naruto' and 'striptease' in the same sentence" thing. Yes indeedy! Anyways, thanks for the review (and the cookie). Here is your layer dessert.

JeT101: You have just read my mind! My friend told me it was a crappy idea to have Itachi hitting on Naruto, but I said, "Wouldn't Sasuke being jealous be cute, though?" She just looked at me like I was an idiot. I would have done it anyways...but now I have a reason to give Sasuke competition! Woo Hoo! I'm glad you liked the way I did Itachi...I kinda liked it myself, though I wasn't sure what everyone else would think. Thanks for reviewing! Here is your layer dessert!

Yugi-obsessed: I did take a while to update, didn't? Heh, oh well. Glad you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reviewing and here is your layer dessert.

Riyo-sama: Yay! I'm glad you thought it was hilarious...I guess if I had been thinking at all while writing it, I probably would have meant it to be that way. As for your question...you're welcome. I love talking about...what your question was about. –doesn't really remember what the question was- Heh...who am I kidding, I have memory problems. I would go back and look, but I'm quite lazy, so I'll just say, you're welcome for answering it! Anyways, thanks for the review. Here's your layer dessert.

Kali Swifteye: What type of personality? Pervy bitch? Heh...I'm glad you like it! I fully intend on giving Itachi his part in this story, don't you worry! I was little hesitant at first because my friend said it was a bad idea...and then I realized, I don't give a damn what she thinks! Ahahahahahahaahaha! -is slightly maniacal- Ahem...anyways! I'm glad you like Itachi. Thanks for reviewing. Here is your layer dessert. Enjoy!

nitaice: Wow! That's high praise, I'm honoured. As for the pics, I must say, I'm not a porn girl myself...that is unless it's written and virus proof...I have nothing against a good sex scene in a story...but I don't get enough out of pictures of naked people having sex to waste time downloading them. Ha ha! Wow, that was a weird little thing. Anyways, I'll get those pictures to you by the end of Monday...maybe sooner. And I'll read your fic, but I can't promise a review till Monday, cause my connection is often too weak for reviews! (I mooch off my neighbors, since I don't actually have an internet connection...I'm such a bad person.) So, anyways, glad you uliked, and thanks for the review. Here is your layer dessert!

Alrighty then! That's everybody. Well...there were some people who reviewed chapter 24...but I'm too lazy to respond to them! Hope you guys got the pics okay! As for everybody else...Thanks to all of y'all for your well wishes and reviews! And here is chapter 28! Or is it 27? I think its 28...isn't it?

But Home Is Nowhere...: To Anyone Who Will Take Me To Heaven

Naruto could feel his jaw slowly making it's way toward his lap as the blurry scenery outside the window began to change. He'd known Sasuke was probably a little better off than himself, but, hell, he hadn't even realized their town was large enough to have buildings that big! The houses they were currently flying pass were three and four stories each with garages and porches the size of Naruto's whole house, and the deeper they went into the neighborhood, the more massive the homes were getting.

It wasn't until they were in the very center of what seemed to be a group of palaces that Itachi slowed the car and turned down a driveway long enough to be a road. Naruto suddenly felt very foolish with his tiny little four room house, and he knew he must've looked like some sort of head case, with his eyes wide, and his mouth hanging ajar. But what could he do? That house was the largest building he'd ever seen in his entire life.

"Naruto!" The blonde's mouth snapped shut as he turned to look at a seemingly disgruntled Sasuke. "Let's go inside."

Naruto nodded numbly as he opened his door and tumbled out of the Porsche. Sasuke had already gotten their things from the trunk and was holding two of the bags out for Naruto to take. "Is it really that bad?" the Uchiha sounded a bit agitated as Naruto retrieved his duffel and backpack. He suddenly felt bad for gaping, so he smiled brilliantly and gave a cheerful,

"No! I've just never seen such a big house before! I think I might get lost."

Sasuke just shook his head, walking toward the door with his own bags slung over his shoulder. "It's not too bad once you get inside. I only ever go in three or four of the rooms, the rest is just useless."

Naruto fell into step next to Sasuke and followed him into the house, trying his best not to let his mouth fall open again when they stepped into the entrance. Instead, he just kept walking next to Sasuke as they made their way up the stairs. Naruto couldn't help but notice that the walls were completely bare, a stark white, contrasting brilliantly with the rich, dark carpet. He almost sighed in relief when the other stopped at the end of the hall and opened the door to an admittedly large, but comfortable looking room.

The walls were a dark blue, almost black, the floors a sleek, cherry, hardwood with rugs thrown everywhere. There was a bed pushed against the center of one wall, and it was just as huge as everything else in the house, covered in what seemed like hundreds of blankets in varying shades of blue. Naruto smiled. It was a mess, too. The sheets looked tangled and the comforter was tossed to the end of the bed, there were probably twenty pillows thrown all over the place, and on the floor was a rather massive stuffed animal. Naruto couldn't tell what species it was, but if he had to guess, he would've said fox.

From there, he noticed a desk with papers strewn all across it and a computer as well as a stack of at least a hundred CDs. His eyes were busy marveling at the black lace draped across the ceiling (1) when he heard a quiet, "What do you think?" coming from behind him.

He turned slowly to Sasuke, allowing his gaze to drift over the several posters plastered across the walls as he did so, and smiled brilliantly. "It's wonderful!"

3333333333333

Sasuke dropped his bags on floor then, unable to keep from smiling. He had been afraid Naruto would think it was stupid, or too big, or, well, he didn't really know, but he'd been afraid the blonde wouldn't like it. His room was his space, and it would have felt like some sort of character flaw if Naruto had thought his room unworthy. "Thanks." He couldn't believe he sounded as relieved as he did, but then again, he also couldn't believe he'd cared that much in the first place.

"I like your ceiling." Naruto was looking up again. "How did you get it to stay like that?"

Sasuke looked up at the waves of lace that covered his ceiling, making the black paint behind it invisible. "I used a staple gun, and I stapled each layer at different places so the parts hanging down would cover the staples."

Naruto nodded, and looked back at him. "That's cool."

"Yeah, I thought so."

"You know, I was kinda freaking out when I saw your house, but this room is like my new favorite place. Makes me wish I'd have thought of doing that." He'd quit looking at the ceiling now, but his hand was now pointing straight upwards, and Sasuke thought he looked a little ridiculous. He didn't know why, but Naruto's look of complete and utter detachment from his hand was causing him to laugh. And within five seconds, he was on his knees, clutching his side as he cracked up for no reason whatsoever. Perhaps he'd just been a bit more nervous about Naruto seeing his space than he'd thought.

3333333333333

Naruto, for his part in all of this, stood there looking supremely confused, still unaware of his pointing, and unable to process any viable cause of laughter. "What?" he asked innocently, causing Sasuke to look up at him, gasping for air.

"I...have...no...idea...why...I'm..." he collapsed on the floor, shaking still and finally seemed to get himself under control. After a few seconds of breathing he finished his sentence, "laughing." He was plopped on his back on the floor snow angel style, and looked up at Naruto sheepishly. "I guess I was just relieved you didn't hate my room."

Naruto stood right above Sasuke, looking straight down at him, "You," he declared, "Are one of the weirdest people I have ever met!"

"Yes, well, I'm only as weird as you are." He slowly pulled himself up and turned to Naruto. "And besides, you only love me cause I'm weird!"

He had a point there, didn't he?

TBC...

A/N: Okay...stupid scene...oh well. I know this is a dumb place to end, too, but I am going to go watch Yuu Yuu Hakusho now, and I know I won't keep on writing when I come back, so I'm stopping now. And as promised, it's longer (though still stinkily short) and within two days of my last post. I know it wasn't very good, but I hope you liked it a little. The chappie title is from "Like a Stone" by Audioslave. Good Song! Anyways, thanks for reading.

Tootles

ISAN

1. Okay, I read this in a book one time, and I thought it was the most awesome thing in the world, and I want to do it to my room, but my mother won't have any of that, so I decided to do it Sasuke's room. I know it sounds weird, but I just thought it was the dandest thing ever. So, yeah.


	29. Cultivate Your Hunger Before You Idealiz...

Sign.

A/N: Hello, Hello, everybody! Just so you know, this would have been posted yesterday, but it was raining, so my little mooched connection kinda flopped out on me! Heh, oh well. Many of you asked for more Itachi after I posted chapter 27, so in this chapter I am going to deliver, because, I'm madly in love with Itachi... Heh. Anyways, I don't really have anything else to say, except that I'm in a really good mood for some reason (maybe it's because I had a dream about stew last night. I love beef stew...although I must admit, I've never had a dream about it before...I kinda want some now...). I guess you don't really care, though. As long as I update, right? (Although, I'm still writing crappily...I don't think I've actually been completely happy with more than four or five chapters so far...blargh. Oh well.) Haha, I guess I'll just respond to your reviews then. Today's treat is going to be crepes, with tasty fruit and whipped cream, and powdered sugar! This is in honor of me learning how to make crepes last night...They were even pretty tasty! Anyways, time to thank you guys!

Yaoilover S: Yes, yes, Sasuke did say that...Was a little radical wasn't it? Then again, it's only shocking if you pretend Sasuke and Naruto know that they're going to be boffing into eternity by the end of the fic. After all, they have no real idea that they're falling in love...so...yeah, it's okay! Glad you liked it. Here are your strawberries!

Queen of the Paperclips: Yes, I changed the summary, as I am so fond of doing. Granted, it's a really crappy summary, but I was bored with the old one. Heh...this is what happens when it takes me this long to write things...I change the summary every other day. Lots of people seem to be liking the lace, which makes me glad I put it in there, cause I thought it was the coolest thing since instant ramen.As for the SasuNaru, I know when it's gonna happen, but I can't tell you, because that would ruin all the fun! Haha...anways, thanks for reviewing, and here are your chocolate strawberries.

Macy: -Bows down at your feet- I worship honesty! You have officially given me my first constructive criticism. There's not really much I can do to fix the last chapter, since it was kind of a bit of filler (I think this one might be too...but filler with more plot), but thanks for telling me you didn't like it! Ass for chappie 27, I'm glad you did like it. Lots of people seem to like the way I did Itachi...I just hope I didn't screw him up in the this chapter. Heh. Anyways, thanks for reviewing, nd here are your strawberries.

Red Rose: Yeah, haven't you ever been so nervous about something that once you get it over with, you just have to laugh because you're so relieved and you can't believe you were so nervous in the first place? That happens to me all the time. Maybe that's just me. Yeah, I kinda love Sasuke's bed too...hell I love his whole room...I want to steal it out of my fic...which could possibly be the reason why it's in my fic...heh. Anyways, thanks for the review, here are your strawberries.

AlterEthereal: Lots of people seem to be liking the lace thing, and I'm glad, because I thought it was the schiznit when I read it. Haha, I'm glad you were entertained by the laughing and cluelessness, and stuff. As for the "l-word", yeas, that was supposed to be a little subliminal fanservice, meant for tiding you guys over until I manage to pop out the SasuNaru. Heh. Anyways, thanks for the review. Here are your strawberries.

Yukioshiro: You're not irritating, and I promise the boffing is coming (maybe not soon...but relatively soon...) I'm glad you think its funny, it's sort of supposed to be, not supposed to be. There are plenty of things that I think are funny, but I don't tell you guys what they are, because then I would look like an idiot if it weren't funny. Heh...anyways, glad you like it, thanks for reviewing, and here are your strawberries.

Angel Ran: -is drooling at thought of layer dessert first thing in the morning- I'm gald you like my writing style...that's a great compliment and I appreciate it, Thanks. I was definitely working from experience with the awe of a huge house thing, since I go to a private school most of my friends are buttload rich, and I live with two teachers...AKA am not buttload rich...heh, so, it's very interesting to see me in some of the mansions they live in. Anyways, I'm glad you thought his room was cool and stuff. Thanks for reviewing, and here are your strawberries.

Kyuubi-kun: Oh my god! I've got this image in my head of someone stapled to a ceiling hanging there by their fingers or something! -is cracking up- Oh my god! Heh. Sorry...just a funny image...Anyways, glad you liked his ceiling...and I think you liked the chapter –isn't one to presume- So, thanks for reviewing! Here are your strawberries.

Yugi-obsessed: I'm gladyou thought it was cute....it was supposed to be way cuter, but then it just turned into a little cute thing...but IU'm glad you liked it. Hmmm...maybe I should hire a persona trainer for the gym on my head, after all, I am stuffing more treats down your throat b the day...I dunno. I'll think about it. Thanks for reviewing...here re your strawberries!

cheeseboi: Glad you thought the drapes were cool, I kinda liked that idea as well, heh. Anyways, thanks for reviewing, hope yu like the chapter, and here are some strawberries for you!

Jiro: Woot! Glad you're liking the story, and yes, many people seem to be fond of Itachi, I'm just hoping I don't screw him up this chapter. Heh... Thanks for reviewing. Here are your strawberries!

Hieisbestbuddy888: Hehe, your review is still longer than some peoples, even when your head hurts after a party! Haha...not laughing at your head....just laughing in general. I hope your head feels better, I'm glad you liked it, and that's odd about the angels. There was news coverage over that? Heh. Anyways, thanks for the review. Here are your strawberries.

YoungSasuke: I have no idea what to say. Haha...I'm glad you reviewed, but I really don't require that many –wishes she got one more so she could have an even three hundred- Haha...anyways, glad you liked. Thanks for reviewing. Here are strawberries.

animelvr4evr: Haha, I wouldn't be able to live in a huge house like that either, but I've decided to blame it on Itachi and his materialism. –nods- Yes indeedy! Heh, anyuways, thanks for reviewing, and here are your chocolate covered strawberries!

Alright then. That's everyone who reviewed! I'm so excited, because I'm am officially one review away from three hundred. Yay! I love you guys! Anyways. I guess I'll just get on with the chapter

But Home Is Nowhere...: Cultivate Your Hunger Before You Idealize

It was official. Itachi was trying to destroy his life. He'd suggested four times already that they go swimming, and he kept looking at Naruto as if he were some kind of delicacy meant for eating. It was pissing Sasuke off.

Currently, the pedophile was explaining to Naruto that his eyes were naturally red, despite his not being an albino, and Naruto was just sitting there, jaw slightly slack, staring at him. This bothered Sasuke to no end. He couldn't tell if Naruto was in awe, or confused, or just plain infatuated. Of course, less than a minute later, he was given an answer, because the blonde suddenly shot out of his chair and shoved Sasuke in front of him, shouting, "Keep him away from me! He wants to eat me!"

Sasuke, who hadn't been paying attention to the actual words being exchanged between the two, was slightly confused, and it didn't help that Naruto proceeded to turn and run at breakneck speed from the kitchen. Ten seconds later, a slamming door was heard.

Itachi had that feral smirk gracing his features once again, and Sasuke was giving him the full on death glare as he shouted, "What the fuck did you say to him?!"

Itachi stood slowly, and sauntered over to Sasuke. "I just told him how absolutely delicious he looked. Really, how was I supposed to know he wouldn't get it?" Sasuke was officially ready to punch Itachi's lights out, but alas, he knew that wasn't going to get him anywhere. Damn him! The insufferable psycho was _still _smirking. "Really, little brother, you need to lighten up."

Sasuke was shaking now, looking straight at Itachi, he had to concentrate on keeping his voice steady as he spoke. "Why do you insist on destroying my life? Am I really such a horrible person that you have to punish me like that?" He pointed towards the doorway, indicating Naruto's flight of terror. "I mean, must you destroy the one relationship that could actually mean something to me? All for the sake of your god damned libido?!" Okay, so the steady voice thing wasn't working out. He was definitely yelling now, and he was breathing rather harshly as well. At least Itachi wasn't smirking anymore.

"Sasuke, I'm not punishing you. You just don't understand yet." And with that, his psychotic brother swept past him and out of the kitchen, leaving him to fume alone.

3333333333333

Naruto was officially freaking out. Call the men in the white coats, he needs a sedative, freaking out. One minute he'd been having a perfectly normal conversation with Sasuke's odd, but reasonably sane older brother, and the next, the psycho man was telling him how tasty he looked. That was definitely not a normal turn in conversation, any way you took it. Perhaps if Itachi weren't five years older than him it wouldn't have seemed so psychotic of him to say something like that, but people did _not_ just hit on Naruto. Especially not people in their twenties.

So now, he was hiding in Sasuke's room. Or more specifically, hiding in Sasuke's bed, under a mound of what seemed like hundreds of blankets, listening to somebody yelling downstairs. And then there was a moment of silence, followed quickly by what could have passed for a battled cry. He stayed completely still through the entire series of noises, unwilling to guess who was screaming their head off.

Everything was silent once again, and Naruto sat unmoving under the pile of blankets which was getting heavier by the second. Then he heard the door open, and Sasuke's voice called out softly, "Naruto, I'm so sorry."

3333333333333

Sasuke watched as a blonde head slowly poked out from under his blankets. He felt absolutely terrible now. "I don't know what's the matter with Itachi. He's just...a psycho."

Naruto cocked his head to the side slightly, sitting up completely and giving a quirky smile. "It's not your fault your brother is a pedophile..." He paused then, and his face broke out into a full on grin. "Or is he a cannibal? I was too busy screaming like a girl and running away to tell."

Sasuke gave a small sigh of relief. "Oh he's definitely not a cannibal. Sex crazed maniac who will do anything to satisfy his craving for fresh little boys, yes. Cannibal, no." And then they were laughing. Both of them. Just cracking up, collapsing in there respective places and laughing any residual anger, or fear, or tension, or anything else away.

When they finally calmed, Sasuke walked over and plopped in front of Naruto on his bed. "So now that my insane older brother has attempted to jump you, anything else is going to seem kind of boring, isn't it?"

Naruto shook his head, "Oh no, I'm very easily entertained. I really don't need to be sexually assaulted to have a good time."

Sasuke just smiled, reaching forward and ruffling the blonde's hair, as was his habit. "So what do you want to do?"

"Anything but swimming."

"Sounds like a reasonable request to me. Are you still hungry?" Sure they'd just been in the kitchen, but they hadn't actually managed to eat anything before Itachi turned pedophile. Naruto nodded. "Okay. I think Itachi is somewhere that's not the kitchen now, so it would probably be safe to go eat something."

"Okay."

And so they went to the kitchen, Naruto on constant guard for lurking pedophiles and Sasuke ready to beat down lurking pedophiles. Luckily for them, there weren't any sexual offenders to beat down. "So what are you in the mood for?" Sasuke threw open the fridge and stepped back, admiring the beauty that was massive amounts of food. Naruto was staring in awe.

"I'm jealous of your huge refrigerator."

"Yes, and I'm jealous of your vacuum closet. So we're even."

Naruto smiled a bit at that. "Yes, because my vacuum closet is so prestigious and wonderful."

"Of course it is." Sasuke nodded matter of factly. "Now, what do you want?"

3333333333333

The blonde stood motionless, letting his eyes scan the content of the refrigerator to the fullest. And then he saw it. The eggs. The strawberries. The whipped cream. And the milk. He scurried over to the pantry then, tossing it open and looking around fervently. And there is was. Flour and powdered sugar. He turned to Sasuke with a wide smile on his face, and asked sweetly, "Can we make crepes?"

Sasuke looked a little surprised, but was smiling nonetheless. "You know how to make crepes?"

"Yes! I love crepes! Can we please make some?"

"Sounds good to me, although you're going to have to show me how."

Naruto was elated. He loved making crepes. They were so easy to do, and they were some of the tastiest things known to man. Thus he latched on to Sasuke, hugging him as if his life depended on it. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

Sasuke patted his head softly and laughed. "I didn't know you had such an affinity towards crepes." Naruto just smiled and let him go.

"They're so tasty, and easy to make! Who wouldn't love them?"

"I don't know Naruto. It's a mystery to me. What do we need?"

Naruto was grinning like a maniac now. This was going to be so much fun. "We need eggs, milk, flour, powdered sugar, a really big bowl, a pan, butter, a spoon, and fruit and whipped cream, for later!"

"Okey dokey. Let's get this party started." Sasuke was smiling at him affectionately, and Naruto was suddenly happier than he had been in a very long time. Sasuke was going to make crepes with him.

TBC...

Haha...Sasuke just said "Let's get this party started." Oh dear. Anyways, I would have kept going, but then I was like...well, them getting the ingredients from the pantry is boring...and now I have a marketing device for the next chapter. Are you ready? Here it is: Next chapter...they bake! Okay...crappy marketing strategy, but it'll be cute. Maybe...depending on how well I manage to write it. Heh... Oh well. Anyways, that's it for now. Hope it didn't suck as bad as I think it did. This chappie's title is from "Wind" off the Naruto soundtrack...it says on Windows Media Player that it's by Akeboshi, so that's who I'm giving credit to. Heh...That's it I guess.

Ta Ta for now!


	30. You Can Never Look Back

Sign.

A/N: Hello, hello. Time for crepes it is! I'm kinda fond of this chapter, actually, because I had crap loads of fun writing it. Even if it stinks, I found it entertaining. Haha...I just couldn't keep myself from doing this. I mean, you can't have a cooking scene without this chapter! I'm not telling you what it is since this note is before the chapter, but, I meant this to happen the second the word "crepe" popped into my head. Heh. Even if it's stinky, I hope you get some entertainment out of it. This is one of the few chapters that I'm more pleased than displeased with. This stuff said, I think I'll thank the reviewers now. Speaking of, I just realized that last chapter I said I was giving away crepes and then gave away the chocolate covered strawberries that I had already decided to give away this chapter. So I guess today, I'm gonna give you the crepes I promised yesterday and inform you that the strawberries you got yesterday were chocolate covered strawberries. Heh, sorry about that little glitch in my system this is what happens when I write two chapters at a time...

Jiro: Woot! You are officially my 300th review! I'm so happy and excited and stuff. Glad you thought it was cute. You get extra crepes for being three hundred, with extra fruit and extra sugar and extra whipped cream.

Riyo-sama: I'm glad it's amusing, that's what I'm going for after all! I do hope this chapter satisfies your expectations for cuteness, since this is where they are going to be making their crepes! Haha. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Here are your crepes!

Gabbi-chan: Yeah, I thought Naruto running out of the kitchen screaming, "He wants to eat me!" was funny myself. Haha...that was me satisfying my need for humor that no one else finds entertaining. I'm glad you like the scared Naruto head poppage, though. Thanks for reviewing. Here are your crepes!

Rujutoshi: Since you hadn't read the chapter when you reviewed here, I'll just say, I think I web site on JFK would be perfectly fine. Not as cool as a HieiXYuusuke site, but hey...there are guidelines. Heh...I'll talk more when I get to the HBB888 review.

Hanna7: Haha, I'm glad you're enjoying it. I appreciate the compliment, thanks so much. As for Sasuke and Naruto, I'm really trying to depict them realistically, so I'm glad you like the way they interact! Heh. Anyways, thanks so much for reviewing. Here are your crepes.

AlterEthereal: Hmmm, maybe your right. –looks at lyrics off sheet music, then looks at lyrics off random fansite- Ahhh! They say two different things. The sheet music I have, which is what I was using as my lyrics says "anger", but it sounds more like hunger. Haha...I'll have to change it. It's not like my chappie titles are relevant enough for it to matter! Thanks for telling me. Is that fic the one that used to be called 'Jaded' cause I've been meaning to read it for a long time, but I've been so caught up in writing that I only really have time to read one shots. Heh. Yeah, he's not nearly as horny for little boys in this chapter as he has been in the other chapters though...he's kind of just a bitch. Heh. Anyways, thanks for reviewing. Here are your crepes. Enjoy!

Kyuubi-kun: About those strawberries...they're chocolate covered. And I wasn't supposed to give them away until this chapter, but hey. Yes, Itachi is a dirrty pedophile man. But that's why we love him, isn't it? Haha...by the way, I read the first half of I Bleed Black, and I thought it was absolutely wonderful, and I would have reviewed but I lost my connection, and now I'm just being a horrible lazy person and I haven't even finished it! But I'm going to...eventually. Anyways, the pint is it's really good! So yeah, with that said, thanks for reviewing, and here are your crepes!

Queen of the Paperclips: I'm glad you love crepes, because I'm giving some to you now, with fruit and powdered sugar and ice cream and whipped cream. Enjoy! Thanks so much for your review, I'm glad you like the way my story is unfolding.

Third Degree Run: I'm glad somebody thought that was as funny as I did. I actually cracked up when I let the mental image of Naruto running at breakneck speed out of a kitchen screaming that play through my head. Needless to say, my mother became quite suspicious of whether or not I was actually doing homework. Heh. As for what crepes are, they are like really, really thin pancakes and you usually wrap them around fruit and put powdered sugar or whipped cream on them. The best way to eat them though is with ice cream! Haha. Anyways, I had tons of other fun comments, but my computer just froze and I lost them, so now I'll just say thanks for reviewing. Here are you crepes.

Hieisbestbuddy888: You can download the entire Naruto soundtrack collection at Naruto fan. Com except with no spaces, if you really want it. (I'm such a pirate) Haha. I'm glad you thought the chapter was cute, and I'm sorry your head still hurts, that must suck. Haha...enjoy your rice, and have some crepes with it! Thanks for the multiple reviews!

YoungSasuke: You know I would ever willingly bring about the apocalypse. Naruto is just excited because he's making crepes with _Sasuke_. He still loves his ramen more than anything...why else would he buy the entire stock from the convenient store? I feel honored to be considered (worthy of adoration). I really do, and I love all of you guys who keep telling me these things. It makes me feel all fuzzy and happy inside. Haha. Thanks for reviewing. Here are your crepes.

Puppy Kicker: How many times do I have to tell you guys that I don't need reviews from every person every chapter. Stop feeling guilty for missing a few chapters. I understand...I do it all the time! Glad you lile Itachi, many people seem to, I kinda like him myself. Anyways, thanks for reviewing. Here are your crepes.

Dark Mimiru-Chan: I'm glad you like it. I hope I spelled your name right, my copy paste is being a fucker and keeps freezing my program! Haha! Anyways, glad you like the story. Here are your crepes.

CitrusPeach: Yes, I know the feeling of Itachi making you happy in ways he shouldn't. I know it very well. Haha. Good to know who you are, and stuff! I also know the feeling of a crepe obsession. I mad crepes every night this weekend because I was determined to get it just right. Haha. Anyways, thanks for reviewing. Here are your crepes!

Machi: Yes, I guess it is slowing down a bit, isn't it? Haha. Oh well, I think it's going to start speeding up again in these next chapters, because, well, Naruto makes an important decision in this one. Heh. I'm glad you like it even if it is slowing down. Thanks for reviewing! Here are your crepes.

Red Rose: Yes, Itachi is getting weirder and weirder, but I like him so he's just keep on going! They don't actually get to eat crepes, but they have enough fun to make up for it haha. Anyways, thanks for reviewing! Here are your crepes.

Alright. That's everyone who left a review, but I have one more person to give a shout out to. Saywayd, this is me putting you in here. I already told you what I think of what you said, but it's veryu nice having an IM reviewer. As for me bailing on our conversation half way through without saying goodbye...that was my faulty stolen connection. It started raining and I was doomed. I wasn't able to reconnect until like two hours later. Sorry! You get extra crepes because you talk to me online, and because I feel bad! Haha.

And that's it! Thanks y'all for helping me break three hundred and more! I'm really excited about having more than three hundred reviews, and it's all because of you guys. So thanks! I love y'all. So here's the next chapter!

But Home Is Nowhere...: You Can Never Look Back

When they'd first started, Sasuke had thought they might actually get through the majority of the crepe making process without creating much of a mess. That is, he thought that until Naruto dipped his hand in the flour and then proceeded to slap Sasuke's ass. At that time, he was forced to take a cup of powdered sugar and dump it in the blonde's head, which had in turn led to a few broken eggs, a little spilt milk, and the entire bag of flour being emptied onto the floor. So much for not making a mess. It was an economy sized bag of flour too.

Sasuke wasn't entirely sure who it was that had upended the bag, but now that the damage was done, he figured he might as well take advantage of it. So, he leaned down and brought his hand at full force through the mountain of powdery white, causing a spray of fluff to hit Naruto full on. For a moment, the blonde was quiet, looking down at himself, and then he looked up, "You did not just do that!" Sasuke couldn't tell if he was about to laugh or not.

"Yes, actually, I think I did."

Naruto smirked. "So that's how it is. Alrighty then." Sasuke hadn't even noticed that the blonde's hand was reaching behind him for something, but suddenly, he was covered in sugar. This was war.

3333333333333

Naruto barely had time to react as Sasuke lunged forward, grabbing an egg out of the carton and smashing it in his chest before pushing him down into the massive pile of flour. And suddenly they were rolling across the floor, rubbing as much of the flour into each others' clothes and hair as possible. The thought that perhaps they shouldn't be making the mess larger than it already was didn't even make an appearance in either of their minds, and Naruto found himself cracking up as Sasuke's fingers made their way to his ribs. "No! Not again! I swear I'll tickle you too!"

Sasuke smiled, "I dare you to try, shorty! I will never give in to you!" Then Naruto felt Sasuke shoving a handful of flower down his shirt as a full on tickle battle broke out. (1) Soon the both of them were shrieking, Sasuke barely able to continue his weakening, yet entirely too effective assault on Naruto as the blonde's fingers attacked his neck and back. They were surrounded by a cloud of flour, the air becoming thick with white powder as every move kicked up another puff, and neither could see more than a few inches in front of them.

Thus, it was a complete surprise to Naruto when Sasuke managed to escape him long enough to grab the entire carton of eggs and bring them down upon him. Of course, this was not acceptable, and Naruto was forced to retaliate, pulling Sasuke back down to the ground and grabbing the gallon of milk that was sitting, open on the counter. Obviously, the next course of action was to disable the Uchiha with a renewed assault on his back while allowing the entire contents of the milk jug to cascade onto Sasuke. It was quite entertaining the way Sasuke shrieked, and then a little less entertaining when Naruto found himself disarmed and pinned to the ground with whipped cream being squirted from two different cans straight into his boxers.

He didn't know how long they'd been going, but suddenly, everything stopped, and even the flour seemed to freeze in mid air, because in the doorway of the kitchen, was standing a very angry looking Itachi. Naruto and Sasuke were frozen, mid tickle, a tangle of limbs that would have been very difficult to maintain had they not been paralyzed by their fear. They didn't even register the loud hissing of the empty whipped cream canisters as their hearts froze in their chests. And then he spoke.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Damn. It was official. Itachi's voice was venomous.

3333333333333

Everybody was silent. Sasuke didn't know what to say, Naruto, he was sure, was not ever going to speak willingly to Itachi again, and the man who was the cause of all their fear was standing, arms crossed, waiting for an answer. Somehow, Sasuke managed to open his mouth wide enough to respond with something so brilliant as, "Uhhh..."

Itachi was smirking again. "You realize you're going to be cleaning this up, don't you?"

Sasuke gulped as both he and Naruto let their eyes travel across the expanse of the kitchen, taking every single white surface as well as the milk and eggs which were splattered across the floors and lower walls. "Uhh...yes?" was all he could say.

"Good." For a moment, it seemed as if he weren't going to say anything else as he stood surveying their frozen forms, but then he added with a smirk, "And you think _I'm_ the one trying to get into your pants?"

For a moment, Sasuke was confused by that comment, but then he took a visual survey of their current position and realized that he was definitely straddling Naruto and that he had also managed to successfully stuff a bottle of whipped cream down Naruto's pants. To make matters worse, attached to the canister was what looked suspiciously like his hand, also stuffed down the front of the blonde's pants. With this duly noted, he proceeded to jump no less than ten feet in the air as he propelled himself across the room. Itachi was laughing when he walked away. Sasuke could have sworn he heard Naruto mumble an angry, "Bastard," but he couldn't really be sure.

A few moments passed in silence as both of the boys helplessly surveyed the mess they'd made. "Maybe," Sasuke said quietly, "We should rinse off before we start."

Naruto nodded his assent and they exited the kitchen, leaving the flour and eggs to cake to the floor and walls as they crawled up the stairs. "There're two bathrooms up here, you can use the one in my room. I'll use the one out here. The towels are in the cabinet across from the sink, and you can use whatever soap you want."

Naruto nodded again. "Okay. Thanks. See you in a few."

Sasuke smiled and patted Naruto's head. He would have ruffled the hair, but it had officially turned into a rock hard mass of crepe batter. "Don't put anything worth wearing on. We have a lot of cleaning to do." Naruto smiled.

"Yeah, I know."

3333333333333

Naruto watched as Sasuke walked out of the room and couldn't help but grin stupidly as people have a tendency to do when they've just had far too much fun doing something stupid. Sure they were going to spend the next few hours cleaning, and probably wouldn't actually end up eating until some very obscene hour, but he found himself unable to believe it hadn't been worth it. After all, he'd never actually had someone that he could have a flour fight with. He rather enjoyed it.

"Now I just have to try and get this shit out of my hair." He cringed at the thought, turning the water on as hot as it would go and grabbing a towel. Once the hot water was circulating, he added a little cold, allowing it to become a suitable temperature before peeling off his clothes and stepping into the shower.

After ten minutes of rigorous scalp scrubbing involving three different kinds of shampoo, Naruto's head was finally free of all baking supply residue, and he decided that washing the rest of himself would be pointless as they were just going to go get dirty again. He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, grabbing the towel off the wall and vigorously rubbing himself dry. He then redressed himself in a clean pair of boxers, shorts, and a t-shirt. Unsure what to do with the rest of his clothes, he left them on the floor and exited the room. Sasuke was sitting on his bed, flipping through a spiral when he walked out, and Naruto smiled at the image.

"Hey," he said quietly, half wanting Sasuke to ignore him and keep on chewing at his pen and frowning n annoyance at his paper. But alas, his attention was caught, and he looked up, smiling.

"Hey. Where are your clothes?"

"I left them on the floor in there."

"Go get 'em, I have all mine sitting in the washing machine already. We can add yours and do a load while we clean." Naruto nodded and retreated back into the bathroom, grabbing a towel and using it to pick up his bundle of disgusting clothes and carry them into Sasuke's room.

"Follow me."

Naruto did as he was told and followed Sasuke down the stairs and of some random tangent involving five or six hallways until finally they were in a room the size of Naruto's bedroom with a wide assortment of clothing cleaning options. "You can put them in there."

"Alrighty." Naruto tossed the contents of his arms into the washing machine and closing the lid. Sasuke had already poured in a sufficient amount of detergent, so he turned the knob to "super cycle". "I guess we have to clean now, huh?" He turned to Sasuke who had already gathered multiple buckets and filled them with various different bottles of soap and cleaning supplies. He was handed a mop and a wad of rags.

"You guess right. And we can't get into any soap fights."

Naruto smiled and followed Sasuke out of the laundry room. "Agreed."

3333333333333

And thus it began. When they entered the kitchen again, Sasuke and Naruto were overcome with a completely helpless sense of, well, helplessness. They had no idea where to start, and the mess looked much bigger now that they were viewing it from a third person perspective as opposed to still being part of it. "Oh man. Where do we start?" Naruto sounded absolutely put out at the prospect of spending the next few hours cleaning up the mess they'd made, and Sasuke couldn't say he was feeling any more ready for work.

"I guess we should start from the top, because we wouldn't want to brush all that dirt onto a surface we just cleaned."

"Okay. Let's fill a bucket with water and some of that dawn stuff, and one with just plain water, and leave one empty to hold the materials. Then I'll take those cabinets." He pointed to the right side of the room. "And you take the others."

Sasuke nodded. "Okay. Sounds good to me." And so they began, filling their buckets, preparing their rags, and donning the rubber gloves, which Naruto so beautifully described as,

"The sexiest thing since the leather g-string." To which Sasuke replied,

"Leather g-string? How the hell is having a trip of leather wedged up your ass sexy?"

"It's not sexy for the one wearing it dumbass....it's sexy for all the desperate housewives in the audience."

"Oh. I am humbled by your unparalleled logic, oh brilliant one."

"Good." The blonde brandished a soapy sponge at him. "Now lets get cleaning."

Sasuke nodded and grabbed his own sponge, soaking it in soapy water and bringing it up to the cabinet to begin scrubbing vigorously at the many cabinets. Two hours, six buckets, and twenty rags later, Sasuke and Naruto had managed to clean every single nook and cranny of every single cabinet and then polish them to look better than ever. Now they just had to clean the counters and floors.

Sasukue looked down at himself, taking survey of his t-shirt, which was officially see through due to the mass amounts of water and soap he'd managed to dump on himself. He looked over to Naruto then, and saw that his t-shirt, though not see through due to its dark color, was just a sopping as his own. "We suck at the whole not spilling the water thing, don't we?"

Naruto looked down at himself quickly, before looking at Sasuke and grinning. "Yeah, I guess we do."

"Do you want a new shirt? Cause you can borrow one if you want."

"What's the point of that? We're just going to get soaked again cleaning the counters and floor."

Sasukue thought about this for a moment. "Yeah, I guess you're right." With that, he began the process of ringing as much water out of his shirt as possible before peeling it off and throwing it on the counter. "But I'm sure as hell not going to freeze to death wearing a wet shirt."

Naruto gave a bit of a nervous smile as he looked at the wad of cloth that was Sasuke's shirt. "I guess you have a point there, don't you?" Sasuke was forced to wonder why Naruto's voice sounded tight all of the sudden, and he couldn't help but frown in response.

"Is something wrong?"

3333333333333

Naruto gave a nervous laugh. 'No, nothing's wrong. I just have insane insecurities about taking of my shirt, what with my lovely little art and all.'

"You know that's nothing to be ashamed of."

Fuck. Had he said that out loud? Last he checked, he hadn't opened his mouth at all. "Uhh...did I say something?"

Sasuke frowned. "No, but I can guess what you're worried about. You should know I wouldn't dream of holding it against you."

"Yeah, well. It's not like I don't believe you or anything...It's just..." 'Just what? Come one Naruto, he's your friend. He already knows what happened, why would seeing that goddamned seal do anything to change his mind about you?' Naruto frowned, looking at the floor. He didn't notice that Sasuke had moved until he felt the other boy's hand on his shoulder.

"Its okay, Naruto. You can borrow another shirt. I won't hold it against if you don't want me to see either." Naruto looked up see Sasuke smiling softly at him and felt his hand ruffling his hair in a comforting manner. "Come on. I've got hundreds of t-shirts you can borrow."

Naruto smiled a relieved smiled, and gave a small sigh as he followed Sasuke out of the kitchen. "Thanks."

Naruto followed Sasuke back into his room, where Sasuke rummaged through his drawers for a moment before producing a clean black t-shirt. He handed it to Naruto, who took it gratefully and then left the room, giving Naruto the space he needed. The blonde sighed and peeled his shirt over his head, carrying it into the bathroom and dropping it in the sink before pulling on the fresh one he had been supplied with.

He didn't know why he was being such an idiot about it, but for some reason, he just couldn't let go of his little issues. He knew Sasukue wouldn't judge him for it, but he couldn't bring himself to let anyone see it. That damn seal was the one thing he hated most about himself, and it was the one thing that he couldn't change. It was permanent, etched into his skin like some sort of reminder. He hated it, and he couldn't just let someone see on a whim. He would show Sasuke eventually, but he still needed time to get used to the idea.

When he finally walked out of the room, Sasuke was standing there waiting for him, and he suddenly felt guilty for not trusting him. But he did trust him. He just wasn't ready. "You know it's not because I don't trust you, don't you?"

Sasuke smiled at him, and patted his head. "Yeah, I know."

With that, they turned back down the hall and returned to the kitchen. They refilled their buckets, put their gloves back on and got a bundle of fresh rags. The counters went much faster than the cabinets had, since they were so much easier to reach, and within thirty minutes, they had finished wiping down every single marble surface in the room. Now all that was left was the floor.

3333333333333

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief, looking at the clock. They'd been working for two and a half hours, three if you counted all their little breaks, but he wasn't idle enough to do that. It was now nine thirty, and he was sure they would be done within the next hour as long as they didn't allow themselves to get distracted. With the way Naruto was brooding, though, he doubted distraction would be an option.

They started off cleaning up the wet spots, attempting to soak up the spilt milk and cracked eggs while gathering as much flour as humanly possible within their towels. This done, they began sweeping the flour into piles all over the kitchen, and it was after they'd killed two of the piles and caused heaps of flour to fan across the floor once again that Sasuke broke out the dust buster. They had to empty the filter twice every pile, but it was still far more agreeable than trying to pick it all up in rags and paper towels. The final step, once this was finished was to mop, which Sasuke ended up doing most of, since Naruto seemed to space out after a minute, standing in place and staring off into space. Sasuke left him to it, and by the time he had finished, it was ten forty five. Not quite within the hour, but close enough.

He gathered all of their dirty rags and dumped them in a buckets, rinsing the others out before taking everything to the laundry room and dumping them in the sink. Despite Sasuke's best efforts not to create extra effort for the cleaning lady, he decided that this time, he was just going to leave the rags for her to wash and left the room. When he reentered the kitchen, Naruto hadn't moved, so he shook him gently, calling out his name.

The blonde blinked a few times before he came back into the real world with a quiet, "Wha..."

Sasuke smiled. "We're done. You can put the mop in the closet over there." He pointed to the broom closet. Naruto nodded and did as he was told. "I'm still trying to decide if our little fight was worth it."

Naruto smiled at him then. "Of course it was worth it! It's not every day I let someone squirt whipped cream down my pants!"

Sasuke had to laugh at that. He had completely forgotten about that part. Maybe it had been worth it after all. "Yeah, okay. So, are you hungry? I'm about to keel over."

Naruto smiled. "Yeah, I think I am too."

"What do you want?"

Naruto went over to the pantry and scanned the contents. "Ooo! Ramen! It's instant and tasty! No danger whatsoever of food fights...I wouldn't want to burn that pretty face of yours after all."

Sasuke smiled. "Alright then. Ramen it is. Toss me a cup too." Naruto nodded, grabbing two cups of instant ramen from the pantry, lobbing one at Sasuke's chest and closing the door. Sasuke caught the flying cup gracefully and set about preparing it, and within six minutes, they were sitting on the counter, legs dangling over the edge, backs drooping, slurping noodles as if their lives depended on it.

Of course, it was at the precise moment when the silence was becoming most comfortable when Itachi walked in, causing Naruto to go slightly stiff and scoot back on the counter so that he was sitting partially behind Sasuke. "I see you guys managed to get it all clean. I must say, I'm rather surprised you managed to keep from breaking out into a water fight."

Sasuke frowned. "Is there a reason you're here, or did you just come to shatter the peace once again?"

Itachi smirked. "I would say I came to see your little friend, but I'm afraid he would run off screaming like a girl again."

Sasuke felt that urge to punch the living daylights out of his brother rising in him again, and he almost gave in, jumping off the counter and crossing the room to stand directly in front of Itachi. (2) "What the fuck is the matter with you?! What did he ever do to you? Is it just because he's my friend that you insist on torturing him? Or do you have some other reason for being a petty bitch?"

"Oh, little brother, that hurts, really, but I'm gonna let it slide since I know you're madly in love with him." Sasukue was about to start yelling again when Itachi's words made it through his mind, and suddenly, he was speechless. Itachi just kept talking, a satisfied smirk on his face, "As I was saying before. Since I don't want him to run screaming from the kitchen, I might as well just tell you the real reason I'm here. I have to go to work early tomorrow, and I'm probably going to be gone late. It you go anywhere, leave a note. You know where the money for taxis and pizzas are. Have fun working out the issues I've just planted in your obviously stunned brain." Then he turned, leaving a still speechless Sasuke staring after him.

3333333333333

After a few moments of silence, Naruto was beginning to feel the tension of quiet weighing down on him, so he broke it, "Sasuke, are you okay?" Naruto could see Sasuke literally snap back into reality, turning around with a startled,

"Huh?"

Naruto smiled. It was cute the way Sasuke looked all disoriented, as if he hadn't heard anything after Itachi's little comment. Damn. That man was a bastard, but Naruto couldn't help but harbor a secret little desire for him to be right. He'd never had anyone who loved him before, ad if he were being completely honest with himself, he was harboring a bit of a Sasukue complex now. He didn't know why, but he suddenly found himself wanting Sasuke to love him. He couldn't tell if it was because he cared for Sasuke that much or if it was just because he had wanted to be loved all along without knowing it, and now Sasuke was treating him in a way that gave him hope. But just because he didn't know why he wanted Sasuke's affections, he was still going to try to get them. And the first step in that was to show that he really _did_ trust him.

"Wanna go swimming?"

For a moment Sasuke just stood there, that adorably cute little look on his face, but then he smiled. "Okay."

Naruto hopped off the counter and stood next to Sasuke. "Well, lead the way! I have no idea where I'm going!"

Sasuke smiled at him, his hand making it's way once again into the blonde's hair as he spoke, "Yeah, alright. You should borrow a bathing suit, though. Wouldn't want you getting your only pajama clothes wet. "

Naruto was grinning now. "Yeah, okay."

TBC...

Okay! That was it! This chapter is pretty long, isn't it? Woo hoo for longness. And Naruto has finally decided that he wants Sasuke's affections, which is a big step for the story! I'm really quite fond of this chapter, and the food fight, and stuff. I think its one of my favs so far, the others being the one with the soda fight, the one with the breakfast comment, and the one with the snaky arm. Haha. Anyways. Thanks so much for all your reviews, and stuff, and I guess that's all I have to say for this chappie! The title is from "Boys of Summer". The version I've heard is by the Ataris, but they covered it ad I don't know who the original is. I absolutely love their version though...heh. I turn it up really loud every time it comes on. Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed!

Tootles For Now

ISAN

1. Hmmm....they seem to be rather fond of tickle fights, don't they? Can we say, "Subliminal desire"?

2. It would Sasuke is feeling very confrontational these days, wouldn't it? Ahh the beauty of subliminal feelings. He doesn't even realize he's madly in love with Naruto! Haha...anyways. I guess I just thought I'd mention how many times he's asked Itachi what the fuck is the matter with him. Also, I suck at coming up with insults, so could you please pretend these things he's saying are majorly offensive. Thank you.


	31. I Was There So Long Ago

Sign.

A/N: Okay, guys. This has been written for a while, but since I've been on Thanksgiving break and it's been raining relentlessly, I haven't been able to post it. My connection sort of fizzles out on me in bad weather so I haven't really had internet access for the past week. I have, however been reading craploads of Naruto…and may I just say, "Holy Shit." How the fuck did I ever live for two years having read only two volumes and a few scattered chapters? Oh my god. There's so much fodder and bithcy! Sasuke…and…other stuff. I'm seriously shaking like a mad woman because I don't have any more on my computer…is there any more I can download after chapter 238? I think there is…but isn't it a side story about Kakashi now? –is crying- I love Kakashi and all, but I want more of this psychotic goodness that is going on now. Poo… Haha…sorry for that little ramble. I suppose I should start talking about the story now, huh? Okay. Many of you misunderstood the meaning behind Naruto asking if Sasuke wanted to go swimming. The point of that was that during those twenty minutes of frozen spaciness, Naruto decided that he had to trust Sasuke and that he should let the boy see his seal. Thus came the wanna go swimming question. It's Naruto's indirect way of showing he trusts Sasuke as his friend, since he is now officially going to be seeking out Sasuke's affections. Not that he's going to have to work that hard. Anyways, that's all I really have to say about that. Some of you were also confused by the reappearance of chapters 29 and 30. A few of you left reviews in which you described a great sense of Déjà vu. You were not mistaken. I took them both down because I was renaming chapter 29 and it would let me put an extra letter in, so I just decided to repost it all… I'm lazy like that. And I didn't really change the title, I just corrected it, because I got the lyrics wrong. Haha… I guess that's really it, so now that I've babbled for half a page, I'll thank the reviewers! Today's treat is mini pumpkin pies! I had some of those this weekend, and they were taaaastyyyy. Haha.

Aurum: Yes, I have a bit of a soft spot for food fights as well…that's why I've put two in here. It's cute. Haha…as for the updates, I totally meant for this to be here more quickly, but the weather just refuses to agree with me. I hate it. But I love the rain, so it's a fair trade I guess. Anyways, glad you liked. Here's your mini pumpkin pies. Enjoy!

Rujutoshi: Haha…you're welcome for the tippy about the music. I don't think you'll go to jail, and if you do, so will hundreds of other people who indulge in piracy off Narutofan. Johnny Depp is definitely a better choice than JFK…much more interesting. And Sexy. Haha. I guess that's all I really have to say right now. Here's your mini pumpkin pies!

Hieisbestbuddy888: Damn! Your head needs to stop hurting. It makes me sad! I'm not really a huge fan of some of the Naruto songs, but I love some of the others. I'm currently madly in love with Orochimaru's Theme and Orochimaru Fight or whatever it's called. With the organs and weird chanty stuff…it rocks my world. Cows are good too, and if your friend wants a site about cows it's nice of you to make it for her! Haha. Sorry about you're foot. I hate it when that happens. Heh. Thanks for two reviews again. I love you! Since I already gave you pumpkin pies and I'm feeling really uncreative, I guess I'll just give you more brownies. I gave away a lot of brownies in the beginning. Oh well. Enjoy! Oh wait…crepes are like pancakes except really thin and a bit more eggy. Usually you put fruit or whipped cream or ice cream in them. They're good.

Sahira-Chan: Yay! I wrote a high school fic you like! I usually love high school fics, but I can understand the dislike of them. They are a bit cliché. Haha. I'm glad you like mine, though! I take it as a great compliment when people tell me that they like my writing style, so thank you so much! Thanks or reviewing! Here are your mini pies!

Dark Mimiru-Chan: Yes, swimming. Swimming is fun, no? I hope this chapter isn't as disappointing as it feels like it is. Haha…even if it is, they swim. Heh. Anyways, thanks for reviewing. Here are your mini pies.

Kyuubi-kun: I'm glad you like your treats! And yes, subliminal is very fun to say. I love saying it. Haha. It's a little less subliminal in this chapter though, so I hope I didn't disappoint. Haha. Man I'm doing a lot of type laughing. Hmmm…oh well. Anyways, thanks for reviewing. Here're your mini pies!

Shadow Eclipse: Haha. I'm glad you like it still, and it's really okay if you miss a few chapters. I know the feeling. I suck at reviewing. I try to do it, but I never actually remember or anything like that. I've only reviewed a few things. Haha. I suck. Oh well. Glad you like, thanks for reviewing. Here're your mini pies.

Yugi-obsessed: Of course he's not gonna wear a shirt! He's going swimming as a gesture of trust. That's why he asked, because he knew he would be taking his shirt off. As for the personal trainer, have you found anyone good yet, because I got hit on last Easter in an airplane and the guy was a personal trainer. I think I might still have his number somewhere…but he lives in Houston. (I'm not even kidding. I got hit on by like three people…all of whom were pedophiles.) Haha…oh well. Thanks for the review. I hope the swimming doesn't disappoint. Here're your mini pies.

Third Degree Run: Haha…I think it's only the second fight. Maybe third. I haven't been keeping track. And yes, Itachi is evil, but more sane than I'm making people think. Hehe…And the confession is coming up next chapter. Something happens here, but there's not really anything involving talking. Hehe…Oh well. Thanks for reviewing. Here're your mini pies.

shinizero: Oh, thanks for the info. I kind of hate Don Henley, because my mom never ceases to listen to him. It makes me insane. You can only hear Life in the Fast Lane so many times before wanting to go homicidal. Haha. Anyways, thanks for telling me. Here're your pies.

AlterEthereal: Ah yes, I think they're the same fic. The one I've seen is fifty something chapters long. Hehe…hence me not reading it yet. I fully intend on doing it eventually though. Anyways, I'm glad you liked this chapter as much as I did. I love making them have tickle/food fights, and I love writing bitchy!Itachi. Haha… Thanks for reviewing. Here are your mini pumpkin pies.

animelvr4evr: Yes, I believe they're all pretty OOC. But I figure it's okay, since this is an AU fic. Haha. I guess I have trouble writing them in character since I've just read past volume two, and I've already got them acting this way…and well…never mind. Thanks for reviewing. Here're your mini pies.

KShindou25: Your wish is my command. Sorry I couldn't update sooner. I hope this isn't as disappointing as it seems to be. I kinda think it sucks. Oh well. Thanks for reviewing. Here're your pies.

Juuuuu: Yes, Itachi is evil indeed, but he's not as much of a pedophile as we originally thought. I promise. As for the pink shirt. It is an awesome shirt of the sort that could be mistaken for punk if you didn't know Sasuke was gay. Haha. Anyways, thanks for reviewing. Here're your mini pies.

turtledonkey27: Haha. I'm glad you liked that. I'm quite enjoying writing Itachi. He can say things that no on else is allowed to, since he's Itachi. I love it. I'm glad you like it too. Thanks for reviewing. Here're your mini pies.

cheeseboi: Yes, my mom would also kill me slowly and violently if I had a fight like that. It's not something I do. Haha. And Sasuke may not realize it, but his subconscious does. Haha. Yes it was quite a bout longer than the others wasn't it? Although, it was still sadly short. This ones a little longer than most of the others as well, but shorter than the last one. Poo…oh well. Thanks for reviewing. Here're your pies.

CitrusPeach: Haha…I'm glad you like your crepes…and their crepe fight. I rather enjoyed writing that. And I'm glad you like the subliminal desires and g-string comment. Hell, I'm glad you like it in general. Thanks for reviewing. Here're your mini pies.

Dancing-Neko-Shikigami: I'm glad you like it. And I hate it when computers are stupid. (Like mine is being right now, not picking up a connection and all.) And yes, Itachi is the sexiest thing ever…except for Sasuke and tons of other people. Okay…Itachi is in the tope ten sexy bishies list. Haha. Thanks for the review. Sorry I didn't update sooner. Here's your pies.

tyranimo: I'm sorry for creating an unsatisfiable craving for you. I really didn't mean to. Crepes are really easy to make, just mix eggs milk and flour until they look kind of thick, then ass a little powdered sugar until it looks thicker, then pour a thin layer on a buttered pan and cook it until it looks done. AS for chapter 30, yes, I thought it would be rather fun to slap a hot friends ass with flower…if I had any hot friends. Heh. And the reason Naruto asked if Sasuke wanted to go swimming was because he decided he wanted to trust Sasuke with see the seal. So, yeah. I'm glad you liked. Here are some mini pumpkin pies!

YoungSasuke: I'm glad you liked, and I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner. You know I would have if I could have. Hehe… Anyways. Here are your pumpkin pies. Thanks for reviewing.

Machi: I will definitely read that story. Is it up yet? I'll go check in a bit. You can expect a review. Haha…I like Itachi as well. He's all cool and psycho! I have a soft spot for sexy psychos. And don't worry, you can count on me finishing this. I don't know when it'll be done, but it will be. I couldn't possibly abandon it after coming this far. Haha. I'm glad you like it. Thanks so much for reviewing. Here's your mini pumpkin pies.

Queen of the Paperclips: Woo Hoo. I'm glad you like the SasuNaru bonding stuff, and Sasuke's feelings aren't really out in the open considering both he and Naruto are both about as dense as elephants. I think Itachi is the only one that really realizes it, but by the end of chapter 32, I can promise all will be revealed! Woo Hoo! As for the drooling. Yes…I fully agree. Haha. Bathing suits are sexy as hell. Especially on them. Anyways, thanks for reviewing. Here are your mini pumpkin pies.

Puppy Kicker: Haha…I've never actually gotten in a food fight. I did have a soda fight once and it was the most fun I've had smushed into five minutes ever. It was wonderful and outside, so we didn't get in trouble. Haha. I think you're right about Itachi knowing exactly what he's talking about. He's Itachi after all, and very perceptive. I love him! Haha. Thanks so much for reviewing. –hugs you back and wishes the stars would show up so she wouldn't have to use dashes for her motion thingys- I love you! Here are your mini pumpkin pies!

Danya2: Hmmm…I sure hope you aren't too disappointed with this chapter. I kinda think it sucks. I'm glad you liked he food fight. I thought it was fun. Thanks for reviewing. Here're your mini pumpkin pies. Enjoy!

Yuikoshiro: I'm glad you like Itachi, because he is one of my favorite characters in this story. Then again…the only one I don't like is Sakura…haha… I guess they're all my favorites. Oh well. My point was that I think Itachi is awesome. No, you are not the only one who thinks Itachi is far gayer than Sasuke. Sasuke is the closet whore of the family while Itachi is the flaming whore of the family. Haha…anyways. I'm glad you like him. Thanks for the review. Here're your pumpkin pies.

Kali Swifteye: Yes, Naruto is pretty dense, but the point of him asking to swim was that he decided he need to show Sasuke his trust and take off his shirt, so that's not why he's dense. He's dense because he doesn't realize that Sasuke is madly in love with him and doesn't know it! Hahahahaahahahahahahahaha! Oh…sorry…didn't mean to break out into hysterical laughter there. Thanks for reviewing! Here're your mini pies.

Red Rose: Believe me, if he were going to pull away because of Itachi, he would've done it already. I don't particularly like writing angst, so I just leave them to there half denials and have them act the same after Itachi's comment. I'm a horrible writer like that. I can't stand putting conflict in my story. Hehe. Thanks for the review. Here're your pumpkin pies.

Macy: I've now had two constructive criticisms, and the other had to do with my crappy comma usage skills, and even though I tried to fix it, I don't think it really worked out. Oh well. I suck at typing and then I always miss the typos when I reread it. Hehe. I also kept typing "flower" every time I wrote it and I had to go back and change it every time, I guess I just missed it once. Oops! Oh well. Glad you like Itachi. Thanks for reviewing! Here're your little pies!

beyblade fanatic: Ah the classic one sitting reader. I do that all the time, but I usually end up not reviewing at all because it's like four in the morning when I'm done and I'm too lazy…heh. I'm a bad person. As for me being sick, I am well already, thanks for the good wishes. I know I have pretty crappy typo problems…it's because I suck at typing. Hehe…I don't really mind having a cloggy e-mail box, it makes me feel special, but whatever floats your boat! Haha. I'm glad you like my story, because, that is my goal! Thanks for reviewing. Here are your mini pumpkin pies!

chibi-sasuke309: yes, I believe I am the one who had the pic. I just remembered I promised someone the pic like two weeks ago and haven't sent it to them yet. Oops! I'll send it to them when I send it to you. Thanks for reviewing and reminding me! Haha. Here are your mini pumpkin pies.

Falcon-Rider: About that Déjà vu, you probably have read it before. I took two of the chappies own to rename one of them, so you probably reread them. Hehe. Sorry about that. Here are some mini pumpkin pies!

Nakira Ayame Outsuno: Yay for irony. I'm glad you like Itachi. I like him too. He's awesome. I'm also happy to make you happy. I enjoy making people happy! Haha. Thanks for reviewing! Here're your mini pumpkin pies!

Mezzy-kun: I sure hope you weren't printing the author's note, because if you were…that's a crap load of paper. Haha… I'm glad you like it though. It makes me feel good to hear people say things like that, because I'm egotistical and crazy! Hehe…anyways. Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the story. Here're your mini pumpkin pies!

Whew! I think that's about it. Man oh man. I think I got more reviews on this chapter than any of the others. Wowie! Thank you guys for all the lovely reviews, and once again, I'm sorry this update took so long. Blame the weather. Chapter title is once again from "Like a Stone" by Audioslave. Enjoy!

But Home Is Nowhere…: I Was There So Long Ago

Sasuke was currently digging through the bowels of his dresser searching for something that would suffice as a bathing suit for Naruto. It hadn't occurred to him when he'd made the offer that Naruto was at least a size or two smaller than him, and that anything he had bought in the past two years would probably slide right off the blonde's hips. Not that he would mind, but he had a feeling- 'Wait. Stop. Rewind. What the fuck did I just think?' Sasuke paused in mid-movement, eyes widening a bit. He was pretty sure he'd just thought something about not minding if Naruto's bathing suit fell off. 'Oh dear. This could be bad. This could be very bad indeed.'

Sasuke turned his head slowly toward the blonde who was currently sitting on the edge of his bed, completely absorbed in examining Kyuubi, his giant stuffed fox. He had his legs crossed, and the animal was sitting awkwardly in his lap as the blonde used one hand to point at each tail, and the other to raise a finger for every one, putting them back down once he passed five. There were nine, but Naruto seemed convinced he was counting wrong, because he would start over every time his fingers hit nine. His tongue was poking out of his mouth ever so slightly, and there was a gentle scowl crawling across his features as he began the process for the umpteenth time. And suddenly, Sasuke realized that he found the blonde to be stunningly attractive.

He looked down immediately, turning back to his drawer to resume searching. 'Okay, maybe not _stunningly _attractive. I mean he has his faults.' He had now begun throwing various clothing items out of his drawer as his quest continued and a little voice, which he officially dubbed "Satan-spawn", began to launch a counter offensive. 'Really? And what faults might those be?'

Sasuke thought for a moment. 'Uhh…well for one thing…um…well…I can't think of any right now, but if you gave me time, I'm sure I could come up with something.'

Satan-spawn was laughing at him. 'But do you really want to? Wouldn't that be counter productive?'

'Counter productive for what? It's not like me thinking he's gorgeous is going to do _anything_ to make the friendship easier.'

Satan-spawn smirked. Sasuke could tell. Not the he could actually see Satan-spawn, but he just knew. 'Sure it might not be conducive to friendship, but who ever said that's what we were aiming for in the first place?'

Sasuke slammed the drawer shut, ripping the next one open. 'What the fuck is that supposed to mean? Of course we were aiming for friendship! What else would we be aiming for?'

'Oh, I don't know about you, but I could seriously use an improvement in our love life. I mean, really. Why must you insist on depriving me just because you're insecure?'

Sasuke frowned as he grabbed hold of a pair of his old swimming trunks. "I knew these were in here somewhere!" He turned to Naruto, who was staring at him wide eyed.

'You freaked him out with the drawer slamming you dumb ass.' Sasuke officially wanted to rip Satan-spawn from his conscience and send him to church with a bunch of Catholics.

Instead he took a deep breath and gave Naruto the swimsuit. "Here. Go change." Naruto smiled and took the shorts from his hand.

"I take it you won the fight with the bureau?"

Sasuke had to smile back. "Yeah. Damn thing attacked me first. I had to kill it."

Naruto just shook his head and turned into the bathroom.

'You know you're madly in love with him, don't you?' Sasuke frowned. Make that Baptists. (4)

'We are officially done talking.'

3333333333333

Naruto was a bit confused by Sasuke's sudden outburst of drawer slamming, but didn't let it faze him as he had a few more important things to worry about. Like the fact that he was currently standing in front of the closed bathroom door wearing nothing but a bathing suit. Meaning no shirt. Of course, he was holding a shirt in his hand and trying to decide whether or not he wanted to put it on, but that was not the point. What was the point? Well. The point was that he was going to walk out that door and take the shirt off anyways, so why put it on? 'To delay the inevitable.' His mind was such a help in fixes like these.

"Come on Naruto. This isn't so hard. You already decided you were gonna do it, so just open the goddamned door and do it." Naruto took a deep breath, attempting to calm the butterfly sanctuary that had just taken up residence in his stomach. He ran his fingers along the door knob and paused. "Come on, you pussy. He's gonna see it eventually."

He was suddenly jerked out of his conversation with himself when he heard a muffled voice from the other side of the door. It was Sasuke. "Are you okay, Naruto?"

Naruto frowned and made a vain attempt at calming his nerves once again. "Uh, yeah." Damnit! His voice had definitely just quavered.

Sasuke's voice was a little softer now. "You know, you can still wear a shirt swimming."

Naruto felt like he was going to cry. He didn't know why he was making this such a big deal. He knew he was going to do it, but he was so nervous that he was practically making himself sick. "No. I have to do this sometime." He rested his forehead on the door. "I just need a second. I've never willingly let anyone see the stupid…thing." (1)

"It's okay. Take as long as you need. Just know I won't hold it against you if you can't."

Naruto smiled sadly and took in a deep breath. He had to do it. "Okay. No staring."

"I promise."

Naruto dropped the shirt he was holding on the floor and stepped away from the door, pulling it open as he did. Sasuke was standing there in his own bathing suit, two towels in hand. Naruto let out a long breath as he watched Sasuke's gaze flit briefly over his stomach and then back to his eyes.

"Naruto, you know I wouldn't hate you for it."

Naruto felt himself smile. It was a small, slow smile, and the kind that Naruto only smiled when he felt there had been a great weight lifted off his shoulders. For a moment, it was silent, and then the blonde spoke. "I know. But, just because my fears have no basis in reality doesn't mean that they're any less real."

Sasuke smiled, dropping a towel on his head. "I know. Thank you for trusting me with them."

Naruto didn't know what to say then, but it was okay, because the silence was comfortable.

3333333333333

Sasuke took Naruto's hand, choosing not to break the silence as he led the blonde from the room. The pool was accessible from any room on the bottom floor that attached to the back yard, so they ended up walking through the immaculate kitchen and the not so sparkling living room before stepping out onto the porch, where Sasuke let go of Naruto's hand and smiled at him. "Welcome to the pool."

Naruto was looking around, eyes wide and mouth open. "It's huge! This thing is bigger than my entire house!"

Sasuke smiled. "Yeah. We don't really need a pool this big, but Itachi is quite the fan of excess. It can be fun."

Naruto nodded dumbly.

"It's usually covered, because it's heated. I guess Itachi took it off or something. Oh well."

Naruto nodded again. "Ooo! You have a diving board. And a slide!" The blonde's eyes were officially sparkling as he danced in place. It was one of the cutest things Sasuke had ever seen.

"Don't wait for an invitation. I live here. You'll appreciate it more than I do."

With this Naruto flashed him a brilliant grin and took off for the diving board at full speed. Sasuke made note to keep him from doing that while the ground was wet. Wouldn't want to crack that pretty head.

3333333333333

As Naruto climbed the ladder he was practically squealing with joy. He'd only ever been swimming at a place with a diving board once or twice, but he loved them nonetheless. He looked down and noticed that Sasuke was standing there watching him as he bounced on the end of the board. He smiled. He was officially going to get Sasuke prematurely wet.

He began to forcefully bounce up and down, gathering as much momentum as possible before jumping off the diving board and into the air, tucking his legs against his chest and wrapping his arms around them. He felt himself hit water and was sure he's made quite the splash when he broke the surface to find Sasuke staring at him with the murderous intent of a feline forcefully bathed.

The Uchiha scowled. "You did that on purpose didn't you?"

Naruto grinned. "Maybe. You're gonna get wet anyways. What's it matter?"

Sasuke smiled. "I suppose it doesn't. But I'm still going to have to kill you."

That did not sound good. Naruto turned and began fervently swimming away, speeding up as he heard the splashing sound of Sasuke hitting water. He'd gotten a grand total of maybe ten or fifteen feet when he felt something, most likely Sasuke's hand, grab his ankle. And then he was being pulled forcefully backwards, struggling, but unable to escape the annoyingly loose grip.

About five seconds later, a battle broke out between the two involving splashing and dunking with a hefty side portion of fleeing and being caught on both sides. There was a bit of wrestling going on as well, mostly hindered by the desire to avoid really hurting each other, and by the time they had to stop and concentrate on breathing, Sasuke had Naruto lodged firmly in a painless headlock.

"You realize you'll never defeat me, don't you?" Sasuke's voice might have been smug if it hadn't been broken by laughter and harsh breathing.

Naruto was barely able to choke out a reply as he pushed futilely at Sasuke's abdomen. "You only think you've won. In truth I'm saving my special technique for the last second."

"Oh really?"

"Oh yes."

"And what might this mysterious technique be?"

Naruto thought for a moment, allowing a silence to fall. "Well, if I told you I'd have to kill you."

"Well, since you're going to use it on me anyways, you might as well tell me."

Naruto smiled, having wiggled his way expertly out of the headlock and began swimming fervently in the opposite direction of Sasuke. But, alas, the Uchiha was just too fast, and within moments, they were doing what looked like a dance of death hugs under the water, alternately fighting to get a hold of each other and then hanging on for dear life as they tried to escape. It was when they finally came up for air that Naruto had a crazy, psychotic idea that would have never lasted more than five seconds within his mind if not for Sasuke standing there, soaking wet with no shirt on. "It's a technique of distraction," he panted, trying to catch his breath. "And it cannot be defeated by anyone."

Sasuke smiled. "And what kind of distraction might be used for this technique."

"You will never see it coming. I have been setting you up for since the moment we met."

Sasuke began to move, circling Naruto. The blonde moved with him as he spoke, keeping them face to face. "This technique sounds brilliant. I can't fathom you thinking to set me up so far in advance. It's a true testament to your ability."

Naruto nodded, still moving. They were less than a foot apart and Naruto found himself barely able to think as he watched Sasuke move with the water. It was fluid motion, almost as if the boy and the water were one, and it made Naruto shiver to watch. He thought Sasuke might kill him if he did what he was thinking of doing. He thought he might kill himself. But, he had to. He'd decided that when he'd walked out of the bathroom with no shirt on. In the kitchen, when Itachi made those horribly confusing comments. Hell, he'd decided that when he told Sasuke his poem was good in the hallway on the first day of school. And now, he was going to do it. Even if it killed him.

3333333333333

Sasuke sensed a change in the air as something tense crept into Naruto's expression. This was no longer a game. This was something serious, involving real emotions. Naruto's eyes had changed. They were just a shade darker, shadowed by the weight of serious thoughts, which Sasuke could only guess at. All he knew was that Naruto sounded dead serious when he spoke next, "You might really decide to kill me if my technique doesn't immobilize you."

Sasuke's tone was just as sober as he replied, "If it's a risk you're willing to take, I will face it with a strengthened mind."

Naruto was silent, and both of them had ceased their movement, standing completely still as their gazes froze on each other. And then Sasuke knew what was going to happen. Naruto was going to kiss him. He felt it. He saw it coming, and he let it happen.

At first it was nothing but a soft brush of skin against skin, the sensation barely penetrating Sasuke's mind as the blonde pulled away, allowing their mouths to hover mere millimeters apart, not touching at all, but still transferring heat. Then, there was a little more pressure, and Sasuke realize that Naruto's lips were chapped, maybe even a little rough. He missed them when they left a short moment later. So, he took them back.

3333333333333

Naruto was more than a little surprised to find that Sasuke had yet to push him away and attempt to rip his head off or anything else of the violent murderous variety, but he supposed the Uchiha would have to be moving to do that. Of course, the not responding part was no big shocker, since Naruto really had no reason to believe this was a good idea in the first place, but for some reason, he still felt a small pang of sadness as he dropped down to his normal height again and stood silently, waiting for Sasuke to begin killing him.

He was caught off guard, however, when Sasuke suddenly snapped out of his stupor and proceeded to bring a dripping wet hand to Naruto's cheek, tilting his face upwards and pressing his own soft kiss into (2) the blonde's mouth.

It was chaste, but still slightly open-mouthed, if that was even possible, and Naruto couldn't help but notice the way Sasuke's fingers were snaking into his hair as he let himself respond. He'd never actually kissed anyone before, so he had absolutely no idea what he was doing (3). Thus, he used Sasuke, who, as far as he could tell, was doing a spectacular job, as his teacher, following his lead, allowing his lips to part a bit as well as he moved his mouth hesitantly.

He couldn't help but let his eyes slip shut as Sasuke's flavor sank into his system, overwhelmed by the feeling of mint and raspberry being transferred into him. He found himself not thinking of what he was doing, and instead, moving on instinct, letting his mouth move with Sasuke's as it would unhindered by his mind, and it was a beautiful feeling. He was disappointed when it ended, and unable to tell whether it had been ten seconds, or minutes, or hours.

Sasuke rested his forehead against the blonde's and for a moment, there was complete silence as his gaze penetrated cerulean eyes, but then it was broken by a soft laughter coming from the door way. They turned their heads to see Itachi standing there wearing a bathrobe and fuzzy slippers that clashed horribly with that superior smirk. "Let me guess…CPR."

Sasuke scowled. "Fuck you!"

"No, little brother, I believe you'll be wanting to fuck him."

TBC…

A/N: Holy Crap Monkeys…that was…HORRIBLE! I suck at writing kiss scenes. SUCK. I'm so sorry I made you guys wait thirty chapters for that piece of shit kiss. I'm sooooo sorry. I SUCK! This totally wasn't how this was supposed to happen…I mean this isn't even how they were going to get together, but I guess plans change, huh? Oh well. I hope you guys thought it was at least mediocre…because that's more than it deserves. Haha…I would promise never to write a kiss scene again, but that would make this story totally pointless. Maybe I'll get better with time. Haha…anyways. I guess that's all for now. Tootles.

ISAN

1. I know this seems like a lot of emotions over something so simple as taking off a shirt, but keep in mind that Naruto views the tattoo as the symbol of every single hardship he has faced, including everyone hating him and his life without parents or anyone to love him. This is the reason it's so hard for him to let Sasuke see it, because he almost feels like it makes him guilty.

2. I chose "into" instead of "onto" because it seemed like the right word. I read over this sentence after I wrote it and realized that it's not the word most people use, but for some reason, it just seems right to me…heh…I don't suppose this note really has a point except to say I know it sounds weird…sorry.

3. And here is the reason why this scene sucks so badly…I have never kissed anyone before either…that would require having a boyfriend…which I don't…because I scare people…so, I'm just making shit up here…I have no idea how kissing works, and its been so long since I actually read anything describing a kiss that I've forgotten how it was described. Haha…this could be a problem.

4. I know this note is out of order…but whatever. Baptists are worse. Trust me on this one.


	32. I'd Make A Wish And Bleed

Sign.

A/N: I am a horrible, terrible, spawn of Satan, criminal of the updating world!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry! This has taken FOREVER, and I know it! Before we get to the chapter, I have this lovely story to tell. The other day, I was about to print a paper that was due next period and I had a coke. I'd opened the coke at least four times already and it was half empty, but somehow, it managed to fizz out all across my keyboard. Luckily, the very nice, very cool computer techs were right down the hall and they heard me yell at the top of my lungs, "FUUUUUUCK!" before bursting into tears. They loaded my hard drive on a different computer so that I could re-edit it and print it out with thirty seconds left to spare, and as I did this, they vacuumed all of the coke out of mine AND gave me a fancy new key board all clean and nice! It's so fun typing with a new key board! So this chappie is dedicated to Ms. Mabry and the other dude whose name I totally don't know (and BELIEVE me, I feel horrible about that), and even though neither of them will EVER read this, THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU! I wouldn't even have a computer without them! Now, as a reflection of my never-ending laziness, I am going to, once again, blow off all of my lovely reviewers. I Love you guys so much…but there are so many! I promise I'll thank you guys next time, all with extra treats. Currently I shall merely give a promised THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU to Sayward, who is my online support! I love you! And with that I'm moving on to the actual chappie. Here it is. Finally.

But Home Is Nowhere…: I'd Make A Wish And Bleed

Itachi was gone before Sasuke even got the chance to retort, and he was perfectly ready to jump out of the pool and run after him when he felt a soothing touch on his shoulder. He turned slowly around, making a distinct effort to calm himself. Naruto was smiling at him, a nervous light in his eye. They were both silent, and Sasuke had no idea what to say. What had just happened?

They had kissed.

Well, that was obvious. What did it mean, though?

It meant they had kissed, what else would it mean?

That's not the question, then. The question is, "Why?"

A small line of confusion appeared between Naruto's eyebrows as he thought for a moment before answering with a small, half smile, "Because, it felt right." His voice was soft, as if he had just realized the simplest truth in the world. "What about you?"

Sasuke smiled a little, too. Why had he kissed back? "Because I wanted it."

Naruto made a small, thoughtful noise. "So where do we go from here?"

That was the question of the evening, wasn't it? Sasuke had no idea what the fuck they were going to do, or if they should do anything at all. He only knew that at that precise moment, he had no desire whatsoever to so much as see anyone who wasn't Naruto, much less care about them. He supposed that meant he would leave it up to Naruto. "I don't know. I guess we go wherever feels right."

Naruto smiled, taking Sasuke's hand and lacing their fingers together. "I can do that."

3333333333333

Naruto didn't know how long they'd been standing there, their hands joined between them and twin smiles dancing across their features when the skies opened up and began crying harsh bullets of icy water upon them. Naruto gave a surprised yelp as the first of the rain hit him and Sasuke frowned. "I guess we should go inside now?"

Naruto nodded. "Damn. I was having so much fun getting all pruny and gross with you! We were bonding."

Sasuke snorted. "We can still bond inside. And if you really want to get pruny and gross with me, we can go sit in the bath tub. Come on." Sasuke pulled on Naruto's hand leading him towards the steps, and as they climbed out of the pool and into the now freezing air, Naruto was forced to laugh at the image of themselves sitting waist deep in a bathtub for the sole purpose of getting pruny together.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, tossing a towel towards the blonde, "What?"

Naruto caught the towel in the face and began rubbing himself dry. "I think we're pruny enough. We can nix the bathtub plan."

Sasuke turned a crestfallen look upon him. "What do you mean? I was so looking forward to sloshing around in a bath tub with you!"

Naruto just shook his head, wrapping his damp towel around him and dashing inside, suddenly cold. "Damn! I hate the air conditioner!"

Sasuke, who was shivering as well just continued up the stairs. "That's why we're going to go put on dry clothes. The air conditioner only sucks when one is soaking wet and wrapped in a damp towel."

3333333333333

It was, admittedly, freezing cold in the house, and Sasuke's lips were positively blue by the time he managed to get out of his wet clothes. He quickly pulled a fleece over his t-shirt, rubbing his arms as he waited for Naruto. When the blonde did finally emerge from the bathroom, he was looking positively snowy, and his teeth chatter as he asked, "D-do y-you h-h-have a sweater I c-can borrow?"

"Yeah." Sasuke turned and began rummaging through his drawers, digging through multiple layers of summer clothes before finding one of his smaller fleece pullovers. He tossed it at Naruto, who smiled gratefully and began pulling it on, forgetting to unzip it first. It was then, as Naruto was feeling for the top of the zipper in order to liberate his head that Sasuke decided that the blonde would positively adorable if he were to be struck down by way of pillow. Not to mention the fact that there had still been retaliation for the provocation which spawned the flour fight. And thus began yet another battle.

Sasuke snuck over to his bed and grabbed one of his biggest, fluffiest pillows, creeping up behind Naruto and raising his weapon in the air, waiting motionless. When the blonde finally managed to situate the sweater comfortably, he paused and then turned to look at Sasuke, eyes widening briefly as he received an earful of pillow.

3333333333333

For a moment, Naruto stood still, shocked into silence, but then a wicked look came over his face. "You are going to pay for that!" he said quietly, a hint of mischief in his tone. Then, he dove for the bed, reaching for a pillow and rolling to his feet as Sasuke chased after him, weapon flying. The Uchiha managed to land a few blows before Naruto ducked and swept his own pillow hard across his ankles, causing Sasuke to topple back onto the blankets, a stunned look on his face.

Naruto stood smirking down at Sasuke, raising his pillow to strike once again when Sasuke lunged forward and grabbed his ankle, pulling him down and bringing a pillow across the back of his head. With this, Naruto found himself yelping and slamming his own pillow across Sasuke's chest as they both jumped back to their feet, ignoring the squeaking protests of the bed. There were a few blocked shots followed by a torrential smack of pillows against head, and the two came crashing down in a tangle of limbs and pillows.

Briefly, time stood still, both boys stunned from the fall, but then Naruto heard a sound that could not, in any situation, be a good one. There was a low groan of wood as the boards of Sasuke bed strained against each other, and then, as if in slow motion, they were falling. Naruto's ears were ringing, an deafening crack bouncing off the walls, and suddenly, they hit the ground.

3333333333333

"Oh shit."

Sasuke quickly took stock of their situation, groaning as he realized what that had just done. They were currently laying tangled together in a pool of sheets and pillows, his mattress sagging dangerously into a gaping empty space. They had officially broken his bed in half. And now Itachi was standing in the doorway, arms once again crossed across his chest and a familiar look of anger spreading across his features.

"How the fuck did this one happen? Really, I'm dying to hear. How the _fuck_ did you manage this?"

Sasuke frowned and managed to utter a quiet, "Uhhhh…pillow fight."

"Taking my advice to heart, then? I said to fuck him, not to start up a mating dance so violent that you broke your furniture." They were silent, and Sasuke thought he could see a faint blush spreading yet again over Naruto's face. "God! I don't have time for this! I have to be up way too early. You're sleeping on the floor tonight. I'll call someone to come fix this tomorrow night. Do try not to kill your mattress while you get it on, won't you?"

Sasuke just frowned. "Whatever."

Everything was silent, neither of them moving as they watched Itachi's fuzzy slippers disappear down the stairs, and then, for some unknown reason, Naruto burst out laughing.

"What?"

Naruto quieted, gasping as he answered, "We BROKE your BED!"

TBC…

A/N: I'm so sorry that I made you wait a month for this piece of shit chapter, but I really am battling the grips of Writer's Block. Heh. Sorry. I promise never to wait a whole month to update again. I feel like such scum. Oh well. I hope you guys can forgive me. Chapter title is from "The Great Disappointment" by AFI.


	33. I Held A Fallen Star

A/N: Hey everybody, guess what?! This chapter's title actually sort of works with the content, if you squint and title your head a little. Isn't that exciting?! Okay, maybe not. Haha. I'm going to warn you before you even get started, this chapter is dripping with syrupy fluff. I guess it's just 'cause I finally figured out exactly how I'm going to end this story! Now I just have to get us there. I'm not sure whether you'll like me or hate me for what I'm gonna do, but I'm not going to tell you! -feels all powerful- I suppose you probably wouldn't want to know before the end anyways, though. Oh well… -has successfully deflated ego once again- Anyways, thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter, I'll now thank everybody! Today's treat is Jelly Beans, and lots of 'em! (I know that's a totally lame treat, but I'm running out of ideas…)

Red Rose: I'm glad it wasn't crap! I still think it was, but whatever you say goes. Glad you liked the bed scene. Here are Jelly beans.

flyingshadow370: I'm glad you liked it. I thought the bed thing was funny, and it sort of came from personal experience…just without the sexy guys…Anyways, thanks for the review. Here are your Jelly beans.

Ly Mizukage: I'm glad you like it! I'm trying to stuff as much "Happy" into these next few chapters as possible, because last night I finally realized exactly how the story is going to end! Thanks for reviewing. Here are your Jelly Beans.

Queen of the Paperclips: I'm always interested to hear a bed breaking story! I'm pretty relieved that they're finally together myself. This chappie has lots of fluff, too. Enjoy! Here are your Jelly Beans.

Yaoilover S: I thought the bathtub thing was pretty droolicious my self…but I couldn't really make them do it. Haha. I hope you don't pass out from blood loss! Thanks for reviewing. Here are Jelly Beans to keep you awake.

Gezutaru: I think I might have had writer's toilet, now that I think about it! Haha, I'm glad you like the chapter, and yes, I laugh sometimes during shounen ai moments as well. I'm glad you liked! Here are your Jelly Beans. Thanks for reviewing.

Dark Mimiru-Chan: I'm glad you liked it, and I hope this chapter is good as well. I'm really pretty fond of this one, so I hope you enjoy! Here are your Jelly Beans.

AlterEthereal: Good to know you laughed! You were supposed to laugh! Really! My writer's block is officially gone now, so expect AT LEAST weekly updates, if not more often. Glad you liked! Here are your Jelly beans.

Liliath: Thank you for sticking with me, then! I'm glad you don't regret it, I really am. I know I get fed up with fics that make me wait this long to get to the good stuff! Haha. Thanks for reviewing. Here are your Jelly Beans.

Momochi Zabuza: I really wanted to put ItaNaru in there, but I just couldn't! I'm sorry! If it makes you feel better, my writer's block is completely gone, and I know exactly how everything will happen now, so no more obscene amounts of time waiting! Thanks for reviewing! Here are your Jelly Beans.

Kali Swifteye: I dunno, I guess I just like having them break stuff. Haha. I'm glad you liked it. I hardly think it was worth the wait, but whatever you say! Thanks for the review. Here are your jelly beans.

Spellcasterz: I posted a link to the schoolgirl pic in my author profile if you want to look there for it. I'm glad you like what you've read so far. I hope you get to this chapter! Thanks for the review. Here are your Jelly Beans.

Hieisbestbuddy888: Awww…I love you too! Thanks so much! I'm sorry your head hurts. I really hope it feels better by now! If not, that would be very sad! I'm okay with a short review…I've never given you a really long review. I wuv you! Here are your Jelly Beans!

tyranimo: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That makes me laugh very hard! I wish I would've thought of that. Oh well. You are a genius. Thanks for the review. Here are your Jelly Beans!

Jen-beyblade- fan: I'm glad you liked it, and I'm glad you liked the kiss! I know Kakashi is weird, but he's not in this story much, so, yeah. Thanks for reviewing. Here are your Jelly Beans.

Kyuubi-kun: Jeeze! That's the longest review I've ever gotten. Extra treats for you. I don't really know what to say! I'm glad you liked it. Haha. I'm trying to think of something original to write here, but I can't so I guess I'll just say, thanks so much for my longest review ever! Here are your Jelly beans, and a cake!

YoungSasuke: Yes, Itachi is sick minded, but that's why we love him, ne? Thanks for reviewing. Here are your Jelly Beans!

Alicorna: I'm glad you like my characterizations. I was kind of hoping people wouldn't hate me for 'em! Thanks so much for reviewing! Here are your Jelly Beans.

yphoon14: I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing. Here are your Jelly Beans!

Fallentenshi128: I'm glad I made you giddy, but I'm gladder that I didn't disappoint. Thanks so much for reviewing, glad you liked. Here are your Jelly Beans.

Sissy: You're only sort of wrong. Itachi did say he was going to work, but he said early next morning, it's still that night when this happened. Thanks for reviewing. Here're your Jelly beans.

Anukis-san: I hate squeaky beds too! I'm glad you liked the pillow fight! I hoped the "Weapons" thing was funny. Thanks for reviewing! Here are your Jelly Beans.

Ruby Love: I've never listened to The Cars, but I'll definitely look into them now that they've been mentioned. Haha. You're right about the Ramen thing…I guess we can just pretend he'd packed his lunch the night before and that was the last of the ramen or something…Haha. Thanks for reviewing. Here are your Jelly Beans. (I got the Naruto manga from Narutofan. Com)

Suna no Gaara: I'm so glad you like it! I know about the limited internet access thing! Glad you thought his clothes were cool too. Thanks for the review. Here are your Jelly Beans.

Kawaii Thief Kitsune: Hey, I posted a link to the picture on my author profile thingy, so you can just go there. I'm glad you like the story. Thanks so much for reviewing! Here are your Jelly Beans.

Mezzy-kun: I'm glad you thought it was funny. Haha. Those are the kinds of things I do too, so I guess we're not so scary. Thanks for reviewing. Here are your Jelly Beans.

Broken Coda: First off, I love your name. Secondly, I'm glad you like the story. Thanks so much for reviewing. Here are your Jelly Beans.

Alright. That's everyone. Thank you all so much…and since I didn't say it last chapter, I broke four hundred!! YAY! Thanks so much, and sorry about the short response, my keyboard is being REALLY funky, it keeps adding things I'm not typing and putting numbers in my words. Haha. So I guess I'll just go to the story now! Enjoy!

But Home Is Nowhere…: I Held A Falling Star

For a moment, Sasuke was confused by the white walls and sheets which seemed to be smothering him, not to mention the heavy presence on his chest, but then images of the previous night came flooding back into his mind. He remembered the food fight, the ramen, the kiss, the bed, everything, and it registered that it wasn't just a presence weighing him down, but a person, namely Naruto. He couldn't help but smile, looking down at the serene features of the sleeping blonde, marveling at the softness brought to his face by the flood of light coming in from the window. And for a brief moment, he thought that he wouldn't mind waking up that way for the rest of his life. That is, with different colored sheets and walls.

The night before, they had decided that it would be far more comfortable for them if they simply moved the festivities into the guest bedroom across the hall until the bed was fixed. And so, after a quick change of address, another hour of random small talk, occasional poking, and a smattering of kisses, they had finally managed to calm themselves enough to contemplate sleeping. The clock had read three forty five a.m. when they both snuggled into the crisp white sheets of the guest room, Naruto's head resting softly on Sasuke's chest, and Sasuke's arm back to its snaky ways, laying protectively across the blonde's shoulders.

The hands on the clock were now reading ten forty five a.m., but Sasuke had no real desire to move any time soon. Why disturb Naruto, who looked so positively stunning right then that Sasuke thought he could feel his insides melting together to form a gooey soup of happiness? After all, he was sure the blonde would wake soon enough on his own, and he wanted to watch, just to see how it was and maybe even to gauge just _how _much he could enjoy having mornings like this when he was ninety. He didn't even realize that his fingers were coasting softly through Naruto's hair until he felt the boy stir, leaning into his touch. When he did notice, though, he didn't care to stop, because Naruto's purr was resonating through both their chests, bringing his attention to the soft, rhythmic beating of their hearts. And as he counted their heartbeats, he couldn't help but get a little weepy on himself, because he couldn't distinguish one from the other.

3333333333333

The first thing Naruto felt as he slowly came into consciousness was the gentle pull of someone running their fingers through his hair, then the pressure of an arm draped across his shoulders, and then the feel of a heart beating against his own. He was almost afraid to open his eyes, fearing that he was dreaming and that if he were let the light into his vision, the perfection of waking up the comfort of someone else's embrace would disappear. He'd never had such a peaceful awakening in his life, but after a few minutes of lying still, pretending to still be asleep, he was forced to face the world.

Much to his surprise, the fingers and arms and heart didn't disappear when he opened his eyes, but instead became stronger, solidifying themselves in reality and giving Naruto a distinct sense of mushy happiness. When he turned his gaze upon the face of his companion, he felt a wash of memories come over him, and he couldn't stop the lazy grin that spread through his features. "I thought you weren't real."

Sasuke beamed at him. "I'm still not sure if you are."(1)

For a few seconds, they just sat there staring at each other, but then Naruto got the idea in him to scoot up a bit further and place a soft kiss on Sasuke's lips. He lingered for a moment before pulling away and letting his forehead rest against Sasuke's. "I think I could wake up like this for the rest of my life."

Sasuke made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a giggle and pulled Naruto down for another kiss. When they parted again, he was grinning like a maniac. "What do you want to do today?"

Naruto thought for a moment before answering, "Nothing. Anything. Everything. Let's just do it together."

"Alright then. I'm taking you out today. We'll go wherever you want."

3333333333333

Sasuke felt a rush of elation falling over him as he came to the realization that he actually had someone there. Someone he wanted to spend an entire day with, doing whatever they wanted. Like Naruto had said, it didn't matter what they did, as long as they did it together. It was the kind of feeling Sasuke had never actually allowed himself to have before then, but for some reason, the blonde had managed to break down every single wall he'd ever put up within the space of a week. He almost thought he would cry and the very idea of it, and then he realized that it wasn't an idea. It was real.

"Come on, Kitsune, let's get dressed."

There was a bright smile on Naruto's face as he very nearly scrambled from the bed, pulling Sasuke with him. They were both laughing by the time they managed to get across the hall, and the sight of Sasuke's pathetic, dilapidated bed did nothing to calm their giddiness. They dressed as quickly as they could, completely disregarding their former use of separate rooms for changing and just throwing on whatever they could find. Sasuke ended up in a pair of black jeans with a white wife beater and fishnet arm-warmers, while Naruto ended up wearing his black cargos with a white t-shirt. They both took a moment to apply a little eye-liner, and Sasuke managed to fasten a band of black velvet around his neck accompanies by a few silver chains on his wrists.

Satisfied with their appearances, the two boys headed downstairs, pausing in the kitchen to call a cab and then moving on, having decided to go out for breakfast. Sasuke stopped for a moment by the door to grab a wad of hundreds from the "emergency" stash. "Technically, I'm not supposed to take this much, but Itachi's being enough of a bitch lately that it should be okay."

They only had to wait a few moments for the cab to arrive, and within fifteen minutes, they were walking hand in hand down the strip, leaving a very satisfied cab driver in their wake. They'd tipped him something like fifty dollars for a twelve dollar trip. "So, my little fox, where dost thou wish to dine this fine morning?" Sasuke was still positively glowing with happiness and there was a bright smile painted on his face. (2) He watched as Naruto took survey of the area, and then knew the blonde had found their destination when his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Let's go there!" He pointed across the street to a tiny, grungy looking café with a few chairs outside. The sign hanging over the sidewalk said "Le Petite Amor" (3). "I went there once before. They have the best crepes I've ever had. Plus, everything else looked absolutely fabulous."

"Le Petite Amor it is, then. Lead the way fine sir!"

3333333333333

Naruto flashed a brilliant grin at Sasuke, taking his hand, casting a short glance over the street, and then proceeding to run straight through the traffic. When they reached the other side, they walked the few steps to the door and went inside. As they entered, a small bell rang above their heads and a few moments later, a kind faced, rather plump woman appeared in front of them.

"Hello! How are you two today?" Her voice was thick and filled with kindness. If it was even possible, Naruto thought it warmed him even further, bringing even more joy to his table.

"We're absolutely fabulous! And yourself?"

She leaned in, lowering her voice a little, adding a hint of mischief to her tone as she spoke, "Don't tell anyone, but I'm celebratin'! I got me a baby comin'. Of course, if Louis knew I wouldn't be workin' today, but I've got that glow about me!"

Naruto beamed and Sasuke gave a quiet, "Congratulations! We won't tell a soul."

She winked at them. "There's a good boy! Now, let's get you two a table!" She turned and led them to a small round table with chairs. Placing the menus on the glass tabletop, she continued, "You two sure look happy. Are you celebrating something too?"

Naruto smiled up at her. "I guess you could say we're celebrating finally being alive."

He didn't catch the affectionate look Sasuke sent him, but the smiling woman winked again. "That's the way to be, my boy! What do you say I have Louis make you something real special, just for the two of you?"

Naruto lit up in delight. "Really?"

"Of course! Now tell me your names so I can tell the chef who he's cooking for!"

"I'm Naruto, and my quiet companion is Sasuke. What's you're name?"

"My name's Laretta. Now you boys enjoy yourselves, I'm going to go put in that special order to Louis."

The both nodded and Naruto gave cheery, "Okay!" When Laretta had disappeared into the kitchen, he turned to Sasuke. "I think we just made a friend!"

Sasuke gave him a soft smile and replied, "Of course we did. You're really easy to befriend. You just haven't been hanging around the right kind of people."

"I guess not, huh? So, what do you think she'll have him make us?"

"I don't know. Whatever it is, I'm sure we'll love it."

For a moment, they were silent, just enjoying the atmosphere of the place, and then Naruto turned bright eyes to Sasuke and said, "You, know what? I've never been this happy in my entire life, and it's all because of you."

Sasuke reached forward and took his hand softly, bringing the blonde's fingers gently to his lips before saying quietly, "No one deserves it more than you do, Kitsune." (4)

"I like it when you call me that."

3333333333333

Sasuke just smiled, never letting go of Naruto's hand. There was soft music playing in the background, and just as he was starting to think he could get lost in that moment forever, Laretta appeared carrying a large plate with what looked to a be a piece art in the middle. "This is Louis's specialty. He only makes it for his favorite customers."

When she set the platter on the table, Sasuke realized that it was, in fact, a beautifully arranged platter of food. In the center, there was a fan of crepes centered around gentle swirl of whipped cream. Along the edge of each piece there was a delicate assortment of berries and the whole thing was powdered with sugar. Surrounding this was a fringe of mango that was sweetened with a burgundy syrup, and on the very out ring, there was a ring of different colored spreads, which, he discovered, were fruit butter. "He calls them the 'crepes of love'."

Sasuke smiled up at the woman. "Thank you."

She reached forward and patted his shoulder before answering, "You boys enjoy it. On the house. My treat to the boys who know how to live."

Sasuke thought his heart could've melted just then. He wasn't sure if he'd ever met someone so beautifully kind as this woman. Naruto gave a heartfelt, "Thanks, Laretta! That means a lot to us."

"You boys enjoy! I'll be back in a few minutes!"

3333333333333

The crepes were absolutely delicious, and Naruto could barely contain himself as the sweet syrups and butters melted over his tongue. He didn't think he'd ever had anything that good in his life, and he thought maybe it was better because Sasuke was sitting there, across from him. They were both silent while they, but the room lent a chaotically happy feeling through its light colors and gently trilling music. He could hear Laretta and Louis talking in the kitchen, and felt like he never wanted to leave.

When they finally did finish, Laretta appeared in front of them again, a huge smile on her face. "How was it?"

Sasuke looked up with a small smile on his face. "Excellent."

She smiled. "Good. Where are you two off to now?"

Naruto spoke up this time, "We haven't really decided. We're just kind of letting the wind blow us wherever."

The woman before them let out a hearty laugh. "That's the way to be. Never lose that spirit, boys. Never."

The two boys stood slowly, placing their napkins on the table, and then Naruto found himself hugging Laretta, a huge smile on his face. "Thank you, Laretta." Sasuke stepped forward then and hugged her as well, adding his quiet thanks before they both pulled away from her, grinning.

"Anytime, boys! Anytime. Now, you get going. You've got an entire world to explore and the rest of your life to do it!"

They both scurried to the door, and just as they were about to leave, Naruto turned back and called, "Don't forget us! We'll come back and visit when we've seen everything!"

TBC…

A/N: Okey Dokey, everybody, that's it! I hope you like Laretta as much as I do. I absolutely loved her as I was writing this, and even if it seems kind of unrealistic for a bond to be formed so quickly, she's supposed to be one of those people that you form an instant bond with. Or someone who can have an effect on someone's life in five minutes. You know? Anyways, I hope you liked. The chappie title is from "Death of Seasons" by, guess who? If you guessed AFI, you're right!

ISAN

1. I know, I know! You're all going, "Wow, is she trying to win the award for most schmoopy sap within the space of a page? This is terrible. I'm going to have a heart attack if she doesn't quit stuffing this cliché drivel down my throat." Sorry. I'm feeling very sappy right now! Haha.

2. Okay, I know this is SOOOOOO OOC, but I'm just imagining how it would be to be totally and completely in love and to have just realized it. It's like, the only people they want to be with are each other, and it actually works out. They're just floating in the euphoria of it all…if that makes any sense. In case, please forgive the COMPLETE ABOMINATION of all thinks IC.

3. I have no real knowledge of whatever language I'm faking here…I just thought it was fun to say…plus, it sort of means "The Small Love", which is kind of like what Sasuke and Naruto have going. It's like a small child waiting to be nurtured. Their love, I mean. Haha

4. I know I haven't really had him call Naruto this a lot so far, but it's kind of going to become a pet name today…haha...


	34. If I Die Tomorrow, Would This Song Live ...

A/N: Here it is, everybody, chapter 34…wow…34…this started out as an, "Oh, I started this in the summer, maybe I'll post and keep writing on it. Yeah, maybe I'll even get to ten chapters. Maybe, just maybe, I'll even get some reviews!" Who woulda thunk I'd have a story this many chapters long and so many reviews? I guess I'm just feeling nostalgic remembering when I started this, because I know the end is in sight now. Like, REALLY in sight. Haha. So, I'm going to take the time now to thank all of you who have reviewed me thus far. It really means a lot to me. I'll probably end up saying all of this again in a few chapters when the end is actually HERE, but why not say it twice, right? Haha. I guess now I'll thank everybody who reviewed chapter 33. Today's treat is Seven Layers of Heaven Chocolate Cake.

Hieisbestbuddy888: Yay! I'm glad you liked it. I think that it was one of my favorite chapters to write because I got to imagine what it would be like to be madly in love. Haha! About me reviewing "Wind", I felt terrible that I hadn't reviewed the first time I read it! It was dedicated to me, I mean, I am a terrible person. I really loved it, though. A LOT! Haha. Thanks for all the reviews you've given me! I guess I'll hand over the seven layers of heaven!

YoungSasuke: O.O What's Baked Alaska? Sounds tasty. Haha. I'm glad you liked it. I so loved writing all of it because, despite my rough exterior, I have a HUGE fluff soft spot. Okay, I don't really have a rough exterior, but you get my point, right? Anyways, thanks so much for reviewing! Here are your seven layers of heaven.

Queen of the Paperclips: I took your suggestion about the seven layer cake, but I renamed it. I hope you don't mind…Haha. I e-mailed you about the picture you were talking about, or at least I think I did. Hmm…heehee. I'm glad you like the chapter, and Laretta. I was sitting there writing her in my free period, and I turned to my friend and I was like, "I think I'm in love with my new character." I doubt you liked her as much as I did, but she gave a warm fuzzy feeling. Haha. Thanks for reviewing. Here are your Seven Layers of Heaven.

Mezzy-kun: Yay! I love it when things I write can cheer people up. That makes me so happy to hear. I'm also glad you liked the chapter, I had so much fun writing all the pointless fluff. Hee Hee. I hope you haven't had any more crappy days, but if you have, you should eat the seven layers of heaven that I'm giving you! Thanks for reviewing.

Ruby Love: Oh dear. I would say I'm happy for you, but feeling like a puddle of goo can be good or bad. I hope it's good, but if it's not, allow me to extend my apologies. Haha. Thanks so much for reviewing. Here are your seven layers of heaven.

Momochi Zabuza: First off, I must apologize, because, while I would LOVE to put ItaXNaru in here, I can't. You'll see why by the time the story is over, but maybe I'll put some in the next story I write. (Oh my God, I just got an AWESOME idea…I gotta go write it down.) Okay, I'm back again. I'm so glad you liked this chapter, because I liked it too! Haha. Thanks for the review. Here is your seven layers of heaven.

Ever13: Yay! I've created a monster! No, I'm just kidding. I'm glad to hear more people are becoming familiar with AFI because of this story, because, truthfully, their music means so much to me. I have a t-shirt too, actually I have two t-shirts, and I'm wearing one right now. Haha! I'm glad you like my story, thanks so much for the review. Here is your seven layers of heaven.

akai amaterasu: Whee! Thanks for the tip, but to tell you the truth, I probably won't end up changing it for like two years, because I'll mean to, but I won't do it until I'm finished with the story, and then I'll have forgotten! Haha. Thanks for telling me though (who knows, maybe I will change it…) I'm glad you liked the chapter. Thanks for reviewing. Here are your seven layers of heaven.

Half-Devil: I'm glad you like Laretta. I was kind of writing her as a person who everyone wants to meet. I mean, who doesn't want to meet a person like that who'll just take you in right away. Plus I was in a really giddy mood while I was writing her. Haha. Thanks for reviewing. Here is your seven layers of heaven.

tracy-kins: I do that all the time with the "too shy to review" thing, but usually it's just because I'm ashamed to be a fan of the show it's a fic for…like Degrassi…-coughs- Which I hate, of course. –nods- Yeah. Anyways. I'm glad you get what I was doing with the "dangerously in love" part. I wasn't sure if people would catch to just how in love they've become. Thanks so much for the review, it made my day. Here is your seven layers of heaven.

AlterEthereal: Oh my God, don't tell the other reviewers, but I think you and tracy-kins have my two favorite reviews for this chapter, because you both completely and totally GET what I was trying to do! I really was trying to portray how I would hope being in love would feel. And the day I wrote this, I was grinning and happy the entire rest of the day, even though it was a terrible day. I was definitely "high on life". Haha. Thanks so much for your review. My day has totally been made with you two giving me these two awesome reviews right in a row! Here is your seven layers of heaven.

animelvr4evr: I'm glad you liked her, I was afraid no one else was going to like her as much as I did. Good to know she was appreciated. Thanks so much for reviewing! Here is your seven layers of heaven.

FluffyDolphin: You reviewed? I totally didn't get it. It didn't even load at all! I would NEVER leave someone out on purpose. EVER! I'm sorry!!! I'm so glad you like the chappie though. I'm very happy to hear that. I had way too much fun writing it! Thanks for the review! Here is your seven layers of heaven!

The Ripper: Yay! I'm glad you liked the chapter, but I'm not entirely positive I can heed that advice about the angst, because…well…yeah. I hate to say it, but there's going to be angst. It'll be sweet, romantic angst, though. I promise! Haha. Thanks so much for reviewing. Here's your seven layers of heaven! Enjoy.

Yugi-obsessed: Oh no! You've lleft residence on my head, but you didn't take your gym with you! What am I going to do now? I'm going to lose all source of prophet from it, and I'll have to close it, and then I'll just have a giant vacant building on my head! Alas! The woes of me. Anyways, I'm glad you liked the chappie! Thanks so much for your reviews! Here is you seven layers of heaven.

DragonMaiden08: I'm glad you like it! That's very high praise your giving me… I think I'm about to be screwed, though, since I'm getting so many pleas for non-angst… I know what I'm gonna write, and you guys are all going to kill me! Haha… Thanks for reviewing, and please don't wuit reading just cause I said it was going to be angsty! It'll be sweet, fluffy angst! Thanks so much for reviewing. Here are your seven layers of heaven. Enjoy!

Funkyfox: Thanks…for being a great reviewer! You're all great! And I love your name. So neat. I'm glad you like the story, you know I aim to please…except I know everyone's going to hate the last two chapters, but whatever! Thanks for reviewing. Here are your seven layers of heaven!

Shadow Eclipse: Yay! I'm glad you liked it, and I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner, but my parents got my progress report, and let's just say, I ain't doin' so hot in school, so I've sort of been grounded, and can't use my computer unless they're not home! Haha. Thanks for reviewing! Here is your seven layers of heaven.

Okey dokey. That's everyone. Now for my moment of immaturity: (.)(.) Boobies! Okay, I'm done now. Oh wait, no I'm not. 3 Penis! AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAA! Alright. Now I'm done. I will now make an announcement and then move on with the fic.

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**: Two things, everybody, for those of you who read the last chapter before it had the reviewer responses on it, that was an accident. I fixed it, but it took a while. If you reviewed and care what I said to you, it's there. Second. There is a link to the picture from chapter four in which Naruto is wearing a school girl outfit in my Author Profile now. So many of you asked for it and I never e-mailed it to you, so I just posted the link, and the link to the site it's from at the bottom of my profile. Please go there to get it if I never got back to you, alright?

Without much further ado, I'll apologize for making you wait so long and direct you to my response to Shadow Eclipse for a reason. Now the story.

But Home Is Nowhere…: If I Die Tomorrow, Would This Song Live On Forever?

The sky was as clear as it had been in months, and the streets were crowded with masses of bustling people, all hoping to take full advantage of the nice weather. The stores were all packed, and after a few minutes of wandering aimlessly down the strip, Sasuke had an idea. He took Naruto's hand and said happily, "Come on. I want to take you somewhere."

For a moment Naruto looked at him, a little thrown, but then he gave a bright smile and said, "Lead the way captain, we have all the time in the world!"

Sasuke felt a bright smile spread across his face, and he pulled Naruto down the street. They turned off onto a smaller, less crowded street, and a few blocks later, turned once again onto a completely empty stretch of sidewalk. After a few more yards, Sasuke stopped and pulled Naruto into what looked like an abandoned alley.

At the far end of the darkened alcove, there was a doorway with a curtain of beads covering it. When they stepped inside, Sasuke shuddered at the smell of fresh incense and tea. The air was thick with smoke and the only light in the tiny shop came from the hundreds of candles perched precariously on various shelves. "Welcome to my favorite place in the entire world."

Naruto's face was the very picture of awe, his eyes wide, and his mouth slightly ajar. For a moment, he was silent, but then he spoke in a quavering whisper, "It's wonderful."

Sasuke smiled at him again. "Come on, it gets better."

As they made their way through the front room, they passed shelves stocked full of different occult artifacts and dried plants. There were candles both used and new, and scattered across the various pillows was a smattering of cats. The stench of fresh flowers, though, was beginning to overtake that of dried plants and incense as they made their way back to the florist section, filled with the most fantastic display of wild beauty Sasuke had ever seen.

There were flowers from every part of the world, in every color imaginable, and their scents mingled together to create a truly heavenly aroma. The orchids were all blooming beautifully, even though it wasn't their season (1), and there were roses of every shape and size lining the walls. IN the center of the room, there was a sort of awning blooming full of untamed wisteria. "Those are my favorite," Sasuke said softly, gesturing towards the canopy of bright purple flowers.

Naruto beamed at him. "I wouldn't have guessed."

Sasuke cast a glance over the jungle of blossoms. "Which ones do you like?"

After a moment of silence, Naruto smiled and pointed to the wild display of Orchids, and smiling, "Those."

"The orchids, huh? It fits." He quickly led Naruto under the cover of the wisteria and called out towards the darkened corner, "Were you really just going to sit there until we left, Ernie?"

There was a disembodied voice coming from the right, "No, I was gonna come talk to you once you looked ready to talk!" Suddenly, there was a man standing next to them, his heavy set frame materializing out of the darkness, a warm smile on his pudgy face. "So, who's this fine young man, Sasuke? It's not polite to leave us unintroduced."

Sasuke smiled brightly, taking Naruto's hand and pulling the blonde softly to his side, he said wuietly, "This is Naruto."

For a moment, Ernie was quiet, a bit confused by the unusually soft tones in Sasuke voice, but then a look of understanding came over his face. "Finally decided to keep your promise, huh? I thought you'd never meet someone 'worthy' of the shop." Sasuke smiled at the memory of the promise he'd made to Ernie four years ago when he was eleven years old.

Naruto looked slightly confused, and Sasuke was about to explain to him what they were talking about when Ernie broke into the speech for him. "I've known Sasuke here for going on five years, and when he was eleven, I made him promise that he would bring the first person her fell in love with to visit. Now, I thought that he was going to be bringing in someone right soon, being that he was young and delusional, but it's taken him four years to even consider it. You're a lucky boy, Naruto."

The blonde beamed softly, his eyes lighting up as he turned to Sasuke. "Really?"

"Yeah." Sasuke thought he could feel his insides melting at the sight of Naruto's face lighting up with happiness. He took the blonde's hand gently and led him beck to the forest of orchids. "Which one is your favorite?"

3333333333333

Naruto couldn't help but grin like a maniac, someone loved him. And not only did someone love him, that someone was Sasuke. And now he was picking his favorite orchid, trying to decided which was most beautiful out of all the exquisite blossoms. As his eyes took in every plant he felt himself overflow with happiness. And then he saw it, the most incredible blossom he'd ever seen. It had deep red pedals speckled with a vibrant lime green, pointed like perfectly crafted daggers and fanning out around a center from which sprouted a set of two wildly speckled purple pedals overlapping each other and leading into a graceful red stem. (2) "That one."

Ernie was standing behind them, and when Naruto had pointed out the one he liked, the man had smiled, saying, "Sasuke, you picked a good one to fall in love with. This boy has excellent taste in flowers."

Naruto watched as Sasuke turned to the man smiling and said, "We'd like to buy that orchid, sir."

TBC…

A/N; Okay, I know I should have made this longer, but it had been so long since I updated, and the second half of the chapter was going downhill anyways, so I just cut it off. Sorry about that. I know it was disgustingly fluffy yet again, but I'm just compensating…haha. Thanks for reading. Chappie title is from "Unopened Letter To The World" by The Atari's.

ISAN

1. I don't actually know when Orchids are in season, but I'm assuming since they're a tropical flower, winter isn't their favorite time of year.

2. If you want to see a picture of this flower, tell me in a review or e-mail me and I'll post a link in my author's profile.


	35. You're Silver Grin

A/N: Whee! Chapter 35. One would really think a 34 chapter story would be longer than 87 pages, wouldn't you? Haha. That's me and my short chapters. Oh well. I'm sorry if this chapter sucks, I've been really busy lately and I'm going in to have surgery on Thursday, so I wrote this really quickly so I would have an update before then. There probably won't be an update for another two weeks once I've had my surgery, but I promise one right when I get back to school. Thanks for your patience. The next chapter will either be the last or second to last chapter, and then there will be an epilogue, and then it'll all be over! Haha! With this thought in mind, I'll thank you lovely reviewers. I know I usually include people who haven't gotten to this chapter yet, but today I'm looking at the list for chapter 34 reviews, so I'll probably leave a few people out. Sorry. Today's treat is French Toast with whatever your favorite topping is.

sasuke-4ever: Hmmm…I could've sworn you'd reviewed before…Maybe you have. Oh well. I suppose it doesn't really matter. I never mind late reviews, because in my mind, a review is a review, and it doesn't matter if it's late! Haha. I'm so glad you like the story. Thanks so much for the review. Here's your French toast.

hogo-chan: Hey, you're review showed up twice! Wonder why that is. I suppose it doesn't really matter. It just boosts my numbers, and then my ego. Haha. I'm so glad you like my fic, and I'm glad you like all the sappiness! Thanks for reviewing! Here is your French Toast.

Half-Devil: Hah! I can't tell you who's going to ruin it, because that would give away the story! Nice try though. Haha. Glad you thought it was cute. Thanks for the review. Here is your French Toast.

tracy-kins: I'm glad you reviewed! And I'm glad your not ashamed to like my story. Just so you know, EVERY SINGLE REVIEW makes a difference to me. It's really special when people totally get me and make my day though! Haha. I actually meant for the café to sound clean, but grunge and angst is a neat idea too. So, yes! Japanese vampire lair it is! Woo Hoo! If you do draw it, I would love to see the picture. Haha. That Blue Lotus sounds very neat. is having immature thoughts Yay, Blue Lotus! As for the orchids, thanks for the info. I really had no idea what I was talking about. I just knew they were extremely delicate and took lots of care, ect, ect. I think you might have one of my favorite reviews this time, if only for the fact that you called Sasuke "the ice princess". I laughed for at least ten minutes straight when I read that. I really needed something to make me smile too. I didn't describe the orchid I was talking about exactly accurately, but I think it was pretty close, and I posted a link to it in my profile, so go there if you haven't already. And now that I've written and entire paragraph of sentences that have no connection whatsoever to each other, I think I'll give you a whopping plate of French Toast and leave you be. Thanks for reviewing!

Kyuubi-kun: Daaaaaaaamn. Yours was my second exceedingly long review in a row. Haha. I posted a link to the picture of the orchid in my profile, so go there if you haven't already seen it. And I'm glad you liked the picture of Naruto in the Sailor Skirt, because I thought it was absolutely Kawaii. I'm so jealous of you and your snow, the coldest it's gotten here is forty or something, except for one freak night when it was 27, but there was still no snow. I hate Texas. I actually didn't think of Bert and Ernie until I'd already posted the chapter, and then, I was like, "Oh man. I named him Ernie" and I burst out laughing. Hee Hee. I'm glad you liked him. Thanks so much for the review. Here is your French Toast.

Momochi Zabuza: I can definitely see how you would put Sasuke in the skirt, because, come on…drools But, I thought that picture was pretty awesome too. I like them BOTH in skirts. Hee Hee. I guess that's kind of weird for a straight chick. But I guess on my list of "people I'd go gay for" I'd just have to put a bunch of cross-dressers. Haha. Oh well. I'm kind of sad this fic is coming to an end too, I've been working on it for the better part of a year now (even id I didn't post in the beginning). Oh well. I'm glad you liked the fluff. I love writing fluff. Haha. Thanks so much for the review. Here is your French Toast!

Hieisbestbuddy: I'm glad I could brighten up your day a little with my disgusting amounts of fluff. Why was it the most depressing day of the year? I'm really wondering now. I'm sorry about your head. I know how that goes, my stomach has been in full revolt against anything and everything that is available to me for eating for the past month, and my tail bone (where all my surgery has been and is going to be) is always in pain. Haha. Whoops! I just dumped on you. Sorry. I don't mind short reviews, I'm just glad to hear from you. Thanks for reviewing. Here is your French Toast and a hug to make you feel better.

YoungSasuke: Yay! I love sushi! I guess you knew that already, though. Haha. Thanks for the sushi. I posted the link to that flower in my profile, though your parents' anniversary has probably already passed, but if it hasn't, it's there! I like that little skit you wrote there. It was quite nice. Hee Hee. Thanks so much for the review. Here is your French Toast. Enjoy!

Red Rose: Thanks for the info about the orchid. I posted a link to the one I was describing in my profile if you want to see it, and it was, indeed, very tropical looking. Haha. Thanks for reviewing. Here is your French Toast.

Ever13: Hee Hee. I posted al link already, if you haven't seen it, now you know. Haha. I'm glad to know you don't mind short chapters, 'cause this one is pretty short too, and written in a hurry. Haha. I'm glad you like the fluff. I like the fluff too. It's so much fun to write. Thanks for reviewing. Here is your French Toast.

Macy: I'm glad you liked the fluff. I absolutely died with happiness while I was writing it, because I have a secret love of sap and fluff. It's good to know I made someone else smile as much as I made myself smile. Hee Hee. Thanks so much for the review! You know I love you for it! Haha. Here's your French Toast.

Rini Rika: Yay! I'm glad you like it. I'm enjoying feeding everyone's cuteness cravings. Fluff is so much fun to write. I'm having a field day. Anyways, I'm glad you enjoyed. Thanks for reviewing. Here is your French Toast. Enjoy!

Sahira-Chan: Sorry about the shortness, and I hate to say, they're probably all going to be pretty short from here on out, and this one's going to be written really quickly. Sorry. And I made you wait two weeks. I'm so bad. Thanks for the review. Here is your French Toast. Enjoy!

AlterEthereal: Well, you've once again caught on to exactly what I was going for this chapter. I've been describing the way I would hope being in love would feel this entire time (not that I would actually know), and I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks this stuff is totally romantic. Haha. I'm gald you liked the way I described the flowers. I was actually worried that it sounded stupid, but at least I know one person thought it was good. Yay! Thanks so much for your review. Here is French Toast! And…uhh…a hug, because you're special!

Suffer boy!: Um, I think it's safe to assume there is going to be some extreme suffering for them, and that is a promise. I can't however tell you that this story will be going on for much longer. I know exactly what's going to happen and there're only a few chapters left. Sorry. Haha. Now I just have to actually WRITE the chapters. Thanks for the review and suggestions. I'll make sure to take all of these comments that I'm totally ignoring right now into consideration for my next fic! Here is your French Toast.

Shadow Eclipse: I think I'm actually going to be okay now, because I don't have any D's anymore, and as long as I didn't bomb my Physics final today and don't bomb my Latin final tomorrow, it should stay that way. Thanks for the concern, and patience with my extreme slowness. Here is your French Toast.

Yaoilover S: I'm glad you liked it. I know it was kind of corny, and an orchid is a little weird, but I love orchids, and, well, I was feeling corny. Hee Hee. Thanks for reviewing. Here is your French Toast. Enjoy!

Queen of the Paperclips: Umm…I can't say they'll be getting any action in THIS story, but maybe to make up for it, I'll put lots of EXTRA action into my next fic. Haha. I'm glad you like my OC's, because I was kind of afraid I was doing something absolutely terrible by adding them (I know it's very easy to screw up the OC thing). I did indeed enjoy the urban ninja mix, and all the other awesome pics on the site, and I thank you for the link, and the review! Here is your French Toast.

Momo-Sama: Yay! I love AFI. I always enjoy finding out when other people like the bands I do, especially when I'm obsessed with them like I am AFI. Hee Hee. As for the other comment…uh…yeah. Maybe in the next story. I do love reading Itachi as the wonderful bastard that he is, but I couldn't fit it into this story if I tried. Haha. Thanks for reviewing! Here is your French Toast.

Okay, that's everyone. I'm so sorry for making you all wait TWO WEEKS for this short, poorly written chapter, but here it is, since I won't be able to update after today for two to three weeks. Thanks for the patience. Before we start, if you didn't catch on already, I POSTED A LINK TO THE PIC OF THE ORCHID FROM LAST CHAPTER IN MY PROFILE! Alright. Now we can continue. Here is chapter 35!

But Home Is Nowhere…: You're Silver Grin

At the time, kissing Naruto had seemed like an excellent idea. After all, they had been standing on the street corner, Naruto smiling brilliantly and cradling his newly acquired orchid gently in his arms, and Sasuke with an arm slung lightly around the blonde's waist. Of course, the thought hadn't occurred to him until Naruto began gushing thanks for the flower, multiple expressions of gratitude falling from his lips at once, but when it did, it had seemed like the thing to do. Naruto didn't need to be thanking him. He deserved the flower. He deserved more than the flower. He deserved the world. And so, Sasuke had leaned down slightly and pressed his lips against Naruto's smiling inwardly at the surprised pause in speech before he felt a small pressure returned.

And then, it became clear, that while it had been quite a nice feeling kissing Naruto, it had been a very bad idea to do so without first checking to see if there was anyone watching, because, as it were, when they parted, a scream like no other was heard piercing the air followed by the sight of a very offended, very flustered looking girl. Of course, it only took Sasuke a moment to recognize her as the girl he'd decided would make a nice friend and then to give a confused, "Sakura?"

Simply put, Sakura had been in no shape to speak at that moment, and Sasuke nearly grimaced as a series of unintelligible syllables came pouring from her preceding a slightly awed, "Why him? Of all people?"

Naruto was silent as Sasuke answered, "Why the hell not?"

"Well, because he's…" she trailed off, exhaling loudly and making an odd gesture with her hand. "What the _fuck _would possess you to kiss a-a-a _creep_ like him? I knew you were gay, but come on Sasuke, you could have anyone you want. Why sink to his level?"

Naruto was crying now, albeit silently, and Sasuke couldn't help but bristle. Stepping forward, he brought his hand hard across her cheek, with enough force that it was sure to leave a bruise, and then yelled, "What the fuck would possess _you_ to think you're above him? Where the hell do you get off saying things like that about someone you don't even know! And why the _fuck_ do you insist on blaming him for something that he had no control over? For God's sake Sakura, can really walk around thinking like that and still believe you have a right to judge anyone? I thought you were different than everyone else, that maybe you had some class, or maybe even a heart, but apparently I was wrong." With this, he paused for a moment, making a conscious effort to calm himself, ignoring the dozens of stares his screaming had attracted. When he'd finally managed to regain control of his breathing, he spoke again, his voice nothing more than a venomous whisper, "How can you stand to let yourself live? If I were you, I'd have killed myself years ago." (1)

She was crying now, a look of utter shock on her face, and her hands clenched in fists at her side. She was about to retort, but Sasuke chose to ignore anything she might've said, turning back to Naruto. The blonde was shaking slightly, twin trails of tears on his face, and his fingers white on the vase of the orchid, careful not to hurt the flower itself. Sasuke placed a gentle hand on his cheek, wiping away a few fresh tears and saying, "Don't listen to anything she has to say, Naruto. She's wrong. You're above everyone whose ever hurt you. Hell, you're above everyone, period."

The blonde's eyes were wide, filled with a painful sort of innocence that Sasuke had trouble deciphering and his voice trembled when he spoke. "No one's ever bothered defending me, Sasuke. No one's ever bought me flowers, or taken me to breakfast, or known my favorite color, or let me teach them how to make crepes. Hell, no one's ever let me give them a fake tour of my sad little house." He was whispering, his tone an odd cocktail of melancholy and joy, a bittersweet smile on his face. "I guess the whole point is that you're so kind to me I have no idea what to do with myself." Sasuke was trying to think of something to say in response, but Naruto continued speaking, "Anyways, thank you." He took a small breath. "And, I love you."

Sasuke's heart for the thousandth time since he'd met this boy, and a small smile made it's way to his eyes. "I love you too."

For a moment, they just stood there silent, and it seemed as if the entire block had frozen, the only sound the faint trill of a piano coming from a small shop across the street. And then Naruto smiled and shifted the flower to his side, standing up on the balls of his feet and pressing a kiss into Sasuke's mouth. (2) It was short and chaste, but when they parted, Sasuke felt like he suddenly had a life. And the words, "I never thought it would matter so much to me if someone said that to me," coming from Naruto's mouth only made the feeling increase.

He was alive now.

TBC…

I know! I know! It's only a page, but I promise, the next one will be long! It's a garuntee. I didn't really feel like writing this today (though I do kinda like it), but I knew I hadn't updated in two weeks and I wouldn't get a chance to for another two weeks after this, so I felt obligated. I hope you liked what little was there. You all seem to like the fluff, and you all seem to hate Sakura, so I think I satisfied that pretty well in this short little piece. We finally had the confession, too. I've been implying it all along, but they never actually said it. (Or did they? That would be really embarrassing if they did and I don't remember. Haha. If so, please inform me and I will spend due time being ashamed of myself.) I hope you guys like it. I kinda do. (It feeds my secret desire for MORE FLUFF!) Chappie title is from "Mouth" by Bush, and is not mine. That's all for now!

Bring That Booty to The Ground! Bring That Big Butt Down!

ISAN

1. Alright, I know this isn't the smartest rant ever, but I really couldn't think of anything extremely hurtful to say, so imagine that this is a really terrible insult, alright? Thanks.

2. I feel like I'm the only person in the world who uses the terms "pressing a kiss INTO someone's mouth", but I am really wuite fond of that wording. Is it weird?


	36. Steal Away The Darkened Pages

Ahhh! Prostrates self before you all I'm soooooo sorry! I know I said it would be two weeks, but somehow, I managed to miss four weeks of school, and then I was really busy catching up, and then I got caught up writing something original for fictionpress, and I just now wrote this! It's the second to last chapter, though, so that's exciting. There's a lot of random dialogue in this, and some major ANGST. So, this said, I'll just quit talking and let you read. If I respond to reviews today, I won't have time to post, so I promise, next chapter I'll respond to reviews for both this chapter and chapter 35, okay? And everyone who reviews twice will get double treats. Again, I'm sorry for being a terrible updater! Now read!

But Home Is Nowhere…: Steal Away The Darkened Pages

"I used to think I loved her," Naruto admitted quietly, eyes cast to the center of the blossom in his lap. "I used to think she was the most perfect person in the world, and that one day she would suddenly realize we were meant for each other. We were going to be perfect together, you know." He turned a wry smile on Sasuke who was sitting next to him, silent. He was smiling too, a softer smile, but a smile nonetheless. "But you came along and ruined everything. One day I'm sitting here mooning after Sakura, confident that one day she'll love me, and the next I'm sharing a locker with you and listening to your deathly romantic poetry and falling in love with you."

Naruto didn't know why he was talking like that, but it seemed their encounter with Sakura had mellowed him a little, bringing out his darker, more sarcastic side. Or maybe it was just that he thought Sasuke ought to know. He wasn't sure.

"If it makes you feel any better," Sasuke broke the small silence that had come over them. "I used to think I hated you. I was going to spend the rest of my days being cruel to you and punishing you for throwing paper wads at me. I even considered poisoning you." His smile became a smirk now, and his tone was dry as he continued, "But you just couldn't let me go on living my life the way I was supposed to. You just had to actually have a brain, and hell, a heart. You just had to write like I write. One minute, I'm plotting to kill you for attempting to take me out with a spit ball, and the next I'm afraid to let anything near you, because I don't want you to get hurt."

Naruto was forced to feel warm and fuzzy inside before he let the irony of the conversation sink in and laughed. "What a couple of hopeless romantics we are, huh?"

"Completely hopeless."

"Well, as long as we're on the same page." (1)

"We are indeed." Sasuke stood suddenly, and offered his hand to Naruto with a flourish. "Where to now, my love?"

Naruto laughed and stood, taking Sasuke's hand. "That way." He nodded his head in the direction to their left, and set off walking, pulling Sasuke with him.

"What's this way?"

"I don't know."

"Okay."

After an hour or so of random wandering, Naruto's eyes lit up, and he was forced to cut Sasuke off in the middle of a sentence to squeal, "Gelato!"

Sasuke gave him a slightly disturbed look, not having noticed the small gelato stand positioned across the street, and thus confused by the random proclamation. "Huh?" Naruto bounced up and down gleefully, pointing across the street and grinning.

"Can I go get some gelato?" He turned big blue eyes on Sasuke. "Please?"

Sasuke smiled softly. "Sure." He fished around in his pocket for Money and managed to produce a twenty, handing it to Naruto. "Let's go."

Naruto smiled again. "No, you stay here! Hold Mango."

"Mango?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes, Mango. It's what I named the flower!"

"When did this happen?"

"Just now!" Sasuke gave him a wary look, and he mellowed slightly. "You don't like it?"

"No, I love it! It's a wonderful name for a flower." Naruto beamed, handing the plant to Sasuke.

"What flavor do you want?"

"I don't know. Surprise me."

"Alright!" Naruto perched on his toes and kissed Sasuke's cheek before bounding off across the street. Sasuke watched him go with a dorky smile on his face. The blonde stood in line for a few moments, and then he began to order. As the man at the stand started scooping, Sasuke turned around to examine the display in the window of the store he was standing in front of. It was nothing special, just some mannequins wearing some weird pink furry things.

It didn't register in his mind when some random person across the street shouted, "Hey kid, wait a sec!" But when he turned around, he realized that Naruto had paused in his crossing of the street and was standing still, a look of confusion on his face, and that the car that was speeding straight towards him was neglecting to slow in the least, and was, if anything, speeding up. And suddenly, nothing was real.

The sound of the orchid hitting the ground wasn't real, and the sight of the beautiful flower split in two and covered in dirt was merely an illusion. And there was no reason to be afraid of getting hit by the car as he ran into the street to push the blonde out of the way, because everything was a dream now. Until the pain.

3333333333333

Naruto was marginally confused when he felt something come barreling into him, knocking the wind out of him and sending him flying to the ground a few feet from where he had been standing originally. Someone was screaming, a woman he thought, and he couldn't fathom why. Accompanying her screeching, though was another noise, one of higher pitch and more terrifying implications. He was almost afraid to look up.

When he did, he couldn't help but blink a few times. Laying there in the middle of the street was someone who was much worse off than them, and a few feet down the road, there was a car, the windshield completely shattered, the glass stained red. And then it registered. That person had been hit by a car that was heading for him. They'd pushed him out of the way.

Terror shot through him, why was that body wearing the same clothes as Sasuke, and why the fuck wasn't Sasuke standing on the sidewalk where he'd left him?

Somebody was kneeling at his side, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder and asking quietly, "Hey kid, you okay?"

He turned blurry eyes to the stranger, asking quietly, "What happened."

"That car was heading straight for you and that other guy just ran out into the street and pushed you out of the way."

Naruto didn't want to hear that. "What?"

"He got hit instead of you." The stranger nodded slightly towards the body that was lying a few feet away.

"Oh God." Naruto shot to his feet, ignoring the pain that lanced through his chest and left arm, falling to his knees beside the body, turning it over slightly, tears already streaming down his face. "Sasuke?" The boy didn't answer. Didn't even open his eyes, or respond to being moved. "Sasuke, come on!" He began to shake the boy in his arms, attempting to bring him out of whatever trance he was in. "Sasuke wake up dammit! You can't do this to me!" He was practically shrieking now, and there were several people standing around, giving him sympathetic looks. He turned helpless eyes to one of them. "Help. Oh God, please help him! He can't die!"

The stranger turned away, so he turned to another, and another until someone finally told him that they'd already called an ambulance, and that it should be here any second. This comment was punctuated by a siren, and minutes later, a paramedic was tearing Naruto away from Sasuke. "Is he okay?" Naruto asked, his voice thick with despair, tears still running down his cheeks. He already knew the answer.

The man that was examining Sasuke turned sad eyes on Naruto, giving a sympathetic shake of his head. "I'm sorry, kid. He's gone."

"What?" Naruto stood still for a moment, and then, when the man who had been holding him back loosened his grip, he tore forward. "No! That's not true. You're lying." He pushed past the paramedics and fell next to Sasuke again, looking at his face, trying to find any sign of life, but there was nothing. "Come on Sasuke! Don't do this to me. You aren't allowed to do this. You can't just make me love and then leave me." He had gone from yelling to whispering in the space of a few seconds and was now sobbing through his words. "Please…please!"

He didn't respond.

TBC…

A/N: My excuse for the bad writing is that I absolutely stink at writing angst, so, please forgive the terrible LACK of style or refinement. And please don't kill me. I know you all wanted something happy, but I couldn't do it. I guess I just have a sickly morbid streak in me. I'm sorry! I guess that's all I have to say, though. One more chapter and a prologue and this is done, even if you all quit reading now 'cause you hate me. Haha. This chapter's title is from "God Called In Sick Today" by AFI. Hope you liked it at least a little.

Bye bye.

ISAN

1. I know this conversation seems pointless, and doesn't really make sense, but I figure nothing in this story has a point and most of it is completely lacking in sense, so why not continue?


	37. Ashes Fall And I'm Rising Up Again

A/N: Oh man oh man, guys I am soooooo sorry. Wow. This was the longest wait ever! I guess I just kind of lost the fire for this story, but I finally wrote the final chapter! There might be an epilogue, but I think I might like this better without it. (Maybe what I was going to do as the epilogue would make a better one-shot…) Anyways, anyone who's still reading, thanks for sticking with me even through this crappy ending…I know that good stories with bad endings are really annoying, but I think I like the way this chappie turned out, so enjoy. Chapter title is from "Malleus Maleficarum" by AFI. I'm going to post all the reviewer responses in a new chapter Monday, because there are so many and there are still a few that I haven't written yet, but they'll be there! They would be there tomorrow, but we have a long weekend, so I won't be at school, and thus won't have the internet. Anyways, enjoy the chapter, and look for reviewer responses in the next few days.

But Home Is Nowhere…: Steal Away The Darkened Pages (from Malleus Maleficarum)

It was strange how different things were once everything was said and done. When Itachi had found out, he'd cried, which surprised Naruto to some extent, but he knew, in the back of his mind, he'd expected it. There were a lot of false tears shed at the funeral, though, and he was almost sure that Itachi and himself were the only ones that were truly grieving. Sakura was there, and she looked sincere enough, but then she came up to Naruto and spit at his feet, saying something about everything being his fault, and if only Sasuke had chosen her, none of this would've happened. He didn't pay much attention, and in the end, it didn't really make a difference.

He moved into the Uchiha mansion, taking up permanent residence in Sasuke's room, he and Itachi making vain efforts to console each other, both having lost the only important thing in their lives. He touched nothing, sleeping on the broken bed every night, surrounded by the dead boy's dirty clothes, memories slipping through him as he ran his hands over the dresser, the walls, anything he could get his fingers on, and he mourned all the things he would never know. Throughout it all, Itachi was there, mourning with him, though he never shed another tear after his initial break down. It seemed to Naruto that Itachi had nothing now, and that, maybe he'd allowed Naruto to move in because, in some twisted way, he was a souvenir of Sasuke. He understood. It was the same reason he'd agreed to come.

Needless to say, Mr. Iruka was slightly shocked when Naruto trudged into class a week later, his face stained with tears, wearing clothes that looked dirty and a few ragged papers clutched in his hands. The teacher was about to say something, to send him back home, or tell him to go see the guidance counselor when Naruto tossed the papers on his desk, saying brokenly, "I'm not staying, I just thought you should have that." He paused for a moment, but continued when he received a confused look, "It's my project about the one quality of Sasuke that I studied."

He turned and left before Iruka had a chance to respond, and the man almost shouted after him, but decided not to, turning his attention instead to the papers on his desk, picking them up and beginning to read.

'_Beauty'_

_You should know before you start reading that I didn't start this process looking for a friend, or for a lover, but that's what I ended up with. I learned that one can never really know a person until you take time to look into their soul, and though the poems you are about to read are not necessarily about beauty, they were inspired by it. _

_**Rose**_

_Epic beauty of the deadliest kind_

_Walked through the door completely unaware_

_The world saw nothing and I diverted my gaze_

_But the light shone brighter from the corner_

_And all I could do was watch as it withered_

_A rose gone dry, pedals so soft they hurt_

_And suddenly I wonder what its fortune is_

_The rose in the dark_

_**Mad World**_

_The world is mad_

_Rocking on its edge_

_Bind it within straight jacket lies_

_Everything will fall to itself_

_Bow down before this insanity_

_Murder and Pain_

_Nothing can stop this disease_

_Red ink on the stomach_

_It spins_

_Kiss the heels of tyrant gods_

_And cry as they walk away_

_He died, We died, I died _

_Now there is nothing_

_**Memory**_

_Spirit drained, heart empty_

_One life lost, another gone_

_A knife through a heart _

_And a broken body on the street_

_A cost greater than that of any love_

_Bleeding before shattered windows_

_Reflection painted morose on shards of glass_

_Crepes and wisteria _

_Black lace ceilings and orchids crushed_

_Light illuminates sorrow on a face of whiskers_

_And as the sun rises up_

_Night falls once again_

_I guess reading these, you must think they're kind of corny, but they're what getting to know Sasuke brought to me, and in the end, it doesn't really matter what you think of them, because he was beauty, and that's the only thing that ever really meant anything. _

Finis

A/N: Ahh! That's the end…it's been, what? A year since I started. Wow… I'm kinda nervous about the poetry, but I guess there's nothing I can do about it now. Thanks to EVERYONE who's been reading and who's ever left a review, I love you all! And in the next few days, I'll add one more chapter that will be only reviewer responses for the last two chapters. Love Y'all!

Peace out!


End file.
